Fairy Tail: Nueva Generacion
by LaylaRedfox
Summary: Fairy Tail siempre ha sido un lugar divertido, y nunca va a cambiar, sobre todo este nuevo grupo de aquí, siempre han encontrado la manera de divertirse, sin preocupaciones ni distracciones. Pero ellos no tenían ni idea de que su aventura estaba por comenzar. Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Mashima-sensei. Cap 30 UP!
1. El llamado a los más fuertes

**Fairy Tail: Nueva generación**

**Primera Parte: Pandemónium **

**Capítulo 1: El llamado a los más fuertes.**

En Magnolia, una ciudad tranquila y pacífica, ubicada en las costas de Fiore, yace el gremio de Fairy Tail. El gremio de magos más fuerte del país, donde han nacido varias leyendas, y seguirán naciendo.

Aquí todo es algo alborotado. El gremio tiene aproximadamente unos 100 magos, y su número sigue aumentando. Varios magos han querido entrar en Fairy tail, pero muy pocos lo han conseguido. Eso es porque el maestro es muy, muy exigente.

El maestro, es el Dragon Slayer de segunda generación más fuerte de la historia, Laxus Dreyar. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, el maestro Makarov, y de ser nombrado maestro, Laxus seleccionó a sus magos más fuertes para que se volvieran magos clase S. Los magos clase S de Fairy tail son Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauus y Gildarts Clive, pero ellos ya eran magos clase S bajo el mandato de Makarov, sino que los magos que escogió Laxus fueron Jellal Fernández, Cana Alberona, Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, Gazille Redfox, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel y Lucy Heartfilia.

A lo largo de los años más magos fueron postulando para volverse magos clase S, pero muy pocos lo han conseguido. Pero de eso no es de lo que vamos a hablar. El tema central son las aventuras de otras personas. Esa aventura empezó un cierto día.

**Gremio de Fairy Tail – Magnolia – Año 811**

Las personas pasaban tranquilamente al lado del gremio, pensando que nadie los molestaría o los lastimaría. Pues pensaron mal. De repente, sin previo aviso, una de las paredes del gremio Fairy tail se destruyó. Alguna que otra persona pudo ver que alguien había salido disparado a través de ella. Se levantó una pared de polvo. Las personas salieron corriendo espantadas en ese preciso instante. Se escuchó unos cuantos jadeos.

—**¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Miserable! **— dijo un chico rubio con chaleco y pantalones holgados de entre los escombros.

—**¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te basto con eso, idiota? **— respondió otro muchacho rubio con chaqueta y camisa morada desde dentro del gremio con pantalones negros desde dentro del gremio.

—**¡Tú…!**

El primero dio un gran salto desde el lugar donde estaba tirado y se dirigió hacia su contrincante. Este no movió ni un musculo.

—**¡Karyuu ne tekken!**

Este segundo muchacho detuvo el ataque con sus manos. El primero se sobresaltó. En un breve momento ya estaba siendo lanzado por los aires de nuevo, pero esta vez por dentro del gremio.

—**¡Maldito mocoso!**

Este se levantó de nuevo y se fue encima del otro chico. Pero este lo recibió con un fuerte golpe.

—**¿Quieres seguir peleando? ¡¿Y a quien mierda llamas mocoso?! ¿Eh? ¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo!**

Ambos empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

Estos dos son Draco Dragnell y Makarov Dreyar.

A los miembros del gremio presentes no les importaba demasiado lo que estaban haciendo, o al menos no a los miembros que chocaban accidentalmente con ellos. Luego, se escuchó un profundo suspiro.

—**Ya es suficiente ¿No?** — dijo alguien.

De repente Draco y Makarov ya estaban detenidos. Un chico de pelo escarlata vestido de armadura se había puesto en medio de ambos y los detuvo.

—**¿Se puede saber que ganan con esto? **— dijo regañando a ambos — **¿Qué ganas insultando a la gente por ahí?** — primero regañó a Draco — **Y tú, ¿Qué pretendes ir por ahí peleando con todo el mundo?** — luego regañó a Makarov.

Este muchacho de aquí es Simon Fernández.

—**¡A ver! ¡Respondan!**

—**Déjalo Simon. No vale la pena** — dijo una chica de pelo blanco con vestido rojo —**.** **Sabes que no vale la pena. De todos modos mañana seguirán peleando. **

Esta chica de aquí es Kami Dreyar.

Simon, al oir la voz de Kami soltó a Draco y a Makarov y los dejó caer en el suelo.

—**¡Pero mira lo que hicieron esta vez, Kami!** — dijo señalando el muro destruido.

Kami quedó horrorizada, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

—**¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Makarov! ¡Papá se va a enojar!** — le dijo a su hermano menor.

—**Pero Kami-nee… ¡si él empezó!**

—**¡Yo no hice nada, tarado!**

—**¡¿A quién llamas tarado?!**

Hubieran continuando peleando pero, desde la piscina del gremio se escuchó una explosión. Simon y Kami se miraron inmediatamente, sabían muy bien quien había hecho eso. Ambos corrieron fuera del gremio y cuando llegaron no vieron nada inusual, solo algunos miembros dentro de la piscina y otros disfrutando del sol. Se preguntaron de donde había venido ese ruido, pero lo descubrieron cuando el agua de la piscina se congeló de repente, pero inmediatamente hubo una pequeña explosión que derritió el agua levantando una pared de humo. Las personas que estaban en la piscina salieron despavoridas.

—**¡¿Qué pretendes congelando la piscina?! ¡¿Eh?! **— gritó una chica de pelo rosado con una blusa roja pequeña que llevaba unos shorts blancos y sandalias.

—**¡¿Tu que pretendes, haciendo explosiones por donde se te antoje?! **— gritó una chica de pelo azulado.

Ambas aterrizaron a unos metros de Simon y Kami.

—**¡Oigan ustedes…! **— dijo Simon acercándose a ellas, pero Kami lo detuvo.

—**Descuida** — dijo tranquilamente sin mirarlo —**. Esta pelea no durara demasiado.**

Simon no entendió a la primera, pero luego miró nuevamente a las chicas y se quedó con los ojos en blanco, horrorizado.

—**¿Qué está pasando?** — dijo Draco llegando junto con Makarov.

—**¿Qué demonios…? **— dijo Makarov pero algo lo detuvo.

Ambos miraron a las dos chicas y también se quedaron con los ojos en blanco.

La chica de pelo rosa empezó a reír.

—**¿Qué te causa tanta risa? **— preguntó la otra sin darse cuenta de su apariencia.

—**Pues…**—respondió, pero dejo que Kami respondiera.

—**Ur, tu ropa** — dijo Kami como Layla había predicho.

Ur se quedó en silencio y luego se miró a sí misma. Notó que se le había caído la ropa quedándose solo en ropa interior, lo cual hizo que gritara espantada. Aunque era usual que se le cayera la ropa en medio de un combate, pero ella aún no estaba acostumbrada.

—**¡No me miren!** — dijo corriendo dentro del gremio cubriéndose con una toalla.

La primera chica se estaba asfixiando por tanto reír.

Estas dos chicas de aquí son Layla Dragnell y Ur Fullbuster.

—**Esto se está volviendo una costumbre** — dijo Draco intentando quitar la imagen de Ur de su cabeza.

—**Es la tercera vez que pasa en la semana** — dijo Simon, como si estuviera lamentándose por algo, mientras Kami llevaba a Makarov adentro, solo para regañarlo.

—**¿Por qué sigues peleando dentro del gremio? Papá se va enojar cuando vea ese muro destrozado.**

—**Pero yo no hice nada Kami-nee** — se defendió Makarov.

Mientras Kami seguía regañando a Makarov, Ur salía corriendo del gremio en dirección a su casa, aunque a las personas no les importaba, era usual verla así.

—**Nee-san sigue peleando con Layla-san** — dijo un chico de pelo celeste vestido de chaleco azul marino, pantalón negro y botas azules, mientras veía como su hermana corría a través del gremio.

—**¿Por qué te lamentas? Si ya lo hicieron costumbre **— le dijo un muchacho de pelo negro vestido de una camisa naranja sin mangas y un pantalón gris.

—**Pero no deberían pelear todo el tiempo** — dijo el primero, luego recordó algo —**. Aunque Natsu-san y papá siempre andan peleando.**

—**Déjalas **— dijo un chico de pelo azul con chaleco, pantalones y botas negros con peircings en la ceja izquierda, sin dejar de ver el libro que tenía. Los dos niños lo miraron sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Luego cerró su libro de repente —**. Además, esa es la forma en que se hacen más fuertes **— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cogía el dije de su collar.

—**Tú siempre buscas una excusa para defenderlas Gale-nii** — le dijo su hermano pequeño.

Estos tres de aquí son Hikami Fullbuster, y Gale y Música Redfox.

—**Si yo no lo hago, ¿Quién lo hará?** — dijo Gale cruzándose de brazos, luego vio como algo se acercaba desde detrás —**, por cierto, será mejor que se agachen.**

Música y Hikami, instintivamente se voltearon. Luego vieron como Draco estaba siendo disparado en dirección hacia ellos. Así que saltaron espantados del lugar donde estaban, así que la persona que recibiría el golpe seria Gale, pero este en vez de recibir el golpe, cogió a Draco por los cabellos rubios de su cabeza y lo tiro al suelo sin moverse de su sitio.

—**¿Qué acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer que pelear? **— preguntó sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

—**E…eso duele** — balbuceó Draco desde el suelo.

—**Tienes excusas para defender a las chicas ¿Pero a nosotros no?** — dijo Makarov acercándose a la escena.

—**Eso no es tu problema** — dijo levantándose de la mesa.

—**Yo creo que sí** — dijo acercándose a él.

—**¿Y eso como por qué? **— dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

—**Por ser el Dragon Slayer más fuerte de aquí ¿No crees?** — respondió pidiendo pelea.

—**Oh, por favor** — interrumpió Draco levantándose del piso —**.** **Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que eso no es cierto.**

—**¿Quieren apostar?** — dijo Makarov provocándolos.

Los tres juntaron las frentes y empezaron a gruñir como animales, dispuestos a empezar otra pelea, pero Simon no los detuvo esta vez.

—**¡Basta! **— gritó alguien desde la entrada del gremio.

Los chicos instintivamente apagaron su sentido de lucha.

—**¿Por qué cada vez que vuelvo de un trabajo, ustedes tres siempre están peleando?**

Kami y Simon se calmaron al ver a esa persona.

—**Ah, ya volvieron Ana-chan** — dijo Kami.

—**Sí, el trabajo fue un éxito** — respondió. Estaba parada delante de dos niñas, ambas cargando a dos gatos pequeños —**.** **Pero cuando volvimos, no espere que estos tres estuvieran peleando de nuevo. **

—**Lo siento, Meta-nee** — dijo Gale lamentándose.

—**Perdón, Ana-san** — dijo Draco totalmente arrepentido al lado de Gale. Ambos estaban arrodillados en el suelo. Algunos se preguntaban si era necesario llegar hasta ese punto.

Esta chica de aquí es Metalicana Redfox.

—**¡Ja! Ustedes sí que son débiles** — se burló Makarov —**, seguir las ordenes de una chica, así de la nada.**

A Simon le molesto su comentario.

—**Débiles, él dice** — dijo a regañadientes.

—**Pero estoy segura de que si ella estuviera aquí, no diría eso**— dijo Kami.

—**Hmm… tienes razón.**

Una de las niñas que estaba detrás de Ana se le acerco a Draco.

—**Onii-chan, ¿Por qué todo el tiempo tienes que estar peleando?** — le preguntó una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios recogido en dos coletos a ambos lados de su cabeza, quien llevaba un vestido blanco de bordes rosados.

—**¡Aye! **— dijo el gato que tenía la niña.

—**Papá y mamá se molestaran cuando vean el muro del gremio** — dijo Layla quien había aparecido de repente.

—**¿Pero qué…? ¡Tú también estabas peleando, así que no me molestes!** — exclamó Draco.

Layla soltó una pequeña risa. La pequeña niña también.

Esta niña es Ikki Dragneel, y el pequeño gato que lleva es Max.

—**Es muy fácil hacerte enojar, Draco-nii** — dijo Layla con una sonrisa en la cara.

—**Ella tiene razón** — dijo una chica albina sentada en el bar.

—**Es cierto **— afirmó un chico con pelo castaño y lentes.

—**Y pensar que esto empezó por comida, esos chicos están locos** — dijo una chica con pelo rojizo mientras bebía del barril de cerveza.

—**Creo que ellos son así gracias a sus padres** — comentó una señorita con el pelo recogido por una trenza.

Estos cuatro de aquí son Eiko y Eri Strauus, Cornelia Clive y Asuka Connell.

—**Tú también deberías aprender a comportarte Mak** — le dijo Eri.

—**¿Y eso como por qué?** — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—**Porque **— dijo Cornelia —**,** **si sigues con esa actitud tan orgullosa… **— dijo acercando sus labios al barril —**…nunca encontraras a alguien que guste de ti.**

Makarov no dijo nada ante ese comentario, solo se puso a pensar en cierta persona. Luego se sonrojo severamente.

— **¡Ay…! ¡Me voy a un trabajo!** — dijo mientras corría en dirección a la salida.

—**¡¿Qué cosa?! **— preguntó Kami mientras cogía a su hermano por el cuello y lo tiraba al suelo — **¡Oh no! ¡Tú te quedas y me reparas ese muro aunque te demores toda la noche!**

—**Pero si yo no hice nada** — se defendió como si no tuviera la culpa.

Romeo veía de lejos como los muchachos discutían, le hacía sentir nostálgico.

—**Ya volvimos papá** — dijo una niña pequeña acercándose a él.

—**Hola** — dijo la gatita que estaba cargando.

—**Ah, ya volvieron** — dijo Romeo — **¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?**

—**Muy bien, para ser nuestro tercer trabajo** — respondió.

—**Sigue así y pronto te convertirás en una maravillosa maga** — dijo Romeo, orgulloso de su pequeña hija.

—**Sí** — respondió ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esta niña de aquí es Miku Conbolt, y la pequña gata que trae es Crarlotte.

—**Hmm… parece que Kami perdió los estribos con Makarov de nuevo **— dijo volviéndose hacia los muchachos.

Y era cierto. Kami le estaba haciendo una llave a su hermano, mientras este gemía de dolor. Todo el gremio se llenó de las risas de los mientras que algunos solo se les resbalaba una gota de nerviosismo ras la cabeza.

—**Oh, por favor** — decía Kami sin remordimiento alguno —**. Cuando papá llegué, será aún peor, así que no te quejes.**

—**Genial, ya perdió los estribos de nuevo** — dijo Draco sentándose en una mesa.

—**Si alguien puede lograr que se ponga así es Makarov y solo Makarov **— dijo Gale —**. Se tiene que tener mucho cuidado con ella.**

—**Aunque tiene razón en que el maestro lo hará papilla** — mencionó Simon.

—**Pero papá le hará lo mismo a Draco-nii **— dijo Layla para burlarse de su hermano.

—**Oye.**

—**Aunque Laxus no es de esos que pierden la cabeza por ver un muro destrozado** — mencionó Jet desde el fondo del gremio, quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

—**Es verdad** — afirmó Droy.

—**Sí, tienes razón, no creo que eso pase** — dijo alguien que acababa de entrar en el gremio.

Todos, al escuchar esa voz se voltearon a la entrada.

—**Ya que él está ocupado ahora**— dijo Levy desde la entrada.

—**¡Levy! **— gritaron Jet y Droy.

—**Mamá **— dijeron Gale, Ana y Música al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Qué quieres decir Levy-san? **— dijo Ur detrás de ella.

—**Oh, ya te vestiste Nee-chan** — dijo Hikami desde dentro.

—**Pues sí** — respondió —**. ¿Cómo decías Levy-san? **

—**¿Recuerdan esa reunión a la que siempre invitan a sus padres? **— preguntó, aunque nadie recordó —**. Bueno, pasa que esa invitación le llegó a todos, así que se fueron a Crocus, inmediatamente.**

Nadie en el gremio dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio.

—**¡Ya volvimos! **— avisó Evergreen desde fuera del gremio, quien apareció de pronto.

—**¡Ah! **— exclamó Levy —**. Ya volvieron, ****Raijinshûu.**

—**¡Mamá! **— dijeron Eiko y Eri al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Qué tal el trabajo?**

—**Demasiado fácil** — respondió Fried —**. Si Laxus estuviera aquí, se burlaría de nosotros.**

—**No creo que él lo haga, Fried-san** — dijo Makarov, quien todavía estaba en el suelo a causa de su hermana —**, además, él ahora debe estar en camino a Crocus.**

—**La verdad es que el Maestro se dirige a una reunión en el consejo** — dijo Levy.

Todos se sobresaltaron.

—**¿Qué? **— preguntó Kami dejando ir a su hermano.

—**Al parecer están llamando a todos los maestros.**

—**Entonces está en el consejo sucursal ¿No?** — dijo Bixlow mientras se dirigía al bar.

Levy negó con la cabeza.

—**Todos los maestros están en dirección a Era** — dijo Levy.

El gremio se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**Sí** — respondió Levy sin sorprenderse de su reacción —**. Aunque, cuando entendí que estaban llamando a todos los maestros me tranquilicé.**

—**¿Por qué?** — preguntó Asuka.

En ese preciso momento Levy entornó la mirada.

—**Porque pensé que alguno de ustedes, idiotas, había hecho algo horrible.**

El tono de voz de Levy hizo que todos se quedaran callados.

—**Mamá así da miedo** — le susurró Música a Hikami.

—**Eso tiene sentido** — dijo Fried, algo temeroso —**, digo ¿Por qué otra razón podrían estar llamándolo a Era?**

Gale se quedó pensativo un rato.

—**Eso quiere decir, qué papá se fue a Crocus.**

—**Sí** — respondió Levy.

—**Y nuestros padres también** — dijo Layla.

Levy dijo sí con la cabeza.

—**Y los nuestros** — dijo Ur.

Levy lo afirmó de nuevo.

—**Y papá también se fue** — dijo Eiko.

—**¿Y mi mamá también**? — presuntó Cornelia.

—**Y mis padres también se fueron** — dijo Simon.

—**Wendy también se fue ¿No?** — preguntó Romeo.

—**¿Incluso nuestros padres y Lily? **— preguntó Max refiriéndose a él y a Charlotte.

—**Y nuestra mamá también se fue** — dijo Kami.

Levy dijo que sí a todas esas interrogaciones.

De pronto la puerta del gremio se cerró de manera brusca.

—**¡****FIESTA****! **— gritaron todos los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Los adultos dejaron salir un suspiro, aunque ya esperaban esa reacción desde antes de tiempo.

—**Creo que se lo están tomando demasiado a la** ligera — mencionó Makao desde el fondo del gremio.

—**¿Tú crees abuelo? **— preguntó Miku.

—**Es solo mi opinión** — respondió este.

—**No deberías dar siempre tu opinión** — comentó Wakaba.

Romeo estaba viendo la salida.

—**Hmm… creo que deberé ir a hacer un trabajo **— dijo.

—**¿Tan pronto? — **preguntó Miku.

Romeo se cruzó de brazos.

—**No quiero que cuando tu mamá vuelva me encuentre sin hacer nada** — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida —**. Así que ya me voy.**

—**Cuídate** — le deseo Miku sin ningún remordimiento.

—**Adiós** — le dijo Charlotte desde los brazos de Miku.

—**Cuiden de Miku mientras no estoy, por favor** — dijo Romeo mientas salía del gremio.

Miku sonrio, pensó que ahora se podría divertir como los demás. Y así seria.

—**¡Miku-chan! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! **— le dijo Ikki desde lejos, quien estaba al lado de Música y Hikami.

—**¡Sí! **— respondió, después corrió en dirección a donde estaban su amigos.

Los más pequeños se divertían a su manera, los más grandes a la suya.

—**¡Libertad!**

—**¡Comamos!**

—**¡Bebamos! **

—**¡Bailemos!**

—**¡Tú y tus viles ya me tienen harto!**

—**¿Qué estas…? ¡No! ¡Aléjate!**

—**¡Que alguien vea que lo mate!**

—**¡Esta cerveza siempre es deliciosa!**

—**¡Estas tomando demasiado!**

—**N…nee-san ¡Tus ropas!**

—**¡Kya! ¡Esto no es posible!... ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?!**

—**No me estoy riendo…**

—**Nee-san ¡No!**

—**¡Que alguien las separe!**

Fairy Tail siempre ha sido un lugar divertido, y nunca va a cambiar, sobre todo este grupo de aquí, siempre han encontrado la manera de divertirse, sin preocupaciones ni distracciones. Pero ellos no tenían ni idea de que su aventura estaba por comenzar.

_Por si no se entiende:_

_Draco Dragneel. Hijo de Natsu y Lucy. Edad: 17 años._

_Layla Dragneel. Hija de Natsu y Lucy. Edad: 16 años._

_Ikki Dragneel. Hija de Natsu y Lucy. Edad: 12 años._

_Metalicana Redfox. Hija de Gazille y Levy. Edad: 17 años._

_Gale Redfox. Hijo de Gazille y Levy. Edad: 16 años._

_Música Redfox. Hijo de Gazille y Levy. Edad: 13 años._

_Ur Fullbuster. Hija de Gray y Juvia. Edad: 16 años._

_Hikami Fullbuster. Hijo de Gray y Juvia. Edad: 12 años._

_Simon Fernández. Hijo de Jellal y Erza. Edad: 17 años._

_Miku Conbolt. Hija de Romeo y Wendy. Edad: 12 años._

_Kami Dreyar. Hija de Laxus y Mirajane. Edad: 17 años._

_Makarov Dreyar. Hijo de Laxus y Mirajane. Edad: 16 años._

_Eiko Strauus. Hija de Elfman y Evergreen. Edad: 18 años._

_Eri Strauus. Hijo de Elfman y Evergreen. Edad: 14 años._

_Cornelia Clive. Hija de Cana. Edad: 16 años._

_Asuka Conbolt. Hija de Alsack y Bisuka. Edad: 26 años._


	2. Deducción

**Capítulo 2: Deducción **

**Palacio real de Fiore – Crocus**

—**Hmm...Que pereza** — dijo Natsu mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo.

—**Compórtate** — le dijo Gazille.

—**Sí, ¡Se hombre!** — le avisó Elfman.

—**Ya déjenlo, si el nene quiere dormir que duerma** — dijo Gray.

—**¡¿Qué dijiste?! **— preguntó Natsu enfadado.

—**Lo que acabas de oír** — aclaró Gray — **¿O es que acaso no escuchaste bien? **

—**La verdad es que no. Así que ¿Por qué no te acercas? ¡Así puedo romperte la cara!**

—**¡Ven entonces! **

—**¡Dije que tu viniera primero!**

Se escuchó un suspiro.

—**Están igual que siempre** — se lamentó Lucy.

—**¡Ja! Tienes razón **— afirmó Juvia.

—**Pero creo que así serán** siempre — comentó Wendy.

—**Ellos son así, no creo que haya manera de cambiarlos** — dijo Cana mientras bebía de su botella.

—**¿Te dejaron entrar con una cerveza a la mano? **— preguntó Mirajane.

—**Pues sí.**

Gray y Natsu se golpearon en la cara al mismo tiempo, haciendo que cada uno se chocara contra la pared.

—**Ya dejen de pelear, que molestan **— dijo Charle.

—**¡Aye!** — gritó Happy.

—**Y tú ya digas eso** — le dijo Charle enfadada —**, que tienes 27 años.**

—**¡Aye! **

—**¿Me estas escuchando? **— preguntó Charle con una vena sobresaliendo en la frente.

—**No creo que a tu esposito le importe** — comentó Lily.

Todos caminaban lentamente, al parecer Natsu y Gray ya no podían levantarse del lugar donde estaban. Gazille y Elfman se burlaban de ambos, por ser tan infantiles.

Lucy y Juvia los estaban mirando decepcionadas de sus propios esposos. Mira y Wendy se reían, mientras Cana seguía bebiendo. Erza y Jellal estaban detrás de todos ellos.

De repente, Jellal también empezó a reír.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— le preguntó Erza.

—**Esto me trae recuerdos** — dijo intentando dejar de reírse —**. Es que… no han cambiado nada desde entonces.**

Erza sonrió.

—**Creo que tienes razón.**

—**Oigan, y exactamente ¿dónde estamos?** — preguntó Natsu ya revitalizado.

—**Oh, ya te levantaste **— le dijo Lucy.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo — mencionó Gazille —**. Han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos dejaron pasar.**

—**Solo hay que seguir buscando** — dijo Gray —**, a lo mejor encontramos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.**

—**A cualquiera menos Blue Pegasus,** — dijo Elfman de repente — **hace tiempo que me tienen harto.**

—**Como sea** — dijo Jellal —**, la cosa es que debemos llegar a la estancia… Pero sigo preguntándome porque nos invitaron en esta fecha.**

—**Es cierto** — dijo Mira.

—**Que yo recuerde la invitación era para julio, y para eso faltan unos 5 meses** — recordó Gazille.

—**A lo mejor nos están invitando solo a nosotros por ganar tantas veces los juegos** — dijo Natsu alegre.

—**No creo que sea por eso** — dijo Wendy.

—**No sé ustedes, pero esto me está dando mala espina** — dijo Lily.

—**A ti todo últimamente te da mala espina, Lily** — le dijo Charle.

—**Incluso el kiwi pasado te da mala espina** — agregó Happy.

—**Eso es diferente.**

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una puerta. Esa puerta tenía un letrero encima que decía "Fairy Tail". Todos lo miraron pensativos.

—**¿Creen que debamos entrar? **— dijo Cana.

Natsu hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y fue por si solo en dirección a la puerta. Le dio un empujón y esta se abrió de repente. Cuando lo hizo, dejo ver una enorme habitación, lista para una cena. Preparada para varios invitados.

Natsu fue el primero en entrar, los demás lo siguieron.

—**¡Woah!**

—**La decoración esta mejor de lo que recordaba —** dijo Gray.

—**¡Es maravilloso! **— dijo Juvia asombrada.

—**Es sorprendente** — dijo Lucy.

Natsu era el más asombrado de todos. Pero cuando se adentró más en la habitación se topó con algo. Era el dibujo del salón pintado en una enorme pared de madera, la cual el hacer contacto con Natsu, cayó al suelo. En ese momento las luces que iluminaban la habitación se apagaron. Y las dos puertas que se habían abierto se cerraron rápidamente.

—**¡Es una trampa! **— gritó Jellal.

Pero siquiera antes de cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, una esfera blanca cayó del techo. Todos la miraron preguntándose que era. Luego, la esfera empezó a brillar.

—**¡Al suelo!**

…

**Gremio de Fairy Tail – Magnolia**

Después de esa larga noche de borrachera, Draco abrió los ojos y se levantó de donde estaba de repente. Observo el gremio. Esa noche incluso los adultos se unieron a la fiesta. Todos estaban completamente dormidos. Sus dos hermanas estaban en un rincón soñando con quien sabe quién, con Max sobre las piernas de Ikki. Draco se levantó del lugar donde estaba, y empezó a caminar con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Era difícil moverse cuando había un montón de gente tirada en el suelo. Logró llegar con éxito a las escaleras, después se dirigió al segundo piso. Cuando llegó se fue directo al balcón. Estiró los brazos para estirarse, cuando llego a la ventana miró la ciudad. Hacia un día perfecto. Draco se apoyó en el barandal del balcón y puso su barbilla sobre la mano. Días como estos le encantaban.

De repente escuchó un sonido extraño, miró a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, pero luego miró hacia el cielo y vio que una aeronave se estaba acercando a Magnolia. Se preguntó que seria. Se quedó mirando la nave hasta que esta llegó sobre la ciudad, pero se detuvo justo encima de la catedral Kardia. Draco no comprendió por qué. Segundos después de detenerse, unas compuertas debajo de ella se abrieron, dejando caer un paquete encima de la iglesia. Justo después de soltar el paquete la aeronave se retiró rápidamente. Cuando el paquete hizo contacto con la iglesia este explotó, haciendo que los edificios a su alrededor retumbaran. El impacto fue tan grande que las vibraciones rompieron en cristal del balcón donde Draco estaba, haciendo también que este sea lanzado hacia el muro, quedando un poco atontado.

Se sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar, se levantó del piso y miró una vez más la iglesia, esta estaba ardiendo en llamas, probablemente cuando el fuego se extinguiera solo quedarían escombros.

—**¡¿Qué demonios…?!**

No dijo nada más y se fue corriendo al piso de abajo.

Cuando llego ya todos estaban despiertos, y las puertas del gremio estaban abiertas. La mayoría estaba preguntándose qué pasó. Draco intentó localizar a sus hermanas, hasta que vio a Ikki, estaba afuera al lado de Layla. Ella también lo vio.

—**¡Onii-chan! **— dijo Ikki al ver a su hermano.

Layla se volteó para verlo también.

—**¡Draco-nii! ¿Dónde estabas?**

—**Arriba **— respondió mientras iba hacia ellas.

—**¿Viste que pasó? **— preguntó Levy, quien también estaba afuera.

—**Sí, una aeronave llegó de la nada y dejo caer una bomba sobre la iglesia.**

—**¿Pero por qué? **

—**No lo sé** — respondió Draco pensativo.

—**Mamá** — llamó Gale a Levy —**, ¿Esos tres no son…?**

Todos los que estaban fuera miraron hacia arriba. Lo único que encontraron fue a tres gatos volando en dirección al gremio.

—**¡Ustedes! **— dijo Layla.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, las alas de los tres desaparecieron, haciendo que los tres gatos cayeran al suelo, a unos pocos metros del suelo.

—**¡Lily! **— gritó Levy.

—**¡Happy! **— dijo Draco.

—**¡Charle!** — gritó Miku.

—**¡Mamá! **— gritó Charlotte.

—**¡Papá! ¡Lily!** — dijo Max.

Los tres corrieron hacia ellos y los levantaron, intentaron reanimarlos, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—**¡Oigan! **— gritó alguien desde lejos.

Miku levantó la vista, y consiguió ver que su papá estaba llegando al gremio.

—**¡Papá!**

—**¡Romeo-san! **— dijo Gale.

—**¿Qué les pasó? **— dijo deteniéndose frente a su hija —**. Los vi llegar hace rato cuando llegué a la ciudad, estaban muy agitados. Luego vi como de repente explotó la iglesia.**

—**Vayamos adentro **— sugirió Layla —**, creo que así podremos hablar mejor sobre esto.**

Todos entraron en el gremio. Dejaron a los Exceed en la mesa para que pudieran descansar.

—**¿Y ahora qué? **— preguntó alguien.

—**¿Qué les pasó?**

—**¿Qué hacemos?**

—**¿Dónde está el maestro cuando se lo necesita?**

Música estaba pensativo.

—**¡Natsu! **— gritó Happy despertándose. No se percató de que estaba siendo observado por todos en el gremio.

—**Happy** — dijo Draco intentando calmarlo —**. Dinos que pasó.**

Happy respiró hondo preparándose para explicar lo que sucedió.

—**Estábamos en el castillo** — dijo rápidamente, luego volvió a tomar aire —**, entramos en una sala inmensa, luego se cerraron las puertas, las luces se fueron, después cayó una esfera y explotó.**

Todos se quedaron callados ante ese último comentario.

—**Pero esa no era una explosión normal, en vez de fuego salió hielo, y antes de que nos tocara, Charle, Lily y yo salimos volando por una ventana a buscar ayuda, pero antes de salir vi que la bomba congeló a todo el mundo.**

Eso sí que sobresaltó al gremio entero.

—**Ahora todo tiene sentido** — dijo Música.

Al decir esto todos los presentes lo miraron.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? **— preguntó Levy.

Música vaciló un momento.

—**Como tú dijiste, hay una reunión a la que ellos son invitados cada siete años. Pero esa fecha aún no llega, todavía faltan 5 meses. Así que supongo, ellos fueron guiados a una trampa.**

—**Eso tiene sentido** — dijo Makarov como si nada.

—**¿Y papá? **— preguntó Kami preocupada.

—**¿Qué hay del maestro? **— dijo Simon.

Música lo pensó un momento.

—**Si llamaron a todos los maestros a Era, eso quiere decir que…** — se quedó callado, sabía lo que significaba.

—**Oh no** — dijo Romeo.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose que pudo haber ocurrido, quien pudo haber planeado todo esto.

—**¿Y qué hay de la iglesia? **— preguntó Ur — **¿Por qué destruirla?**

—**Tal vez yo pueda responder eso** — dijo Reedus.

—**Reedus-san** — dijo Levy — **¿Sabes que puede haber pasado?**

Reedus se aclaró la garganta.

—**Cuando empezamos la segunda construcción del gremio, el maestro me encargo parte de los planos, pero cuando me llegó la hora de dibujar el techo del gremio, me ayude con el diseño de la iglesia.**

—**Entonces…** — dijo Draco.

—**Entonces quiere decir que la persona que envió la bomba, solo se equivocó de edificio** — dijo Layla.

—**El blanco principal era el gremio** — dijo Ana.

Levy miró a Charle y a Lily, los cuales seguían inconscientes.

"**Lu-chan. Gazille" **pensó.

Hizo su mano puño sobre la mesa intentando controlar la furia que sentía en ese momento.

—**Ya está decidido** — dijo mirando a todo el mundo —**. Nos vamos a Crocus en este preciso instante.**

Por alguna extraña razón, todo el mundo en vez de asustarse, se emocionó. Lo único que hicieron fue gritar con entusiasmo.

—**Espera un momento **— interrumpió Música.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— preguntó Ana.

—**Si bien esas personas se equivocaron de edificio, no quiere decir que no se darán cuenta** — explicó —**. Si nos vamos dejaríamos el gremio desprotegido.**

—**Eso es cierto** — dijo Levy pensándolo mejor.

—**¿Entonces? **— preguntó Kami preocupada.

Levy lo pensó un momento.

—**Creo que los hijos de quienes fueron a Crocus tendrán que ir conmigo, el resto de magos se quedaran a cuidar el gremio** — dijo mientras alguien salía por la puerta —**. Mientras los ****Raijinshûu irán a Era para saber si algo le pasó al maestro.**

—**Eso tal vez sea un problema** — dejo de repente Fried.

—**¿Por qué? **— le preguntaron Bixlow y Evergreen.

—**Porque cierta persona acaba de irse.**

Dicho esto todo el mundo miro la puerta, y lo único que encontraron fue un camino de humo sobre el suelo. Gale y Draco sabían perfectamente quien era.

—**Makarov** — dijeron al mismo tiempo que Kami se golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano.

—**¡Ese niño! **— dijo lamentándose.

—**Creo que tendrán que seguirlo **— le dijo Levy a Raijinshûu —**. No sabemos que sea capaz de hacer, y si tiene que luchar con alguien no será capaz de hacerlo solo.**

—**Está bien** — dijo Fried. Luego salió a toda velocidad del gremio seguido por Bixlow.

—**Lleva solo a Eiko a Crocus** — le dijo Evergreen a Levy —**. No creo que Eri sea de mucha ayuda.**

—**¡Oye! **— le gritó su hijo ofendido.

—**Bueno, nos vamos **— se despidió saliendo del gremio —**. Y Levy.**

Levy la miró sorprendida.

—**Tengan cuidado** — le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de eso siguió a Fried y a Bixlow.

Levy sonrió con confianza.

—**Muy bien, damas y caballeros** — avisó Levy a todo el gremio —**. Prepárense para lo que venga. **

Dicho esto todo el mundo fue a prepararse para, posiblemente, una futura batalla que llegará muy pronto.

—**Los hijos de los que fueron a Crocus, vengan conmigo** — dijo. Al instante, los más jóvenes salieron del gremio, pero Levy detuvo a cinco —**. Excepto los que sean menores a 14 años.**

—**¡¿Eh?! **— dijeron Miku e Ikki al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Pero por qué mamá? **— dijo Música.

—**Son demasiado pequeños para venir a esto, y tampoco son lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra quien sabe quién **— explicó Levy.

Música vio que Gale aun no salía.

—**¡Dile algo! **— dijo cogiéndolo por el cinturón —**. ¡Por favor!**

Gale lo miró con indiferencia. Luego le dio unos leves golpes en la espalda. Después se fue.

—**¡Onii-chan! ¡Onee-chan! **— gritó Ikki para que sus hermanos la ayuden — **¡Hagan algo!**

Draco apareció en el gremio.

—**Lo siento, pero estoy seguro de que si mamá te ve allá te mandara a ti sola de vuelta** — le dijo —**. Así que quédate aquí.**

—**Onii-chan es muy malo.**

—**Déjame intentar** — le dijo Hikami —**. ¡Nee-san!**

—**¡No es mi problema! **— le dijo Ur desde fuera del gremio.

—**No sirvió para nada** — dijo Hikami lamentándose.

Levy llamó a Romeo, pero él le dijo que se quedaría. Ella le preguntó por qué.

—**Si bien Wendy se molestaría si no voy por ella,** — empezó su explicación —**, sé que se pondría peor si dejo a Miku aquí sola.**

—**Está bien** — dijo Levy dejando salir un suspiro —**. Ahora, Kami, necesito que te quedes.**

—**¿Qué? **— preguntó alterada

—**El gremio necesita por lo menos un mago S aquí en el gremio. Tú eres la única que puede quedarse aquí.**

Kami cerró con fuerza el puño, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—**Está bien **— dijo de mala gana.

Levy sonrió, luego le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo.

—**Tengan cuidado** — dijo Romeo antes de que se fueran.

—**Tranquilo **— dijo Levy saliendo del gremio —**. Volveremos antes de que se den cuenta.**

Dicho esto se fue con los demás, directo a la estación de trenes. Listos para tomar el primer tren con dirección a Crocus.


	3. Demonios

**Capítulo 3: Demonios **

**Palacio real de Fiore – Crocus**

De repente, una estatua de hielo quien solía ser Gray empezó a quebrarse, hasta que después de forcejear tanto, el hielo se rompió dejándolo salir.

Gray cayó sobre el piso casi inconsciente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba congelado. De repente escuchó un sonido. Miró a las estatuas y vio que la estatua de Natsu se estaba quebrando, hasta que segundos después, el hielo también se rompió, dejando salir a un Natsu medio dormido.

—**¡Natsu! **— gritó Gray corriendo hacia él —**. ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta!**

—**¿Q…qué pasó? **— preguntó intentando levantarse.

—**No lo sé** — dijo haciendo que se apoye en él —**. Lo que quiero saber es que les pasó a ellos.**

Natus dirigió la mirada a los demás.

—**Lucy… **— dijo con voz ronca.

—**Juvia también está así…** — le explicó, hasta que se le vino algo a la mente —**. Aguarda, ¿cómo es que nosotros estamos bien y ellos no?**

Natsu lo pensó un momento.

—**Quizás sea porque a ti el hielo no te afecta, y porque yo soy un Dragon Slayer.**

—**Pero si es por esa lógica, entonces…**

Lo interrumpió el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Miraron a su izquierda y lo único que vieron fue que el hielo de las estatuas de Gazille y Wendy se rompían, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, inconscientes.

—**¡Gazille! **— gritó Gray.

—**¡Wendy! **— gritó Natsu.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudieron. Natsu ayudó a que Wendy a levantarse, mientras Gray intentaba que Gazille se ponga en pie.

—**¿Qué… que mier… que mierda acaba de pasar? **— dijo Gazille mientras se levantaba.

—**La verdad, es que no sabemos** — dijo Natsu.

—**¡Ay, no! Todos están… **— dijo Wendy al ver a los demás congelados.

Se acercaron a todos para observar mejor lo que les pasó, intentar identificar qué clase de magia era esa.

—**A lo mejor puedo descongelarlos** — dijo Gray tocando la mejilla de su esposa.

La miró cara a cara y se concentró, pensando solo en concentrar el hielo; pero nada pasaba.

—**¿Pero qué…? **— se preguntó, luego pensó algo —**. ¡Ice Make! ¡Lance!**

Se suponía que debían formarse varias lanzas de hielo en su mano, pero no sucedió nada.

—**¿Qué demonios…?**

Gazille y Natsu se miraron entre sí. Luego se les ocurrió la misma idea a ambos.

—**¡Karyuu no tekken! **— gritó Natsu.

—**¡****Tetsuryū no tekken****! **— gritó Gazille.

Pero nada sucedió; entones, ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que no podían usar magia.

—**Oh oh** — dijo Natsu —**. Esto, es malo.**

—**Ni que lo digas** — afirmó Gazille mientras Wendy intentaba usar sus poderes.

—**¿De qué sirve ser un mago clase S, si no puedes usar magia? — **se quejó ella.

—**Shhh…Oye, no digas esas cosas** — le advirtió Gray —**, el nene de aquí podría molestarse **— se burló señalando a Natsu.

Este puso una cara de indiferencia.

—**Para que lo sepas, este año, lo conseguiré** — se defendió.

—**Si claro** — dijo Wendy —**, Natsu-san, eso dijiste cuando me tocó a mí ser clase S.**

—**Y también cuando me tocó a mí** — dijo Gray.

—**Y cuando me tocó a mí, a Levy, a Cana, a Jellal, a Simon, a Silver, a Lily, a Reza, a Kami** — dijo Gazille — **y a Lucy **— dijo señalando la estatua de la congelada esposa de Natsu

—**Ese año fue pura suerte** — señaló Natsu —**, ese año estaba en su mejor forma.**

—**¡Llevaba 5 meses de embarazo! **— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Natsu se puso nervioso.

—**¡Es que…! ¡Es…! ¡No me juzguen! **— gritó este finalmente.

Los tres lo miraron decepcionados. Después, a lo lejos del salón donde estaban, se escuchó un sonido, alguien estaba yendo en dirección a ellos.

—**Escóndanse** — susurró Gazille.

Wendy se escondió detrás de la estatua de Elfman, Natsu y Gray, detrás de las de sus esposas, Gazille se quedó al lado de la puerta, vigilando quien venía. Se oyeron un par de puertas abriéndose. Después unas voces.

—**¿Para qué crees que la reina quiera verme? **— dijo la voz de un joven.

—**¿Quién sabe? **— dijo alguien más.

Gazille asomó la cabeza por la puerta para ver a los guardias, o al menos eso pensaba que eran, pero solo vio sus espaldas, y le pareció ver que bajo la espalda de uno había una cola.

—**Ahora que lo pienso** — dijo el segundo guardia, haciendo que Gazille se escondiera de nuevo — **¿Tú no volaste ese gremio en Magnolia?**

Al decir esto, los ojos de los cuatro miembros de Fairy tail se quedaron en blanco.

—**¿Te refieres a ese gremio de las hadas? Sí, todo quedó hecho escombros. Sería un milagro que alguien allá sobrevivido **— respondió el primer guardia —**. A lo mejor la reina quiere felicitarme por destruir al gremio más fuerte.**

—**Es una posibilidad.**

No se escucharon más palabras. Después de un momento, la presencia de ambos se había desvanecido.

Gazille cayó al suelo rechinado los dientes. Wendy se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar romper en llanto. Gray se quedó en blanco.

—**No están muertos** — dijo Natsu, haciendo que los demás reaccionaran —**. Lo sé. Lo siento en mí.**

—**¡Maldición! **— dijo Cornelia —**. No puedo contactar ni a Silver ni a Reza ni a Lily.**

—**¡¿Qué?! **— le replicó Simon —**. A ver, entiendo que no puedas contactar a Silver, a Nee-chan peor… ¡pero a Lily! ¡Lily es una bomba de tiempo que puede explotar en cualquier segundo! No hay lugar que pase que no sea destruido. ¡Debes encontrar algo!**

—**¡No me grites! **— se defendió Cornelia —**. Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.**

Simon levantó las manos al cielo, luego se alejó de Cornelia y fue directo a su asiento. Todos ya estaban en el tren con dirección a Crocus.

Cornelia estaba al frente de una mesa revisando sus cartas mágicas, intentando localizar a Silver y Lily, y a Reza, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Eiko estaba enfrente de ella mirando detalladamente como movía las cartas y descifraba lugares, pero también veía la cara de Cornelia cuando fracasaba.

Simon estaba en un asiento con la cabeza en el cristal de la pared, estaba muy preocupado por lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a sus padres. Pero en ese momento lo único que le hacía reír en ese momento era Draco, el cual estaba delante de él.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? **— le preguntó entre risas.

—**Hast…hasta que… baj… bajemos de… est… este maldito tren **— respondió nauseabundo.

—**Eres patético** — le dijo Ur quien estaba en otra fila del tren al lado de ambos.

—**Cal…cállate** — le dijo Draco revolcándose sobre su asiento —**. Odio este cuerpo.**

Simon y Ur empezaron a burlarse de él.

Al otro lado del vagón del tren, Levy estaba al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida. Ana la veía preocupada.

—**Sabes que están bien ¿No?** — le dijo llamando su atención —**. No deberías ponerte así, ellos estarán bien.**

Levy alcanzo a sonreír un momento, pero después esa sonrisa se desvaneció, y volvió a mirar el vacío. De pronto, algo le vino a la cabeza, algo que no debía recordar, sacudió la cabeza para intentar olvidar.

"**Gazille"** pensó **"Lu-chan"**.

—**Oye** — dijo Ana sacándola de sus pensamientos — **¿Cómo estarán esos dos allá arriba? **

—**Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto** — le respondió mirando el techo.

—**¿Acaso esto no es lo mejor? **— le preguntó Layla a Gale.

—**Sí** — respondió este mirando la tierra —**. Gracias por llevarme Happy.**

—**Aye** — respondió Happy mientras lo sujetaba mejor —**, de todas maneras tengo que volver por Natsu.**

—**Yo me hubiera quedado con Draco, pero esto es más importante** — dijo Max quien estaba ayudando a Layla a volar.

Antes de tomar el tren, Layla cogió a Max y Gal cogió a Happy y les pidieron que los lleven a ambos, lo cual irritó a Draco, ya que él tendría que tomar el tren.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tomara llegar a Crocus? **— preguntó Gale.

—**Unas cuantas horas supongo **— dijo Layla —** ¿Podrán aguantar hasta entonces? **— le preguntó a Max y a Happy.

—**Claro** — respondió Max con confianza.

—**Creo que sí** — dijo Happy algo nervioso.

—**¿Pero por qué la prisa? **— le preguntó Layla a Gale —** ¿Acaso esto no es lo mejor?**

Layla cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello para recibir mejor el aire del cielo. Gale la miró detenidamente, y no pudo evitar sonriera un poco.

—**¿Y bien? **— preguntó ella de repente.

Gale se sobresaltó y miró hacia otro lado rápidamente, algo sonrojado. Happy y Max se sonrieron malévolamente.

—**No, esto es genial…** — dijo sin mirar a Layla —**…es solo que estoy preocupado. **

—**¿Por tu padre? Estoy segura de que estará bien.**

—**Eso espero** — dijo Gale volviendo a mirar el suelo.

Layla lo miró tristemente.

—**Oigan **— dijo Max —**, miren eso.**

Ambos magos miraron al frente, y lo que vieron fue que la ciudad de Crocus estaba justo debajo de ellos.

—**¿A dónde demonios se fueron ese par de horas?** — dijo Layla.

—**Quien sabe** — dijo Gale —**. El hecho es que estamos aquí.**

—**En ese caso **— dijo Layla dirigiéndose a los dos exceed —**, vuelen encima del castillo, hay que hallar una manera de entrar sin que nos vean.**

—**¡Aye! **— dijeron ambos.

Entonces Happy y Max se elevaron por encima del castillo, todos observaron la ciudad desde lo alto, la ciudad parecía normal, no había nada sospechoso. Happy señaló una ventana abierta en una de las torres del castillo, descendieron lo más cuidadosamente posible hasta que lograron aterrizar. Layla entró primera seguida por Gale.

Cuando entraron parecía que llegaron a una habitación vacía en la cual solo había una puerta, Gale la abrió y encontró escaleras. Los magos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, para ver a donde dirigían. Cuando bajaron llegaron a una pasillo estrecho, que se dirigía a uno de los pasadizos del castillo. Gale asomó la cabeza para ver si había alguien. Cuando supo que no había moros en la costa pasaron.

—**A ver, si una persona atrapa a unos cuantos magos por alguna extraña razón, ¿Dónde los dejaría? **— se preguntó Layla.

—**En el calabozo tal vez** — respondió Gale —**, este es un castillo, y todo castillo tiene un calabozo.**

Miraron a su alrededor, luego Max señaló unas escaleras, que al parecer llevaban a una zona debajo del castillo.

Sin decir una palabra más, fueron hasta allí, bajaron las escaleras vigilando que no hubiera nadie que los estuviera siguiendo, o que hubiera alguien abajo. Cuando terminaron de recorrer las escaleras, llegaron a un camino completo vacío. Solo había unas antorchas medias vacías.

—**¿Y ahora? **— dijo Layla mirando hacia un lado del pasillo.

—**Creo que sería el momento indicado para luchar por nuestras** **vidas** — dijo Gale mirando el otro lado del pasillo.

Layla no entendió hasta que se dio media vuelta.

Había un grupo de guardias reunidos alrededor de ellos.

—**Oh oh** —dijo Max.

—**Salgamos de aquí** — dijo Gale dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—**Nadie sale de aquí **— dijo uno de los guardias.

Se acercó a una de las antorchas y la jaló. Esta antorcha activó un mecanismo que hizo que empezara a aparecer un muro en la puerta.

—**Max, Happy** — les avisó Layla —**, salgan de aquí y busquen a los demás.**

—**Y será mejor que se apresuren **— dijo Gale quien se estaba preparando para la batalla que venía.

—**Pero ustedes…** — intentó decir Max.

—**¡Vete! **— gritó Layla poniéndose al lado de Gale preparándose para luchar.

Max y Happy no supieron que decir para no irse, por lo que simplemente obedecieron. Se fueron antes de que el muro cubriera completamente la salida, dejando a Layla y a Gale solos con lo que parecía una armada real completa.

Los dos magos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

—**¿Estas lista? **— preguntó Gale.

Layla sonrió.

—**Siempre.**

—**Muy bien** — dijo Simon quien fue el primero en bajar del tren —, llegamos.

—**Alabado sea el suelo** — dijo Draco mientras se arrastraba por el suelo saliendo del tren.

—**Aun pienso que eres patético** — dijo Ur pasando a su lado.

—**Déjalo ya **— dijo Ana siguiéndola —**, de todos modos él se pondrá así cada vez que se suba en un transporte.**

Cornelia y Eiko las siguieron. Levy fue la última en bajar.

—**Muy bien, ahora síganme** — dijo sin detenerse a mirar a nadie.

Nadie comentó nada, solo la siguieron. Una vez que salieron de la estación de trenes, llegaron a la ciudad. Todo estaba en calma. Estaba completamente igual que la última vez que pasaron por ahí.

Ni Levy ni Simon notaron algo sospechoso, no habían indicios de que alguien se hubiera apoderado de la ciudad o algo por el estilo.

Los muchachos vieron el palacio real a lo lejos, pensaron que Levy los llevaría hasta allí, pero no fue así, en vez de llevarlos en dirección al castillo, los llevó por la dirección contraria.

—**Ah… mamá** — dijo Ana — **¿Por dónde estamos yendo?**

—**Esperen y verán** — respondió ella sin mirarlos.

Todos los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sabían que debían seguirla, en especial Ana; ella más que nadie allí presente sabía que no era bueno desobedecer a su madre cuando estaba en esas condiciones.

De alguna manera se estaban dirigiendo al castillo, pero en una dirección incorrecta, nadie sabía por dónde los llevaba Levy. Solo caminaron y caminaron, hasta que Levy se detuvo de pronto. Se paró frente a un túnel de mina abandonado. Nadie había sido consiente de cómo habían llegado allí.

—**Y estamos aquí porque…** — dijo Ur.

—**Ese túnel lleva a uno de los pasadizos del castillo **— respondió Levy sin dejar de mirarlo —**. Lu-chan y yo lo encontramos hace algunos años.**

—**Entonces solo debemos pasar por aquí** — dijo Draco.

—**Exactamente** — dijo Levy —**, el único problema es que el túnel lleva a una clase de laberinto interminable.**

—**¿Y cómo entraron la última vez? **— preguntó Simon.

—**Con Pyxis, su brújula nos dijo por dónde ir** — respondió Levy al instante —**. Pero todavía recuerdo el camino. Vamos.**

Levy se adentró en el túnel, seguida por los demás. El camino era oscuro, apenas se podía ver por donde se iba. Así que Draco hizo que su mano se encendiera en fuego. Dejó que el camino se iluminara un poco.

Llegaron a un lugar donde el camino se dividía en dos, pero Levy sabía perfectamente por dónde ir, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Siguieron caminando, pasando por un laberinto que parecía interminable, hasta que llegaron a un camino sin salida.

—**Sí, aquí es** — dijo Levy acercándose al muro.

—**Pues no hay salida** — dijo Draco incrédulo.

Levy le hizo caso omiso, luego empezó a tocar la pared, arrastrando su mano esperando encontrar algo. Después de un momento, Levy encontró una parte del muro que parecía un mecanismo, el cual al aplastarlo, hizo que el muro se levantara. Luego pudieron ver un pasadizo del castillo, llegaron a un lugar desolado, pero al menos ya estaban dentro del palacio.

—**Muy bien **— dijo Simon —**, ya que estamos dentro. Ahora, Draco, usa tu alfato y encuentra a nuestros padres.**

Draco se sobresaltó.

—**Oye, no es tan fácil** — dijo —**. No es solo cuestión de oler y…**

De repente, empezó a olfatear algo inconscientemente.

—**Esperen un momento... **— olfateó mejor —**. Huelo algo chamuscado, algo que no se ha bañado en un mes, algo que es dulce, y algo que es muy frio. **

—**¿Puedes saber eso con solo olerlo? **— le preguntó Eiko confundida.

—Pues no — respondió este al instante —**, ahí hay marcas que indican que papá y Gray-san estuvieron peleando. **

Señaló la pared, era el mismo lugar donde Natsu y Gray se habían dado al mismo tiempo un golpe y luego golpeado contra la pared.

—**Pero creo tener el olor de Gazille-san y Wendy-san** — dijo después.

—**Vamos entonces** — dijo Ur.

Draco fue el primero en comenzar la marcha, todos lo siguieron con cuidado de que no hubiera nadie que los estuviera siguiendo. Draco se detuvo de repente en frente de una gran puerta. Levy la miró de cerca, y vio que encima de ella había un letrero que decía Fairy tail.

—**A lo mejor los tiene encerrados aquí **— dijo Cornelia.

—**Hay que ver** — dijo Levy —**, Ana, ayúdame a abrirla.**

Ana fue directamente a una de las dos puertas.

Ambas jalaron de las asas y las puertas se abrieron, pero desde el fondo alguien armado con un hacha casi las corta por la mitad.

—**¡Kya! **— gritaron Levy y Ana.

El hecho de que Gray fuera quien estaba cargando el hacha no las tranquilizó, pues este tampoco pudo detenerse. Sin embargo, una patada voladora de Gazille hizo que Gray saliera volando de la habitación, y haciendo que el hacha saliera volando hacia quien sabe dónde.

—**¡Están bien! **— gritó Gazille abrazando a su esposa y a su hija levantándolas del suelo —**. Prometo que en otros siete años las traigo conmigo.**

—**Está bien** — dijo Ana nerviosamente.

—**Sí, estamos bien** — dijo Levy —**, no hace falta que te pongas sentimental.**

—**¿Estas bien papá? **— preguntó Ur a su padre mientras este se frotaba la cabeza.

—**¿Y tú que crees? **— preguntó este sarcástico.

—**¡Draco! **— dijo Natsu saliendo de la sala.

—**¡Chicos! **— dijo Wendy detrás de Natsu.

—**¡Papá!**

—**¿Están bien? **— dijo cogiendo a su hijo por los hombros —**, ¿En el gremio todos están bien?**

—**Todos están bien** — respondió Draco calmando a su padre —**, pero ¿Y mamá? **

Natsu no supo que decir, solo miró la sala donde estaban. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, después dejaron sus ojos en blanco.

—**¡Mamá! **— dijo Cornelia.

—**¡Papá! ¡Mira-san! **— dijo Eiko.

—**Mamá **— dijo Ur viendo a su madre.

Simon tocó la cara de su padre un rato, luego la de su madre, después dio un grito desesperado.

—**¿Se puede saber por qué no hicieron algo? **— quiso saber Levy mirando a Lucy.

—**Sí **— dijo Gazille —**, sobre eso…**

—Hmm… — Wendy intentó decir algo pero no pudo.

—…**No podemos usar magia **— continuó diciendo Gray.

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**Sí no pueden usar magia ¿Qué hacemos? **— preguntó Ana.

Ur lo pensó un momento. Luego puso las manos sobre el suelo. De sus manos salió una luz que después fue disparada por toda la sala, golpeando todas las estatuas. Al principio no pasó nada, pero después el hielo empezó a quebrarse, hasta que todos los que estaban atrapados, salieron de sus prisiones de hielo.

Ur miró a los demás sonriendo.

—**¡Esa es mi niña! **— dijo Gray, luego fue a ayudar a su esposa.

—**Mamá, ¿estás bien? **— dijo Cornelia.

—**Cornelia… ¿De dónde…?**

—**Ur…** — dijo Juvia levantándose.

—**Eiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?** — preguntó Elfman mientras su hija ayudaba a Mirajane a levantarse.

—**Ah…** — suspiró Simon —**, que bueno que está **bien — les dijo a sus padres.

—**¿Qué demonios pasó? **— quiso saber Lucy.

—**Oh oh** — dijo Jellal ya revitalizado levantando un pedazo del hielo del suelo.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— preguntó Simon.

—**¿Sabes que es esa cosa? **— preguntó Natsu.

—**Es hielo Dissil, pero ni siquiera debería existir en este mundo** — explicó —**, quien fuera atrapado por él se quedaría congelado un cierto tiempo, pero después perdería la magia que tenga.**

—**¿Por cuánto tiempo? **— preguntó Juvia.

—**Sí, hmm… sé que esto no les va a gustar pero…** — respondió nervioso —**, la victima que quede atrapada, en este caso nosotros, perdería su magia, digamos unas cuantas horas.**

Los adultos se quedaron en blanco.

—**¡¿Qué?!**

—**Les dije que no les iba a gustar** — dijo Jellal.

—**Esto es malo** — dijo Natsu asustado —**, esto es muy malo… momento. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?**

Draco se sobresaltó.

—**Hmm… sobre eso** — no pudo escapar de la mirada acusadora de su madre —**… ¡Se me escapó! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Golpéame! ¡Pero no muy duro!**

—**¡¿Qué?! **— gritaron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Y Gale? **— preguntó Gazille.

Ana y Levy no supieron que responderle.

—**Esta con ella** — dijo Simon nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Gazille y Natsu se quedaron en blanco.

Natsu quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, pero cuando abrió la boca, nada consiguió salir allí. Al parecer le había horrorizado tanto la idea que se quedó sin palabras.

—**Eso no importa ahora **— dijo Levy —**, Ur, los miembros más fuertes de distintos gremios también deben estar atrapados en alguna parte del palacio necesito que los busques y los liberes. Ana, Draco, ustedes vayan y busquen a Layla y a Gale.**

—**¡Sí, señor! **— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Al instante salieron disparados de la sala.

Levy se rió.

—**¡Ge-he! ¿Pensaron que algún día ella estaría a cargo? **— preguntó Gazille señalando a su esposa.

—**La verdad es que no** — respondió Natsu.

—**Ahora nosotros debemos sacarlos de aquí **— le dijo Levy a Simon.

—**Oh no, no nos iremos tan fácilmente **— dijo Lucy.

—**¿Y qué hay de Laxus? **— preguntó Mira.

—**Es cierto** — afirmó Cana.

—**Ya enviamos al Raijinshûu a Era** — dijo Eiko —**, pero con un integrante extra.**

Los adultos, excepto Levy, la miraron interrogativos, pero solo una persona comprendió de quien se trataba.

—**Es Makarov ¿No es cierto? **— preguntó Mirajane sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

—**Sí **— respondieron los más jóvenes.

—**Basta de charla** — interrumpió Levy —**, salgamos de aquí.**

Levy salió primero que nadie del salón, los demás la siguieron con cuidado.

En vez de llevarlos a una salida, Levy los llevó en dirección contraria. Caminaron y caminaron hasta que encontraron una pequeña puerta. Simon la abrió, miró que nadie estuviera dentro, y cuando se aseguró de que estaba vacía, entró y les dijo a los demás que pasaran.

La habitación parecía un cuarto de control. Había papeles por doquier y una pantalla informática al fondo. Ese tipo de pantallas solo podían ser activadas por magia, así que dedujeron que alguien la había dejado encendida.

Jellal encontró una carpeta en una pequeña mesa. La abrió y empezó a leer.

—**Oigan** — dijo avisando a los otros —**, quizás quieran escuchar esto.**

Los demás se acercaron a él.

—**Escuchen:**

**1. Apoderarse del castillo. Listo.**

**2. Apoderarse del consejo. Listo.**

**3. Llamar a los miembros más fuertes de los gremios. Listo. **

**4. Llamar a todos los maestros a Era. Listo. **

**5. Atrapar a todo el mundo con hielo Dissil. Listo.**

**6. Enviar bombas a los distintos gremios en el país. Listo.**

**7. Apoderarse de Crocus. En progreso.**

**8. Apoderarse del país. Aun no listo.**

** del mundo humano. Aun no listo.**

Esa última impactó a todo el mundo.

—**¿Qué? **— dijo Natsu.

—**¿Quién haría todo esto? **— se preguntó Erza.

—**Alguien que no es de este mundo** — respondió Lucy.

—**Llamó a nuestro mundo "Mundo humano"** — aclaró Wendy —**, es imposible que esa persona sea humano.**

—**Sea quien sea esa persona** — dijo Mira —**, no puede estar planeando nada bueno.**

Debajo del castillo, una pelea había finalizado, dejando a dos jóvenes magos jadeantes.

—**Estas personas… **— dijo Layla entre jadeos —**…eran realmente duros ¿No?**

—**Pues claro** — respondió Gale estirándose —**, si era una armada real completa.**

Lograron derrotar a todos los guardias ellos solos.

Layla miró el grupo de guardias tirados en el suelo, luego se sostuvo de la pared y empezó a caminar.

—**Y tú ¿A dónde vas?** — le preguntó Gale sentándose en el suelo.

Layla se detuvo, pero solo brevemente.

—**Voy a buscar a la persona que está planeando todo esto** — respondió —**, tú los oíste hablar sobre una reina. Ella debe estar planeando todo esto. Así que iré a buscarla.**

—**Entonces espera un momento, iré contigo **— dijo Gale levantándose.

—**No** — dijo ella deteniéndolo —**, tú busca a nuestros padres y a los demás.**

—**Pero…**

—Por favor — lo interrumpió de nuevo, luego volteó para mirarlo —**, yo estaré bien **— le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después dio media vuelta y se fue.

Gale suspiró. Pero después sonrió. Siempre que miraba esa misma cara, había algo en los ojos de Layla que le daban esperanza. Se dirigió en dirección contraria, pero antes de irse, noto algo sobre la cabeza de uno de los guardias. Notó dos precipitaciones sobre su cabeza. Después miró bajo su espalda. Supo exactamente que era cuando lo vio.

—**Demonios.**

_Por si no se entiende:_

_Silver Redfox. Hijo de Gazille y Levy. Edad: 18 años._

_Lily Redfox. Hija de Gazille y Levy. Edad: 16 años._

_Reza Fernández. Hija de Jellal y Erza. Edad: 18 años._


	4. Armada del infierno número 46

**Capítulo 4: Armada Nº 46 del infierno**

—**¡Más rápido papá**! — gritó Max.

—**Ya no creo que pueda ir más rápido** — dijo Happy cansado —**, es más, creo que me voy a…**

De repente las alas que llevaba desaparecieron, haciendo que Happy cayera al suelo.

—**¡Papá! **

—**Ya me quede sin magia** — dijo Happy sentado en el suelo.

Escuchó pasos de personas que estaban corriendo hacia ellos.

—**¡Hey! **— gritó Draco desde lejos.

—**¡Happy! ¡Max! **— dijo Ana agitando las manos.

—**¡Draco, Ana! **— dijo Max, instintivamente voló en dirección a ellos.

Se dirigió al instante a los brazos de Draco mientras Ana fue a ayudar a Happy.

—**¿Y Layla y Gale? **— preguntó Draco.

—**Se quedaron luchando con un grupo de guardias **— respondió Max.

—**¿Qué? **— dijo Ana.

—**Quisimos quedarnos pero Layla nos ordenó irnos** — explicó Happy.

—**Hay que ir a buscarlos entonces** — dijo Draco.

Cuando Ana estaba a punto de decir que si a eso, se escucharon unos pasos, unos enormes y estruendosos pasos. Ambos se escondieron tras una de las armaduras que formaban parte de la decoración del castillo.

Se quedaron callados hasta saber que lo que venía era un monstruo, pero este monstruo llegó tambaleándose. Draco quería saber por qué, así que asomó su cabeza por detrás de la armadura y se sorprendió con lo que acababa de encontrar.

—**¡Tetsuryukon****! **— gritó Gale golpeando a la bestia con un pilar que había formado en su mano.

—**Es Gale** — dijo Ana.

—**Pues entonces** — dijo Draco —**, hay que ayudarle.**

Salió de su escondite y dio un salto en el aire.

—**¡****Karyū no Hōkō****! **— exclamó.

Unas llamas enormes salieron de su boca y golpearon al monstruo, y lo hicieron con tanta energía que este cayó sobre el muro, y al hacerlo, este se vino abajo. Al parecer estaban en una parte alta del palacio, pues el monstruo estaba colgando del muro.

—**¡Oye! **— exclamó Gale al ver a Draco —**, era mi pelea, y estaba ganando.**

—**No hay tiempo para peleas sin sentido **— dijo Ana.

Draco quería decir algo también, pero el sonido de unos aplausos lo detuvieron.

—**Vaya, vaya** — dijo alguien que venía caminando hacia ellos —**. No pensé que los humanos fueran tan fuertes.**

—**¿Humanos? **— preguntó Ana.

Esta persona se detuvo a unos escasos metros de distancia. Llevaba puesto una armadura que no parecía de la armada de Crocus. También llevaba una máscara.

—**Déjenme presentarme, soy Sword Fire. Primer general de la armada Nº 46 del infierno.**

Los magos se miraron entre sí.

"**¿Infierno?"** se preguntó Ana.

"**Entonces era cierto"** se dijo Gale.

—**¿Y qué es lo que quieres? **— preguntó Draco.

—**Vine a detenerlos** — respondió.

Gale entornó la mirada.

—**Es un** **Demonio **— dijo.

—**¿Qué? **— preguntaron Ana y Draco.

Sword rió.

—**Un muchacho muy perspicaz** — dijo mientras intentaba desabrocharse las mascara —**, no pensé que alguno de los humanos lo descubriría pronto.**

Los magos lo miraron determinadamente.

—**Pero…** — dijo quitándose por completo la máscara —**… creo que todos ustedes son así.**

Dejo ver su cara por completo. Los muchachos dejaron sus ojos en blanco. La cara de Sword estaba cubierta de escamas, tenía ojos rojos y dos cuernos, y como estaba sonriendo dejo ver unos dientes que parecían cuchillos.

—**Y como dije antes…** — dijo desenvainando su espada —**… he venido a detenerlos.**

**...**

Ur corría por los pasadizos del castillo en busca de los gremios que posiblemente también estaban atrapados. Sabía perfectamente a quien debía buscar primero, a la única persona además de su padre que no se veria afectado bajo el hechizo del hielo. Debía encontrar a Lyon Bastia lo antes posible. Debía encontrar al gremio Lamia Scale lo más rápido posible.

"**¿Dónde podrán estar?"** pensó Ur **"Si no los encuentro pronto, no podremos hacer nada. Aunque de todos modos, ellos también se quedaron sin magia".**

Mientras corría se encontró con una puerta, no se detuvo a mirarla, solo siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta la golpeó con el hombro haciendo que se abriera. Entró en una gran sala donde el techo se sostenía principalmente por pilares. A la vista de Ur parecía un laberinto. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que notó algo extraño en uno de los pilares. Se acercó para verlo mejor, y cuando lo tuvo en frente vio que era una pequeña bandera que tenía la marca de Lamia Scale.

"**Deben estar por aquí" **pensó.

De repente se empezaron a oír pasos, grandes y estruendosos. La sala empezó a temblar, los cuadros empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Ur miró a todos lados, luego se detuvo en frente de alguien que acababa de parar en frente de ella.

—**¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? **— preguntó.

Ur no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando. La persona que le estaba hablando parecía un gigante. Pudo calcular al menos unos dos metros y medio de altura.

—**¿Te pregunte algo? ¡Así que responde! **— volvió a decir.

Ur no respondió, solo siguió mirándole, siguió mirándole esa extraña máscara que le cubría la cara.

—**Bueno, si tu no lo haces yo lo hare** — dijo el gigante después de meditarlo un rato —**. Soy Saber Tower, tercer general de la fuerza armada del infierno Nº 46. ¡Ahora dime que eres, maldición! **

Ur tragó duro, luego decidió responder.

—**Ur Fullbuster, maga de Fairy tail. ****Ahora te preguntó a ti ¿Qué eres? **

—**¡Ya te dije quién soy! **— gritó el gigante alterado.

—**No quien** — corrigió Ur —**, sino qué.**

—**¡No hasta que me digas que haces aquí! **— dijo perdiendo la cordura.

—**Vine por el gremio Lamia Scale, así que hazte a un lado **— dijo empezando a caminar, pero Saber se interpuso en su camino.

—**No lo creo** — dijo negando con la cabeza —**, soy el guardián de este lugar por lo que no puedo dejarte pasar.**

—**Oh, ¿Eso piensas?** — dijo Ur cruzándose de brazos.

—**Pues no ha habido alguien capaz de pasarme.**

—**Pues ya hay alguien** — dijo llevando las manos a la cintura.

Saber la miró con los ojos en blanco, luego empezó a reír exageradamente, sin siquiera saber con quién se estaba metiendo.

**...**

—**¡Kaiso, Explosion!**

Una pequeña explosión se generó alrededor de Sword, de donde salió Ana con una espada dorada en las manos. Luego aterrizó entre Draco y Gale quienes estaban en posición de batalla. La pared de humo que se levantó a causa de la explosión empezó a desaparecer. De entre todo el alboroto se pudo distinguir a Sword, quien todavía estaba allí de pie, sin ningún rasguño.

—**Los humanos pueden ser tan ingenuos a veces** — dijo Con voz arrogante —**, aunque tus habilidades no están nada mal. Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu espada? **

"**¿Pero qué…?"** pensó Gale.

—**Explosion no le hizo ningún daño** — dijo Draco mientras Ana veía a Sword aturdida.

—**Con que Explosion ¿Eh?** — dijo desenvainando su espada —**, pues déjame presentarte a Seiza.**

Mostró una espada blanca con incrustaciones de algún tipo de piedra.

"**Él puede… ¿usar magia?"** pensó Gale.

Ana y Draco entornaron la mirada.

—**¡Ana-san! **— dijo Draco dando un gran saltó.

—**¡Sí! **— respondió ella empezando a correr en dirección a Sword.

—**¡Karyuu no hokou! **— gritó Draco desde lo alto escupiendo su aliento de fuego con dirección a Sword.

—**¡Explosion! **— gritó Ana haciendo que su espada emitiera otra explosión alrededor del demonio.

Ana salió de entre los aires y aterrizó a unos tres metro detrás de sonde estaba Sword, Draco aterrizó a su lado. La pared de humo nuevamente empezó a desvanecerse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ambos magos se quedaron se quedaron con la mirada en blanco.

—**En verdad que son realmente ingenuos **— dijo el demonio mirándolos, quien seguía intacto —**, ¿De verdad no entienden?**

—**¡Yo sí! **— gritó Gale.

Sword Fire giró y miró hacia el techo donde se había elevado Gale.

—**¡Tetsuryuu no hokou! **— gritó disparando su rugido de hierro.

El ataque le llegó a Sword al instante. Una pared de humo más densa que la anterior se levantó, luego empezó a desvanecer.

Gale sonrió.

Sword apareció herido sosteniéndose de su espada, al parecer ese ataque le hizo mucho daño.

—**Los ataques no de fuego no te hacen nada **— dijo aterrizando en el suelo —**, así que ¿Qué te harían ataques diferentes?**

Sword lo miró con rabia.

—**Sí ese es el caso —** dijo Ana empuñando su espada —**, ¡Kaiso, Gravity Core! **— dijo corriendo en dirección al demonio.

Este giró para verla.

—**Ya me canse de ustedes **— dijo con voz ronca.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que Ana se levantar del suelo y saliera disparada hacia la pared con un gran golpe haciendo que varios fragmentos de piedra sean disparados.

—**¡Ana-san! **— gritó Draco.

—**¡Ana! **— gritaron Max y Happy quienes estaban escondidos detrás de una armadura.

—**¡Meta-nee! **— dijo Gale.

Pero al hacerlo bajó la guardia. Sword Fire fue en dirección a él en un parpadeo y empuño su espada.

—**Hinoken** — dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Pasó al lado de Gale, luego aterrizó a unos metros detrás de él, y tras un lee movimiento de su espada, en el estómago de Gale apareció un corte que hizo que el suelo se llene de sangre, luego el joven mago cayó al suelo.

Draco se quedó con los ojos en blanco.

—**¡Gale!**

Sword dio un salto y se alejó.

—**No importa cuanto lo intenten **— dijo envainando su espada —**, nosotros no pararemos, no mientras nuestra reina siga de pie.**

"**¿Reina?"** pensó Gale desde el suelo mirándolo con rabia.

—**A lo mejor** — dijo empezando a caminar —**, nos vemos en un rato.**

Dicho esto desapareció.

**...**

Saber Tower cayó al suelo rendido, con pequeñas astillas de hielo incrustadas en su espalda, con una joven maga parada a unos metros detrás de él.

—**¿No te dije que había alguien que si podía pasarte? **— dijo, luego se dio cuenta de su aspecto: se había quedado en ropa interior de nuevo — **¡Maldición!**

Busco por los lados y encontró su chaqueta negra, una chaqueta que siempre llevaba atada a la cintura por si las dudas, también encontró su pantalón. Se puso ambas cosas y luego empezó a caminar.

—**No importa lo que hagan** — dijo Saber desde el piso, captando la atención de la maga —**, nosotros no nos rendiremos. No mientras ella siga de pie.**

Layla corrió y corrió, buscando esa gran puerta que buscaba, pensó que si quería encontrar a la "Reina", esta debería estar en el salón de trono, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Después de lo que parecieron horas buscando esa maldita puerta, encontró una puerta verde que llenaba todo el pasillo. Se acercó y la empujó. Cuando pasó se quedó frente a frente con el trono del castillo, y junto a una persona que estaba sentada de forma rebelde sobre ella.

—**¿Se puede saber quién cojones eres tú? **— preguntó la chica sentada allí — ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

_Por si no se entiende:_

_Kaiso: reequipar._

_Saizo: constelación._

_Hinoken: espada de fuego._


	5. La reina

**Capítulo 5: la reina**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Draco Dragneel**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer de fuego**

**Gusta: Ana**

**No le gusta: Los viajes**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

… … …

—**¿Se puede saber quién cojones eres? **— dijo una chica sentada en el trono — **¿Y qué haces en mi casa?**

Layla se sobresaltó, una niña de unos 14 años de edad le había dicho todo eso, aunque ya le habían dicho peores cosas. La niña tenía el pelo rojo claro, con unos grandes ojos color rojo sangre, los cuales tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Llevaba un traje negro con botas del mismo color, y estaba cubierta por una especie de capa.

—**Tu casa ¿Dices?** — dijo ella con el ceño fruncido —**, sí, claro.**

—**No has respondido a mi pregunta** — dijo la niña — **¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¡¿Y quién eres?!**

—**Eso debería preguntarlo yo **— dijo Layla cruzándose de brazos.

—**Muy bien** — dijo la niña sin pensarlo —**. Ax Darkness. ¡Ahora dime quien cojones eres!**

—**Esa palabra sí que te gusta** — dijo la Dragon Slayer con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza —**. Layla Dragneel. Y estoy aquí porque tú, niñita, encarcelaste a mis padres.**

—**¿Te refieres a los magos? **— dijo la niña apoyando su barbilla en su mano —**. Ellos están aquí porque son una molestia.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres? **— preguntó Layla rápidamente.

—**El dominio del mundo humano** — respondió ella sin pensarlo.

Layla la miró extrañada.

"**¿Mundo humano?"** pensó.

—**Y como esos magos eran una molestia para mi plan, los encerré aquí** — dijo poniendo ambas manos en el trono —**, luego mandé destruir sus gremios. **

—**Pues eso no funcionó bien **— dijo Layla desafiante.

—**Ya lo veo **— dijo poniéndose de pie —**, puesto que tú estás de pie allí.**

Empezó a caminar hacia Layla, haciendo que la capa que le cubría la espalda se cayera al suelo.

—**Eso quieres decir que eres una molestia** — dijo Ax dejando a la vista una cola de demonio —**, así que tendré que deshacerme de ti aquí, y ahora.**

"**¿Una…cola?"** pensó Layla.

… … …

—**Esto no me gusta** — dijo un Natsu de brazos cruzados sentado en el suelo.

—**Oh, por favor** — le dijo Gray.

—**Creo que estas exagerando **— le dijo Jellal.

—**No es para tanto **— mencionó Gazille.

—**Compórtate como hombre** — le dijo Elfman con el puño en el aire.

—**Oigan **— se defendió Natsu — **¿Cómo se sentirían si su hija está sola con un desquiciado demente come hierro?**

Al decir eso, todos sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio, hasta que alguien levantó la mano.

—**Yo te comprendo** — dijo Jellal de la nada.

—**Oigan **— dijo Gazille ofendido —**, como si mis hijos fueran un problema para sus hijas.**

—**Pues…** —empezó a decir Jellal.

—**Aunque todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Nee-chan es y siempre será inalcanzable** — dijo Simon quien estaba escuchando su conversación —**, pero Layla… ella es otra hitoria.**

—**¡¿Qué dijiste?! **— gritó Natsu.

—**Hmm… sí, tienes razón** — afirmó Jellal cruzándose de brazos.

—**Dices eso de una manera como si mi hijo no tuviera ninguna posibilidad **— dijo Gazille con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—**Eso es porque es verdad** — dijeron Gray y Elfman.

—**¡Oigan! **— gritó Lucy — **¿Quieren callarse? Alguien podría venir.**

—**Perdón **— se disculparon todos los chicos con la maga estelar.

—**Es que me desquicia la idea de que mi Layla este con un idiota compulsivo come hierro** — dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados.

Gazille estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara, pero un libro lanzado de la nada se le adelantó.

—**¡¿A quién dices que llamas idiota compulsivo come hierro dragón de fuego imbécil?! **— dijo Levy con un tono amenazador.

—**L…lo…lo siento mucho **— dijo Natsu tartamudo.

Luego Levy le dio la espalda indiferentemente mientras Gray, Elfman y Jellal se burlaban de su cobardía

—**¡Ge-he! **— rió Gazille como siempre —**, me encanta cuando se pone así.**

—**Creo que es así por ser tu esposa, Gazille **— dijo Elfman.

—**Lucy también cambió **— comentó Gray.

—**¿Eso creen? **— preguntaron ambos.

En otro lado de la sala, Cana estaba ayudando a Cornelia con la ubicación de sus amigos.

—**¿Ya probaste el control de magia? **— preguntó una sobria Cana, lo cual a ella no le gustaba nada.

—**Sí **— respondió su hija.

—**¿Flujo de energía? **

—**Sí.**

—**¿Cantidad de poder?**

—**Sí.**

—**¡Pues no funciona!**

—**¡¿Y yo de que tengo la culpa**?! —gritó ya harta Cornelia — **¡No es mi culpa que esos tres se muevan de lugar cada vez que quieran!**

—**¡Debes concentrarte mejor, entonces!** — gritó su madre.

—**¡¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si me presionas todo el tiempo?!**

—**Ustedes pelean más que Silver-kun y Gazille-kun** — dijo Juvia con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

Por otro lado Eiko estaba intentando descifrar el código de la pantalla mágica, estaba en un lenguaje que desconocía.

—**Esto es muy raro **— dijo la chica.

—**¿No puedes diferenciar el idioma? **— preguntó Mira.

—**Es un idioma que nunca antes había visto **— respondió la albina.

—**Yo tampoco lo había visto antes **— mencionó Erza viendo la pantalla también.

—**A lo mejor Levy-san puede descifrarlo **— propuso Wendy, cuando esta se estaba acercando junto con Lucy.

—**¿Qué yo qué? **— preguntó esta.

—**Levy-san** — dijo Eiko —**, ¿Crees que puedas descifrar esto?**

Levy se acercó a la pantalla. Empezó a mirar las letras simultáneamente, las demás sabían que se quedaría allí un buen rato así que decidieron dejarla.

—**Se tardan demasiado **— dijo Simon empezando a preocuparse.

—**Más le vale a ese come fuego no haberle hecho algo a mi hija** — dijo Gazille.

—**¡¿Qué dijiste?! **— dijo Natsu —**, ¡El que debería decir eso soy yo!**

—**¡No me importa lo que pienses!**

—**¿Con que no, vejestorio?**

—**¡¿Cómo me llamaste lagartija?!**

—**¡Vejestorio! ¡¿O es que no te quedo claro?!**

—**¡Cállense! **— dijeron Lucy y Levy con un tono que sonó peor que el de Erza.

—**L...lo…sentimos mucho **— dijeron un Natsu y un Gazille temerosos.

Sus esposas los hubieran regañado más, pero desde fuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos, levemente apresurados.

—**¡Mierda! **— dijo Gray.

—**Bien hecho idiotas **— dijeron Erza y Jellal furiosos.

Todos los presentes que podían usar magia se prepararon para una supuesta batalla. Simon invocó una espada.

—**Soriddo Sukuripto: Excalibur **— dijo Levy invocando una espada formada por las mismas letras que conformaban su nombre.

Eiko se concentró, lista para transformarse y Cornelia alisto sus cartas. Los demás se enfurecieron al ver que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Se escuchó como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más, pero se acercaban lentamente. Al fin de tanto esperar alguien empezó a girar el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió ligeramente.

Hubo un leve silencio.

Pero los corazones de todos se detuvieron cuando vieron que la persona que se había asomado por la puerta, era Max, con Happy detrás suyo.

—**Hola** — dijo el pequeño gato blanco de la nada haciendo que todos se caigan (al estilo anime XD) —**. Están aquí **— susurró.

Luego pasó seguido por Happy. Pasaron unos segundos y luego pasaron Draco y una Ana llena de moretones ayudando a un Gale que estaba soltando un chorro de sangre desde su estómago.

Los ojos de Gazille se quedaron en blanco y Levy dejo caer al suelo la espada que tenía en las manos.

—**¡Gale! **

Ambos padres preocupados fueron a ayudar a su hijo, el cual no paraba de decir que se encontraba bien. Lo recostaron en una pared y cerraron la puerta rápidamente.

—**¿Qué coño pasó? **— dijo Gazille después de ver a su hijo así.

—**Nos atacaron** — respondió Draco —**, nos atacó un demonio.**

—**¿Demonio? **

Natsu se preocupó.

—**¿Dónde…donde esta Layla?**

Draco y Ana se miraron rápidamente.

—**La muy tonta se fue a pelear con la "reina" de todo** esto — respondió Gale a duras penas.

—**¿Qué cosa? **— dijo Natsu alterado.

—**¿Y ahora qué? **— dijo Max rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie podía procesar lo que está pasando. Demonios. Estaban tratando con demonios.

Levy lo pensó un momento.

—**Los atacó un demonio ¿dices? **— preguntó.

—**Sí** — respondió Draco.

—**¿Dónde está ahora? **— preguntó Erza.

—**No sabemos** — dijo Ana —**, solo nos atacó y desapareció.**

—**¿Descubrieron algo? **— preguntó Jellal.

—**Sí** — dijo Ana —**, al parecer los ataques de fuego no les hacen daño alguno, pero ataques distintos sí **— luego miró a su hermano en el suelo —**, creo que por eso atacó primero a Gale, creo que lo consideró una amenaza.**

—**¡Maldición! **— dijo Wendy de la nada —**, si tan solo pudiera usar magia podría curar la herida de Gale.**

—**No hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros sin magia** — dijo Juvia.

—**Ustedes tendrán que salir de aquí** — dijo Levy a todos los adultos.

—**¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?! **— exclamó Gazille ante el comentario de su esposa.

—**¡Ni siquiera pienses que me iré de aquí sin mi hija**! — gritó Natus molesto.

—**¡Yo tampoco me pienso ir de aquí! **— dijo Lucy.

—**¡No podrán hacer nada sin su magia! **— les avisó Levy.

—**¡No nos importa! **— dijeron la pareja Dragneel.

—**¡No pienso dejarlos solos aquí! **— dijo Gazille refiriéndose a Levy y a sus dos hijos — **¡En especial no después de ver lo que ese demonio le hizo a Gale!**

—**Ellos tienen razón** — dijo Gray —**, no me iré de aquí sin Ur.**

Juvia afirmó lo que dijo.

—**No los dejaremos aquí solos **— afirmó Elfman.

—**Pero es verdad que no podremos hacer nada sin magia **— dijo Jellal.

—**¡¿Y qué importa eso?! **— dijeron Gazille y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

Y así la discusión por ver quien se quedaba en el castillo y quien no continúo, incluso los jóvenes se unieron, excepto Gale quien seguía recostado contra la pared. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta al ver sus heridas. Gale ignoró la discusión y miró a su alrededor. Casualmente a su lado había una bandera con el escudo de Fiore dibujada en ella. Intentó levantarse, se acercó y rompió un largo pedazo. Luego se abrió el chaleco para ver la herida que tenía. A su parecer era algo grave, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente profunda para que corriera peligro. Pensó con mucho cuidado lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—**Hagan lo que quieran.**

Al decir eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro se levantó a duras penas, luego estiró el pedazo de tela que tenía y luego se envolvió el torso en ella.

—**Hagan lo que** **quieran** — volvió a decir ajustando la venda, luego apretó el dije de su collar —**, pero yo no pienso dejar a esa idiota aquí sola.**

Su comentario impresionó a todos. Levy sonrió.

—**Hay que ver…** — dijo rascándose la nuca —**… lo tercos que pueden ser algunos **— luego se cruzó de brazos —**. Muy bien todos se quedan.**

Los adultos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

—**Pero hay que idear un plan** — dijo mirando a todos —**, si se van a quedar aquí aunque sea deben ser de ayuda.**

—**¡Sí!**

Draco fue a ayudar a Gale a caminar, pero este lo detuvo y empezó a caminar por su cuenta. Vio cómo se iba con los demás quienes ya estaban saliendo de la habitación. Luego suspiró.

—**Tch… me preguntó por qué a veces será tan** necio — dijo para sí.

—**Creo que solo lo hace para impresionar** — dijo una voz detrás de él.

Draco giró y vio a Ana, luego se fijó en sus heridas.

—**¿Tu estas bien? **— preguntó.

—**Ah, sí** — sonriendo —**, no te preocupes. **

Luego siguió a los demás para salir de la habitación.

"**Corrijo"** pensó **"Me pregunto por qué todos en esa familia serán tan tercos".**

Luego siguió a los demás.

Levy y Simon fueron primero con las espadas empuñadas. Los adultos iban en el medio, Elfman sujetaba a su hija del brazo, pero esta decía que podía ir sola, pero el Strauus insistía. A Cana no le gustaba nada la idea de seguir sobria, y Cornelia la entendía pues ambas estaban en el mismo estado.

Gazille miraba sorprendido a su esposa. Le agradaba que ella fuera tan dependiente, pero odiaba la idea de no poder hacer nada. Aunque todos los hombres adultos estaban igual.

Llegaron a una estancia que parecía un corredor que llevaba a algún sitio, no supieron distinguir si iba dentro o fuera del castillo. En los contornos de las paredes había armaduras que se encontraban ahí solo como adorno. Gazille sentía hambre, por lo que se acercó a una de las armaduras sigilosamente, preparado para darle un mordisco a una de ellas. Pero cuando levantó uno de los brazos, casi se rompe el diente al intentar arrancar el pedazo, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

—**¿Qué pasó? **— susurró Levy.

—**No puedo comer hierro** — dijo sobándose la mejilla.

—**¡¿Qué?! **— susurraron Jellal y Gray.

Todos se sobresaltaron, a Levy se le ocurrió algo.

—**Soriddo Sukuripto: Fire** — dijo la esposa de Redfox invocando la palabra fuego en su mano la cual estaba prendida en llamas —**, Natsu, intenta comer esto.**

Natsu se acercó e intentó tomar e fuego, pero cuando lo cogió soltó un gemido, y la palabra saltó hasta llegar a las manos de Draco.

Todos habían observado la escena. Gazille, Natsu y Wendy sabían lo que significaba. Ambos hombres gritaron desesperados y la mujer se preocupó.

—**Silencio** — dijo Erza intentando calmarlos.

Gale se acercó a la armadura y se puso a masticar la armadura, mientras que Draco empezó a comer del fuego que le había llegado a las manos.

—**¡¿Qué están haciendo?! **— dijeron los Dragon Slayer padres.

—**Ya cállense **— dijo Juvia alterada.

—**Tranquila mujer, nadie va a venir por unos cuantos** ruidos — la tranquilizó Elfman haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

Sus grande y superficiales manos, que en una abrir y cerrar chocaron contra una de las armaduras haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Y fue en ese preciso instante el lugar se llenó de varios guardias demonios armados hasta los dientes.

Todos miraron a Elfman con cara de pocos amigos.

—**Lo siento** — dijo este deprimiéndose.

… … …

—**¡Karyuu no hokkou!** — dijo Layla saltando en el aire.

Ax esquivó el ataque con mucha facilidad.

—**¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? **— dijo Ax aburrida —**, con razón los humanos son tan torpes.**

Ese comentario fastidio mucho a Layla.

—**Pues yo no soy una humana cualquiera** — dijo prendiendo su mano en llamas.

Luego fue corriendo hacia ella, pero cada golpe que ella hacía, la supuesta reina esquivaba cada ataque.

—**Los magos son iguales **— dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques —**, solo que con algo más de sentido común. **

Desapareció un momento, luego apareció detrás de Layla solo para atacarla con una patada por la espalda, la cual recibió de sorpresa. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, esa patada tuvo un fuerte impacto, haciendo que la Slayer saliera volando, pero con unas cuantas maniobras aterrizó a salvo.

—**Pero yo no soy una maga cualquiera** — dijo levantándose y atacándola de nuevo —**, soy el tipo de maga más fuerte que existe. ¡Una Dragon Slayer!**

Le dio un golpe en la cara que sacó volando. Aterrizó en el piso de espaldas.

—**Y que no se te olvide eso **— le advirtió.

Ax se quedó recostada en el suelo unos segundos.

—**Una Dragon Slayer ¿Eh?** — luego se sentó en el piso —**. Pues esto ya se ha puesto interesante.**

Dio un gran salto y se preparó para atacar.

—**¡Hinotama! **— dijo empezando a arrojar bolas de fuego de sus manos.

Layla las vio venir, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Las llamas empezaron a incendiar la cámara del trono, de alguna manera Ax se quedó elevada en el aire. Se puso a mirar incrédula la sala.

—**Ahora te pregunto yo **— dijo Lyal desde abajo haciendo que Ax se sobresaltara — **¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?**

Ax se espantó cuando vio que las llamas que había enviado, estaban siendo devoradas par la joven Dragon Slayer.

—**¡¿Pero qué…?! **— dijo confundida.

—**Te sorprende** — dijo después de tragar todo —**. Ya te lo dije, no soy una maga común y corriente. **

Ax aterrizó a unos metros de ella.

—**¿Entonces no te afecta el fuego? **— quiso saber.

—**Pues no** — respondió la Slayer como si nada.

—**En ese caso** — dijo cruzándose de brazos la demonio —**, tendremos una interesante pelea.**

—**Eso es justamente lo que yo quería — **dijo Layla —**, estoy que ardo. **

… … …

_Nota: _

_Hinotama: Bola de fuego_


	6. Magos vs Demonios

Capítulo 6: Magos vs. Demonios

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Layla Dragneel**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer de Fuego**

**Gusta: El fuego**

**No le gusta: Lily, Ur**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Gremio de Fairy Tail – Magnolia**

—**¡Cuidado! **— gritó Romeo.

Al mismo tiempo Asuka esquivó el ataque de uno de los demonios.

—**¡Gracias! **— dijo sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego sin darse cuenta otro demonio se acercó peligrosamente a ella, pero Asuka ni se inmutó y en un simple movimiento levantó la pistola y disparó dentro de la boca del demonio haciendo que su cabeza explote, haciendo que la chica sonriera alegremente.

Al otro lado del gremio Wakaba y Makao estaban de espaldas uno contra otro lanzándoles diferentes ataques de humo y fuego a los demonios.

—**Oye, Makao** — dijo Wakaba detrás de él —**, he estado pensando seriamente en una jubilación. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?**

—**No lo creo** — respondió este sin pensarlo —**, no hasta que me vuelva bisabuelo.**

—**Oye **— dijo Romeo en tono deprimente —**, creo que eso no podre permitirlo.**

Aclaración. El gremio fue atacado unas horas después de que Levy y los niños se fueron. Los demonios tenían la apariencia de monstruos horribles. O tenían dientes como cuchillos con cuernos en la cabeza o tenían una cola escalofriante. El ataque hizo que todos los miembros se defendieran.

En los últimos 20 años el gremio volvió a su antigua gloria y ganó más miembros de los que se esperaban, aunque también hubo algunos de los miembros que decidieron jubilarse, entre ellos, los padres de Asuka, pero por alguna extraña razón, los dos viejos de Makao y Wakaba no lo hicieron.

—**Wota Suraisa****1**— dijo Hikami completamente calmado afuera del gremio.

Este ataque impactó con uno de los demonios tirándolo al mar, sin embargo, entre más demonios sacaba de ahí, mas seguían apareciendo.

Hikami estaba tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta de que un demonio estaba por la espalda.

—**¡Silver String****2****! **— se oyó gritar.

Una cadena de plata lo golpeó haciendo que se alejara. Esta misma cadena golpeó a todos los demonios que había en el lugar. Hikami se sobresaltó, luego se sorprendió de que la persona que le había ayudado, fuera Música, quien aterrizó justo delante de él.

—**Oe **— dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —**, ten más cuidado. Tienes que estar más atento.**

Lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

—**H-Hikami lo siente **— dijo el mago de agua.

—**Solo mira** — dijo Música señalando algo dentro del gremio.

—**¡Tenryuu… **— se escuchó decir — **…no hokou!**

Miku disparó un rugido de Dragón que hizo desaparecer a varios demonios a la vez. Hikami y Música se quedaron impresionados, aunque mucho más el primero.

—**Ella es fantástica **— dijo Música con estrellas en los ojos.

—**Tú a veces me preocupas** — dijo Hikami con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Por otro lado del gremio.

—**Ábrete…** — se escuchó decir tras el tintineo de una llave —**… puerta del león ¡LEO!**

Al decir esto, Ikki invocó al espíritu del león, Leo. Loke como era llamado en Fairy tail.

—**A tus órdenes** — dijo calmadamente.

Sin que la niña dijera nada, Loke ya estaba golpeando a los demonios con su magia.

—**Creo que estos demonios tienen algo que ver con lo que les paso a nuestros padres** — dijo Eri mientras atacaba a los demonios con su magia Fairy.

—**Es muy posible** — dijo Romeo a su lado —**, de cualquier forma… no podemos dejar que el gremio sea destruido ¡Así que peleen!**

—**¡SÍ! **— gritaron todos.

Siguieron luchando contra los demonios, pero estos no se detenían, algunos ya estaban atacando la ciudad de Magnolia, pero por suerte había magos suficientes para retenerlos.

La única maga clase S ahí presente también se puso a luchar.

—**Armadura Heart of Satan.**

Kami invocó la armadura "Corazón de Satán".

Era algo más aterradora que la armadura de su madre, pero igual de poderosa.

—**Son demonios** — dijo secamente —**… deben ser enfrentados por otro demonio… ¡Yami no kyu****3****!**

Kami formó una esfera oscura entre sus manos, la cual lanzó hacia los demonios. Estos cedieron ante el ataque. Fueron rápidamente destruidos. Kami no era conocida como Maga clase S por nada.

—**¿Y se hacen llamar demonios? **— dijo Kami sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

Todo el gremio aprovechó el ataque de Kami para persuadir a los demonios.

"**Muchachos… solo espero que todos ustedes estén bien"** pensó Romeo mientras seguía luchando.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Palacio real de Fiore – Crocus**

—**¡Karyuu…!**

—**¡Tensuryuu…!**

—**¡…no tekken! **— gritaron Draco y Gale al mismo tiempo.

Este ataque hizo que los muros del castillo sean destruidos, haciendo que algunos demonios salgan volando hasta el jardín del castillo.

Draco y Gale se asomaron para ver mejor.

—**¡Eso es! **— dijo Draco con los puños en el aire.

Salió de su mirada triunfadora cuando vio a su amigo desplomarse sobre el piso.

—**¡Hey! **— dijo Draco agachándose para ayudarlo.

—**¡Gale! **— gritaron sus padres corriendo hacia donde estaba para ayudarle.

Pero antes que nada, Gale rechazó la ayuda de Draco, luego se levantó a duras penas del piso, y sin pensarlo saltó al jardín, listo para pelear con demonios.

Draco lo miró desde arriba sorprendido, Gajeel y Levy también lo estaban.

—**Tks… ¿Es posible que sea tan terco? **— preguntó Draco para sí.

—**Bueno **— dijo alguien detrás de él —**, no es el único.**

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, Ana ya se había lanzado al jardín, siguiendo a su hermano a la batalla.

—**¡Ge-he! **— rió Gajeel —**, ellos son iguales a mí.**

—**Sí es cierto** — afirmó Levy cruzándose de brazos —**, pero no solo a ti.**

De la nada hizo aparecer su espada, después dio un salto al jardín para pelear con los demonios. Gajeel sonrió.

—**Sí** — dijo agachándose para ver mejor —**, somos a lo que se le puede llamar una verdadera familia** — eso ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo.

—**Pues si son demonios** — dijo Simon acercándose por detrás —**, creo que tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos otro demonio. ¡Kaiso! ¡Kureha no Yoroi****4****!**

Su armadura normal fue reemplazada por una de color negro más grande y resistente, con dos alas negras detrás, en su mano apareció un mazo.

—**Oye, ¡apuesto que puedo derrotar a mas demonios que tú! **— dijo retando a Draco.

Luego saltó dejando a Draco con una cara de idiota.

—**¡¿Cómo te atreves?! **— dijo este saltando para seguirlo —** ¡Vuelve aquí!**

—**Nosotras no debemos quedarnos atrás** — dijo Eiko corriendo hacia la cornisa.

—**¡Sí! **— exclamó Cornelia detrás de ella.

Ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo.

Los adultos que quedaban se asomaron para ver mejor.

—**Y… nosotros aquí sin poder hacer absolutamente nada** — dijo Jellal con pesimismo.

—**No me lo recuerdes** — dijo Gray.

—**Quedarse atrás no es de hombres** — ya saben quién dijo eso.

—**¡AHHHH! **— explotó Natsu —**, ¡No puede ser que ellos se lleven toda la diversión!**

—**Ya déjalo de una vez** — dijo Gajeel sin quitar la mirada de abajo.

—**Es que es irritante que nosotros no podamos hacer nada** — dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos.

—**Sí…** — afirmaron Juvia y Mira.

—**Y yo aquí sin poder beber nada** — se quejó Cana.

—**¿Qué le vamos a hacer? **— dijo Lucy haciendo señas con las manos —**, sin magia somos inútiles.**

—**Es cierto** — dijo Wendy.

—**Ahora es solo cuestión de esperar** — dijo Lucy mirando hacia abajo.

Allí es donde se estaban desatando mejores peleas.

Eiko tomó la forma de Take over demonio, poseía prácticamente la misma magia que su padre. Empezó a luchar con los demonios. Cornelia disparaba cartas mágicas sin parar, con distintos ataques cada una, los cuales parecían hacer efecto.

Ana, Simon y Levy peleaban con sus armas sin parar, al parecer los ataques hacían que los demonios retrocedieran un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que los dejaran en paz.

Draco se decepcionaba cada vez que golpeaba a algún demonio, pues sus ataques de fuego no les hacían daño en lo absoluto. Cada vez que podía, giraba a ver con envidia y extrañes a alguien más.

Gale, quien a pesar de tener una herida de gravedad, seguía peleando. Ninguno de sus compañeros entendía de donde sacaba la fuerza para seguir adelante. Esa respuesta solo la sabía él mismo.

Con la mirada buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba lo que quería. O eso pensó hasta que olió un olor extraño se le apareció de repente. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Sword Fire, quien estaba observando la pelea desde una de las torres del castillo.

Gale no perdió tiempo y fue hacia él, dejando a los demás peleando con los demonios.

"**Ya verás que a mí nadie me deja en ridículo"** dijo en sus adentros. Luego apretó el dije de su collar mientras seguía corriendo **"Solo espero que tú estés bien, Layla".**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Esta misma estaba peleando contra Ax en la sala del trono, no sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando.

—**¡Karyuu no hokou!**

Sin importar los que haga, los ataques de Layla no parecían causar efecto alguno hacia Ax, lo cual la irritaba de sobremanera.

—**Tus ataques son demasiado predecibles** — dijo la Darkness mientras esquivaba un golpe Layla —**, esta pelea ya está decidida.**

—**¡Cierra la boca! **— gritó Layla — **¡Karyuu no Kagitsume!**

Envolvió su pierna en llamas preparada para atacar a Ax, pero esta desapareció y Layla golpeo el piso haciendo que se rompiera creando un cráter en el centro de la habitación.

"**¿Dónde está?"** se preguntó.

Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás, antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un respiro, recibió una fuerte patada en la cara por departe del demonio.

—**¡Muy lento, muy lento! **— gritó Ax mientras desapareció de nuevo.

Layla quedó tirada en el piso por un momento, luego se limpió un poco de sangre que le salía de su labio. La maga vio la mancha de sangre que se había limpiado en su mano, luego sonrió perversamente.

—**¿Con que así tenemos? ¿Eh? **— dijo levantándose completamente.

Se concentró y se preparó para lo que viniera. De la nada, Ax volvió a aparecer preparada para dar un segundo golpe. Pero antes de llegar a Layla, esta agarró su pierna y lanzo al demonio contra la pared, destruyendo un bueno parte.

La Darkness se quedó sentada en el suelo recostada sobre la pared, su flequillo de color rojo le tapaba los ojos. Después de unos segundos, sonrió malévolamente.

—**No está nada mal** — dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a dilatarse.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sword Fire miraba la escena donde magos y demonios peleaban entre sí.

—**Humanos tontos **— dijo para sí — **¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Nosotros no nos rendiremos. Seguiremos peleando. Ustedes son quienes caerán al final.**

—**Eso es lo que tú crees **— dijo alguien que se acercaba a él — **¡Te encontré!**

Sword no esperaba a que Gale viniera a atacarlo.

—**¡Tensuryuukon! **

En su mano formó un gran bastón de metal con el cual estaba dispuesto a atacar a Sword Fire, pero el demonio con un simple salto lo esquivó, haciendo que Gale rompiera la parte de suelo donde estaba.

—**¿Hmm? **— gruñó Sword aterrizando a varios metros de él — **¿No me había deshecho ya de ti?**

—**¡Ge-he! No soy tan fácil de liquidar **— dijo el Dragon Slayer de hierro con una risa igual a la de su padre—**, soy a lo que le podrían decir una plaga.**

—**Interesante, aunque no sorprendente. No sabía que los humanos fueran tan tercos.**

—**La mayoría somos así **— dijo mientras hacía que su mano vuelva a la normalidad —**, aunque mi familia más que nadie **— luego soltó un suspiro —**, me gustaría seguir conversando pero tengo que acabar contigo en este instante.**

—**Qué raro** — dijo el demonio mientras se preparaba para desenvainar su espada —**, yo estaba pensando lo mismo.**

—**¡Tensuryuuken! **

Formó en la mano derecha una espada con picos a cada lado.

—**Exótica espada** — comentó el demonio, no muy impresionado.

Gale no dijo nada al respecto, solo se puso en guardia. Sword desenvainó su espada.

—**¿Recuerdas a Saizo? **— dijo mostrando mejor la espada.

—**Cómo olvidarla** — dijo irónicamente tocándose el estómago con la mano izquierda.

Sin previo aviso el mago se abalanzó sobre el demonio pero este lo esquivó haciendo que Gale hiciera un ligero corte en una de las columnas del lugar donde estaban. De la nada Sword apareció detrás de él pero el Dragon Slayer lo bloqueó con su espada.

Sword forzó un poco la espada pero no consiguió nada, luego dio un salto y se alejó del mago.

—**Eres persuasivo **— dijo Sword.

—**No creerás que deje que me atravieses de nuevo ¿O sí? **

—**Pero bueno… **— dijo el demonio moviendo la espada — **¿Continuamos?**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—**¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes **_**pequeña**_**?!** — gritó Layla de repente.

Su comentario pareció afectar en cierto sentido a Ax, pues esta se dejó golpear fácilmente. Salió dispara hacia el muro encima del trono. Tras un grito desgarrador cayó en frente del trono rendida.

—**¿Con esto podemos terminar, **_**pequeña**_**? **— dijo una Layla jadeante mientras se acercaba.

Ax ni se inmutó, pero Layla empezó a sentir una fuerte magia brotando de su interior.

—**Jamás, me llames así **— dijo levantándose con la mirada baja —**. Nunca lo hagas.**

A Layla le extrañó un poco el comportamiento de la criatura. Quien diría que por una simple palabra le sacara un temperamento de los mil cuernos, o al menos eso parecía.

—**Hasta hace rato me estaba conteniendo** — dijo sin mirarla —**, pero ahora si… me ordenaron no tomar vidas con mis propias manos… pero no siempre fui buena obedeciendo órdenes.**

"**¿Le ordenaron?"** pensó Layla.

—**Así que ahora** — continuó diciendo la Darkness —**, tú lo lamentarás.**

Empezó a mover sus brazos, luego hizo señas con sus manos, como si estuviera formando un conjuro.

—**Chishi Furea****4****.**

Su cuerpo se prendió en llamas, después dio un gran salto y se dirigió a Layla, quien no se esperaba el ataque.

Al hacer contacto con la Dragneel se causó una gran explosión que destruyó parte de la sala del trono.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Esa explosión pudo observarse desde el patio del castillo, donde se estaba desatando la batalla de Magos contra demonios.

—**¡¿Pero qué mierda…?! **— preguntaron los adultos.

—**Al parecer…** — dijo Sword Fire alejándose de Gale —**… Nuestra reina está ganando.**

Gale se quedó helado al oír eso.

—**¿A… que te refieres? **— preguntó nervioso.

Sword le sonrió con pesadez y decepción.

—**Me refiero a que quien se esté enfrentando a Ax-sama, está perdiendo rápidamente** — explicó.

"**Layla**_**…"**_ pensó preocupado —**Te equivocas… esa persona no puede estar perdiendo tan fácilmente.**

Sword lo miró extrañado, pero luego comprendió a que se refería.

—**¿Compañero tuyo? Pues mi más sentido pésame. Tu amigo debe ser muy para no haber acabado ya con…**

Hubiera terminado de hablar, pero una enorme biga de metal lo golpeó en la cara plantándolo contra la pared.

—**Nunca… nunca te atrevas… a llamarla **_**débil**_**.**

La voz de Gale sonaba seca y llena de odio.

Una persona con corazón de hierro defiende a las personas que le importan.

_Notas:_

_**Wota Suraisa: **__cortadores de agua._

_**Silver String:**__ Cadena de plata._

_**Yami no kyu: **__esfera de oscuridad._

_**Kureha no Yoroi: **__Armadura de alas negras._

_**Chishi Furea: **__Llamarada letal. _

Saludos :3

Quien este leyendo esta historia…

…¡PERDONEME! Es que como ya dije antes ¡LA PUTA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGA!

_**INSPIRACION: **_**Oye, todo el mundo necesita vacaciones ¿o no?**

_**LaylaRedfox:**_** ¡TÚ CALLATE PUTA!**

_**INSPIRACION:**_** ¡Vete al diablo ¿quieres?!**

Como sea, de todos modos, actualizare en su debido momento.

Ahora me despido.

¿Me dejarían un review? :3


	7. Cae el segundo general

**Capítulo 7: Cae el segundo general**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Ikki Dragneel**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Gusta: Los vestidos**

**No le gusta: Los pantalones**

**Magia: Maga celestial**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡¿Pero qué mierda…?! **— gritó Natsu exaltado.

—**Vino de la sala del trono… **— dijo Jellal con preocupación.

—**¿Q-qué habrá sido? **— se preguntó Elfman.

—**Sea lo que sea** — dijo Erza viendo el humo que salía de la torre —**, no puede ser bueno.**

Todos miraron con extrañes el humo de la lo torre, incluso Natsu estaba preguntándose quie pudo haber pasado. Todos estaban mirando excepto Gajeel, quien estaba más interesado en la pelea que se estaba dando abajo. Lucy fue la única que se dio cuenta de eso. Así que también decidió mirar hacia abajo también.

Ubicó a Levy y a Ana, quienes estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían, sin parar. Se acercó a Gajeel para decirle algo.

—**Esas dos se han vuelto muy fuertes** — dijo orgullosamente.

—**Sí…** — dijo Gajeel sonriente.

Lucy también sonrió, ella se había dado cuenta que había juzgado mal a Gajeel, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La verdad era que cuando estaba por nacer el primer hijo de él y de Levy, Lucy casi castra a Gajeel. Pero, después de un tiempo y cuando llegaron más niños, se dio cuenta de que Gajeel era un buen padre. Es por eso, que pensó que lo había juzgado mal.

—**Oigan **— dijo Cana quien estaba detrás de todos —**, creo que tenemos un problema.**

Todos se giraron para ver a la maga de cartas, pero no esperaron encontrar un gran grupo de demonios armados hasta los dientes corriendo hacia ellos.

—**Sí, eso es un problema** — dijo Gray.

—**¿Entonces que esperamos? **— dijo Natsu cargando a Lucy en brazos — **¡Salgamos de aquí!**

—**¡NATSU IDIOTA! **— gritó asustada Lucy mientras caía al suelo en los brazos de su esposo.

Todos observaron con algo de decepción la escena, sin duda Natsu seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

—**Bueno…** —dijo Gajeel levantando un pie en el aire —**… nosotros también deberíamos salir de aquí ¿o no?**

El Dragón Slayer de Hierro fue el siguiente en saltar al patio del castillo.

—**¡Nosotros también vamos! **— gritó Gray saltando.

—**¡Sí! **— gritó Juvia agarrada al hombro de Gray.

—**Salgamos de aquí** — dijo Jellal saltando seguido de Erza.

—**¡Hey, espérenos! **— gritó Cana seguida de Elfman.

—**¡Ya vamos! **— dijo Mira quien estaba saltando también.

—**¡Sí! **— gritó Wendy.

Todos aterrizaron al suelo sin ningún problema. En especial Lucy, quien estuvo en los brazos de Natsu todo el tiempo.

—**¡Maldito Natsu! **— gritó Lucy bajando de sus brazos bruscamente — **¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar así de la nada? ¿Y si me hubieras soltado?**

Natsu la miró extrañado.

—**Pero Luce…** — dijo acercándose un poco a su esposa —**… tú mejor que nadie debería saber que yo nunca te dejaría caer.**

Lucy se sonrojó levemente mientras los hombres reían. Excepto Gajeel. Él también hubiera dicho lo mismo.

—**Ya párale Natsu** — dijo Gray —**. No es momento para ponerse cursi.**

—**No me molesten** — dijo Natsu secamente.

—**Oigan** — aviso Cana de nuevo —**, miren allá.**

Todos, instintivamente, miraron hacia arriba.

Se quedaron en blanco.

Todos los demonios que habían visto anteriormente habían saltado hacia ellos.

—**¡MIERDA! **

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia ellos.

—**¡Kaiso! ¡Melforce1!**

Ana pasó por encima del grupo de mago y con un fuerte movimiento de su espada Melforce1 los lanzó fuera de allí.

La maga de espadas aterrizó bruscamente a unos metros de distancia de los magos. Luego los miró y les sonrió, al igual que su padre.

—**¡Esa es mi niña! **— gritó eufóricamente orgulloso.

Ana dio un gran impulso, dirigiéndose a atacar algo que había aparecido ya hace un rato, un demonio gigante con cuernos, dientes afilados como cuchillos y una larga cola llena de espinas apareció. Pero no solo uno, aparecieron varios en cuestión de minutos.

Uno de estos demonios se acercó rápidamente al grupo de magos que había sido ya abandonado por Ana, dejando a estos indefensos. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir una sola palabra, Levy apareció de la nada y con un simple movimiento de su espada le cortó el cuello al demonio haciendo que este caiga al suelo muerto. Levy aterrizó en el suelo rápidamente, pero sin perder tiempo salió a la batalla de nuevo. Esta mujer no era calificada como Maga clase S por nada.

—**¡Y esa es mi mujer! **— gritó nuevamente Gajeel.

Otro de esos grandes demonios, apareció. Este era particular y ligeramente más grande que los otros.

Ana y Levy fueron en direcciones contrarias y luego se dirigieron al demonio por ambos lados de este. Se impulsaron y blandieron sus espadas sobre él.

De un solo movimiento, entre madre e hija le cortaron el cuello, haciendo que otro demonio callera al suelo muerto.

—**¡Ge-he! ¡ESAS SON MIS ENANAS! **— volvió a gritar Gajeel más eufórico de la que ya estaba, haciendo que se gane unas miradas desaprobatorias de algunos de sus compañeros.

—**Enanas ¡¿Enanas?!** — dijo Jellal exaltado — **¡Ana prácticamente es de tu tamaño! **

La mayoría de los hijos de Gajeel y Levy habían heredado la altura de su padre.

—**Todos tus hijos heredaron tu altura **— dijo Elfman —**, no creo que sea algo bueno decirles enanos a todos ellos.**

—**Bueno…** — dijo Gray —**…todos excepto Lily. Ella más bien heredó la contextura de su madre.**

Dicho esto se cubrió la boca inmediatamente. En los últimos años, Gray obtuvo la mala costumbre de pensar cosas inapropiadas en voz alta.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron blancos como papel, incluso el mismo Gray. En cuestión de segundos el alquimista de hielo quedó estampado contra la pared.

—**Perdóname Juvia…** — dijo Gajeel tronándose los dedos —**… pero a veces tu esposo es un verdadero imbécil.**

—**Juvia lo entiende** — respondió la maga de agua con pesadez mientras veía a su esposo resbalarse por la pared dejando un camino de sangre.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia el grupo de magos.

—**¡Papá! ¡Mamá! **— gritó una voz conocida.

Todos los magos presentes giraron al oír esa voz. Juvia sonrió al ver a esa persona.

—**¿U-Ur? **— dijo Gray desde el suelo.

Ur estaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero no estaba sola.

—**¡Natsu-san!**

—**¡Gajeel!**

—**¡Lucy-sama!**

—**¡Gray! ¡Juvia!**

—**¡Wendy!**

—**¡Er-chan!**

—**¡Erza-san!**

—**¡Mirajane!**

Ur estaba siendo acompañada por el equipo de Sabertooth (**Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus y Orga**), Mermaid Heels (**Kagura, Milliana, Arania, Beth y Risley**), Quatro Cerberus (**Yaeger, War Cry, Rocker, Nobarly y Sems**), Lamia Scale (**Lyon, Cheria, Yuka y Tobi**) y Blue Pegasus (**Ichiya, Hibiki, Jenny, Ren, Eve y Nichiya**).

—**¡Todos…! **— dijo Natsu.

—**¡…Están bien! **— siguió Lucy.

—**¿Qué pasó? **— preguntó Juvia yendo a recibir a su hija.

—**Bueno… **— empezó a explicar Ur —**… primero llegue al donde tenían atrapados al equipo de Lamia Scale. Lyon-san y Chelia-san ya estaba fuera del hielo, solo tenía que liberar a Yuka-san y a Tobi-san. Después nos dirigimos a liberar a los de Blue Pegasus, después Mermaid Heels y luego a Quatro Cerberus. Cuando llegamos donde Sabertooth Sting-san, Rogue-san y Orga-san ya estaban libres, así que libere a Yukino-san y a Rufus-san.**

Los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron en blanco debido a esa explicación tan elaborada.

—**Oh, entonces eso fue lo que pasó —** dijo Natsu.

—**¡¿TÚ entendiste eso?! **— gritaron todos los presentes.

—**Era de esperarse de Natsu-san **— dijo Sting de brazos cruzados.

—**¡Er-chan! **— dijo Milliana abrazándose a Erza.

—**¡Hey, Milliana ¿Cómo has estado?! **— dijo Titania recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

—**¿Cómo está Miki? **— preguntó Jellal viendo con felicidad la escena — **¿Y Sakura?**

—**Ambas están muy bien** — respondió Kagura.

—**¿Y Lissana? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Y Vice y Hikari?— **le preguntó Mirajane a Sting.

—**Ah… ella está bien, al igual que los niños** — dijo el Eucliffe.

—**Más te vale no estar haciéndole cosas **_**indecentes**_** a mi hermana** — dijo Elfman con tono de amenaza.

—**Diecisiete años de matrimonio con Lisa y aun no confías en mi **_**cuñadito**_**, eso duele** — dijo Sting como se él fuera la víctima.

Rogue y Yukino lo miraron con decepcion, Gajeel y Lucy se acercaron a ambos.

—**¿Cómo están Yami y Sora? **— preguntó Lucy.

—**Ambos están perfectamente, Lucy-sama **— respondió rápidamente Yukino.

Lucy sonrió alegre.

—**¿Y Kisuke? **— preguntó de repente Mira a Jenny.

—**Él perfectamente, como siempre** — respondió — **¿Verdad? **— le preguntó a Hibiki mientras este asentía.

—**¿Sherry tampoco vino este año? **— preguntó Wendy.

—**Que prefiere quedarse en el gremio, dice** — respondió Ren secamente.

—**¿Cómo te va, Happy-san? **— preguntó Nichiya.

—**Ah… no me quejo Nichiya** — respondió Happy secamente.

—**¿Cómo te va, Erza-san? **— preguntó Ichiya.

—**Pues…** — dijo Erza algo nerviosa.

—**Aléjese de mi esposa Ichiya-san **— dijo Jellal molestado.

—**Ah… por cierto Ur** — dijo Lyon llamando la atención de la Maga —**, Uri te manda saludos.**

Ur se quedó en blanco al oir eso. Gray empezó a maldecir a Lyon.

—**¿Y Olimpia? **— preguntó Mira.

Orga suspiró.

—**No tengo idea de dónde sacó esa ignorancia suya** — dijo el God Slayer del trueno.

"**¿De dónde? El dice"** pensaron los otros miembros de Sabertooth.

… … …

Explicación

Milliana tuvo una hija.

Kagura tuvo una hija.

Sting se casó con Lissana y tuvieron dos hijos.

Yukino y Rogue se casaron y también tuvieron dos hijos.

Orga tuvo una hija.

Jenny y Hibiki tuvieron un hijo.

Ren y Sherry se casaron finalmente.

Lyon y Chelia se casaron y tuvieron un hijo.

… … …

—**¿Y Bacchus? **— preguntó Cana.

—**Se fue a Era **— respondió Rocker —**. Espero este bien.**

Cana suspiró.

Había olvidado que Bacchus había sido nombrado maestro de Quatro Cerberus hace ya tiempo.

—**Aunque yo empezaría a preocuparme más por sus gremios** — dijo alguien delante de ellos.

Levy estaba sobre unos escombros observando toda la conversación de los magos. Los magos que no eran de Fairy Tail le preguntaron por qué, pero antes de que pudiera responder un demonio se apareció de repente y atacó a Levy por la espalda, pero antes de que este pudiese atacarla siquiera, ella blandió su espada y le cortó la cabeza, haciendo que este desaparezca rápidamente. Este suceso dejo sorprendido a la mayoría de los magos.

—**Lo digo porque…** — dijo poniendo su espada detrás de su cabeza —**… los demonios enviaron bombas a todos los gremios fuertes que hay en Fiore.**

—**¡¿QUÉ?! **— gritaron todos excepto los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—**Nuestro gremio se salvó por un pelo** — explicó Levy —**, por eso nosotros estamos aquí.**

—**¿Y nuestro gremio? **— dijeron preocupados los de Quatro Cerberus.

—**Esto es malo** — dijo Ren.

—**Si algo le pasa al gremio… **— dijo Sting con nerviosismo, luego pensó en la furia de la maestra, Minerva —**… ¡Ay, Dios mío!**

—**¿Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? **— preguntó Kagura.

—**Hace un rato, Ana, Simon y yo interrogamos a uno de los demonios** — dijo Levy —**, dijo que no se detendrían hasta que sus **_**generales**_** sean derrotados.**

Ur se dio cuenta de algo.

—**¿Generales? **— preguntó.

Levy se sorprendió.

—**¿Tú sabes algo, Ur? **— preguntó Levy.

—**De hecho** — dijo —**, cuando fui a liberar a los de Lamia Scale me topé con un tipo raro, decía que era el tercer general de la armada Nº 46 del infierno, o algo así.**

—**El demonio también nos dijo que solo habían tres generales** — dijo Levy.

—**Layla fue a buscar a la quien se hacía llamar la **_**reina**_— dijo Max de repente.

Natsu rió.

—**Sí Layla fue a pelear con ella, entonces esto no durara mucho **— dijo con orgullo.

—**Eso espero** — dijo Levy seriamente.

Se pudo escuchar el sonido de algo siendo arrojado en dirección a donde estaba todos ellos. Todos giraron al sentir su presencia. Vieron como una de esos grandes demonios estaba volando directo a ellos, inconsciente.

—**¡Háganse a un lado! **— se escuchó a alguien gritar.

Cada miembro se fue por cualquier lado, esquivando el demonio que haia sido lanzado hacia ellos. Natsu apartó a Lucy. Gajeel apartó a Levy. Gray apartó a Juvia. Rogue apartó a Yukino. Jellal apartó a Erza.

Todos se apartaron del camino haciendo que el demonio chocara contra el muro.

—**Eso estuvo cerca **— dijo Gajeel.

—**¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso?! **— gritó un furioso Natsu.

—**¡Perdónenme! **— dijo un voz — **¡Es que se me pasó la mano!**

El que gritó fue Simon, quien tenía su mazo en el aire.

Fue él quien lanzó el demonio hacia ellos.

—**¿Qué se le pasó la mano? **— dijeron algunos —**. En verdad es un monstruo. **

Los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail que si podían usar magia, siguieron luchando contra los demonios.

—**Diablos **— dijo Natsu —**, nosotros aquí sin poder usar magia. Un momento ¿Ustedes tampoco pueden usar magia? **— preguntó a los otros equipos.

—**Pues no** — respondió Hibiki.

—**De tener magia…** — dijo Sting —**… ya les habría pateado el trasero a todos esos… ¿Pero qué mierda…?**

Nadie entendió el comentario de Sting, hasta que se dieron la vuelta y notaron que todos los demonios se estaban retirando.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— preguntaron Eiko y Cornelia.

—**¿Por qué… se van? **— preguntó Simon regresando a su armadura normal.

Nadie comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Después de unos segundos se escuchó algo crujir. Todos miraron a un solo lugar.

De repente, una pared de una de las torres del castillo cercanas se destruyó, de ese agujero salieron dos figuras que no se distinguían a causa del humo. Cuando por fin se pudieron divisar las figuras, los ojos de Gajeel, Levy y Ana se quedaron en blanco.

Sword era quien había derribado el muro, lanzando a Gale junto con él. Pero el demonio justamente estaba golpeando a Gale en la herida, haciendo que el mago escupa sangre por la boca. Sword lo volvió a golpear, haciendo que Gale impacte contra el suelo.

—**¡GALE!**

Sword aterrizó frente al nombrado, quien estaba intentando levantarse.

—**Es un hecho, los humanos son débiles. Jamás debiste enfrentarme con esas heridas **— dijo el demonio mirándolo con decepción.

Gale lo miró fijamente, con una mirada llena de odio, luego se fijó que sus compañeros estaban yendo hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

"**Maldición" **pensó, luego empezó a levantarse — **¡No se atrevan a venir aquí! **— gritó.

Este grito bastó para que Gajeel se detuviera en seco, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran también.

Gale se levantó a duras penas, mientras de herida ya descubierta salía un fino chorro de sangre.

—**¿Qué? **— dijo dirigiéndose a Sword — **¿Te divierte golpearme en la herida?** — volvió a decir, esta vez sin expresión alguna en la cara —**. Pues déjame decirte… **— dijo transformando su brazo en una lanza —**… que para un Redfox…**

—**Dime que no va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer **— le susurró Draco a Ana y a Simon.

Gale levantó ligeramente su brazo.

—… **¡UNA HERIDA COMO ESTA NO SIGNIFICA NADA!**

Se atravesó a si mismo con la lanza, justo sobre la herida.

—**¡En verdad lo hizo! **— gritó Simon.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial los padres de Gale.

Gale se impulsó hacia Sword quien también quedó pasmado.

—**¡Tensuryu… **— formó otra lanza en su otro brazo —**… no kyutei2****! **

En un simple movimiento, le dio a Sword un corte cruzado, un tanto profundo en su pecho.

El demonio cayó al suelo de espaldas con los ojos en blanco, mientras que Gale devolvía sus brazos a la normalidad. Se giró ligeramente para mirarlo.

—**Los humanos… somos fuertes. Y los magos… mucho más **— dijo con aire victorioso —**. Que no se te olvide eso.**

No dijo nada más, pues cayó al suelo rendido.

—**¡Gale!** — gritaron los demás Redfox presentes, para luego correr hacia donde estaba él.

Levy levantó la cabeza de su hijo.

Ana no supo que hacer, solo se quedó mirando con algo de molestia a su hermano.

Gajeel por su parte veía miraba con orgullo a su hijo.

—**Eso fue increíble** — dijo Rufus.

—**¿Qué esperabas? **— dijo Rogue cruzándose de brazos.

—**Es el hijo de Gajeel-san después de todos** — dijo Sting.

Ese comentario molestó un poco a Natsu.

Draco y Simon miraban a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

—**Ese idiota…** — dijo Draco.

—**Casi nunca piensa lo que hace** — comentó Simon.

—**Pero así es Gale de todos modos** — dijo Ur suspirando.

—**Es solo que…** — comenzó Eiko.

—… **A veces se pasa de la raya **— continuó Cornelia.

Mientras Gale se quedó dormido, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

"**Ahora todo depende de ti, Layla"** después de eso dejo su mente en blanco y se quedó dormido.

… … …

_**Notas:**_

_**Melforce: **Mezcla de fuerza._

_**Tensuryu no kyutei:**__ Corte del dragón de hierro._

… … …

Me dejan un review? :3

Qué tal?

Actualicé pronto porque tuve más tiempo para escribir y porque volvió la puta inspiración.

**LaylaRedfox: **_**¿Con que al fin volviste? ¿Eh?**_

**INSPIRACIÓN: **_**Tú cállate y solo escribe.**_

Bueno, aquí algunos mensajes para los que leen esta historia. Gracias por los reviews.

**Lauraferhr3****:** Gracias por seguirme a mí y a esta historia. En verdad significa mucho.

**MirrorWithCream****: **Pues sí, habrá fichas gremiales en cada capítulo, y en cuanto a los gustos de Gale… pues ya veremos.

**valqiria8****:** Sí, de verdad hay muchos personajes, pero es que según mi mente –mi muy alocada y desordenada mente- todos los hombres de Fairy Tail son unos animales ¿O no?

**Gabe Logan:** Significaría mucho si dejas reviews en cada capítulo, gracias.

Buenooo~ LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	8. Llegamos

**Capítulo 8: Llegamos**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Metalicana Redfox**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Gusta: los libros y las espadas**

**No le gusta: la infelicidad**

**Magia: Reequipamiento de espadas**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Una nube de humo inundaba la sala del trono. Layla estaba tirada sobre el suelo, moviéndose levemente intentando levantarse.

—**¿A quién llamabas **_**pequeña**_**? ¿Eh? — **preguntó Ax a unos metros de distancia de Layla.

Ella no respondió nada. Solo siguió levantándose. Estaba cubierta por moretones y heridas, pero a pesar de eso se levantó del suelo.

—**¿Por qué te levantas? Esas heridas no tienen buna pinta y no es bueno que te levantes y sigas luchando **— dijo Ax como si le importara.

—**¿Por qué estas peleando? **— preguntó Layla sin mirarla.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo la Darkness como si no entendiera.

—**Te pregunto ¿Por qué… estas peleando?** — volvió a decir — **¿Hay algo en especial por lo que estés peleando?**

—**¿Tendría que haber algo? **— preguntó sin entender la demonio —**. En realidad solo hago esto porque me lo ordenaron. Quiero decir, esto es un desperdicio a mi talento. Pero ahora que estoy aquí me siento como una verdadera **_**reina**_ — explicó mirando a Layla quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie — **¿De todos modos, tú por qué estas peleando?**

Layla suspiró, sabia perfectamente que la demonio no tenia ni idea del porque peleaba.

—**Peleo por mí, por mis compañeros y amigos, por mi mundo** — respondió mirándola con odio.

—**Eso es algo ridículo **— dijo Ax pesadamente.

Layla rió.

—**Sí, para algunos a veces suena ridícula, pero es la verdad** — dijo honestamente —**. Ahora que ya escuchaste mis razones, tengo que derrotarte.**

—**¿En serio seguirás peleando en ese estado?** — preguntó Ax como si en verdad le importara.

—**Ya te dije mis razones, no tengo más que decirte.**

—**Oye, ya se me olvidó tu nombre ¿Cuál era? **— preguntó la demonio con indiferencia.

Layla suspiró.

—**Layla Dragneel.**

—**¿Dragneel? ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena?** — dijo Ax para si misma.

—**¿Eso importa? Terminemos con esto de una vez** — dijo Layla ya harta.

—**Muy bien** — dijo la Darkness —**, como tú quieras.**

De repente los brazos y piernas de la demonio se encendieron en llamas. Luego dio un gran impulso y saltó hacia Layla.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Maldición! **— dijo Wendy junto a Chelia quienes estaban tratando de curar a Gale — **¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!**

—**Los demonios están regresando **— avisó Simon retrocediendo.

—**Demonios **— dijo Natsu.

—**Jellal ¿Ya pasó el tiempo? ¿Ya podemos usar magia? — **preguntó Erza.

—**Es un tiempo determinado **— respondió mirando a los demonios que se acercaban —**. Depende del poder del mago. Si el mago es débil, su magia volvería en cuestión de minutos. Si el mago es fuerte, su magia volvería en horas.**

—**Eso sí que es un problema** — dijo Gray.

—**Solo es cuestión de que nosotros los retengamos por mientras** — dijo Ur poniéndose en guardia —**, al menos hasta que Layla derroté a la reina.**

Los jóvenes que si podían usar se lanzaron contra los demonios, quienes ya estaban dispuestos a atacar.

Los adultos veían como los jóvenes peleaban contra los demonios, pero estos no parecían disminuir en cantidad. De repente se escuchó un estruendo. Parte del suelo empezó a romperse. Lo que hizo que se destruyera completamente fue un demonio considerablemente más grande que el de antes.

El demonio apareció justo detrás de los adultos, quienes no podían usar magia, por lo que estaban indefensos. Simon y Draco notaron eso y como este estaba a punto de atacar.

—**¡MIERDA!**

De repente un rayo cayó sobre el monstruo. Luego este cayó en el suelo como si nada. Una nube de humo cubrió el lugar donde estaban.

—**Perdón por la tardanza** — dijo una voz conocida, haciendo que los miembros de Fairy Tail sonrieran —**, pero estábamos un poco ocupados.**

Los maestros llegaron.

**Minerva**, la maestra de Sabertooth; **Bob**, el maestro de Blue Pegasus; **Jura**, el nuevo maestro de Lamia Scale; **Haruko**, la maestra de Mermaid Heels; **Bacchus**, el nuevo maestro de Quatro Cerberus y el maestro de Fairy Tail, **Laxus**, habían llegado de Era. El Raijinshûu estaba junto a ellos.

Un chico cayó del cielo dirigiéndose al centro del patio del castillo.

—**¡Raryuu… **— se escuchó decir —**… no tekken!**

Makarov golpeó el piso haciendo que rayos salieran por todas partes, pero estos rayos solo golpeaban a los demonios y no a sus compañeros, salvo por uno que _sin querer _golpeó a Draco.

—**M-maldito mocoso **— susurró Draco antes de caer en el suelo.

—**Él a veces es patético **— mencionó Ur.

Todos los demonios que estaban en el patio cayeron rendidos e inconscientes al suelo.

—**Bien hecho Makarov** — dijo Laxus acercándose a los miembros de su gremio.

—**Me alegra que estés bien** — dijo Mira acercando se a su esposo, este solo sonrió.

—**¡Eiko! ¿Estás bien? **— preguntó Evergreen yendo a ver a su hija.

—**¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado? — **dijo Elfman con pesadez mientras Jellal y Gray se burlaban de él.

—**¿Estas bien maestro? **— preguntó Jellal con tono de burla.

—**Sí, gracias por preguntar** — dijo Laxus secamente.

—**Oigan, ¿Todos están…?** — preguntó Makarov acercándose a donde estaban los adultos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Gale — **¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasó?!**

Laxus preguntó lo mismo. Erza le explicó todo el asunto a los maestros.

—**Eso es un problema** — dijo la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Haruko Hito.

La mujer tenía la apariencia de una niña de 8 años.

—**Perdónenos maestra** — dijo Kagura de repente —**, no pudimos hacer nada.**

—**Nosotros también lo sentimos** — dijo Sting en representación al equipo de Sabertooth.

—**Ya olvídenlo** — dijo Minerva —**, no estoy en posición de criticar si yo tampoco puedo usar magia.**

Bacchus se dio cuenta de algo.

—**¡CONI! **— dijo gritando y empezando a correr en dirección de Cornelia.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar…

—**¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJA, IMBECIL! — **gritó Cana dándole una patada que lo dejo fuera de combate.

—**¡TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJA PERRA! **— gritó Bacchus reincorporándose.

De la nada comenzaron una pelea de insultos, mientras a Cornelia se le resbalaba una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. Era duro vivir con padres separados.

… … …

Aclaración

Cornelia es la hija Bacchus y Cana, pero ellos dos no están casados.

… … …

—**¿En serio este idiota derrotó a uno de esos generales? **— preguntó Makarov viendo a Gale, quien todavía seguía dormido.

—**Este niño está preocupándome** — dijo Chelia viendo con preocupación a Gale.

—**Está perdiendo demasiada sangre** — dijo Wendy —**, y tampoco es buena idea que se quedé dormido. **

—**Ah… si ese es el caso…** — dijo Makarov acercándose a Gale.

Wendy y Chelia se alejaron de Gale mientras que Makarov tomaba la cabeza de este.

—**¡OYE! ¡DESPIRTA COME HIERRO IDIOTA! **— gritó al oído del Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Esa acción hizo que se gane una mirada desaprobatoria de todos los presentes.

—**¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?! ¡Cuagh! **— dijo este dándole un golpe a Makarov el cual lo dejo fuera de combate.

Gale se despertó pero con una herida todavía abierta que seguía doliéndole.

—**Eso… ¿En verdad funcionó? **— preguntó Gray incrédulo.

Gale se recostó sobre el suelo mientras de la herida, de repente la palabra "Iron" fue escrita sobre él.

—**Come **— dijo Levy tristemente —**, lo necesitas.**

—**Mamá…** — dijo Gale sentándose.

Luego tomó la palabra hecha de hierro y empezó a devorarla. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el Redfox más joven se tragaba el hierro. Algunos magos se acercaron a algunas ruinas que se formaron debido a la batalla. Se dieron cuenta de que había demonios asomándose cerca, pero que por alguna razón no atacaban.

Gale terminó de comer, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padre.

—**¡AYYY…! **— gritó frotándose la cabeza.

—**Gale Redfox McGarden, eso fue inmaduro e irresponsable** — dijo Levy furiosa y a la vez decepcionada porque ella era quien quería golpear a su hijo, pero su esposo se le adelantó.

—**¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? **— preguntó Gajeel sobresaltado.

—**¿No te han dicho de que cuando estoy fuera del campo de batalla tengo el carácter de mamá pero cuando estoy dentro tengo tu carácter? — **preguntó, pero su padre no respondió —** ¿No? ¡PUES AHÍ TIENES LA PRUEBA MALDITO VIEJO!**

—**¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MOCOSO!**

Ambos juntaron las frentes como si fueran a pelear en cualquier momento, pero de la nada a Gale le regresaron los dolores y calló al suelo. Gajeel solo suspiró.

—**Descansa ahora, sino, no podrás pelear nunca más.**

Gale miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada furtiva de su padre, pero lo que él no sabía es que Gajeel lo estaba mirando con orgullo. Acción que Levy notó.

—**Natsu-san** — dijo Sting acercándose a Natsu y a Lucy —**, hay demonios merodeando en los alrededores.**

—**Están ahí como si estuvieran esperando algo** — dijo Minerva de repente.

—**Como una señal ¿Tal vez? **— dijo Jura quien desde hace rato había estado observando a los demonios.

—**¿Qué será? **— se preguntó Ana.

Gale también vio como algunos demonios estaban merodeando en los alrededores, luego miró a la torre del castillo, preocupado.

"**Layla" **pensó preocupado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Karyuu no tekken! **

—**¡Hinotama!**

Ambas se dieron golpes en la cara, saliendo disparadas en dirección contraria.

—**¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres muy dura **_**pequeña**_**! **— dijo Layla mientras se reincorporaba.

—**¡No me llames asi! **— dijo Ax volviendo a atacar.

Layla esquivó el ataque, algo que irritó aún más a la Darkness. A Layla le dio un aire de familiaridad.

—**¡Ja! Me recuerdas a una amiga mía **— dijo Layla sonriente.

—**¿Eso que tiene que ver? **— dijo Ax dando un salto — **¡Hinotama!**

Layla volvió a esquivar el ataque. Ya se estaba quedando sin energías.

—**Solo digo** — dijo Layla.

—**Bueno, de todos modos... aunque me derrotes... todavía hay un ejército de demonios esperando la orden para atacar el reino de Fiore...** — dijo señalando algo en el techo.

Layla miró hacia arriba instintivamente.

"**¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?"** pensó al ver lo que había arriba.

Un tablero hecho de magia de archivo, representaba lo que parecía ser el ejercitó. Había un mapa de Fiore con varios puntos verdes en sus límites, los cuales debían ser el ejército. Pero algo raro pasó después.

—**Oye ¿Qué está pasando ahora? **— preguntó Layla sin dejar de ver hacia arriba.

Ax se sobresaltó y también miró el techo.

Lo que pasaba era que los puntos verdes se estaban volviendo puntos rojos, también aparecieron dos puntos azules en medio de la pantalla.

—**¿Acaso...? ¡¿Solo dos simples humanos están acabando con mi ejército?! **— gritó la Darkness al aire.

Layla sonrió.

"**No sé porque creo que ya sé quiénes son"** pensó sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de la cara.

Ax soltó un grito desesperado.

—**¡Ya me harte de palabrerías! **— dijo Ax alejándose.

Hizo una señal con las manos.

—**Prepárate para morir **— dijo mientras cambiaba de posición las manos — **¡Explosion… sinester!**

Layla no se esperó que la sala sea llenada en llamas, pero no hizo nada. No movió ni un diminuto musculo.

El ataque envolvió completamente a Layla.

—**Ya no creo que te vuela a ver nunca más… Layla Dragneel **— dijo con orgullo la demonio.

El fuego empezó a desaparecer, o mejor dicho, a ser absorbido.

—**¿Durante cuánto tiempo hemos estado peleando para que olvides esta insignificante habilidad? **— preguntó Layla después de absorber el fuego.

—**¡Es verdad! **— dijo exaltada la Darkness — **¿Cómo es que se me olvido un detalle tan simple?**

—**Hay pequeños detalles que se nos escapan — **dijo Layla mientras sonreía, luego suspiró — **¡Gracias por la comida! Ahora… acabemos con esto** — dijo poniéndose en guardia — ¡Te venceré en una ataque Ax!

—**Sí claro **— dijo la demonio haciendo otra pose con sus manos, luego se sobresaltó.

"**¿Pero qué cojones…? No me digas… ¿Se me acabó la magia?"** pensó asustada Ax.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Layla tomando impulso — **¡Karyuu no Enchuu!**

Sin previo aviso, Layla encendió su codo derecho en fuego, dándole la fuerza suficiente para darle un golpe a la Darkness, quien no se esperaba tal ataque. Layla golpeó a Ax tan fuerte que la lanzó fuera de la sala del trono.

"**¿Me acaba de derrotar… una simple humana?"** pensó antes de salir volando por el mismo agujero que había creado ella anteriormente.

Las razones del porque peleamos, son las que nos dan la fuerza para luchar.

**… … …**

Actualicé temprano :3

¿Verdad?

¿Me dejan un simple e irreconocible review?

:3


	9. Cae la reina

En este capítulo empiezan los POVs múltiples. Disfruten :3

**Capítulo 9: Cae la reina**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Gale Redfox**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: El hierro, Layla**

**No le gusta: la indiferencia**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer de Hierro**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Ax Darkness cayó al patio del castillo toda chamuscada y llena de moretones, con una gran marca roja en el centro de su rostro. Los magos allí presentes quedaron impactados, y los demonios que estaban merodeando el lugar quedaron horrorizados.

Layla saltó de la sala del trono sin ninguna dificultad hasta llegar al patio del castillo donde estaban sus compañeros.

—**Ya todo está bien ahora **— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—**¡AX-SAMA! **— gritó Saber Tower (el demonio que fue derrotado por Ur sin lo recuerdan) apareciendo de la nada — **¡SWORD-SAMA!**

Los magos se dieron cuenta de que los demonios estaban empezando a descontrolarse. De la nada empezaron a aparecer pequeños portales, por los cuales los demonios empezaron a pasar y escapar.

—**¡Misión fallida! ¡Salgamos de aqui! **— dijo Saber tomando a Sword y a Ax y poniéndolos sobre sus hombros.

Un portal más grande que los otros apareció frente a Saber, este pasó en seguida. Pero antes de que se fueran, Ax levantó ligeramente la mirada para ubicar a Layla.

"**Nunca olvidare esto, Layla Dragneel"** pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Después de unas horas, los equipos de los gremios allí presentes, encontraron a los guardias verdaderos y a la verdadera reina Hisui E. Fiore, atrapada en el calabozo del castillo.

Cuando los liberaron, Laxus les explicó todo el asunto, pero que ya había sido resuelto.

Los aldeanos, desde la ciudad, diferenciaron una explosión en el castillo, pero no sabían de qué parte, solo vieron que salía humo del castillo. La reina decidió mentirles, y decirles que solo fue un experimento fallido con pólvora, que hizo explosión en una de las torres.

Después de persuadir a los aldeanos. La reina les dio las gracias a los magos que estaban allí. Pero en especial a los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail, quienes fueron los que persuadieron a los demonios cuando estos atacaron.

Los magos mayores recuperaron su magia. Wendy y Cheria no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a curar tanto las heridas de Gale y Layla. Cuando terminaron, cada equipo decidió volver a sus respectivas ciudades, a asegurarse de que sus gremios estén a salvo, los cual nos lleva a esta situación.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**E-estoy... muriendo **— dijo un débil Gale.

—**Maldito tren...** — maldijo una nauseabunda Layla.

—**O-odio este cuerpo** — dijo Draco hundiéndose en su asiento.

—**Y-yo t-también **— continuó Natsu.

—**N-no creo que v-valla a s-sobrevivir e-esta vez **— dijo un mareado Gajeel.

—**Y-ya c-compórtense **— dijo Laxus quien estaba a punto de vomitar.

—**S-sí, p-porque s-son p-patéticos **— dijo Makarov con orgullo.

—**Patéticos, él dice **— dijo Simon un tanto molesto al lado de Ur quien se estaba burlando de ellos.

—**¿Crees que estarán bien? **— preguntó Levy.

—**No es la primera vez que van en tren ¿O sí?** — dijo Lucy.

—**Son medio patéticos **— dijo Erza.

—**Ni que lo digas** — dijo Jellal riendo.

Los miembros de Fairy tail fueron los primeros en tomar el tren a Magnolia. Los demás equipos salieron unos minutos después a sus respectivas ciudades.

Pero lo único malo de tomar el tren es que todos los Dragon Slayer del gremio se mareaban al instante.

—**Wendy ¿Tú estás bien?** — preguntó Mira.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Wendy se había quedado profundamente dormida, o mejor dicho inconsciente.

—**Vaya, vaya **— dijo pesadamente.

Lucy se asomó por su asiento y miró a su hija, quien estaba al lado de Gale. Con el movimiento del tren, Layla se apoyó sobre el hombro de Gale, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

Lucy sonrió.

—**Piensas demasiado en su boda, Lu-chan** — susurró Levy quien estaba a su lado, frente a un Gajeel nauseabundo.

—**M-mi hijo e-es tan t-tímido que a-apuesto que n-ninguno se dirá l-lo que siente** — dijo Gajeel de repente.

—**Es que... se ven tan bien los dos juntos** — dijo Lucy derrotada.

—**S-sabes que S-salamander no dejaría q-que toquen a n-ninguna de sus h-hijas** — dijo el Redfox mayor.

Lucy solo suspiró.

—**Tienes razón** — susurró Lucy.

—**Pero bueno **— dijo Levy —**, pronto Layla se dará cuenta y ella será quien dé el primer paso.**

—**Ese es el problema Levy** — advirtió Lucy —**, mi hija es tan ingenua como su padre que no se daría cuenta aunque el mismo Gale se lo diga.**

—**Entonces no nos queda otra más que pensar en la boda de Draco y Ana **— susurró Levy.

—**¡Hey! ¿C-cuando a-autorice yo e-eso? **— dijo un mareado Gajeel.

—**Ya te acostumbraras a la idea** — dijo Lucy mientras sonreía.

Al otro lado del vagón del tren…

—**Al fin puedo beber en paz** — dijeron Cana y Cornelia al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Las dejaron entrar con cervezas? **— preguntó Juvia.

—**Pues sí** — respondieron también al mismo tiempo mientras Eiko reía.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, ya no había temas de conversación, por lo que todos los presentes se quedaron dormidos, excepto cierto Dragon Slayer de hierro que notó cierto peso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Gale miró hacia su hombro, para luego sonrojarse a más no poder, pues vio a una dormida Layla sobre su hombro. Gale instintivamente miró al frente y a los lados. Se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban solos sentados en un rincón del vagón del tren. ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta allí? Que interesa.

Gale volvió a mirar a Layla para luego suspirar y sonreír. Se apoyó ligeramente sobre su cabeza y después se quedó dormido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte en los límites del reino de Fiore, dos magos habían finalizado una batalla con un ejército completo.

—**Tsk ¿Y estos se hacían llamar demonios?** — masculló una chica con cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—**Ya relájate** — le dijo un peli-negro pero con ojos marrones —**, no es para tanto.**

La chica solo bufó.

—**Como sea...**

Ambos estaban sentados sobre una piedra observando como algunos de los demonios o se volvían solo cenizas, o solo se retorcían de dolor en el suelo.

—**... ¿No crees que ya deberíamos volver al gremio, nii-san? **— preguntó la chica.

El chico resopló.

—**Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver al vejestorio peleando en los juegos** — respondió secamente.

La muchacha no dijo nada ante su comentario. Luego escuchó pasos que se dirigían a ellos.

—**Ah... ya volvieron.**

—**Sí **— dijo una gata naranja dirigiéndose a ellos.

—**¿Encontraron algo? **— preguntó el joven.

—**No, ya no hay demonios cerca** — dijo otro gato de color negro con manchas blancas en las orejas y los ojos.

—**En ese caso...** — dijo el chico saltando de la piedra donde estaban sentados —**... aquí nos separamos.**

Dijo secamente sin mirar a su hermana.

—**¿Seguro que no quieres venir? **— dijo la chica con insistencia.

—**Ya te dije por qué** — dijo alejándose mientras la gata naranja lo seguía en silencio.

—**Bueno... entonces nos veremos después** — dijo la joven yéndose en dirección contraria a la de su hermano.

—**Hasta luego** — dijo el gato negro al lado de la chica.

Cuando el mago y su gata estuvieron alejados de los otros dos, la gata quería saber algo.

—**Hey ¿En serio es por eso que no quieres volver al gremio?** — preguntó mirándolo.

—**Ya les dije que sí...** — dijo molesto, luego suspiro —**... además, si **_**ella**_** no está en el gremio yo tampoco tango nada que hacer por ahí.**

La gata comprendió. Después ambos se marcharon en silencio hacia un rumbo desconocido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡ALABADA SEA LA TIERRA! **— gritaron todos los Dragon Slayer saliendo del tren al mismo tiempo.

—**Son patéticos** — dijeron Ur y Simon.

—**¡No nos molesten! **— dijeron los Dragon Slayers más jóvenes.

—**Vamos rápido** — dijo Laxus —**, debemos ver que todos estén bien.**

—**¡Sí! **— dijeron todos.

Salieron de la estación de tren y se dirigieron al gremio, excepto Gale quien había sido enviado a casa, para descansar sus heridas. Si bien Wendy con ayuda de Cheria cerraron la herida, ella tenía miedo de que se abriera de nuevo, por lo que lo mandó a descansar.

—**Tsk... A veces me molesta que sea tan necio **— dijo Draco.

—**Sí...** — dijo Simon pesadamente.

—**¿Vieron lo que hizo? Se abrió la herida a sí mismo **— dijo Eiko exaltada.

Ese comentario sobresaltó a Layla.

—**A veces es un tonto sin sentido **— dijo Cornelia.

—**¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? **— dijo Makarov de repente —**, Gale es y siempre será un idiota.**

Layla miró ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando a Gale quien se dirigía a su hogar.

"**Ese idiota"** pensó.

De camino al gremio, los magos se dieron cuenta de que algunos edificios estaban medio dañados. Se podían diferenciar marcas de garras y dientes, nadie supo lo que estaba pasando, solo se fueron directo al gremio. Cuando llegaron no esperaron encontrar el gremio hecho un desastre.

Mesas y sillas destrozadas por doquier. Algunos miembros se estaban ayudando entre sí a ponerse vendajes, otros ayudando con algunas reparaciones del gremio, o al menos eso estaban haciendo hasta que notaron que los demás ya habían vuelto.

—**¡Están aquí! **— gritó Música quien apenas vio a su padre se abalanzó sobre su padre abrazándose completamente a su torso.

Este ni se inmutó.

—**Ya, ya, tranquilízate **— dijo su padre mientras seguía caminando.

—**¡Wendy! **— gritó Romeo mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.

—**Está bien, Romeo, tranquilízate **— dijo Wendy con nerviosismo.

—**¡Mamá! ¡Papá! **— dijo Ikki abrazando a su madre.

—**Ikki, ya estamos de vuelta **— dijo Natsu alborotando los cabellos de su hija.

—**Sí **— afirmó ella sonriente.

—**¿Hmm? ¿Y Hikami-kun dónde está? — **preguntó Juvia.

—**¡Estoy aquí! **— dijo el mago de agua yendo hasta donde estaban sus padres.

—**¡Hey! ¿Estás bien, hijo? **— preguntó Gray.

—**En perfecto estado, padre** — respondió feliz.

Gray y Juvia sonrieron. Luego Gray se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Ahora que lo pienso** — dijo dirigiéndose a Cana y a Cornelia —**, ¿No intentaron contactara a Yukio?**

Cana y su hija se exaltaron.

—**Gray, sabes que él está en una misión importante **— explicó Cana —**, no podíamos interrumpirlo.**

—**Ya veo...** — dijo Gray tristemente.

—**Yuki-kun está bien, y tú lo sabes Gray-sama** — dijo Juvia para consolarlo.

—**Sí... es solo que... **— dijo el Fullbuster mayor pero fue interrumpido.

—**Muy bien muchachos, ya que todos aquí estamos sanos y salvos** — dijo el maestro desde el segundo piso —**, comencemos con las reparaciones de este basurero.**

—**¡Sí! **— gritaron todos en este gremio.

Música se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Oigan, ¿Y Gale-nii?** — preguntó.

—**Lo mandamos a casa** — respondió Gajeel —**, ese niño tenía que descansar.**

—**Aun me sigue preocupando **— dijo Wendy —**, no es bueno que ande por ahí con esa herida.**

—**No hay que preocuparnos** — dijo Levy adentrándose más en el gremio —**, él es un Redfox de todos modos.**

Eso último lo dijo sonriendo. Después se dirigió afuera para ayudar con las reparaciones.

—**Oye, Gray, apuesto que puedo arreglar más mesas que tú** — dijo de repente Natsu.

—**En tus sueños, animal** — dijo Gray mientras iba a reparar las mesas.

—**Alguna vez, ¿Pensaron que alguno diría algo así? **— preguntó Jellal con nerviosismo.

—**No, jamás en la vida** — dijo Elfman con decisión.

Después de eso todos ayudaron con la reparación del gremio.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gale POV~**

Que pereza. Que tus padres te manden a casa cuando tú estás perfectamente. Aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco cansado. Pero comer el hierro que me dio mamá me hizo sentir mejor. Debo admitir que el hierro que hace ella me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha, una fría y relajante ducha. Entré a mi habitación, me quité la cinta que llevaba en el pelo, me desabroche mi cinturón, y me quite el chaleco. Antes de entrar en la duche me miré en el espejo, la cicatriz se veía dolorosa, pero como diría papá, son gajes del oficio que uno debe afrontar. Me quite las botas, y entre en la ducha.

Estuve un rato en la bañera, tenía que despejar mi mente y asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Me pregunto ¿Todo esto pasó en un solo día? Aunque bueno, serian dos si cuentas el viaje en el tren.

El viaje en el tren. No puedo evitar pensar en Layla durmiendo sobre mi hombro. Notó como un pequeño rubor llega a mis mejillas, luego me hundo un poco en la bañera.

Me pongo debajo de la ducha un rato, sintiendo como el agua caía en mi cara. Respiro hondo. Me lavo el cabello. Luego de un rato más bajo el agua salgo de la ducha.

Me coloco una toalla a la cintura, salgo del baño y me tiro en mi cama. No me importa si estoy mojado. La verdad es que quiero descansar un rato, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo.

Me levanto, me pongo un pantalón negro y mis botas. Luego otro chaleco, pues el anterior estaba atravesado por un corte de espada. Guardo la cinta que llevaba en mi escritorio, luego saco una de color blanco y me la pongo en la frente. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina.

—**Bueno...** — dije de repente —**... creo que deberé hacer la cena.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gajeel POV~**

—**Lo estás haciendo mal **— dijo el hijo de Salamander.

—**¿Tú que me ves? **— se defendió el hijo del maestro —**, si lo haces pero que yo.**

Esos dos nunca dejaban de pelear. Pero sé que si mi hijo estuviera en medio de esa discusión, él habría ganado. Pero bueno.

—**Muy bien muchacho** — dijo el maestro apareciendo de repente —**, este lugar ya quedo medio decente, así que ya se pueden ir.**

Eso fue lo que dijo, aunque él mejor que nadie sabe que mañana volverá a ser una locura. Pero bueno, ese es el estilo del gremio.

—**Muy bien **— dije llamando a mi familia —**, nos vamos.**

—**Hasta luego muchachos** — dijo mi hija despidiéndose de sus amigos. Esa es mi niña, siempre tan parecida a su madre.

—**Hasta mañana** — dijeron la hija de Salamander y Hielito al mismo tiempo.

La hija de Gray es simpática, pero la Layla no está nada mal. Creo que Gale sacó mi buen gusto por las mujeres.

—**Hasta luego Ana** — dijo el hijo de Titania.

Simon es un buen tipo. Me gustaría que el fuera quien pretendiera a mi hija. Desgraciadamente, los dos únicos pretendientes que tiene Metalicana son el hijo de Salamander y el solitario hijo mayor de Hielito.

—**Hasta mañana Ana-san **— dijo Draco despidiéndose de Ana con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

A veces me molesta la cercanía que tiene con mi niña. Pero bueno, ella vera que es lo que hace después.

Cuando salimos del gremio, Música no paraba de preguntar porque mandamos a Gale a casa. Yo solo le respondía que hizo respetar el nombre de la familia, lo cual lo extrañó un poco.

Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos en blanco al ver lo que había en la cocina.

—**Disfruten** — dijo Gale quien había preparado la cena y ya la tenía sobre la mesa.

Él estaba sonriendo.

—**Oe** — le dije —**, ¿no te dijimos que vayas a descansar?**

—**Pero si estoy bien** — respondió con pesimismo.

—**Aun así **— dijo la enana, y me estoy refiriendo a Levy —**, deberías descansar las heridas.**

—**¿Heridas? **— preguntó Música.

—**No interesa Mus **— respondió Gale —**, ya cene, ustedes coman. Me voy a dormir.**

Subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto. (Habitación, estancia, como ustedes le digan. En mi país le llamamos así :3).

—**Tsk... ese niño...** — dije con pesadez.

Mis dos enanas suspiraron.

—**Que interesa **— dijo Ana —**, a comer.**

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos.

**~Natsu POV~**

—**¿Ya está listo?** — pregunte con hambre.

—**Aun no** — respondió Luce.

—**Tenemos hambre** — dijeron los Draco y Layla.

—**Pues espérense **— dijo Ikki quien estaba ayudando a Lucy con la cena.

Escuche como Lucy probaba la comida.

—**Ya está **— dijo finalmente.

Lu e Ikki sirvieron la cena.

—**Disfruten** — dijeron ambas.

—**¡Gracias por la comida! **— dijimos todos los dragones que vivían en la casa. Luego empezamos a comer

—**Ikki ¿No hay más pescado?** — preguntó Max.

Mi niña puso un plato con pescado delante suyo.

—**Gracias **— dijo el gato.

—**Este delicioso, como siempre** — dije feliz.

—**¡Sí! **— dijeron Layla y Draco.

Lucy solo sonrió.

Cuando terminamos, Layla e Ikki fueron quienes lavaron los trastes. Estábamos muy cansados, por lo que nos fuimos a dormir temprano. Aunque fue Layla quien se durmió primero que nadie. De hecho, se quedó dormida en el sofá.

La cargué en brazos y la llevé a su habitación. Ikki y ella dormían juntas, por lo que quien la cambió y arreglo su cama fue Ikki.

Después fui a mi habitación, Lucy ya estaba lista para dormir y dentro de la cama, y como todas las noches, estaba leyendo un libro. Me acosté junto a ella y como de mala costumbre me abrace a su cintura.

—**Oye **— dijo ella notando mi presencia —**, ya hiciste esto una mal costumbre.**

—**Pero es que es MI mala costumbre** — dije sin mirarla —**, además, no es como que te molestara ¿o sí? **— pregunté con sonrisa típica.

Ella solo suspiro. Luego siguió leyendo su libro. Ahora que lo pienso, ella ha dejado de escribir desde que su novela fue por fin publicada. Pero bueno. Así ya no esta tan estresada y puede pasar más tiempo conmigo. Soné como un adolescente enamorado.

—**Oe ¿No crees que este problema de los demonios duró muy poco?** — me preguntó dejando el libro a un lado.

—**Que interesa** — dije soltándome de su cintura —**, además, hemos pasado por cosas peores ¿O no?**

Ella se rió diciendo que tenía razón. Nos acomodamos mejor en la cama.

Luce puso su cabeza en mi pecho y dentro de poco se quedó dormida. Yo me quede viéndola por un rato. Pueden que hayan pasado 17 años de matrimonio, pero aun no me canso de verla dormir. Después de un rato, yo también me quede dormido.

**... ... ...**

¿Tomatazo?

Pero antes ¿Me dejan otro review?

:3


	10. Avalancha

**Parte 2: Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo 10: Avalancha**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Música Redfox**

**Edad: 13 años**

**Gusta: la música y los juegos**

**No le gusta: los truenos**

**Magia: Manipulador de plata**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

**Gremio Barbarian – Monte Hakobe**

En el gremio Barbarian, sus miembros bebían y comían como bestias, sin que les importase sus acciones. Festejaban quien sabe qué cosa. Las camareras estaban asustadas porque los miembros del gremio no paraban de acosarlas. Así eran todos los días en este gremio oscuro, o al menos era así hasta que seis jóvenes entraron sin avisar por la puerta del gremio.

Primero entro un muchacho peli-celeste, con ropa negra, tres piercings en la ceja izquierda y una cinta en el pelo, tenía cierta marca en el hombro derecho. Luego pasó un chico peli-rojo con armadura, llevaba la misma marca en el brazo izquierdo. Después entró un chico rubio con una bufanda blanca, chaleco y pantalones holgados y botas, llevaba su marca en el hombro derecho. Detrás de los tres, había un gato con pelo celeste, que llevaba una pañoleta en el cuello y tenía esa misma marca en la espalda de color blanco.

Después entraron tres chicas, una peli-celeste con camiseta naranja y un short blanco que dejaba a la vista su marca en la pierna izquierda. Otra de las jóvenes que tenía el pelo azulado llevaba un pantalón con una chaqueta atada a la cintura, tenía una camisa que dejaba ver parte de su pecho derecho donde llevaba su marca. La última era una peli-rosada, quien llevaba una pañoleta blanca a cuadros con unos pantalones negros que no le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas, también llevaba sandalias y una camisa roja que dejaba a la vista parte de su estómago, en la parte derecha llevaba su marca.

Estos seis jóvenes eran magos de Fairy Tail.

—**Gremio Barbarian ¿Verdad?** — dijo Ur.

—**Sí **— dijo Simon sacando el folleto del trabajo asignado.

_Favor de disolver el gremio Barbarian. Aterrorizan todos los pueblos del alrededor y han secuestrado varias mujeres de las diferentes aldeas._

_Recompensa 160,000 piedras_

—**¿160,000 entre seis? **— preguntó Draco.

—**40,000 piedras para cada uno** — respondió Gale tronándose los dedos.

—**Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?** — dijo Layla impaciente.

Los miembros de Barbarian se dieron cuneta muy tarde de que los miembros de Fairy tail ya estaban dentro.

—**¿Pero que...? **— dijeron algunos miembros de repente.

—**¿Quiénes son esos mocosos? **— dijeron otros.

Otros no perdieron el tiempo y cogieron sus armas y se dirigieron a atacar a los jóvenes de de Fairy Tail.

—**Hasta que al fin un poco de acción **— dijeron los hermanos Dragneel.

—**Esto será interesante **— dijo Ana invocando su espada.

Después de eso las puertas del gremio se cerraron repentinamente. Luego se escucharon gritos y golpes. Como alguien recibía golpes, luego quemaduras. Como algunos de los miembros era mandados a volar fuera del gremio.

Después de unos minutos todos los miembros de Barbarian estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos llenos de moretones u otros llenos de quemaduras.

Todas las mujeres que trabajaban allí como camareras salieron corriendo del gremio.

—**¿Qué clase de gremio oscuro es este? **— preguntó Draco molesto.

—**Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser más interesante** — comentó Ana.

—**La verdad es que yo quería más acción** — dijo Layla tronándose los dedos.

—**Oye ¿y la recompensa? **— preguntó Ur.

Simon volvió a sacar el folleto del trabajo y leyó las letras pequeñas (porque todo el mundo se olvida de las letras pequeñas :3)

El muchacho se acercó a un cofre que había por ahí cerca, y de una simple patada lo tiró al suelo haciendo que se abriera y dejara ver su contenido. Si su vista no le fallaba, había aproximadamente 160,000 piedras dentro del cofre.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Layla POV~**

—**Hmm... Que pereza **— dije quejándome.

—**Aye **— afirmó Max quien estaba muy aburrido.

—**Al menos la recompensa fue buena **— dijo Ur.

—**Pero aun así** — dijo Simon abrazándose a sí mismo — **¿Por qué este gremio tenía que estar en medio del monte Hakobe?**

—**Hace mucho frio** — dijo Ana-san abrazándose a sí misma también.

—**Eso les pasa por venir con muy poca ropa** — les dije.

—**Yo estoy bien** — dijo Draco-nii.

—**A mí me da igual** — comentó Ur.

Simon suspiró. Luego vi cómo se fijó en Gale, quien ahora que lo pienso no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que terminó la pelea.

—**¿Y qué hay de ti Gale? **— le preguntó.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Simon lo miró algo fastidiado.

—**Ahora que lo pienso... **— dijo Ur pensando en algo, luego entornó la mirada hacia Gale —**... Uno de esos bastardos te golpeó en el estómago ¿Verdad?**

—**No es nada** — respondió el secamente.

Luego se adelantó. Todos lo miramos preocupados.

La verdad es que a veces Gale, suele ser algo frio y muy, muy reservado.

Esa herida que tenía en el estómago me preocupaba. Ya han pasado dos meses desde el ataque de los demonios, pero... esa herida seguía preocupando a la gran mayoría. Se había formado una larga cicatriz en el estómago. Él decía que estaba bien, pero nadie le creía. A mi más que nadie me estaba preocupando.

—**Ya no interesa** — dijo él de repente —**, yo estoy bien.**

Esto último lo dijo mirándonos a todos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Hay veces, en que este tonto puede llegar a ser demasiado dulce y tierno y convencer a cualquiera.

Seguimos caminado hasta que oímos algo en el aire, solo Gale, Draco-nii y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, haciendo que los demás nos miraran extrañados.

—**Hmm... ¿Qué pasa? **— preguntó Ana-san.

Nos giramos rápidamente viendo hacia la montaña. El gremio de Barbarian estaba casi en la punta, por lo que todavía faltaba mucho para llegar hasta abajo, pero ninguno supo cómo, pero de la nada, mucha nieve fue cayendo de la montaña formado una avalancha.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos en blanco, tanto que sería fácil confundirnos con la nieve.

—**¡MIERDA!**

Lo único que se nos ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue correr sin detenernos.

—**¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! **— escuché decir a Simon.

—**¡Quiero vivir! **— gritaron Max y Gale quienes estaban a mi lado.

Sin importar lo rápido que corriéramos, la avalancha se acercaba cada vez más y más. Cuando estaba a unos metros de nosotros sentí como alguien me quitaba del camino. Después de eso, nada.

**... ... ...**

Creo que pasaron unos cuantos minutos solamente, hasta que por fin...

—**¡LIBERTAD! **— gritamos Gale y yo derritiendo la nieve que nos cubría.

Jalé a Ur por el cuello mientras que Max estaba abrazado a mi cuello, y Gale jaló a Simon por el brazo.

—**¿Todos están bien? **— dijo Simon de la nada.

—**Sí** — respondimos todos.

Pero Gale y yo nos dimos cuenta de algo.

—**¿D-Draco-nii? **— dije.

—**¿M-M-Meta-nee? **— dijo Gale.

Los cinco presentes no giramos hacia la montaña.

—**Mierda **— dijimos de la nada.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Draco POV~**

Desperté de repente, no veía muy bien, encendí mi puño en fuego y luego noté un bulto a mi lado. Era Ana-san.

—**O-oe, Ana-san** — dije moviéndola para que se despertara.

—**Hmm... ¿D-Draco-kun?**

Se oía algo débil.

—**Hey ¿Estas bien?** — dije tomándola del hombro.

Se sentía muy fría.

—**N-no creo que pueda... estar despierta más tiempo... creo que me duermo... Draco-kun lo siento...** — después de decir eso cayó inconsciente.

—**Mierda, está muy fría** — dije para mí mismo.

No reaccionaba, por más que yo la moviera no reaccionaba. Instintivamente la abracé contra mí.

—**Tal vez esto ayude **— dije con leve sonrojo.

Debo admitir que Ana-san se veía muy linda dormida, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que pensar en una forma de salir de allí.

Si lanzaba un Karyuu no hokou hacia arriba habían probabilidades de que la nieve cayera de nuevo y nos dejaría a aplastados a ambos. Si cavaba hacia abajo no cambiaría nada.

Entonces... ¿Qué mierda se supone que deba hacer?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gale POV~**

—**¡METALICANA-ONEE-SAMA! **— grité escarbando en la nieve.

—¡**Draco-nii! **— oí como Layla gritaba junto a mí.

No sé desde cuándo es que estábamos escarbando, lo único que sé es que si no encuentro a Meta-nee, papá me mata.

—**Déjenlo, hay que regresar rápido al gremio a pedir ayuda **— dijo Simon.

—**Él tiene razón** — dijo Ur.

Layla chasqueó la lengua.

—**Es verdad** — dijo ella levantándose del suelo —**, si solo hacemos esto no lograremos nada.**

Yo me quede callado.

—**Gale, vamos, debemos pedir ayuda** — me dijo Layla.

—**Pero...** — dije girándome hacia ellos —**... si vamos papá me castra.**

—**Es eso o que esos dos mueran congelados **— me dijo Ur haciéndome entrar en razón.

Yo solo solté un grito desesperado, luego sin decir absolutamente nada, salí corriendo del lugar.

La verdad es que mi magia me ha ayudado a volverme el más rápido del gremio. Ni siquiera Jet-san podría igualar mi velocidad.

En cuestión de minutos llegue al gremio. Entre estrellándome contra la puerta y rodando sobre el piso.

—**¡PAPÁ! **— grité llegando al gremio

Capté la atención de todos los presentes.

—**Gale... ¿Qué sucede? **— preguntó papá quien estaba al lado de mamá.

Tenía que decirles, de otra forma Draco y Meta-nee se quedarían allí. Aunque habían varias posibilidades de que me castren después de esto, pero no hay de otra.

—**Hubo una avalancha en el monte Hakobe, y Draco y Meta-nee se quedaron atrapados** — dije rápidamente.

—**¡¿QUÉ?! **— gritó papá junto con Natsu-san.

—**Lo siento, no pude hacer nada para ayudar a Meta-nee** — dije bajando la mirada —**, pero si nos damos prisa esos dos...**

No pude terminar de hablar pues sentí que alguien posó su mano sobre mi cabeza, cuando levanté la vista vi como papá me alborotaba el cabello.

—**Tranquilo... no fue tu culpa** — dijo sonriendo.

—**Papá...**

—**Pero de todos modos estás castigado **— dijo él de repente destruyendo el ambiente.

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué? **— pregunté incrédulo.

Él se acercó para susurrarme algo al oído.

—**Porque estoy seguro de que en vez de salvar a tu hermana salvaste a Layla **— me dijo con voz siniestra.

Yo me sonrojé levemente, papá después se dirigió a la salida del gremio.

—**¡Lily! **— gritó.

—**¡Sí! **— dijo Pantherlily invocando sus alas y tomando a papá.

Ambos salieron volando del gremio en dirección a la montaña.

—**¡Happy, nosotros también vamos! **— gritó Natsu-san saliendo del gremio.

—**¡Aye!**

Los dos siguieron a papá y a Lily.

No dije nada más y salí corriendo del gremio con dirección al monte.

"**Draco..."** pensé **"...más te vale estar cuidando bien a Meta-nee".**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Draco POV~**

Estaba haciendo más frio. La respiración de Ana-san se iba entrecortando y su temperatura estaba empezando a disminuir.

"**¿Y ahora qué hago?"** pensé.

A mí todavía me quedaban energías, pero Ana-san estaba muy débil.

Cuando pensé que iba a entrar en pánico, justo al lado de mi cabeza apareció una mano que traspasó la nieve que nos unía. Me quedé pasmado cuando apareció. Pero después de procesarlo supe perfectamente de quien era esa mano.

—**¡Gajeel-san, tome a Ana-san primero! **— dije acercando la muñeca de Ana-san a la de Gajeel-san.

Cuando él sintió la muñeca de su hija, instintivamente sin mucho forcejeo sacó a Ana-san de la nieve. Gale me ayudó a salir del agujero.

Vi como Gajeel-san tomaba la temperatura de Ana-san

—**Está estable** — dijo, luego se giró hacia mí —**, y es gracias a ti. Te debo una, Draco.**

¿Eh?

Gajeel-san cargó a Ana en brazos y se fue caminando, dejándonos a mí, papá, Gale, Layla, Ur, Simon y Happy atrás. Yo todavía estaba sentado sobre la nieve.

Gale suspiró.

—**Gracias por cuidar de Meta-nee** — me dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro.

—**¿Tu estas bien, Draco-nii? **— me preguntó Layla.

—**¿Eh? Ah, sí... **— respondí.

Ur y Simon estaban observando la montaña. Estaban pensativos.

—**Qué extraño **— dijo Simon de repente —**. Hace años que el monte Hakobe no había sufrido un derrumbe de esta magnitud.**

—**¿Qué habrá pasado? **— preguntó Ur al aire.

—**Como sea** — dijo papá —**, la cosa es que Ana y Draco están bien. Ahora volvamos al gremio.**

—**Sí **— respondieron todos.

—**Sí...** — respondí yo.

Estuve atrapado con Ana-san, ella casi muere, y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. A veces... pienso que soy un verdadero inútil.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Ana estaba comenzando a despertar, pero no iban ni a medio camino de regreso a casa. Sintió la presencia de su padre al instante.

—**Como que... ya estoy grandecita para que me cargues ¿No? **— dijo con voz débil.

—**¡Ge-he! Deberías saber que no importa tu edad o tu tamaño. Tu siempre serás una enana para mí **— dijo Gajeel mientras seguía caminando.

Ana no dijo nada ante ese comentario. Lily solo rió. Los demás estaban detrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Ninguno de ellos estaba sintiendo la mirada de un muchacho que se encontraba en la cima del monte Hakobe.

—**Misión fallida maestro **— dijo a un muñeco de papel que había a su lado.

—_**Que interesa, por lo menos lo intentaste**__ — _dijo el muñeco —_**, ahora vuelve al gremio. Debemos idear **_**ese **_**plan, y te necesitamos aquí.**_

—**Está bien** — dijo el muchacho —**, como usted diga... Maestro Iván.**

Dicho esto, desapareció.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ciudad de Clover – Al día siguiente**

Un muchacho salía de una cabaña después de terminar un trabajo que había tomado mucho tiempo.

—**Muchas gracias Yuki-san **— dijo una mujer haciendo una reverencia en la puerta de la cabaña.

—**Muchas gracias Yuki-kun **— dijo una niña a su lado haciendo lo mismo.

—**No tienen por qué agradecer** — dijo una muchacho con cabello azul y ojos negros —**, es mi deber, como mago de Fairy Tail.**

Este muchacho es Yukio Fullbuster.

El mago se despidió y se fue directo a la estación de trenes. Subió en el primer tren que iba a Magnolia y esperó paciente a que el recorrido terminara.

Yukio era un muchacho tranquilo y preservado, claro cuando estaba fuera del gremio, o fuera de magnolia incluso, pero cuando estaba con su familiares y amigos...

Cuando terminó el viaje, Yukio bajó rápidamente del tren, ya quería llegar a casa. Pero una conversación interesante interrumpió su marcha.

—**¿Escuchaste lo que pasó ayer? **— dijo un hombre.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo otro a su lado.

—**¿No sabias...? Ayer hubo una avalancha en el monte Hakobe, y dos de sus miembros quedaron atrapados.**

Esto último exaltó a Yukio.

—**¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Están bien? **— dijo el segundo hombre.

—**Si bien ambos están en perfecto estado, estuvieron atrapados allí durante horas **— dijo el primero.

—**¿Pero quienes? **

—**El hijo mayor de Salamander y la hija mayor de Kurogane **— respondió.

"**La hija mayor... de Kurogane"** pensó Yukio.

En ese preciso instante salió corriendo de la estación y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el gremio.

**... ... ...**

¿Qué tal? :3

Perdón por no haber mencionado a Yukio antes, es que se me ocurrió días después de publicar el primer capítulo, pero bueno...

¿Creen que este capítulo se merezca un simple y humilde review?

:3


	11. Misión Basura (Parte I)

**Capítulo 11: Misión basura (Parte I)**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Yukio Fullbuster**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Gusta: Ana**

**No le gusta: Draco **

**Magia: Alquimista de hielo, magia curativa**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail, empieza un día normal. Y por normal nos referimos a que ahora Natsu y Gray están peleando mientras que Juvia anima a Gray y Happy a Natsu. Gajeel, Laxus y Jellal discuten de quien sabe qué cosa junto a Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas. Cana bebiendo sin parar. Mirajane atendiendo la barra, Lucy hablando con Levy, Wendy y Charle.

Pero también, Makarov y Draco están discutiendo, Ana está hablando tranquilamente con Kami y Eiko junto a una Cornelia que estaba bebiendo tanto como su madre y al lado de un Simon que estaba comiendo tranquilamente un pastel de cerezas. Así como lo oyeron. Si bien a Erza le encantan los pasteles de fresas, a su hijo le fascinan los postres de cerezas.

Layla y Ur están peleando también. Hikami está conversando con Música al lado de un Gale que está leyendo otro libro que nadie puede entender. Miku e Ikki están bien nuevos peinados para Charlotte y Max, lo cual disgustaba a este último.

Esto estaba pasando en el gremio hasta que...

—**¡Metalicana-san! **— gritó Yukio entrando sorpresivamente por la entrada del gremio.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

—**¡Ana-san! **— volvió a gritar Yukio abrazándose a Ana.

—**¡Hey! ¡¿Pero que...?! **— dijo Draco.

—**Ah... Ya volviste Yukio** — dijo Gray quien había dejado de pelear con Natsu.

—**Bienvenido a casa nii-san** — dijo Hikami.

—**Oe **— dijo Gajeel agarrando a Yukio por el cuello —**, suelta a mi hija.**

—**Lo siento es que... **— dijo Yukio sentándose en una silla —**... cuando llegue escuche que dos de los miembros habían quedado atrapados en una avalancha, y como uno de ellos era Ana-san pues, me preocupé mucho.**

—**¿Acaso no escuchaste que otra persona había quedado atrapada en la nieve? **— preguntó Draco acercándose.

—**Para serte sincero...** — dijo Yukio levantándose de la silla —**... hubiera preferido que te quedaras allí atrapado por el resto de mi vida.**

—**¿Qué dijiste cubito helado? **— dijo Draco juntando su frente con la de Yukio.

—**Lo que tú oíste lagartija andante **— dijo provocándolo para empezar una pelea.

—**Princesa de hielo.**

—**Volcán parlante.**

—**Ojos caídos.**

—**Imbécil.**

—**Idiota.**

—**Come fuego.**

—**Iceberg.**

—**Basta **— dijo Simon haciendo que ambos choquen cabezas y se quedaran inconscientes.

—**Gracias Simon** — dijo Lucy.

—**No es nada** — dijo el Fernandes menor volviendo a sentarse a terminar su postre de cerezas.

Los adultos solo suspiraron, aunque esos dos idiotas los hacían sentir nostálgicos.

—**Esos dos siempre están peleando, no importa en donde estén **— dijo Lucy pesadamente.

—**Y si es por Ana-chan es peor** — secundo Juvia.

A lo largo de los años, estas dos se volvieron buenas amigas.

—**Aunque Yuki-kun se quedara al final con Ana-chan** — dejó caer la maga de agua.

—**Hey...** — dijo Lucy molesta.

Dije "buenas amigas" no "grandes amigas".

—**Hmm... Esos dos pelean igual que sus padres **— dijo Gajeel poniendo un brazo encima de los hombros de su esposa quien había llegado de repente.

—**Es la mal costumbre que heredaron de ellos** — dijo Laxus pesadamente.

—**No son como sus hijos **— dijo Jellal —**, los de ustedes siempre están muy calmados.**

Ana seguía hablando con Kami y con Eiko como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora Música no estaba solo con Hikami sino que también con Miku y con Ikki y hasta con Eri. Por mientras Gale seguía _leyendo_ su libro.

—**Todos ellos están tan tranquilos...** — dijo Erza.

—**No como los nuestros...** — dijo Lucy quien se acercaba junto a Juvia.

—**Eso es seguro** — secundo Juvia mientras sonreía.

Layla y Ur se estaban burlando de sus respectivos hermanos junto con Makarov.

—**No estén tan seguros** — dijo la pareja Redfox.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron los adultos presentes.

—**Sí bien Ana y Música están muy tranquilos...** — dijo Levy.

—**Miren a ese otro de allá **— dijo Gajeel señalando a Gale.

—**Hmm... ¿Qué tiene? **— dijo Lucy

—**¿Cuál es el problema? **— preguntó Jellal.

—**Si miran fijamente esos ojos carmesí, notaran que no está leyendo el libro, sino que está mirando fijamente a cierta personita** — explicó Gajeel.

Los demás, excepto Levy, miraron a Gel fijamente. Y se dieron cuenta de que Gajeel tenía razón, pues Gale no estaba leyendo su libro, sino que tenía la mirada fija en Layla. Una sonriente y adorable Layla quien estaba riendo junto con Ur.

—**Ahhhh **— dijeron los adultos finalmente.

—**Ohh... de solo imaginar la boda de ambos...** — dijo una Lucy fantasiosa.

—**Se te contagió la locura de Juvia** — dijeron Jellal y Laxus.

—**¡Hey! — **se defendió esta.

—**Pero bueno...** — dijo Levy apoyándose sobre la mesa —**... todavía son jóvenes, ellos ya verán que hacen con su futuro.**

—**Son patéticos **— dijeron Layla y Ur al mismo tiempo.

—**No nos molesten** — dijeron Draco y Yukio defendiéndose.

—**Levántense idiotas, tenemos que hacer trabajo **— dijo Simon quien ya había terminado su postre de cerezas.

—**Pero acabo de llegar** — dijo Yukio sobándose la cabeza.

—**¿Y? Vámonos de una vez **— dijo sacando una misión del tablero —**, Ana vámonos. **

—**Sí** — dijo ella acercándose a los demás.

—**Mira-san, tomamos esta** — dijo Simon mostrándole el papel.

—**Muy bien, hasta luego Simon-kun** — dijo con su normal sonrisa.

Simon se retiró.

—**Gale, ya nos vamos** — dijo Simon acercándose a él.

—**No puedo** — dijo cerrando su libros —**, estoy castigado ¿Recuerdas? **— esto último lo dijo con un ligero tic en el ojo.

—**Ah, es verdad **— recordó Draco.

—**No puedo evitar pensar que eso es mi culpa** — dijo Ana tristemente.

—**No es tu culpa Meta-nee. En verdad **— dijo levantándose de su lugar —**. Si estoy en esta situación es cosa mía.**

Layla se dio cuenta de algo.

Gale en silencio se acercó al tablero de misiones. Escogió una con recompensa de 5,500 piedras.

**... ... ...**

Aclaración:

Estar castigado en Fairy Tail es no poder escoger misiones que tengan recompensa mayor a 10,000 piedras. A esta clase de misiones se les denomina "misión basura".

**... ... ...**

Le mostró el trabajo a Mira, esta solo asintió.

Después Gale se dirigió a la entrada mientras sus amigos lo observaban.

—**Bueno... será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos** — dijo Simon pesadamente.

—**Yo no voy** — dijo Layla secamente.

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué? **— quiso saber Ur.

—**Acompañare a Gale en su misión** — dijo señalando a Gale quien no había salido todavía del gremio.

Este se detuvo en seco.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron sus compañeros.

—**¿Hay algún problema? **— dijo Layla con inocencia.

"**Es su oportunidad" **pensaron todos.

Simon suspiró.

—**No, no hay ningún problema** — dijo dirigiéndose a la salida pasando al lado de Gale.

—**Es decisión tuya...** — dijo Ur saliendo.

—**Es cierto** — dijo Ana siguiéndola.

—**Nos vemos luego...** — dijo Yukio saliendo.

—**Espérenme** — dijo Max librándose de las garras de Ikki y empezando a seguirlos.

—**Ya volvemos **— dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes pasar al lado de Gale para decirle algo al oído que nadie pudo oír.

El grupo finalmente se fue.

—**Muy bien ¿Nos vamos? **— dijo Layla acercándose a Gale.

Este solo suspiró.

—**Vámonos mujer **— dijo saliendo.

Ella lo siguió en silencio.

Los adultos vieron por completo esta escena.

—**Oye Lucy ¿Te puedo ayudar con los preparativos para la boda?** — preguntó Mira.

—**Por supuesto** — respondió Lucy sonriente.

De pronto Natsu y Gray cayeron de quien sabe dónde frente a ellos.

—**Oe **— dijo Natsu débilmente — ¿**De qué boda hablan?**

—**No es nada** — respondieron los adultos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gale POV~**

Nos dirigíamos a la estación de trenes. Layla caminaba detrás de mí, como si quisiera decir algo pero sabía que.

—**¿Segura que quieres venir? Ni siquiera sabes que misión es **— le dije.

—**No importa** — dijo ella simplemente.

—**Iremos en tren** — le advertí.

—**No importa** — volvió a decir.

¿Qué es lo que quería? No importa. Simplemente ahora no puedo sacar las palabras de Draco de mi cabeza.

_Flashback_

Él se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído:

"**Más te vale declarártele ahora. Porque ya me estoy hartando".**

_Fin del Flashback_

Por amor de... ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

Cuando llegamos a la estación, me dirigí inmediatamente a comprar los boletos. Debíamos ir a Shirotsume.

El encargado me dio los boletos y yo le di su paga. Fui a buscar a Layla quien estaba sentada frente a los rieles del tren esperando a que este llegara. Me senté a su lado sin decir palabra.

—**Gracias **— dijo ella.

—**¿Eh? **— dije yo.

—**Por lo de ayer** — explicó —**, tú fuiste quien me quitó del camino para que no quedáramos atrapados bajo la nieve ¿Verdad?**

—**¿Eh? Ah... sí **— dije nervioso.

—**Por eso, gracias** — dijo ella mirando los rieles.

No dije nada más, solo esperamos a que el tren llegara, y cuando lo hizo, subimos en seguida.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Draco POV~**

—**Oigan ¿Por qué Gale estaba castigado? **— quiso saber el iceberg.

—**Porque en el derrumbe de ayer, en vez de ayudar a Ana-san ayudó a Layla** — dije secamente.

—**Ah, era por eso. Ese niño no sabe cuándo controlar sus impulsos.**

—**Solo espero que aproveche esta oportunidad que tiene, y se le declare de una vez por todas** — dijo Ur poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

—**Sí...** — dijeron Ana-san y Simon al mismo tiempo.

—**Es cierto** — dije —**, porque ya me estoy hartando de que no diga lo que siente.**

—**Que no dice lo que siente, él dice** — oí susurrar a Simon y a Ur.

—**Pero ¿te agrada la idea de que esos dos estén juntos?** — me preguntó Yukio.

—**Es mejor a que Layla este o con el imbécil de Vice o el emo de Yami** — expliqué.

—**Oh, tienes razón en eso** — concordó el cubito.

Es raro, casi nunca estamos de acuerdo en ciertas cosas.

Lo que sea. Gale, más te vale estar cuidando de Layla.

—**Por cierto, Yuki **— dijo Simon de repente.

—**¿Hmm? **— preguntó este.

—**Tu ropa** — respondió secamente.

—**¡Guahhh! ¡¿Pero cuando?!**

El imbécil se quedó sin ropa de nuevo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gale POV~**

Odio, los, transportes.

Este tren es el mismo infierno.

Pero... tiene sus ventajas.

Layla se había desmayado, y estaba apoyada en mi hombro.

Se veía tan linda en ese momento...

... ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo?!

Demonios. Lo admito. Me gusta Layla. Me gusta mucho. Pero... no sé porque a veces pienso que verdaderamente, no la merezco.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Una persona, desde lo alto de una montaña cercana a Magnolia, estaba viendo esta escena a través del agujero que había formado con su dedo índice y su pulgar*.

—**Ahhh, ¿esos dos todavía no están juntos? **— preguntó una chica al aire.

Tenía el pelo negro y tres piercings en la ceja derecha. Llevaba pantalones holgados de color blanco. Una blusa azul oscuro que solo le cubría la zona de los pechos y un chaleco verde oscuro. Tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el hombro izquierdo.

Esta muchacha es Lily Redfox.

—**Es porque Gale es demasiado tímido** — dijo un gato a su lado.

Este pequeño se llama Oki.

—**Bueno, no interesa, yo misma me ocupare de que ese tonto diga lo que siente** — dijo sonriente para luego suspirar con tranquilidad —**, las cosas que hago por ti, hermano menor... Ahora, Oki vamos, ya quiero llegar.**

Ambos se fueron corriendo en dirección a Magnolia.

Después de tanto tiempo, esos dos ya habían vuelto.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.—**

—**¡Tierra! **— gritaron ambos Slayers al bajar del tren.

—**Aunque desde un comienzo te lo advertí** — dijo Gale pesadamente.

—**No me importa** — dijo empezando a caminar — **Por cierto ¿de qué se trata la misión?** — quiso saber Layla.

—**Ah, sí... sobre eso... estoy seguro de que te iras de espaldas cuando te diga esto pero... tenemos que cuidar a los hijos de Ren-san y Sherry-san.**

En efecto, Layla casi se va de espaldas cuando le Gale le dijo eso. El anuncio del trabajo decía:

_Por favor cuidar a nuestros engend... pequeños mientras estamos en una reunión importante._

_Recompensa: 5,500 piedras_

_Atentamente: Familia Akatsuki_

—**¡¿Es en serio?! **— dijo Layla exaltada.

—**Yo te lo advertí** — dijo Gale sonriente.

Layla suspiró.

—**Que interesa, además... somos un equipo después de todo.**

Eso último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"**Te adoro"** pensó Gale.

Luego suspiró y le mostró una media sonrisa.

Luego siguieron su camino. Estuvieron caminando durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin llegaron a una casa apartada de la ciudad.

Gale tocó inmediatamente a la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, un Ren bien vestido abrió la puerta.

—**Buenos días Ren-san** — saludó Gale haciendo una reverencia.

—**Venimos por el trabajo** — dijo Layla haciendo lo mismo.

—**Oh, Gale-kun, Layla-san, cuanto tiempo. No nos hemos visto desde hace... como dos meses** — dijo Ren arreglándose la corbata.

—**Es verdad... **— concordó Gale.

—**Bueno... ¡Cariño! ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Así que nos vamos!** — gritó Ren al interior de la casa.

—**Por favor cuiden bien de los niños, nuestra última niñera renunció y no hemos encontrado otra capaz de cuidarlos. Y Kori no es el más indicado para cuidar de sus hermanos** — explicó Ren saliendo de la casa.

—**No se preocupe** — dijo Layla.

—**Es nuestro trabajo después de todo** — dijo Gale.

—**Bien... ya estoy lista** — dijo Sherry saliendo de la casa poniéndose su abrigo —**. Oh, espero que nuestros niños no les causen demasiados problemas.**

—**No se preocupe Sherry-san** — dijo Gale —**, nosotros nos haremos cargo.**

—**Por favor pasen. Si necesitan de algo, solo avísenle a Kori, él les ayudara** — dijo Ren alejándose junto con Sherry.

—**Volvemos en unas horas, hasta luego **— se despidió Sherry.

Finalmente ambos magos se fueron.

Gale y Layla entraron en la casa. Se dirigieron a la sala, de donde provenían unas vocecitas. Cuando llegaron encontraron a cuatro niños jugando encima de una alfombra, y al lado sentado cómodamente en el sofá había un joven leyendo un libro.

Tenía el pelo negro, piel clara y ojos azules. Casualmente estaba usando un elegante traje. Este joven al notar la presencia de Layla y Gale, se abalanzó sobre Layla.

—**¡Oh, Layla-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Es marav...! no, esperen, esto solo funciona con Kisuke y Yuto... **— dijo deteniéndose.

Los otros dos magos suspiraron.

—**Ha pasado tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos **— dijo el muchacho.

Este chico es Kori Akatsuki.

—**¿Qué tal, Kori-kun? **— saludó Layla.

—**¿Cómo has estado? **— dijo Gale.

—**Muy bien, gracias **— dijo haciendo una reverencia —**. Bueno, dejen que les presente a... Nami, Tony, Cobi y Connie.**

Los cuatro pequeños seguían como si nada.

—**Oye, Kori ¿Por qué tus padres no te dejaron cuidar a los niños? **— dijo Gale.

—**Yo no me llevo muy bien con niños** — respondió secamente.

—**Ohhh, pero que mira que ternura...** — dijo Layla abrazando a los pequeños, los cuales no les molestaba la presencia de Layla.

—**¿Y ella desde cuándo se lleva con los bebés? **— dijo Gale al aire extrañado mientras Kori solo reía.

—**Ahora que lo pienso, debemos prepararles su comida, acompáñame Gale-kun** — dijo Kori mientras iba a la cocina.

—**Está bien...** — respondió Gale siguiéndolo dejando a Layla sola con los niños.

Llegando a la cocina, encontraron la mesa llena de frutas. Tenían que preparar una ensalada de frutas para los niños. Algo que les encantaba a esos pequeños, era la fruta, aunque más que nada, los dulces.

Gale y Kori empezaron a quitar las cascaras de la fruta en silencio. Eso fue incomodo, si bien ambos se conocían desde niños, no eran tan buenos amigos. Kori, para romper el silencio y empezar un tema interesante de conversación, se le ocurrió lo siguiente:

—**Oe, Gale-kun** — dijo captando la atención del Dragón Slayer —**, ¿Cómo va el tema de Layla-chan?**

**... ... ...**

_*_ **estaba viendo esta escena a través del agujero que había formado con su dedo índice y su pulgar***este tipo de magia es denominado "Visión fantasma".

**... ... ...**

Holis :3

Este capítulo me quedó un tanto largo.

Hubiera seguido pero como no iba ni a la mitad del capítulo, y ya iba escribiendo como 10 páginas, deje este capítulo hasta la mitad.

Por lo cual tendré que tendré que escribir la segunda parte en otro capítulo.

Bueno me despido. LaylaRedfox fuera.

¿Review?

:3


	12. Misión Basura (Parte II)

**Capítulo 12: Misión Basura (Parte II) **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Ur Fullbuster**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: el hielo**

**No le gusta: Layla, Lily**

**Magia: Alquimista de Hielo**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gale se quedó en blanco al oír eso. Le cubrió la boca instintivamente a Kori con ambas manos ¿Cómo es que ese idiota sabía sobre ese tema? Fue la primero que cruzó por la mente de Gale.

—**Cállate idiota, que nos puede oír **— dijo susurrándole a Kori.

—**Lo siento** — dijo con tono deprimente.

—**¿Y tú como sabes? **— dijo Gale soltándolo.

—**Me lo dijo Yuki-kun** — respondió simplemente.

Gale se quedó en blanco, de nuevo.

—**Ese idiota... **— maldijo al aire —**... me las va a pagar **— luego suspiró.

—**Aunque... ya me había dado cuenta** — dijo Kori en un tono solo audible para Gale —**, de hecho ya varios en el gremio nos habíamos dado cuente en el gremio.**

Gale se sorprendió.

—**¿Tanto se me nota? **— dijo Gale en tono depresivo.

—**Pues sí** — respondió Kori —**, tienes suerte de que Layla-chan sea algo ingenua y no se haya dado cuenta todavía.**

—**Entonces creo que debo tener más cuidado** — dijo para Gale para sí mismo, haciendo que Kori riera.

—**¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?** — preguntó inocentemente —**. Yo me le declaro a la primera chica que tengo en la mira.**

—**Eso es diferente** — dijo Gale —**, además no es tan fácil, al menos para mí no lo es.**

—**Está bien **— dijo Kori volviendo a su labor —**, es decisión tuya.**

Gale lo miró extrañado, luego volvió a su labor.

—**Por cierto, ¿ya saben algo sobre Lily-chan o Silver-san? **— preguntó haciendo que Gale suspirara.

—**Hace meses que salieron de misión, y hasta ahora no regresan **— suspiró nuevamente —**, pero bueno, es su vida. No soy nadie para meterme.**

—**Ya veo...** — dijo Kori — **Oe ¿van a participar este año en... eso?**

Gale al oír esa pregunta resopló.

—**No lo creo, si Sil o Lile o Reza no llegan para entonces, lo creo muy poco probable** — volvió a responder.

—**Oh...**

—**Pero bueno... ¿Ustedes participaran este año?**

—**¿Eh? No, creo que tampoco participaremos este año **— dijo Kori tristemente.

—**¿Y los de Lamia? **— quiso saber Gale.

—**Tampoco, aún le faltan dos integrantes a su equipo** — volvió a decir el joven Akatsuki.

—**Oh... ya veo porque nuestros padres dicen que la **_**nueva generación**_** es algo más complicada **— dijo Gale sonriendo.

—**Sí... aunque en Blue Pegasus pensamos que los que tienen más problemas son los jóvenes de Saber...**

—**No me los recuerdes **— dijo Gale molesto.

Kori se preguntó por qué.

—**Oh, ahora que lo pienso, Vice-kun y Yami-kun también están pretendiendo a Layla-chan ¿Cierto?**

Gale solo chasqueó la lengua, para después suspirar.

—**¿Qué tendrán las Dragon Slayers que las hacen tan irresistibles? **— preguntó Gale al aire, hecho que hizo que Kori riera.

Ambos continuaron con su labor en silencio.

Después de un rato pelando y cortando la fruta, terminaron. Sirvieron 4 platos pequeños para los niños, y cada mago cogió dos y los llevó a la sala.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Layla seguía jugando con los pequeños.

—**Oe, ¿Y a ti desde cuando te gustan los niños? **— quiso saber Gale.

—**Quien sabe...** — respondió ella sin dejar de jugar con los pequeños.

Los otros dos magos cargaron cada uno a un niño, y empezaron a darles de comer. Se veían adorables cada vez que masticaba y tragaban.

Gale veía como Layla le daba de comer a la pequeña Nami, mientras esta masticaba y tragaba adorablemente.

"**Me pregunto si así se vería ella cuando este cuidando a nuestros hijos..."** pensó Gale involuntariamente mientras le daba de comer a Connie y a Tony **"¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO ESTOY PENSANDO?! Como si Lay quisiera tener hijos conmigo... ¡Ja! Eso nunca... pasaría"** volvió a decir para sus adentros.

—**Por cierto muchachos ¿Por qué están haciendo una misión basura?** — preguntó Kori mientras le daba de comer a Cobi.

Gale suspiró mientras que Layla se rió.

—**Castigado** — dijo el Dragon Slayer señalándose con el dedo con un leve tic en el ojo.

—**Oh... no quisiera preguntar el por qué **— dijo divertido.

—**Sí... es mejor así** — dijo Gale pesadamente mientras Layla solo reía.

Cuando los niños terminaron de comer, siguieron jugando con Layla, pero a este asunto también se metieron Gale y Kori quienes no pudieron resistirse a las adorables criaturas.

Eso fue lo único que hicieron durante varias horas, jugar, solo jugar y más jugar. Hasta que alguien entró por la puerta.

—**Ya volvimos** — dijo Ren llegando al lado de Sherry.

—**Ohhh... ¿Cómo está mi pequeña criatura?** — dijo Sherry mientras cargaba a Nami en brazos.

—**Espero no les hayan causado muchas molestias, comúnmente son unos diablillos** — dijo Ren.

—**No fue nada** — dijo Layla —**, son unos amores en realidad. Si quieren que los cuidemos, solo avisen.**

—**Muchas gracias** — dijo dándole a Gale la recompensa —**, aquí la recompensa.**

—**Gracias** — dijo Gale tomando la recompensa —**. Bueno, Layla vámonos.**

—**Sí** — dijo saliendo.

—**Nos vemos en tres meses allá**— se despidió Kori.

—**Ah, y por cierto** — dijo Ren deteniendo el paso de los Slayers —**, díganle a Laxus-san que este año no pensamos perder.**

Tanto Gale como Layla sonrieron.

—**Le daremos el mensaje** — dijo Gale sonriendo.

Los Akatsuki también sonrieron.

Después ambos Slayers salieron de la casa, en dirección a la estación de trenes del pueblo, con 5,500 piedras en los bolsillos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Gremio Fairy Tail – Magnolia**

Natsu y Gray se golpearon al mismo tiempo en la cara, cayendo cada uno en el suelo.

—**Ya dejen de pelear, que molestan **— dijo Charle.

—**Aye **— dijo Happy al lado de esta comiendo un pescado.

—**Nunca cambiaran** — dijo Jellal.

—**Ahora no estoy de ánimos para detenerlos** — dijo Erza.

—**Nosotras tampoco** — dijeron Lucy y Juvia al mismo tiempo.

Sin importar que, Natsu y gray siguieron peleando.

—**Ya volvimos** — dijo Simon entrando por la puerta al lado del grupo.

—**Oh, ya volvieron **— dijo Mira.

—**¿Tan rápido completaron la misión? **— preguntó Jellal.

—**No fue nada en realidad...** — dijo Simon despreocupado.

—**¿Gale y Layla todavía no regresan? **— preguntó Ana al notar que ninguno de los dos estaba.

—**No **— respondió Lucy.

—**Momento, ¿Esos dos no estaban con ustedes? **— preguntó Natsu.

—**Pues...** — dijeron los jóvenes dudosos.

A veces Natsu se pasaba de ingenuo.

—**Esos dos...** — dijo Simon.

—**... están en una... **— siguió Ur.

—**... misión basura... **— dijo Yukio.

—**... los dos... **— completó Ana.

—**... juntos **— terminó Draco.

—**Aye **— concordó Max.

Natsu se quedó callado.

—**Gajeel y Levy salieron de misión hace un rato ¿Cierto?** — preguntó.

—**Sí **— respondieron sus compañeros.

Natsu se quedó callado un minuto más, hasta que luego lanzó un grito desesperado que seguramente se escuchó por toda la ciudad de Magnolia.

—**¡MI PEQUEÑA ESTA SOLA CON UN COME HIERRO COMPULSIVO! ¡QUIEN SABE LO QUE LE PUEDA HACER! **

—**Ya cálmate, Natsu** — le regañó Gray sentándose al lado de Juvia.

—**Juvia sigue pensando que exageras demasiado** — dijo Juvia.

—**¡¿CÓMO SE SENTIRIAN SI SU HIJA ESTA CON UNA COME HIERRO BASTARDO COMPULSIVO?! ¡QUE LEVANTE LA MANO QUIEN ME ENTIENDA!**

Todo el mundo lo miró con decepción, pero solo lo apoyó una cierta persona.

—**Yo te entiendo **— dijo Jellal levantando la mano.

—**Gracias **— dijo Natsu feliz de que alguien lo entendiera.

—**Oe, esos dos ni siquiera están juntos** — dijo Laxus.

—**Aun así... **— dijo Jellal —**... quien este pretendiendo a mi Reza tendrá que pasar encima de mi cadáver.**

Mientras los adultos discutían sobre el tema, los jóvenes volvieron a lo suyo.

—**Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la oportunidad de Gale para declarársele a Layla ¿No?** — dijo Kami.

—**Pues sí** — respondió Draco.

—**Bueno, más le vale. Ya era hora de que diga lo que siente** — dijo Makarov cruzándose de brazos.

—**Eso lo dice ¿Quién...?** — dijo Yukio molestando a Makarov.

—**Es cierto, tú no eres el más indicado ya que tampoco haz dicho lo que sientes** — dijo Ur.

—**¿Eh? **— dijo Makarov sin entender.

—**Tú sabes a quien nos referimos niño** — dijo Simon.

Makarov tardó unos segundos en precesarlo, pero cuando descubrió de quien se trataba, se sonrojó severamente y desvió la mirada de sus amigos.

—**Tch... No me molesten** — dijo todavía sonrojado.

Sus compañeros solo rieron.

De repente un olor familiar llenó la estancia de Fairy Tail, un olor que solo los Dragon Slayers presentes pudieron detectar.

De la nada, Makarov se puso realmente nervioso.

—**Hablando del diablo** — dijo Draco.

Miku sonrió porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Natsu, Wendy y Laxus también sonrieron.

—**Ha pasado tiempo, desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí** — dijo Laxus.

De repente, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando ver dos siluetas, una más grande que la otra.

—**¡Ge-he!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Tierra, de nuevo! **— gritaron Gale y Layla saliendo del tren.

—**¡Uff! Hay veces en que quisiera lanzarme del tren a mitad del camino **— dijo Gale.

—**Sí...** — concordó Layla.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la estación.

—**Ya entiendo porque les llaman misiones basura, esto resultó muy fácil** — dijo Layla.

—**Es cierto** — afirmó Gale.

—**Pero bueno... fue divertido **— dijo Layla con una gran sonrisa.

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Gale con una media sonrisa.

Gale tuvo una idea. Era el momento ideal para decirle la verdad. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de salir de la estación, Gale empezó a hablar.

—**Layla...** — la llamó con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—**¿Hmm? ¿Gale?**

—**T-tengo que decirte algo** — dijo aun sonrojado.

—**¿Qué pasa?**

"**Vamos Gale, tu puedes. Solo son dos palabras"** se dijo a sí mismo —Layla, la verdad es que yo...

No pudo continuar pues ambos Slayers detectaron un olor familiar.

—**Ese olor...** — dijo Layla, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

"**Maldición"** pensó Gale con un tic en el ojo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Layla salió disparada de la estación de trenes, con dirección al gremio. Dejando a un Gale decepcionado, confundido y más que nada, dolido.

—**Maldito el momento en que llegaste Lily** — se quejó al aire.

**... ... ... **

¿Tomatazo? ¿Demasiado corto?

Oh bueno, la cosa es que como dividí el capítulo, ya tenía todas las ideas en la cabeza, por eso es que lo terminé al instante.

Sé que no estoy poniendo demasiadas peleas, pero es que esa parte todavía no llega, así que lo que me estén siguiendo, estén pacientes.

¿Review?

:3


	13. El equipo más fuerte, reportándose!

**Capítulo 13: El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, reportándose**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Lily Redfox**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: El hierro**

**No le gusta: Layla, Ur**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer de Hierro / Visión fantasma**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Lily nada más llegó al gremio, se puso a comer pedazos de hierro sobre una mesa, sin mencionar la carne asada que tenía al lado.

—**Acabas de llegar, y lo primero que haces, ¿es comer? **— dijo Simon decepcionado.

—**¿Y? **— dijo Lily con hierro en la boca.

—**Ya déjala Simon **— le dijo Yukio.

—**Sí... además tiene que recobrar energías para cuando llegue Layla** — dijo Ur.

—**Por cierto Lily ¿Y Silver-nii?** — preguntó Ana.

—**Yo debería preguntarte ¿Dónde está Gale, nee-san? **— dijo Lily dejando de comer.

—**Oh. Pues...** — quiso responder pero la puerta del gremio se abrió de repente.

Layla llegó en escasos segundos desde la estación de tren.

—**Entonces... ¿Volviste acero deformado?** — dijo Layla con una sonrisa en la cara.

—**Cuanto tiempo flama extinta** — dijo Lily levantándose de su sitio.

Layla se tronó los dedos, Lily se estiró el cuello. En cuestión de segundos, empezaron a pelear (Estas dos de aquí ¿No les recuerdan a alguien? :3)

La pelea inició, y los presentes las ignoraron, incluso los padres de Layla, era normal ver a esas dos pelear cada vez que se encontraban.

—**Oe **— le susurró Simon a Draco —** ¿Gale no debería estar con ella?**

—**Ahora que lo mencionas... **— dijo rascándose la barbilla.

—**Hey, miren** — dijo Ur señalando afuera del gremio.

Vieron como Gale se acercaba con un semblante frio y algo deprimido.

—**Gale...** — dijo Draco preocupado.

Cuando Gale entró en el gremio, sus amigos lo llevaron en contra de su voluntad a un rincón del gremio, apartado de todo el mundo.

—**Oe ¿Estas bien?** — preguntó Yukio.

—**¿Te rechazaron? ¡Te rechazaron!, por favor dime que no te rechazaron** — dijo Draco preocupado.

—**... No... Ni siquiera pude decirle una miserable palabra **— dijo fríamente.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron sus compañeros sin entender.

Gale solo dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa, impactando a todos sus amigos.

—**Soy peor basura que Makarov **— dijo sin mirar a sus amigos.

—**Oe **— dijo este ofendido.

—**¿Qué pasó? **— preguntó Ana.

Gale despegó su car de la mesa y miró a los ojos a sus compañeros.

—**Bueno, cuando estaba por decirle la verdad, ella de pronto detectó el olor de Lily, así que salió corriendo dejándome como un completo idiota **— explicó para luego volver a pegar su cara en la mesa —**. Ahora no hay nada que pueda animarme.**

Se escucharon como unos pequeños pasos de alguien corriendo iban hasta ellos. Un pequeño gato blanco con manchas negras se acercaba.

—**¡Gale! **— gritó Oki mientras corría hacia él.

El aludido levantó la vista y vio a Oki corriendo hacia él. No pudo decir nada al respecto pues el pequeño animal ya había saltado a sus brazos.

—**¡Gale! ¡Te eche de menos! **— dijo mientras sollozaba.

El Slayer, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír. Luego acarició la cabeza del pequeño animal, cosa que hizo que se gane su atención.

—**Yo también te eche de menos, Oki ¡Ge-he! **— dijo riendo.

Oki se acurrucó más en su pecho.

—**¿Qué ya no había nada que pueda animarte acaso**? — dijo Makarov en tono burlón.

—**Cállate. Yo al menos tengo gato** — dijo Gale señalando a Oki.

Makarov se quedó en silencio mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados. Después de unos segundos, se fue a un rincón cercano y se colocó en posición fetal, con un aura entre negro y azul que a los alrededores decía: _depresión total._

—**Descuida **— dijo Draco —**, no todos los Dragon Slayers tenemos un exceed propio. Por ejemplo, yo tengo que compartir a Max con Layla **— dijo acariciando a Max quien estaba en su hombro.

—**Aunque a mí me gusta más estar con Layla **— dijo Max en tono alegre.

A Draco le salió una vena en la frente.

—**¡Gato traidor! **

En ese preciso instante lo hubiera estrangulado, pero un pilar de hierro pasó justo a su lado. Ese mismo pilar pasó al lado de Ana y Simon para luego estrellar contra la pared a escasos centímetros de la cara de Gale.

—**Hey, hey, tengan cuidado por donde lanzan eso **— dijo Gale.

Layla y Lily no habían parado de pelear desde que se encontraron. Layla enviaba patadas y golpes encendidos en fuego, mientras que Lily solo transformaba su brazo en metal y luego lo dividía de su cuerpo y se lo lanzaba.

A la mayoría de la gente no les importaba, a quienes les importaba era a quienes o recibían los golpes o las quemaduras de cualquiera de ellas. Natsu miraba la escena desde lejos. Confiaba en su hija plenamente. Ella era fuerte y lo sabía. Todo el gremio lo sabía. Aunque Lily también tenía sus trucos bajo la manga.

—**¡Karyuu...! **— dijo Layla.

—**¡Tensuryuu...! **— dijo Lily.

—**¡... no Hokou! **— gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambas soltaron sus rugidos al mismo tiempo, cuando estos chocaron ocasionaron una pequeña explosión. Cuando esta se expandió por el interior del gremio, no lastimó absolutamente a nadie.

Solo le afectó a quienes lazaron el ataque. Layla salió disparada, Lily también. La Dragneel chocó contra la barra.

—**¡Layla! ¿Estás bien? **— dijeron Natsu y Lucy preocupados.

—**S-sí... solo choqué contra la barra, no es nada grave **— dijo sobándose con la cabeza.

"**Maldita Lily... no me estas mostrando todo tu poder"** pensó molesta.

Por su parte Lily salió rodando hacia la entrada del gremio, hasta que chocó con alguien que la detuvo.

Levantó la mirada para luego sonreír.

—**¡Ge-he! ¡Hola papá! **— dijo sonriente.

—**Hey...** — dijo Gajeel al lado de Levy quien estaba sonriendo —**... pero si es mi enana favorita.**

Gajeel levantó a su hija del suelo solo para luego revolverle el pelo.

—**No me llames así **— dijo ella haciendo un puchero. (Ella también ¿No les recuerda a alguien?)

—**¿Cómo has estado Lily? **— preguntó Levy.

—**Muy bien mamá **— respondió ella.

—**Es bueno verte de nuevo** — dijo Pantherlily.

—**Ah... ¡Lily-san!** — dijo Oki bajando de los brazos de Gale corriendo a saludar a Lily.

—**Oh, Oki **— dijo este al verlo venir.

—**¡Lily-nee!** — dijo Música yendo a saludar a su hermana.

—**Oh, ¡Música! ¿Qué tal?** — dijo Lily chocando las palmas con su hermano.

—**Entonces, ¿volvieron? **— dijo Gale acercándose junto a Ana.

—**Pues sí ¿Ya hiciste tu misión basura, enano?** — dijo Gajeel con tono burlón.

—**Pues sí **— dijo este en el mismo tono.

—**¿Misión basura? **— preguntó Lily.

—**Castigado **— dijo Gale señalándose.

—**¿Por qué? **— preguntó Lily curiosa.

—**No interesa **— respondió Gale —**, por cierto ¿Y Sil?**

—**Ah, es verdad ¿Dónde está Silver?** — preguntó Levy.

Lily y Oki se quedaron callados. Luego se miraron dubitativos.

—**Habla **— dijeron sus padres y hermanos.

—**Pues... él dijo, y cito: "**_**Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver al vejestorio peleando en los juegos**_**"** — dijo Lily.

El lugar quedó en silencio.

Hasta que Natsu, Gray y Jellal empezaron a reír con locura.

Luego Gajeel explotó.

—**¡ESE MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡YA VA HA VER! ¡YA VA A VER! ¡NADA MÁS LO ENCUENTRE...! **

—**Silencio, Gajeel** — dijo una voz desde el segundo piso.

Las puertas del gremio se cerraron repentinamente.

—**Tengo un anuncio que hacer** — dijo Laxus desde el segundo piso.

Todos los miembros presentes pusieron completa atención, incluso Natsu.

—**Lily... ¿Dices que Silver no vendrá?**

—**No **— dijo ella simplemente.

—**Jellal, ¿Saben algo de Reza?** — preguntó el maestro.

—**Nada **— respondió Jellal secamente.

—**Sí ese es el caso** — dijo —**, supongo que la nueva generación tampoco participara este año.**

El lugar quedo nuevamente en silencio.

—**¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! **— gritaron Simon, Kami y Lily al mismo tiempo.

—**No es justo, papá** — dijo Kami.

—**Pero, pero...** — Simon no sabía que decir.

—**Yo solo vine aquí para participar, no es justo maestro **— dijo Lily.

—**Hey, si querían participar, hubieras traído a Silver** — dijo el maestro dirigiéndose a Lily —**, y tú hubieras averiguado donde estaba Reza **— dijo dirigiendose a Simon.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—**Nee-chan... Silver...** — dijo Simon en tono depresivo con respecto a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

—**Nii-san **— dijo Lily en el mismo tono.

A ambos los rodeaba un aura oscura.

—**Vaya, vaya...** — dijo Kami.

—**Bueno...** — dijo Laxus —**... si ellos no participan saben lo que eso significa ¿No?**

Se escuchó a alguien reír. Luego a alguien más, y así sucesivamente. En total las personas que sonrieron fueron cinco. El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail sonrió.

—**¡ESO ES! **— gritó Natsu.

—**En realidad pensé que ya lo habías olvidado, maestro **— dijo Jellal.

—**Nos esforzaremos** — dijo Erza.

—**¡Hagamos esto! **— dijo Gray con euforia.

—**¡Ge-he! **— rió Gajeel, como siempre.

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, ¡reportándose!

—**Vaya, vaya...** — dijo Mira con felicidad.

—**Bueno... entendieron el mensaje ¿No? Así que a partir de mañana no los quiero ver más en esta ciudad. Se irán a no sé dónde y solo se dedicaran a entrenar, entrenar y más entrenar ¿Quedó claro?**

—**Oe, Laxus** — dijo Gray —**, no es que estemos tan viejos ¿No?**

—**Yo no dije eso **— dijo el maestro —**, solo digo que deben entrenar mucho. Es su último año en esto así que deben ganar. Quiero el premio este año.**

"**Con que era solo eso..." **pensaron Kami y Mira.

—**Como sea** — dijo Jellal —**, de todos modos no pensamos perder.**

—**Ya van más de 20 años consecutivos ganando **— dijo Kami.

—**Por eso no deben romper esa racha** — dijo Laxus —**, así que ahora ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! **

—**¡SÍ! **— gritó el equipo más fuerte.

—**¡Luce, niños, Happy, a casa! **— dijo Natsu saliendo del gremio.

Su familia lo siguió.

—**Nosotros también nos vamos** — dijo Gray siendo seguido por su familia.

—**Vámonos **— dijo Gajeel. Levy y los demás lo siguieron.

—**Simon, vámonos **— dijo Jellal seguido por Erza.

**Simon los siguió.**

Cuando todos se fueron, el gremio siguió normalmente.

Kami suspiró.

—**Y yo que quería participar este año** — dijo sentándose al lado de Laxus —**. Pero... aun no era el momento. ¿Verdad, papá?**

Laxus también suspiró, pero luego sonrió.

—**Creo que, tienes razón **— dijo —**, pero el próximo si o si van a participar.**

Kami sonrió.

—**Sí **— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Laxus se fijó en los demás miembros. Ya todos empezaron a festejar por la noticia. No había pasado ni un año en que Fairy Tail llegara a perder. Todos los años era igual, el equipo ganaba y el gremio festejaba. Pero así era Fairy Tail de todas maneras.

Laxus giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y notó que ese pequeño sitio en la barra, donde siempre se sentaba esa persona, seguía intacto como siempre. Laxus sonrió con algo de tristeza y nostalgia.

"**Se irán tres meses"** pensó **"Me preguntó ¿Qué tanto cambiaran?"**


	14. Despedidas

**Capítulo 14: Despedidas **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Hikami Fullbuster**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Gusta: Ikki, el agua**

**No le gusta: los celos**

**Magia: magia de agua**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Natsu POV~**

Nada más entre en la casa, subí hasta el segundo piso y me puse a empacar mis cosas. Coloque todo lo apropiado en mi bolsa, y cuando ya estaba todo listo, abrí la puerta de mi habitación pero casi me muero del susto al ver lo que había fuera.

Toda mi familia reunida detrás de esa puerta con un semblante que era muy sombrío. Incluso Happy y Max estaban así. ¡Incluso Happy! ¡Por el amor de...!

—**¿Tan rápido te vas, padre? **— me dijo Draco cruzado de brazos.

—**Sí papá, ¿Por qué la prisa?** — dijo Layla de la misma forma.

—**¿Pasa algo papá? **— dijo Ikki con un tono inocente, pero con mirada sombría.

—**Acaso... ¿Piensas irte sin despedirte, Natsu?** — me dijo Lucy algo disgustada.

—**L-lo siento** — dije lleno de nerviosismo.

Ellos solo suspiraron, luego se dirigieron al piso de abajo y me dejaron solo.

Yo también suspiré. Luego bajé las escaleras. Cuando llegué abajo vi que todos estaban de brazos cruzados, mirándome fijamente. Y más que nadie, Lucy. ¿Y ahora yo que hice?

Bueno... solo hay algo que la pone de buen humor en estos momentos.

Me acerqué a Luce rápidamente, mientras ella me miraba extrañada. Yo solo la tomé de los hombros y la atraje hacia a mí y luego simplemente la besé.

Nunca me cansó de hacer eso.

Me separé de ella después de un rato. Oí como los niños se quejaban de nuestro acto.

—**No molesten** — les dije —**, además no es para tanto.**

—**Pero te iras por tres meses, padre. De nuevo** — dijo Draco.

—**Todos los años es lo mismo **— dijo Layla con pesimismo.

—**Sí...** — dijeron Ikki y Max deprimidos.

Lucy solo se quedó en silencio. A mí se me ocurrió una gran idea.

—**¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a entrenar este año? **— dije sin más.

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

—**No podemos** — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Excepto Happy, él siempre me acompañaba sin excepción.

—**Tenemos que trabajar para pagar la comida, la renta... **— dijo Lucy.

Ella y su eterna renta.

—**Nosotros también debemos trabajar** — dijo Draco refiriéndose a él mismo y a Layla.

Yo solo suspiré.

—**Bueno... **— dije abriendo la puerta —**... en ese caso necesito que tú **— dije señalando a Draco —**, conquistes a Ana mientras yo no estoy.**

Él se sobresaltó y se sonrojó.

—**E-eso no es t-tan sencillo** — dijo rojo como tomate.

—**Y también necesito que...**

Esta vez lo acerqué a mí y le susurre algo al oído que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera Layla pudo escuchar.

—**No puedes pedirme eso** — me dijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

—**¿Qué te dijo? **— preguntó Lucy.

Draco la acercó a él y le susurró lo mismo al oído, solo espero Layla no lo haya oído.

—**¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡No puedes meterte así en la vida de tus hijos! **— me gritó un desquiciada Lucy.

—**P-pero y-yo...**

—**Pero nada **— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo —**. Tú no decides el futuro de tus hijos **— eso último lo dijo Lucy.

—**¿De qué hablan? **— dijeron Layla e Ikki sin entender.

—**Ya se enteraran** — dijeron Draco y Luce al mismo tiempo.

Yo solo suspire. Ya sé que a veces pido demasiado.

—**Bueno...** — dije saliendo de la casa —**... supongo que nos veremos en tres meses ¿No?**

Ellos me miraron son tristeza. Lucy me abrazó de repente.

—**Vuelve pronto ¿Sí? **— dijo sin mirarme.

—**Sí... niños, obedezcan a su madre **— dije haciéndoles una señal.

—**Haremos lo que podamos** — dijeron con pesimismo mientras Ikki reía.

Me separé de Lucy y luego le di un último beso antes de irme.

La tome de las mejillas y junte mi frente con la suya.

—**Este año ganaremos, lo prometo **— dije con una sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió.

—**Ustedes siempre ganan, así es Fairy Tail después de todo** — dijo dulcemente.

Yo sonreí aún más.

Me separé de ella y empecé a caminar.

—**¡Happy! ¡Vámonos! **— dije.

—**¡Aye! **— dijo él invocando sus alas.

Me siguió y nos alejamos de la casa en silencio. No dijimos nada más después de eso.

Pensamos que esa seria toda la despedida, en serio pensamos eso hasta que escuchamos unos pequeños pasos venir corriendo hasta nosotros.

—**¡HAPPY! **

Yo me giré instintivamente. Happy puso una cara de una catástrofe apocalíptica, todos en el área ya sabíamos de quien se trataba.

—**¡¿YA TE IBAS?! ¡¿Y SIN DESPEDIRTE?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE Y ESPOSO ERES?! **— gritó Charle mientras se dedicaba a golpear a mi compañero.

Yo los observé con cierta familiaridad.

—**¡Natsu-san! **— gritó Wendy junto a Miku y Romeo quienes venían corriendo.

—**¡Natsu-nii! **— gritó Romeo.

—**Hey... muchachos** — dije acercándome un poco.

—**¿En serio te vas tan pronto? **— me dijo Wendy.

—**Ya oyeron a Laxus, además yo ya me quiero poner a entrenar** — dije simplemente.

—**Entonces suerte, Natsu-nii** — me dijo Romeo.

Yo solo asentí.

—**Bueno, Charle, si ya dejaste de masacrar a Happy...** — dije mirando a la pareja de gatos.

—**No, ya está bien** — dijo dejando ir a Happy — **¡Más te vale volver pronto!**

—**A-aye** — dijo Happy arrastrándose por el suelo.

—**Adiós papá** — dijo Charlotte despidiéndose.

—**Hasta luego** — dijo Max.

—**Adiós...** — dijo Happy hasta llegar a mi lado.

Yo lo cargue y me empecé a alejar.

—**Bueno, adiós** — dije haciendo una seña con mi mano.

Los demás me dijeron adiós. Se me ocurrió hacer algo antes de irme.

—**¡Luce! **— grité girándome y captando su atención. Yo solo levanté mi dedo índice en el aire — **¡Me estoy yendo!**

Ella sonrió, e hizo lo mismo, al igual que los niños y Romeo y Wendy.

Finalmente me aleje y me fui.

"**Tres meses ¿Cuánto cambiaremos?"** pensé sonriendo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gray POV~**

—**¿En serio Juvia no puede acompañar a Gray-sama? **— me dijo Juvia a punto de llorar.

—**Ya dije que no, estaré bien** — dije pesadamente.

—**¿NI siquiera nosotros? **— me dijo Yukio.

—**Oigan, yo estaré bien** — dije saliendo de la casa **"Además, mejor solo que mal acompañado".**

—**Bueno** — dijo Juvia finalmente —**, pero vuelve pronto.**

—**Está bien** — dije derrotado.

Me acerqué a ella y la bese. Ella ni se opuso.

—**Hiuu** (No se cómo se escribe, perdón :3) — dijeron Yukio y Ur al vernos.

—**Owww...** — dijo Hikami al vernos.

—**No molesten** — dije separándome de Juvia —**. Yukio, mientras no esté, cuida a tus hermanos.**

—**Ya que** — dijo el pesadamente.

Finalmente salí de la casa.

—**Hasta luego** — dije haciendo una seña con mi mano.

—**¡Adiós! **— dijo Juvia.

—**¡Cuídate! **— dijo Ur.

—**¡Vuelve pronto...! **— dijo Hikami.

Yo sonreí sin verlos. Todos los años era igual. Laxus avisaba sobre el torneo con un tiempo de anticipación y nos mandaba a mí y a los demás a entrenar. Pero no sé por qué este año era diferente.

Antes de irme, levanté mi brazo derecho y levanté mi dedo derecho en el aire. La señal de Fairy Tail significaba todo para mi familia, para is amigos, para mí. Para todos era igual de importante.

Sé que Juvia y los niños sonrieron e hicieron la misma señal. Mi familia, lo que es más importante para mí. Como siempre, me apoyan en lo que sea.

"**Espérenme, solo son tres meses" **pensé **"Pero... ¿Qué tan fuerte me volveré ahora?".**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Gajeel POV~**

Me puse a empacar mis cosas. Puse solo una que otra camisa o algún pantalón, pero nada más.

—**¿Quién diría que te irías tan rápido? **— dijo Levy apoyada de brazos cruzados al marco de la puerta.

—**¿Te molesta? **— le dije.

—**No, es solo que no pensé que obedecerías a Laxus tan pronto** — dijo con desinteres.

—**Entonces te molesta...** — dije sonriendo.

—**No, no es eso **— dijo secamente.

Yo deje lo que estaba haciendo y me acerqué a ella. Luego la atraje hacia mí por la cintura y la bese. Nunca me cansó de esos tan jugosos labios.

—**Oe ¿Por qué no vienes esta vez conmigo?** — dije juntando me frente con la de ella.

Ella se rió.

—**Estoy segura de que si voy haremos cualquier cosa menos entrenar** — dijo tocando me mejilla.

—**¡Ge-he! Creo que tienes razón **— dije sonriendo.

—**Solo ve con Lily, pero no se demoren** — me dijo.

—**Está bien** — dije soltándola.

Cogí lo que quedaba de mis cosas y ambos bajamos a la sal donde estaban todos mis demás enanos.

—**¿En serio te vas tan pronto? **— me preguntó Metalicana.

—**Yo acabo de llegar...** — dijo Lily haciendo un puchero —**... no es justo que ahora te vayas.**

—**Lo siento** — dije —**, pero tenemos que ganar este año. No me queda de otra.**

—**Bueno...** — dijeron todos los enanos.

—**Gale, te dejo a cargo** — le dije abriendo la puerta.

—**Ya que** — dijo pesadamente.

Estaba deprimido.

—**Ah, y por cierto, para cuando regrese más te vale ya haber conquistado a Layla** — le dije con una sonrisa siniestra.

Él se sonrojó severamente.

—**¡N-no es tan fácil como parece! **— dijo sobresaltado —**, aunque... hoy casi me le declaro...** — dijo rascándose la nuca.

—**¿Casi? **— preguntamos Música, Levy y yo.

—**Sí, pues llegó alguien que arruinó el momento **— dijo viendo desinteresadamente a Lily.

—**Oh **— dijo — **¡HERMANITO PERDONAME! ¡ESTO NO DEBIA SER ASÍ!**

—**¡Ya déjame! **— dijo alejándose de ella.

—**¡Ge-he! Bueno será mejor que me vaya **— dije saliendo de la casa —**. Vamos Lily.**

—**Sí **— dijo Pantherlily siguiéndome.

—**Hasta luego, Lily-san** — dijo Oki saliendo de la casa seguido por los demás.

—**Vuelve pronto** — me dijo Ana.

—**Adiós...** — dijo Música tristemente.

Levy no dijo nada más.

Yo me aleje en silencio.

—**¡Enanos! **— grité girándome.

Eso captó la atención de todos.

—**¡Ya me voy! **— dije con el dedo índice en aire.

Ellos se sorprendieron, luego hicieron lo mismo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—**¡Vuelve pronto! **— me gritó Levy mientras me iba.

Cuando nos perdimos de vista, Lily me dijo:

—**Solo serán tres meses ¿Verdad?**

—**Sí...** — respondí todavía pensando en mis enanos —**... solo eso. Me preguntó ¿Qué tanto cambiaremos?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Jellal POV~**

Me puse a ordenar las cosas necesarias junto con Erza, mientras Simon nos veía sin expresión sentado en el sillón.

Yo solo estaba guardando unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa, pero Erza como siempre, llenaba maleta tras maleta y las colocaba en el coche que ella llevaba a mano.

Simon seguía sin expresión en la cara. Yo empezaba a preocuparme.

—**Oe, deja de estar así **— le dije —**, solo serán tres cortos meses.**

—**No, no es eso. Es que... **— dijo pesadamente.

Erza y yo pusimos completa atención.

—**Es... ¡QUE YO QUERÍA PARTICIPAR ESTE AÑO!** — gritó desesperado en posición fetal.

—**¡¿Solo era eso?! **— dijimos Erza y yo al mismo tiempo.

Creo que ya sé quién le contagió esa actitud.

—**Mírale el lado bueno** — le dije cargando mis cosas —**, tendrás la casa para ti solo.**

—**Aun así... yo quería participar **— dijo tristemente.

—**Hey, el próximo participaras** — dije sonriendo.

Él no se animó en nada con eso.

—**Jellal, las cosas ya están listas** — dijo Erza ya afuera.

—**Muy bien, nos vamos** — dije saliendo de la casa.

Simon me siguió para despedirse.

—**Sí tu hermana llega la recibes en casa** — le dijo Erza.

—**Dudo mucho que llegue pero bueno** — dijo Simon resignado.

—**Muy bien, entonces... ya vámonos** — dije alejándome.

—**Sí **— dijo Erza cogiendo el asa del coche y lo empezaba a jalar.

—**Adiós...** — dijo Simon aun deprimido.

Yo me le quedé viendo mientras nos alejábamos.

Se me ocurrió algo que tal vez le subiría el ánimo.

—**Simon **— lo llamé. Erza se detuvo.

Simon me miró.

—**Hasta luego **— dije mostrando la señal de Fairy Tail.

Sé que en ese momento Erza sonrió porque nuestro hijo también lo hizo, a la vez que levantaba su dedo índice en el aire.

—**¡Vuelvan pronto! **— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Finalmente Erza y yo nos fuimos.

—**Bien hecho** — me dijo Erza.

—**No fue nada, además necesitaba que le levantara el ánimo** — le expliqué.

—**Cuando Reza vuelva hablare seriamente con ella** — dijo algo molesta.

—**No te preocupes, además ahora debemos concentrarnos en entrenar y más entrenar** — le dije.

—**Es cierto, a Los Grandes Juego Mágicos hay que tomarlos en serio **— dijo poniendo una cara de determinación.

—**Sí** — dije sonriendo.

—**Tres meses ¿No?** — dijo ella de repente.

—**Sí... ¿Cuánto cambiaremos?** — dije para seguir caminando.

**... ... ...**

¿Demasiado irónico? :3

Pero bueno... aquí esta.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios. Me dan mucha, mucha inspiración. Claro que también alegría de que varias personas estén siguiendo esta tan improvisada historia.

Bueno, en fin, gracias.

¿Me dejan un review? Así me dicen ¿Qué creen que Natsu le dijo a Draco ^_^?

LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	15. Carrera de eliminación

**Capítulo 15: Carrera de eliminación **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Simon Fernández**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Gusta: las armas y las armaduras**

**No le gusta: la injusticia**

**Magia: reequipamiento de armaduras**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"_Tres meses ¿Cuánto cambiaremos?"_

"_Espérenme, solo son tres meses"_

"_Pero... ¿Qué tan fuerte me volveré ahora?"_

"_Me preguntó ¿Qué tanto cambiaremos?"_

"_¿Cuánto cambiaremos?"_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

__**Normal POV**__

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron tres meses.

**Ciudad de Crocus – Hotel Good Wins – Tres meses después**

—**Que pacifica es esta ciudad** — dijo Gale desde la terraza del hotel contemplado la ciudad de Crocus.

—**Se nota que es una ciudad tranquila** — dijo Draco a su lado.

—**Pero...** — dijo Simon de espaldas al barandal de la terraza — **¿Cuánto durara esta tranquilidad con Fairy Tail aquí?**

Hubo un leve momento de silencio.

—**Sí... **— dijo Draco pesadamente.

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Gale de la misma manera.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

Desde el hotel donde estaban se podía observar toda la ciudad de Crocus (Es el antiguo hotel de Sabertooth por si quieren imaginarlo:3). Como habían ganado durante 20 años consecutivos, pues, ese era el lugar donde se alojaban. Prácticamente, la nueva generación creció allí. Vieron a sus padres ganar año tras año, y esperaban francamente que este año no fuera la excepción.

Una cabellera rosa se acercó al lugar.

—**Hey, muchachos** — dijo Layla —**, vengan, el Maestro dará un anuncio.**

—**¡Aye! **— dijo Max quien estaba a su lado.

—**¿Anuncio? **— preguntó Gale girándose.

—**Sí, dijo que dirá nada hasta que estén todos reunidos** — explicó la Dragneel.

—**Hmm... ¿Qué querrá?** — dijo Draco pensativo.

—**A lo mejor...** — dijo Simon llamando la atención de los otros cuatro —... **¡Quiere nombrar al nuevo maestro de una vez por todas!**

Los otros 4 se quedaron en blanco.

—**Eso no pasara** — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—**Además** — dijo Gale —**, si quisiera nombrar al nuevo maestro, esperaría que Sil o que Reza estuviera aquí... **— se quedó callado un momento —**... aunque Silver no es el más adecuado para el puesto de maestro.**

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Layla riendo.

—**Sí, mejor maestra seria Reza** — dijo Draco, ella sí que sabría cómo dirigir el gremio.

—**¡Hey! ¿Por qué nee-chan sería mejor maestro? **— dijo Simon alterado.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron Draco y Max al mismo tiempo.

—**Oh no, claro** — dijo Gale —**, usted, por ser el hijo de Titania se cree la gran cosa.**

—**Oh, entonces era eso** — dijo Layla.

—**Bueno... tal vez sea cierto** — dijo Simon admitiendo eso.

—**¡Ja! Como quisieras... además, ser el hijo de Salamander es mucho mejor **— dijo Draco.

—**¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Dragon Slayer de tercera? **— dijo Simon defendiéndose.

—**¡No me insultes, tomate! **— dijo Draco sacando el insulto que siempre sacaba de quicio a Simon.

**... ... ...**

Aclaración

Draco, al igual que Layla, Gale, Lily, Silver y Miku, es un Dragon Slayer de _cuarta generación_. Por lo que llamarlo Dragón de tercera un insulto.

**... ... ...**

—**Dejen de pelear, idiotas** — le dijo Gale a ambos los cuales ya tenían las frentes unidas dispuestos a pelear —**, además, los hijos de Kurogane son mejores.**

—**¡¿Eh?! ¡Cállate come hierro enano! **— dijo Simon (hijo menor de _Titania_).

—**¡Tú también deberías callarte, imbécil! **— dijo Draco (hijo mayor de _Salamander_).

—**¡Cállense ustedes animales! **— dijo Gale (hijo de _Kurogane_).

A cierta persona se le salió una vena por la frente.

—**¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ IMBECILES! **— gritó Layla ya harta.

—**¡A-aye! **— dijeron los otros tres abrazados a causa del miedo.

Max empezó a reír por su reacción.

—**Vámonos de una vez **— dijo retirándose junto a Max.

—**Rayos...** — dijo Simon —**, a veces es tan aterradora como Nee-chan.**

—**Sí...** — dijo Gale.

—**Bueno vámonos** — dijo Draco siguiendo a su hermana.

Los otros dos lo siguieron, pero algo obstaculizó el camino de Simon.

De la nada una fina espada fue arrojada hacia ellos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—**¡Hey! **— dijo Gale saltando de la impresión del lugar donde estaba.

—**¡¿Pero qué mierda...?! **— dijo Draco apartando a Layla de donde estaba (como haría cualquier hermano mayor).

—**E-esto es...** — dijo Simon quien no había dicho nada desde que la espada tocó el suelo.

Se acercó al objeto, luego lo sujeto del mango y levantó la espada del suelo. Notó, al igual que los demás que había una nota atada en el mango. Simon la desató y la desenrolló. Los demás se acercaron para ver que decía la nota.

_Te estaré esperando._

_S._

Simon sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien era.

—**Sakura...** — dijo —**... espero poder pelear con ella esta vez.**

Draco y Gale suspiraron.

—**Ella sí que es aterradora** — dijo Draco.

—**Sí...** — dijeron Layla y Gale quienes estaban medio nerviosos.

—**Bueno... ahora sí vámonos** — dijo Layla saliendo de una vez de la terraza.

Draco, Gale y Max la siguieron en silencio. Simon se quedó viendo la espada, luego sonrió. Hizo que la espada desapareciera en segundos. Luego siguió a sus compañeros.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Simon POV~**

Sakura... la resumiré en unas cuantas palabras, sombría, poderosa, inteligente y genial. Es una de las tantas personas en que mis combates han terminado en empate. Espero poder terminar la pelea esta vez.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál será la verdadera razón del maestro para llamar a todo el mundo?

Cuando llegamos a la sala de reuniones Lily y Asuka-sempai estaban paradas sobre el escenario, intentando llamar la atención de todos los demás, pero nadie les hacía caso, y esas dos ya empezaban a hartarse.

—**¡HEY! ¡CALLENSE IMBECILES! **— gritó, o más bien rugió, Makarov de repente.

Todos se callaron al instante, haciendo que Lily y Asuka-sempai rieran.

—**Gracias Mak** — dijo Lily sonriendo.

Vi como Makarov se sonrojó.

—**N-no fue nada **— dijo nervioso.

—**Bueno...** — dijo Asuka-sempai notando la actitud de Makarov —**... los reunimos aquí porque el maestro tiene una anuncio que hacer. Adelante maestro.**

—**Gracias Asuka** — dijo el maestro mientras avanzaba en el escenario.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—**Como saben, la prueba para mago S se acerca.**

Empezaron a presentarse varios murmullos.

—**Pero este año, adelantare más de lo debido la prueba. Será programado dentro de dos semanas.**

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—**¡¿EHHH?!** — eso fue lo único que lograron decir.

Este examen es muy importante para algunos. Pero no para mí. Bueno, lo era hasta que fui nombrado clase S.

Al igual que Silver, Lily, Yukio, Nee-chan y Kami. Nuestros padres también son clase S, al igual que Lucy-san y Wendy-san, pero Natsu-san y Romeo-san pues...

—**Ahora voy a presentar a los candidatos** — dijo el maestro de repente —**. Mira, porfavor.**

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—**Sí **— dijo Mira-san —**, el primero en la lista es... Draco Dragneel...**

Escuche a Draco reír.

—**¡Eso es! **— gritó eufórico.

—**... I-Ikki Dragneel... **— dijo Mira-san no muy segura de lo que había dicho.

¿Pero qué demonios...? ¿Ikki?... bueno... ahora que lo pienso ella se ha ido de misiones sola últimamente.

—**¡¿Ehh?! **— gritó Draco confundido.

—**¡¿Ikki fue electa?! **— dijeron Música y Hikami al mismo tiempo.

—**F-felicidades Ikki** — le dijo Miku.

—**G-g-gracias Miku-chan **— dijo Ikki quien estaba sorprendida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Lucy-san se quedó en silencio.

—**... Natsu Dragneel... **— continuó Mira-san.

—**Avísenle a Natsu cuando este aquí** — dijo el Maestro.

—**Sí **— dijo Lucy-san.

Natsu-san, al igual que Draco, logro ingresar al examen, pero ninguno de los dos lo consiguieron. El año pasado ganó Yukio.

—**... Makarov Dreyar... **— continuó Mira-san.

—**¡SÍ! **— dijo Makarov.

—**Bien hecho Mak** — dijo Kami orgullosa.

—**... Ur Fullbuster...**

—**¡Bien hecho, nee-san! **— dijo Hikami mientras Ur reía orgullosa.

—**Así se hace, Ur-chan** — dijo Juvia-san.

—**... Gale Redfox... **

—**¡Ge-he!**

—**¡Eso es, Gale-nii! **— le dijo Música.

—**Tu padre se alegrara cuando se entere** — dijo Levy-san.

—**... y por ultimo **— dijo Mira-san llamando la atención de todos —**, Eiko Strauus.**

—**¡ESA ES MI NIÑA!** — gritó Elfman-san orgulloso.

—**Tendrás que arreglártelas para ganar** — dijo Ever-san —**, pues ganar es de mujeres.**

Eso último lo dijo abrazando a Eiko por los hombros.

—**Bueno, todo ya está definido ¿Verdad?** — dijo alguien desde el fondo de la sala.

Todos giramos al saber de quien se trataba.

—**Espero alguien fuerte gane este año** — dijo la primera maestra quien nos estaba observando.

—**Pero todos son muy fuertes** — dijo el sexto maestro, Makarov —**, aunque honestamente, este año espero que gane Makarov.**

Mak rió ante ese comentario.

—**No se preocupe Oji-san** — dijo sonriendo —**, de seguro ganare.**

—**¿De que estas hablando mocoso? **— dijo Draco —**. Si yo soy el único que va a ganar este examen.**

—**¡Ge-he! **— escuche reír a Gale —**. Lo siento muchachos, pero aquí el único que va a aprobar este examen soy yo.**

—**¡Oh! Son muy dulces chicos **— dijo Ur —**, pero la única que va a ganar aquí soy yo.**

—**¡Ja! Ya quisieras **— dijo Eiko.

—**Ese es el espíritu **— escuche decir a la primera maestra.

—**Sí...** — dije yo.

—**¡El ganador seré yo! **— dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo.

—**... así es Fairy Tail de todos modos **— dije sonriendo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

De la nada empezaron a cenar. Como los completos animales que son.

Unos escupiendo todo lo que tragaban o porque querían ensuciar a otros, o porque se estaban cagando de la risa por saber dios que. Otros comiendo incivilizadamente, ahí se encontraban Gale, Makarov y Draco. Otros bebiendo hasta más no poder, allí se encontraban Cornelia y Cana. Otros, es decir la gente civilizada, comían en silencio.

—**Ustedes son unos animales** — dijo Simon quejándose de la forma en que comían Draco, Makarov y Gale.

—**Ddfrragmokndes paldra sdfer prdnecldkislos** — dijeron Makarov y Draco con comida en la boca (Traducción: _**Dragones para ser precisos**_).

—**Déjalos Simon** — le dijo Kami quien comía tranquilamente su comida.

—**¡Es que no puedo soportar ver comer a animales encima de la mesa! **— gritó el Fernández menor furioso.

—**Ya relájate Simon...** — le dijo Yukio quien estaba sorbiendo una sopa.

—**Sí...** — concordaron Ur y Ana.

—**Pero de todos modos hay que aceptar que son unos animales** — dijo Lily.

—**¡Hey! Yo estoy comiendo civilizadamente **— se quejó Gale quien ya había acabado como 20 platos de comida.

Alguien no había tocado su comida, solo se había quedado callada pensando en quien sabe que, y esa persona era Layla.

Gale se dio cuenta de ello pues estaba a su lado.

"Hmm... ahora que lo pienso... ella no entró en el examen ¿Verdad?" pensó para sí mismo todavía con comida en la boca.

En efecto, Layla no fue elegida para el examen, al igual que Romeo quien en ese instante estaba siendo consolado por Wendy mientras Miku comía junto a Charlotte y Charle.

Gale miró en plato de comida de Layla y se dio cuenta de que solo era un poco de pasta. El Dragon Slayer de hierro suspiró. De la nada depositó una pierna de pavo sobre el plato de Layla. Acción que hizo que la maga saliera de sus pensamientos. Miró el plato y luego a Gale.

—**Anímate** — le dijo volviendo a comer —**. De seguro entras el próximo año.**

Eso último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Layla lo miró extrañada, pero luego sonrió.

—**Sí **— dijo —**, gracias.**

Eso último hizo que Gale se sonrojara hasta más no poder, y para disimular el sonrojo empezó a comer como toda una bestia.

—**¡Y luego dices que no comes como animal! **— le gritó Simon furioso.

Desde otro lugar, Lucy había observado todo con mucha atención. De la nada sonrió.

—**Ese niño es igual a su padre en todos los sentidos **— dijo dándole un sorba a su bebida.

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Levy quien también había estado observando la conversación.

—**Gale-kun es muy parecido a Gajeel-kun** — dijo Juvia.

En el centro de la mesa Max y Oki estaban disfrutando de sus dichosos pescados.

—**Este pescado está muy bueno** — dijo.

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Happy quien estaba a su lado.

—**Y este kiwi también** — dijo Lily de repente.

El gremio entero quedo en silencio.

—**¡¿EHHHHH?! **— gritaron todos.

Happy y Lily los miraron extrañados y confundidos.

—**¿Q-q-qué hacen aquí? **— tartamudeó Draco.

—**S-si ustedes están aquí... **— dijo Yukio.

Lucy y Levy se acercaron a los gatos.

—**¡Happy!**

—**¡L-Lily!**

—**¿P-por qué están aquí? **— dijo Juvia confundida.

—**¿Dónde están los demás? **— preguntó Mirajane junto a Laxus.

Los excceds dejaron de masticar, para luego tragar.

—**Están esperando las instrucciones de la carrera de eliminación** — explicó Lily dejando a un lado su kiwi.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—**¿C-carrera de eliminación? **— dijo Gale confundido.

No se pudo preguntar nada más pues el suelo empezó a moverse. Todo el mundo se alarmó, hasta que las vibraciones se detuvieron. Luego se escuchó un estruendo por fuera del hotel. Instintivamente, todo el mundo se dirigió a la terraza. Cuando llegaron no pudieron creer lo que vieron en el cielo.

—**E-esto es...** — dijo Elfman.

—_**¡BUENAS NOCHES, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! **_— se pudo escuchar la voz del arbrito por toda la ciudad de Crocus — _**¡HE AQUÍ LA CARRERA DE ELIMINACIÓN DE ESTE AÑO! ¡LA CUAL CREO, YA MUCHAOS CONOCEN! ¡ESTO ES, LABERINTO EN EL CIELO!**_

**... ... ...**

Perdón por la demora.

Es que no me decidía que poner en el capítulo. Y mejor ni pregunten qué es lo que iba a poner (perosetratabadeGaleyLayla XD)

Bueno, espero poder el próximo capítulo dentro de unos días, pues ya casi salgo de vacaciones y voy a tener mucho, mucho tiempo libre.

LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	16. Los ocho primeros

Capítulo 16: Los ocho primeros

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Miku Conbolt**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Gusta: las cosas lindas**

**No le gusta: las cosas apestosas**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer del Cielo**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—_**¡CÓMO MUCHOS YA SABEN, ESTA CARRERA DEFINIRÁ A LOS OCHOS PRIMEROS EQUIPOS EN ENTRAR AL TORNEO-KABO!**_— dijo el árbitro — _**¡Y COMO MUCHOS YA SABEN, ESTA CARRERA ES A TRAVES DE UN LABERINTO QUE CAMBIA DE FORMA Y TAMBIÉN CAMBIA SUS CAMINOS!**_

—**E-esto es...** — dijo Wendy.

—**¿Cómo pueden poner esto así de la nada? **— preguntó Elfman al aire.

—_**¡VOY AVISANDO, QUE EL NUMERO DE GREMIOS QUE LLEGÓ A LA CIUDAD ESTE AÑO FUE DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 150-KABO! **_— explicó el árbitro — _**¡LAS REGALS SON SIMPLES! ¡CADA EQUIPO DE CADA GREMIO DEBE ESCOGER UN REPRESENTANTE QUE PASARA SIN DIFICULTAD ALGUNA EL LABERINTO POR UN CAMINO DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS! ¡SIN EMABARGO, LOS OTROS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO DEBEN ARREGLARSELAS PARA CRUZAR Y LLEGAR A LA META AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE EL REPRESENTANTE!**_

—**¿Q-que clase de regla es esa? **— dijo Yukio.

—_**¡SI POR DECIR EL REPRESENTANTE LLEGA A LA META ANTES DEL EQUIPO, DEBERA ESPERARA QUE ESTOS LLEGUEN! ¡PERO SI LLEGA UN EQUIPO QUE YA ESTA COMPLETO, DEBERAN DEJARLOS PASAR! **_

Esto dejo callados a gran parte de la ciudad.

—_**¡Y COMO YA SABEN TAMBIÉN...! NO NOS RESPONSABILIZAMOS DE LAS MUERTES-KABO **_— eso último lo dijo siniestramente —_** ¡BUENA SUERTE-KABO!**_

La voz del árbitro no se escuchó más, pero todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en la gran esfera que estaba elevada en el cielo.

—**Han pasado más de 20 años **— dijo Elfman —**, pero sigo recordando todo ese laberinto del terror.**

—**Yo también **— dijo Juvia.

—**Aunque nosotros pasamos sin problemas** — dijo Mirajane tranquilamente.

—**Pero... hay un problema** — dijo Lucy.

Llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—**Hace 20 años, el laberinto estaba sujeto al suelo por escaleras que les permitían a los equipos llegar hasta allá arriba **— explicó —**. Pero... esta vez, la esfera esta elevada en el aire.**

—**Eso quiere decir que... **— comenzó Draco.

—**... esa esfera es como si fuera un... **— completó Gale —**... transporte.**

Los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

—**Rayos.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Jellal POV~**

Esto... es malo.

—**Y-ya no p-puedo m-más...** — dijo Natsu quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

—**Y-yo t-tampoco...** — dijo Gajeel quien estaba a su lado.

—**¡Compórtense! **— les gritó Gray.

—**Esto ni siquiera es un transporte** — les dije.

—**P-pero se s-siente i-igual...** — me dijo Natsu.

—**¿Entonces quién será el representante si ninguno de los dos puede siquiera mantenerse en pie? **— preguntó Erza al aire.

Y ella tenía razón, Natsu y Gajeel eran los más veloces en el equipo y ahora no pueden ni mantener en pie. Quería preguntarle a Erza si podía usar la armadura de velocidad, pero recordé que esa armadura solo funcionaba durante un tiempo determinado. Mi fijé en que habían caminos más apartados en el laberinto. Noté que en ellos solo corría una persona por equipo. Me fijé en que el representante de Saber, Orga, estaba tomando la delantera. El ver esto me hizo tomar una decisión.

—**Erza, Gray **— llamando la atención de ambos —**. Tomen a Natsu y a Gajeel y adelántense. **

—**¿Eh?**

—**Yo seré el representante, llegare antes que nadie** — dije empezando a correr.

—**Jellal, espera...** — me dijo Erza tomándome del brazo y deteniéndome.

Me giré para verla, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me dio un beso en mis labios.

Nunca me cansó de sus labios.

Nos separamos después de segundos.

—**Ten cuidado **— me dijo para luego hacer que avance —**. Y date prisa.**

—**Sí **— dije yéndome.

—**N-no es justo **— dijo Gray molesto —**. Eres el único que puede competir junto a su esposa. Y eso no está bien...**

—**E-exacto** — dijeron Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

—**Preocúpense de su prioridades** — les dijimos Erza y yo al mismo tiempo.

—**Bueno, me voy** — dije.

Salí corriendo y me dirigí al primer camino individual que estaba a mi alcance. Creo que estaba al final que los demás. No me quedaba otra. Debía usar ese hechizo, debíamos ganar.

Me detuve en seco. Cerré los ojos para luego concentrarme. Tome aire y me preparé para decir el hechizo.

— **Miitia*1** — dije abriendo los ojos.

Segundos después sentí como una luz cubría mi cuerpo, luego lo sentí liviano como una pluma. Después solo pude sentir mi cuerpo elevarse en el aire y después de segundos empecé a volar. Recorrí el camino lo más rápido que pude. No sé porque creo que vi a Orga pasar a mi lado. Bueno, en realidad lo pase yo. Pero que interesa, debo llegar a la meta. Debo ganar. Debemos ganar. Por Fairy Tail.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Erza POV~**

Esto no es posible.

—**Y-ya no puedo m-más** — dijo Natsu encima del hombro de Gray —**. D-díganle a Lucy q-que la amo...**

—**E-el mismo mensaje p-para la e-enana... **— dijo Gajeel encima de _mi _hombro.

—**Vamos **— dije —**. No se rindan, idiotas.**

—**Solo son unos metros más** — dijo Gray.

Antes de partir yo cogí a Gajeel por el brazo y Gray cargó a Natsu por los hombros. Empezamos a correr lo más rápido que pudimos. Han pasado 20 años pero todavía recuerda este laberinto. Pero se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Las paredes y el suelo empezaron a moverse.

—**E-Erza... **— dijo Gray con cierto temor.

—**¡Sujétate! **— grité sosteniendo mejor a Gajeel y abrazándome a un pilar. Gray hizo lo mismo.

Después de segundos, las paredes empezaron a moverse más rápido. Escuchamos los gritos de varios equipos quienes empezaron a caer del laberinto. Espero que Jellal esté bien, aunque también había estado aquí antes.

Escuchamos que el grito cercano de alguien. Esas personas cayeron en frente de nosotros. Era el equipo de Saber. Pero Orga no estaba con ellos.

—**¡Sting! ¡Salte de encima! **— gritó Rufus quien estaba siendo aplastado por un semiinconsciente Sting.

—**Y-ya no puedo** — dijo desde el suelo.

—**Y-Yuki... ¿E-estas bien?** — dijo Rogue al lado de Yukino. Pero el Dragon Slayer de la sombra no podía ni mantenerse en pie.

—**Sí... pero eso debería preguntártelo yo...** — dijo Yukino ayudándolo a levantarse.

Yo me acerqué a ellos dejando a Gajeel tirado en el suelo.

—**Con que... a ustedes les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros ¿No?** — les dije.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron Rufus y Yukino notando mi presencia.

—**Oh, Erza-sama** — me dijo Yukino —**. Ustedes están igual que nosotros ¿No?**

—**Sí...** — dijo Gray con pesimismo.

—**Bueno **— dije levantando de nuevo a Gajeel —**, nos veremos luego, supongo.**

—**Claro **— dijo Yukino cargando a Rogue —**. Nos vemos.**

Yo solo asentí y me fui con Gray siguiéndome.

Después de minutos, las paredes empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de los magos que caían al vacío. Nosotros solo nos agarrábamos de los primero que veíamos. Procurando no caer. Sabíamos, que iba a ser un largo recorrido hasta llegar a la meta. Solo espero que Jellal esté bien.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

— **Heavenly Beams*2** — dijo Jellal.

De sus manos salieron varios rayos de luz que se dispararon a dos equipos diferentes. Estos solo cayeron por el borde del precipicio.

—**¿Qué acaso no hay gremios más fuertes? **— dijo para sí.

Después siguió corriendo. Ya no podía volver a usar meteoro pues el hechizo era limitado. Si se detenía siquiera una vez ya no podía volver a usarlo sino dentro de unas horas. Por lo que Jellal siguió corriendo. Notó que en el lugar donde estaba, no había absolutamente nadie. Pensó que es que ya estaba muy cerca de la meta.

Después de un rato, llegó a un túnel oscuro, al cual no dudó en entrar. Cuando lo hizo empezó a correr más rápido pues escuchó un ruido. Creyó haber visto algo entre las sombras, pero luego pensó que solo era su imaginación. Siguió corriendo, hasta que el camino empezó a iluminarse. Notó que a su lado derecho habían tres caminos idénticos al que él estaba, también habían otros cuatro caminos a su lado izquierdo. En total contó 8 caminos, los cuales seguro serian para los ocho primeros equipos en llegar.

"**Espero ser el primero"** pensó Jellal para sí sin dejar de correr.

Dejó de correr cuando llegó a un camino con una gran entrada que daba a una pequeña habitación. En la habitación había una pequeña puerta. Y a su lado, había una persona que había estado esperando a Jellal desde hace rato.

—**Con que al fin llegaste-kabo** — dijo el árbitro frente suyo.

Jellal estaba jadeante.

—**¿Fui el primero? **— dijo todavía jadeante.

—**Eso es cierto-kabo** — dijo de nuevo —**. Pero tu equipo todavía no llega-kabo.**

Jellal se sobresaltó.

—**Entonces... ¿Debo esperarlos?** — dijo pesadamente.

—**Eso me temo-kabo **— respondió tranquilamente el hombre dela calabaza.

Jellal solo suspiró. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, para luego esperar a su equipo. Supo que se quedaría allí un largo tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que sería difícil cargar con Gajeel y Natsu todo el camino hasta la meta, incluso para alguien como Erza y Gray.

Notó que el árbitro tenía la mirada fija en la entrada de la habitación, como si estuviera esperando algo. Primero pensó que solo estaba esperando al siguiente representante que pasara por esa puerta, o al posible equipo que pueda llegar primero. Pero luego pensó que había visto algo extraño. Jellal también había notado algo extraño de camino allí, pero solo lo ignoró. Pensó que tal vez hizo mal en ignorar eso.

Se escucharon unos pasos de alguien corriendo hasta la habitación.

Jellal levantó la vista esperanzado. No puso evitar sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio que el equipo que había llegado en realidad no era el de Fairy, sino que el equipo que había llegado era el de Twilight Ogre.

Jellal se horrorizó con solo ver la imagen de esos cuatro idiotas de Ogre entrar por la puerta de la habitación. Pero algo en su cuerpo se reincorporó cuando un mazo y unas lanzas de hielo sacaron del camino a los cuatro idiotas mandándolo a volar a quien sabe dónde.

—**¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! **— gritaron Erza y Gray al mismo tiempo.

Jellal suspiró aliviado.

—**Hasta que al fin llegan** — dijo sonriendo.

—**Tuvimos un pequeño percance **— dijo Gray arrastrando a Natsu dentro de la habitación —**, pero ya estamos aquí.**

—**Estos idiotas son unos completos inútiles** — dijo Erza molesta.

—**Bueno **— dijo el árbitro de repente —**, ya llegaron de todos modos-kabo.**

—**¿Somos los primeros? **— preguntó Erza.

—**Sip** — dijo Jellal sonriente.

—**Eso quiere decir...** — dijo Gray.

—**Que nuevamente, Fairy Tail quedó en primer lugar en la carrera de eliminación-kabo** — dijo el hombre de la calabaza.

Erza, Gray y Jellal sonrieron, mientras que Natsu y Gajeel solo pudieron musitar unas cuantas palabras que ni se entendieron.

—**Ahora, pasen por la puerta por favor** — dijo el árbitro señalando la pequeña puerta que había al final del pasillo.

Jellal y Gray no hicieron preguntas y solo se dirigieron a cargar a Natsu y a Gajeel mientas Erza se dirigía a la puerta lista para abrirla.

Pero cuando lo hizo ya los cuatro sobrantes estaban al lado suyo, pero también notaron que después de la puerta no había nada más que vacío. Se podía distinguir toda la ciudad desde ese punto. No supieron como pero por un pequeño movimiento, los cinco cayeron por el precipicio. El arbitró los siguió con la mirada.

—**Nos vemos mañana-kabo** — dijo haciendo una seña con la mano.

El hombre de la calabaza se quedó nuevamente solo, o al menos así fue hasta que llegó otro equipo, y este ya estaba completo.

—**¿Era necesario dejarles ganar? **— dijo un joven de pelo morado con ropas verdes.

—**No lo sé** — le respondió un chico rubio con chaleco blanco y pantalones amarillos —**. Solo sigo órdenes del maestro**

—**Sí **— dijo un hombre peli-rojo con ropas del mismo color —**, yo también estoy de acuerdo con esto**

—**Tienes razón** — coincidió una mujer con pelo celeste que casi tocaba el color blanco.

—**Pero a partir de mañana ni siquiera se imaginan lo que les espera** — dijo un hombre con el pelo negro y ropas plateadas.

El árbitro allí presente se extrañó al ver al equipo allí, nunca antes lo había visto.

—**Hmm... Llegaron en segundo lugar-kabo** — dudosamente.

Este equipo lo ignoró por completo. Pues el chico con pelo rubio solo abrió la puerta nuevamente y saltó sin pensarlo. Los demás lo siguieron hasta solo quedar el hombre de peli-rojo.

—**Hmm... Debo preguntar el nombre de su gremio-kabo** — dijo antes de que el hombre pudiera saltar.

Este se detuvo en seco para luego sonreír. Se giró lentamente, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa de confianza en la cara.

—**Gremio **_**Dragon Slayer**_ — dijo —**, así nos llamamos.**

Dicho esto saltó de espaldas hacia el vacío.

**... ... ... **

**Notas:**

_***1: Mittia:**_** meteoro**

***2: **_**Heavenly Beams:**_** Vigas celestiales**

**... ... ... **

Les gusto?

Tienen curiosidad?

Me dejan un review?

:3


	17. La noche antes del primer día

**Capítulo 17: La noche antes del torneo**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha **

**Nombre: Kami Dreyar**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Gusta: Ganar, Simon**

**No le gusta: perder**

**Magia: Take over**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Draco y Gale estaban dando vueltas por toda la sala del hotel, desesperados. Gran parte del gremio estaba allí con ellos.

—**Dejen de hacer eso** — dijo Lily —**, que van a romper el piso.**

Los dos Dragon Slayers no respondieron y siguieron caminando en círculos.

—**Tranquilícense **— les dijo Lucy —**, de seguro estarán bien.**

—**Mamá** — dijo Layla —**, tú estás igual de preocupada que ellos.**

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar un grito desesperado.

—**Buahhh... ¡Tienes razón!** — dijo sollozante.

Layla solo pudo suspirar.

Levy también estaba preocupada. Al igual que Ana, Música e Ikki.

Cana, quien seguía bebiendo como de costumbre, se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Oigan... ¿Desde cuándo nuestro techo se puede abrir? **— dijo señalando el techo de la sala.

El cual se estaba empezando a mover, abriéndose un gran hoyo en medio del techo.

Todos los presentes miraron extrañados el agujero. Luego escucharon el grito de alguien. Draco y Gale se quitaron de donde estaban. Luego de unos momentos un hombre cayó en el piso de la sala levantando una fina pared de polvo. Todos reconocieron que el hombre que había caído en eses momento era Jellal. Luego encima de él cayo Erza, seguida de Gray, luego Gajeel y al final Natsu. Los cinco quedaron medio inconscientes.

Los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

—**¿P-pero que...? **— dijo Laxus viendo la escena.

No hubo respuesta. El equipo se quedó callado por un momento. Hasta que Natsu abrió los ojos de golpe.

—**¡PRIMER LUGAR! **— gritó dejando a todos con una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

Natsu se sentía victorioso, pero eso no duró mucho hasta que recibió el golpe de un mazo y lanzas de hielo en la cabeza.

—**¡TÚ NO HICISTE NI MIERDA! — **le gritaron Erza y Gray preparados para matarlo.

—**Oigan, oigan, tranquilícense** — les dijo Jellal intentando calmarlos.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles al ver que esos dos ya estaban masacrando a Natsu, mientras Lucy e Ikki miraban aterrorizadas la escena y mientras que Layla y Draco solo suspiraban.

—**Oe, ¿Estas bien? **— le preguntó Levy a su esposo.

Gajeel la miró afligido. Luego suspiró.

—**Mi último año en la competencia **— dijo pesadamente —**, y no pude hacer nada en la competencia de eliminación.**

Levy lo miró tristemente.

—**Anímate **— le dijo Gale de repente —**. En las peleas seguro que arrasaras.**

Gajeel lo miró extrañado desde el piso, para luego levantarse, sonreír y revolverle el pelo.

—**Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a la gente** — dijo sin sacar su mano de su cabeza — **¿No, enano?**

—**No me llames así **— dijo haciendo un puchero mientras Levy reía.

Layla vio la escena completa, para luego sonreír. Conocía perfectamente la habilidad de Gale para hacer animar a la gente. La usaba con todo el mundo.

—**Entonces... ¿Llegaron en primer lugar?** — preguntó Laxus a Jellal.

—**Pues sí** — respondió él simplemente.

—**¿Había algún gremio nuevo? **— preguntó Simon.

—**Pues no, no nos topamos con algún gremio nuevo** — dijo Jellal cruzándose de brazos —**. Eran los mismos de siempre. Aunque... no se sabe, a lo mejor llega un nuevo gremio.**

—**Eso espero** — dijo un Natsu lleno de moretones —**, me estoy aburriendo de que todos los años lleguen los mismo equipos.**

—**Es cierto** — dijo Gray cruzándose de brazos también.

Dado el hecho de que el equipo había regresado, el resto del gremio prosiguió a retirarse. Cada miembro se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

—**Bueno...** — dijo Ur estirándose a las chicas —**... antes de irme a dormir, quisiera ir a tomar un baño ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

—**Ahora que lo dices** — dijo Ana —**, yo he estado muy cansada desde que llegamos.**

—**Yo también** — dijo Kami.

—**Yo quisiera bajar un poco la resaca** — dijo Cornelia quien bebía de una botella de cerveza.

—**¿Ustedes que dicen? **— preguntó Asuka quien también se había unido a la reunión.

—**Está bien** — dijo Miku.

Ikki estaba pensativa, o más bien nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos. Lucy notó eso.

—**Oh sí, Natsu** — dijo llamando la atención de su esposo —**, adivina quien fue nominado para la prueba de clase S...**

—**Yo** — respondió inocentemente.

—**Oh, pues sí, pero...** — dijo con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

—**Ah **— dijo Natsu entrando en razón —**. Draco ¿Fuiste nominado? **

Captó la atención de Draco.

—**¿Eh? Ah, sí **— dijo —**, pero no solo yo. Ikki también lo hizo.**

Señaló a Ikki. Natsu miró a su hija más pequeña.

—**¿En serio?** — dijo acercándosele —**. Bien hecho.**

Eso último se lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—**G-gracias** — dijo titubeante.

—**¿Hmm? **— dijo mirando a Layla quien se sobresaltó un poco — **¿Y qué hay de ti Layla?**

Layla no supo que responder.

—**¿Eh?... Ahh... Etto... **— dijo nerviosa —**... P-pues... **

Sin saber qué hacer, miró a Ikki y corrió hacia ella.

—**¡Ikki! ¡Chicas! **— dijo empujando a Ikki —**. Vamos a darnos un baño.**

Dicho esto se llevó a Ikki a rastras lejos de allí.

Las demás chicas suspiraron y las siguieron. Después solo quedaron las madres y padres y los muchachos.

Natsu se quedó confundido.

—**¿Dije algo malo? **— preguntó inocentemente.

Los demás suspiraron.

—**No, no es nada de eso** — respondieron pesadamente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Los muchachos siguieron el ejemplo de las chicas, así que decidieron irse a tomar un baño.

El hotel donde estaban no era solo conocido por su gran comodidad, sino que también por sus famosas aguas termales, que relajaban hasta al más enojado de los demonios.

Todos los muchachos ya estaban allí completamente relajados.

—**Esto... sí que es vida** — dijo Yukio estirando los brazos.

—**Sí...** — dijeron los demás.

Makarov notó que Eri estaba escondido tras una roca.

—**Oi, ven aquí** — le dijo llamándolo.

—**N-no, a-aquí estoy bien** — dijo desde detrás.

Makarov se burló.

—**¿Quién diría que es tan penoso? **— dijo Simon.

—**Sí... **— dijeron Música y Hikami.

—**Bueno...** — dijo Yukio cruzándose de brazos —**... deberíamos ponernos a hablar de un tema importante ¿o creen?**

Dijo llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Eri.

—**Entonces...** — dijo para luego mirar a Gale —**... ¿Cómo va tu declaración hacia Layla?**

Este casi se ahoga en el propio estanque cuando le preguntó eso.

—**¡¿D-de que estas hablando?! **— dijo defendiéndose.

—**Sabes a que nos referimos** — dijo Simon.

—**Gale **— dijo Draco con una vena en la frente —**, yo ya me estoy hartando.**

—**Si sigues así **— comentó Makarov —**, Yami y Vice se te van a adelantar.**

—**N-ni siquiera lo menciones **— dijo Gale pesadamente.

—**¿Se te hace tan difícil decírselo, Gale-nii? **— dijo Música llamando su atención.

Gale suspiró. Luego miró al cielo.

—**Es que...** — intentó decir —**... no sé qué me da cuando estoy con ella.**

—**Te comprendo** — dijo Makarov —**, a mí me pasa algo parecido cuando estoy con Lily.**

—**A mí con Ana-san** — dijeron Draco y Yukio al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se escucharon, juntaron las frentes en cuestión de segundos pidiendo pelea.

—**¿Aun no te rindes hielito? **— dijo Draco.

—**Lo mismo digo Flamita **— dijo Yukio.

—**Sabes muy bien que yo voy a ganar** — dijo Draco dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

—**En tus sueños **— dijo Yukio devolviéndole el golpe.

Los demás solo pudieron suspirar. Gale y Música fueron quienes lo hicieron con más pesadez, pues esos dos estaban peleando por su hermana.

—**¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú! **— dijo Draco.

—**¡Eso no es cierto! **— se defendió Yukio.

—**Oigan **— dijo Gale llamando la atención de ambos —**. No hablen de que quien es más fuerte en mi presencia.**

Estaba con los brazos abiertos apoyados sobre las rocas que rodeaban el estanque, dejando ver su bien formado abdomen.

—**Estar cerca de él solo me baja la moral** — dijo Draco en posición fetal.

—**Lo mismo digo** — dijo Yukio lloriqueando.

Draco y Yukio, a pesar de ser un año mayor que Gale, este ya tenía el torso más tonificado que cualquiera de los dos.

—**¡Ge-he! **— rió Gale victorioso.

Después de unos segundó se escucharon unas risas del otro lado de la enorme roca que dividía el lado de los chicos con el de las chicas.

—**Oh, ellas ya se instalaron entonces **— dijo Makrov un tanto sonrojado.

—**Sí...** — dijeron los demás de la misma manera.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**U-Ur** — dijo Layla a duras penas —**. B-basta...**

—**Si lo dice de ese modo no pareces querer que me detenga** — dijo Ur picaronamente.

Hace rato que ya había empezado a masajearle los pechos, sacando gemidos de parte de Layla.

—**E-es en serio** — dijo —**, d-detente.**

—**No lo creo** — dijo malévolamente.

Empezó a reír mientras seguía masajeando sus pechos sin piedad.

—**¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de pechos en un lugar como este? **— dijo Lily al aire.

Instintivamente se miró el pecho. Se sintió intimidada al ver que entre todas las demás (salvo Miku e Ikki) ella parecía una tabla. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pesadez.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— dijo Cornelia tras de ella — **¿Te da pena?**

Eso último lo dijo abrazándola por detrás.

—**¡N-no! ¡D-de ninguna manera! **— dijo Lily entrando en pánico.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Cornelia ya había empezado a masajear sus pechos sin consideración alguna, pero Lily en vez de suspirar como lo estaba haciendo Layla, empezó a reír como una loca.

—**¡Ha-hace cosquillas! **— dijo mostrando los colmillos y riendo como una locas.

—**Oe Lily** — dijo sintiendo cierta suavidad en los pechos de esta —**, no me digas que han crecido.**

Kami ya había estado mirando a Ana con cierta maldad.

—**A-N-A-chan~** — dijo llamando la atención de esta, la cual empezó a alarmarse.

—**E-espera un momento** — dijo haciendo señas con las manos —**. K-Kami-chan...**

Pero ella también perdió el control de la situación pues Kami se dirigió a tacar los pechos de esta. La cual solo pudo empezar a gemir.

Ikki y Miku miraron con cierto temor la escena. En ese preciso instante se sentían tan pequeñas...

—**Oigan **— dijo alguien detrás de ellas —**. Ni crean que ya nos olvidamos de ustedes.**

Las dos pequeñas no pudieron huir de las mayores del grupo.

Después de eso solo se escuchaban los llantos, risas y gritos de las chicas.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En el otro lado del muro los chicos (excepto Simon y Eri) estaban calentándose.

—**Oigan **— dijo Simon cruzado de brazos —**, ni siquiera lo piensen.**

—**¡¿Eh?! **— dijeron los muchachos sonrojados.

—**Saben a qué me refiero** — dijo Simon completamente serio.

—**N-no creerás que nos atreveríamos a hacerlo ¿O sí? **— dijo Draco algo nervioso.

—**Conociéndolos...** — dijo seriamente.

Se volvieron a escuchar las risas y los gritos.

—**¡E-es en serio! **— se escuchó decir a Layla — **¡B-basta!**

—**¡C-Conie! **— gritó Lily — **¡D-detente!**

El solo escuchar eso hizo que Gale y Makarov se encendieran.

—**¡E-espera! ¡Kami-chan~! **— gritó Ana.

Draco y Yukio se sonrojaron a más no poder.

—**T-tal vez echar un vistazo no estaría mal **— dijo Draco.

—**Sí...** — dijeron los demás.

—**Ay, dios mío** — dijo Simon resignado.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Para! ¡UR! **— gritó Layla cansada.

—**No lo creo **— dijo esta riendo.

—**¡C-Conie...!**

—**Ya relájate Lile** — dijo esta de la misma manera que Ur.

—**¡E-espera un momento...! ¡Ana-chan! **— dijo Kami quien intentaba escapar.

—**Ahora me las pagaras, Kami-chan **— dijo Ana empezando a masajear los pechos de Kami.

—**¡Detente! **— dijeron Layla, Lily y Kami al mismo tiempo.

Eiko y Asuka ya habían dejado de torturar a las niñas por lo que ahora estaban disfrutando de la función.

De pronto, Lily y Layla se dieron cuenta de algo.

—**O-oigan** — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hicieron que Ur y Cornelia se detuvieran. Layla y Lily levantaron la vista, haciendo que las demás las miraran extrañadas, así que también miraron hacia arriba. Y no les gustó para nada lo que vieron.

Los muchachos estaban apoyados sobre la roca que dividía el lado de las chicas con el de los chicos, u en ese preciso instante las estaban observando. Ubicaron a todos, pero no había señales de Simon y Eri. Las chicas gritaron y se cubrieron o con toallas o con sus manos. A Layla y a Lily se les escapó una vena por la frente.

—**Ustedes...** — dijeron con voz siniestra — **¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!**

Eso último lo dijeron lanzando una llamarada de fuego que y un rugido de hierro que impacto contra los muchachos, haciéndolos caer por el otro lado de la enorme roca.

—**P-p-pervertidos** — dijo Ana cubriéndose.

—**Esos malditos...** — dijo Lily.

—**Yuki-nii...** — dijo Ur a regañadientes.

—**Draco-nii...** — dijo Layla.

—**Onii-chan pervertido** — dijo Ikki molesta.

—**¿S-Simon estaba mirando? **— preguntó Kami cubriéndose.

—**Nop** — respondió Eiko.

Kami luego se deprimiendo sacando una goa de sudor tras la cabeza de Eiko.

En el otro lado de la roca los muchachos estaban flotando sobre el agua llenos de moretones y quemaduras, uno que otro sufriendo una hemorragia nasal. Simon solo pudo responder a esto con un suspiro.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En la ciudad de trenes de la ciudad, un muchacho bajaba del tren junto a un pequeña figura, ambos se dirigieron a un callejón oscuro.

La pequeña figura sentía curiosidad del por qué su dueño los había llevado allí.

—**Dijiste que no vendríamos **— dijo la pequeña figura.

La pequeña figura había resultado ser una pequeña gata de color naranja. Esta pequeña se llama Nana.

—**Tenía que encontrarme con alguien **— dijo el muchacho con pelo negro y ojos marrones cubierto por un capa con capucha.

Este muchacho es Silver Redfox.

—**¿Con... ella? **— dijo Nana sonriendo siniestramente.

Silver se sonrojó siniestramente.

—**¡N-no digas tonterías! **— dijo mirando a otro lado —**. E-es con alguien más.**

Nana no dijo nada más, solo siguió caminado al lado de su dueño.

—**Por cierto... ¿A quién vamos a encontrar? **— preguntó Nana interesada.

—**Ya verás...** — dijo Silver sin expresión en la cara.

—**Hmm...** — musitó Nana no muy convencida — **¿Iremos a ver a los demás?**

—**No **— respondió simplemente —**. Le dije a Lily que no vendríamos, y si se entera que le mentí, seguro me mata.**

—**Aunque sea dime por qué vinimos **— dijo Nana impaciente.

De repente se escuchó un sonido al final del callejón.

—**Oh, ya llegó** — dijo Silver sonriente.

Nana sintió un olor en el aire.

—**Ese olor...**

Alguien apareció de entre las sombras.

—**Al fin llegaron, Silver, Nana** — dijo un muchacho de pelo verde cubierto por un poncho con unos pantalones crema, flojos y unas sandalias rojas.

—**Cuanto tiempo, Gun** — dijo Silver sonriendo mientras Nana se sorprendía.

El peli-verde solo pudo sonreír.

Este muchacho es Gun Connel.

* * *

Tomatazo?

Tienen más curiosidad?

:3


	18. Primer día

**Capítulo 18: El primer día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Makarov Dreyar**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: Lily**

**No le gusta: Los débiles**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer del Rayo**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Cuanto tiempo, Gun** — dijo sonriendo.

El peli-verde solo pudo sonreír.

—**Lo mismo digo, Silver, Nana.**

—**Entonces veníamos a encontrarnos contigo** — dijo Nana entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Gun primero las miró extrañado, pero luego comprendió lo que sucedía.

—**Ahh... **— dijo sonriendo —**... Tú pensabas que quería encontrarse con **_**ella.**_

—**¡Cállate! **— gritó Silver sonrojado.

Gun empezó a reír.

—**De todos modos, Silver** — dijo Nana —** ¿Para qué vinimos aquí?**

—**Es cierto, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?** — dijo Gun.

—**Ah, sobre eso** — dijo Silver entrando en razón —**. Se trata de un nuevo gremio que apareció hace unos meses. Quería investigar sobre eso, y como no la ubicaba a ella, pues... tendría que hablarlo contigo.**

—**Oh, entonces solo soy tu segundo plato ¿No?**

—**Pues sí** — respondió Silver simplemente.

Gun se sobresaltó.

—**Eso es ofensivo **— dijo molesto.

—**Oe, Silver ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto?** — quiso saber Nana.

—No quería que te alarmaras — dijo Silver.

—**Esa no es una respuesta** — dijo Nana.

—**¿Y de qué clase de gremio se trata? **— preguntó Gun.

Silver lo miró dispuesto a explicarles al mago y a la gata lo que pasaba, y cuando lo hizo, los ojos de ambos se quedaron como platos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al día siguiente, el hotel "Good Wins" quedó vació, pues todas las personas que estaban allí se dirigieron a l estadio de la ciudad. Más de media ciudad también fueron, preparados para ver el "Daimatou Enbu".

—**¿No creen que es muy temprano? **— dijo Layla con los brazos en la nuca.

—**Ellos nos dijeron que viniéramos a esta hora** — dijo Draco bostezando.

—**Eso no es cierto** — dijo Simon con una vena en la frente, llamando la atención de los demás — **¡USTEDES SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS, LOS DEMÁS YA SE HABIAN IDO CUANDO DESPERTARON! ¡Y ENCIMA TENGO QUE OCUPARME YO DE USTEDES!**

Los que estaban allí presentes eran Draco, Layla, Max, Ikki, Lily, Gale, Oki, Música, Ur, Hikami, Makarov, Miku, Charlotte y Simon. Los demás ya estaban en el pedestal del gremio. Los muchachos se estaban dirigiendo allí ahora mismo por un pasadizo que conectaba con unos pedestales.

—**Ya Simon, no te esponjes** — le dijo Draco para que se tranquilizara.

—**¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESPONJE?! ¡SERAS IMBECIL! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! **— dijo empezando a zarandear y a estrangular a Draco por el cuello.

—**Cielos... ¿Dónde está Silver cuando se le necesita?** — dijo Gale caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—**Sí... **— dijeron Lily y Música.

—**¡NO DIGAN QUE SILVER ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE CONTROLARME!**

—**Pero es verdad... **— dijeron de vuelta.

—**Ellos nunca saben cuándo callarse** — dijo Makarov molesto.

—**Sí...** — dijeron Ikki, Hikami y Miku.

—**Papá no nos despertó... **— dijo Max deprimido, junto con Charlotte.

—**A mí tampoco me aviso Lily-san **— dijo Oki

Se escucharon unos pasos venir de un pasadizo cercano. Apreció un muchacho de pelo blanco y ropas plateadas y azules, seguido de un muchacho de pelo negro con ropas celestes. Ambos dejaban a la vista sus marcas del gremio Sabertooth en el hombro derecho. Estos, al ver a los jóvenes de Fairy Tail se sobresaltaron, al igual que los de Fairy, en especial Draco y Gale quienes ya sabían quiénes eran.

—**¡LAY-LA-CHAN~! **— gritaron ambos.

Sin perder tiempo ambos se abalanzaron sobre Layla solo para abrazarla, lo cual no le gustó para nada a cierto peli-celeste quien en ese momento llevaba una banda blanca en la frente.

El muchacho de pelo blanco se llama Vice Eucliffe, y el chico de pelo negro se llama Yami Cheney.

* * *

Ya saliste de dudas MirrorWithCream?

:3

* * *

—**¡Oigan! ¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz! **— gritó un molesto Draco.

—**¡JAMAS! **— gritaron los dos juntos.

El cuerpo de Gale fue rodeado por un aura oscura que asustó a Simon y a Ur.

—**Layla-chan~ cuanto tiempo **— dijo Vice abrazando con más fuerza a Layla.

—**A sido mucho tiempo, Layla-chan~** — dijo Yami de la misma manera.

Cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro no lo resistió más, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pedestal de Fairy Tail, pasó al lado de Simon y Ur quienes se retiraron de inmediato. Lily se dio cuenta de eso.

—**Oe** — le susurró a Oki —**, síguelo y vigila que no haga una locura.**

—**Ah, sí** — dijo el pequeño gato, después siguió a su dueño.

Draco, notó esto también. Por lo que se puso furioso al notar que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo, y porque esos dos idiotas no soltaban a su hermana. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirles algo, alguien más se les adelantó, una chica de pelo rubio y ropas azules para ser precisos. Llevaba una camiseta azul y unos shorts del mismo color, con la marca de su gremio en la pierna izquierda. Jaló a ambos por las orejas.

—**¡SERAN IDIOTAS LOS DOS ¿NO?! ¡¿CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO MOLESTEN A LAYLA-CHAN?! **

—**P-pero...**

—¡**PERO NADA! **— gritó la chica furiosa.

Esta chica es Hikari Eucliffe.

—**Hikari... **— dijo Layla en cuanto la vio.

Hikari sonrió.

—**Ha pasado tiempo, Layla-chan.**

—**Oe, Hikari** — dijo Draco llamando su atención —** ¿Puedes alejar a tu hermano y a ese emo de mi hermana?**

—**¡Hey! **— se quejó Vice.

—**Yo no soy ningún emo **— se defendió Yami.

—**A estos dos los mandaron a buscar a Sora, pero parece que se detuvieron a fastidiar a Layla-chan** — explicó Hikari.

Se escucharon unos pasos venir del fondo del pasadizo.

—**¡Ya estoy aquí! **— se escuchó decir a alguien.

Todos los presentes se giraron, para encontrarse con un niño de pelo plateado y ropas blancas. Se podía distinguir la marca de su gremio en su hombro derecho.

Este niño se llama Sora Cheney.

—**¡Perdón por la demora! **— dijo el niño deteniéndose frente a sus compañeros.

Ikki sonrió al ver al niño.

—**¡Sora-chan! **— dijo saltando sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—**¡Ikki-san! **— dijo él aceptando el abrazo, aunque no tenía otra opción.

Yami se aclaró la garganta.

—**¿Quién se lanzaba sobre el hermano de quién? **— le dijo a Draco.

—**Cállate, mierda **— le dijo molesto.

—**Bueno, Sora está aquí, así que vámonos** — dijo Hikari.

—**Están por presentar a los equipos, no podemos quedarnos aquí** — dijo Simon retirándose.

—**Fue bueno verte, Layla-chan. A ustedes también, Lily-chan, Miku-chan** — dijo Hikari yéndose.

—**Lo mismo digo** — dijo Layla haciendo una seña con la mano.

Finalmente, cada uno se fue por donde debía.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto, en el pedestal del gremio Fairy Tail.

—**¿Dónde demonios están? **— dijo Yukio con una vena sobresaliendo por su frente.

—**Se están demorando mucho **— dijo Ana.

—**Es tu culpa** — le dijo Eiko a Yukio —**, no los despertaste Yuki.**

—**¡No era mi deber! **— reclamó este.

—**¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos? **— preguntó Lucy.

—**Estarán bien** — dijo Laxus viendo la arena —**, de seguro llegaran pronto.**

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—**¿No te dije?** — dijo Laxus.

Se escuchó un estruendo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

Cuando se giraron vieron que quien había llegado era Gale, y al entrar por la puerta, golpeó la pared con una descomunal fuerza que destruyó parte del muro. Todos lo miraron asustados y confusos. Él solo los ignoró. Se dirigió a uno de los asientos de la primera fila que había en el pedestal, y se sentó de golpe cruzándose de brazos.

—**Etto... Gale... ¿Estás bien? **— preguntó Levy preocupada.

Gale no respondió. Solo se puso a pronunciar unas palabras solo audibles para sí mismo.

—**¡Hey! Respóndele a tu madre** — le dijeron Jet y Droy al mismo tiempo.

Se escuchó que alguien entró por la puerta. Todos giraron para ver a Oki entrar en el pedestal, miró por un segundo el lugar donde había impactado el puño de Gale. Tembló por un segundo para luego suspirar.

—**Oki ¿Qué pasó?** — preguntó Ana.

El pequeño gato se dio media vuelta para luego responder.

—**Nos encontramos con Yami y Vice** — dijo.

Los demás se quedaron en blanco. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Los tambores y trompetas empezaron a sonar.

Todos pusieron la vista en la arena del estadio. Ya había llegado la hora de presentar a los equipos. Se escuchó como alguien entró por la puerta. Layla entró primero seguida de sus hermanos y los demás. Draco y Simon vieron inmediatamente el golpe de la pared, por lo que lo cubrieron rápidamente para que Layla no lo viera. Draco buscó con la mirada a Gale, y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo estaba muy, pero muy mal.

El sonido de las trompetas y tambores empezó a escucharse con más magnitud.

—**¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡AL DAIMATOU ENBU DE ESTE AÑO! **— se escuchó la voz del comentarista principal, Chapati Lola, resonar por los altavoces del estadio — **¡SE NOTA QUE ESTE AÑO EL ESTADIO ESTA MUY ANIMADO!**

Eso lo dijo indicando la presencia de la miles de personas que aparecieron este año en el estadio.

—**¡ESTE AÑO TENEMOS COMO INVITADO ESPECIAL AL MIEMBRO DEL CONSEJO MAGICO, LAHAR! **— volvió a decir el comentarista.

—**¡Gracias a todo el mundo, por venir este año! ¡Y gracias por dejarme ser el nuevo comentarista de aquí! **— dijo Lahar humildemente.

—**¡TAMBIÉN DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A, TAMBIÉN MIEMBRO DEL CONSEJO, MEREDY MILCOVISH! **— dijo el comentarista.

—**¡Muchas gracias! **— dijo Meredy feliz.

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el estadio.

—**Meredy...** — dijo Juvia.

—**Entonces logró lo que quería este año** — dijo Laxus.

—**¡Entonces, Chapati-san...! **— dijo Lahar llamando su atención —** ¿Empezamos?**

A esto, Chapati solo pudo asentir y sonreír.

—**¡AHORA, DOY POR INICIADOS EL DAIMATOU ENBU DE ESTE AÑO!**

La gente solo podía ovacionar, aplaudir y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—**¡AHORA, DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA AL PRIMER EQUIPO ELEGIDO...! **— dijo Chapati haciendo que la multitud guarde silencio —** ¡... CON USTEDES, EL GREMIO DE QUATRO CERBERUS! ... **

El equipo de Quatro Cerberus entró en la arena, seguido de un montón de ovaciones por parte de la mayoría del estadio. Pero este equipo estaba un tanto cambiado. En este equipo se podía distinguir a muchachos más jóvenes.

—**¡OH... PARECE HAN CAMBIADO SUS MIEMBROS!**

Allí presentes, se encontraban, una chica guapa que parecía ser quien lideraba el equipo. Otros dos fortachones que miraban con seriedad la arena, un muchacho que parecía ser el menor del grupo miraba con cierto nerviosismo al público. Y por último un muchacho que parecía tener la misma edad que la chica, él estaba sosteniendo la bandera con la insignia del gremio.

—**¿Nuevo equipo? **— dijo Cana extrañada.

—**¿Por qué papá habrá cambiado de la nada al equipo?** — se preguntó Cornelia.

Baccus, el maestro de Quatro Cerberus sonrió.

—**Esos miembros, son los más recientes, pero también han conseguido ser los más fuertes aquí** — dijo para sí —**. Así que no los subestimen.**

—**¡AHORA, EL SIGUIENTE EQUIPO ES... BLUE PEGASUS!**

Se pudo distinguir al equipo de Blue Pegasus entrar al estadio, pero había una cara desconocida en el equipo.

—**Hibiki, Jenny, Ren e Eve parecen estar allí pero...** — dijo Mira.

—**¿Quién es ese tipo? **— preguntó Yukio.

Había un muchacho más en el equipo, parecía ser el reemplazo de Ichiya.

—**¿Por qué el repentino cambio, maestro? **— preguntó Kori (el hijo de Ren y Sherry por si no lo recuerdan :3)

—**Ichiya me pidió un descanso, así que yo se lo di **— dijo el maestro del gremio, Bob.

—**¡Men! ¡Además ese muchacho necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento! **— explicó Ichiya.

Esa era la conversación de la plataforma en Blue Pegasus. Mientras tanto, en el pedestal de Lamia Scale...

—**¿Ichiya-san decidió retirarse tan pronto?** — dijo Sherry al aire.

—**Pues sí **— respondió el maestro Jura —**, además que necesitaba un poco más de entrenamiento. Ese muchacho, Tsubasa Ballrock, el aprendiz de Ichiya-san.**

Este muchacho parecía ser el reemplazo de Ichiya. Era joven y atractivo. Tenía el cabello plateado y ojos rojos. Llevaba un traje bien cuidado. A pesar de ser el más joven en ese equipo, parecía ser quien lideraba el equipo.

—**¡AHORA...! **— dijo Chapati nuevamente — **¡... EL EQUIPO SIGUIENTE, MERMAID HEELS!**

Ahora ingresó a la arena el equipo de Mermaid Heels, sin haber cambiado en absoluto a sus miembros.

—**Jiji** — se escuchó a alguien reír —**. Este año es nuestro.**

Eso lo dijo la pequeña maestra del gremio, Haruko Toks.

—**¡CONTINUEMOS, DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A, LAMIA SCALE! **

El equipo de lamia entró, pero con un miembro desconocido.

—**¿Hmm? Ah, con que... **— dijo Makarov —**... él entró este año.**

Reemplazando a Jura, se encontraba un muchacho conocido como Ganseki Reks, el aprendiz de Jura.

Makarov rió.

—**Este año seguro será interesante** — dijo para sí.

—**No puede ser...** — dijo alguien en el pedestal de Lami llamando la atención de Jura —**... ¡¿Cómo es que él pudo ser elegido y yo no?!** — dijo un muchacho de pelo rosado oscuro y ojos azules — **¡¿Cómo es que ese idiota de Ganseki entró antes que yo?!**

Este muchacho se llama Uri Bastia.

—**Tranquilízate, nii-san** — dijo un muchacho de pelo blanco a su lado llamado Alsuru Bastia.

—**¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me tranquilice en un momento como este?! **— dijo haciendo que Jura y Sherry suspiraran.

—**¡AHORA...! **— dijo Chapati mirando el papel donde estaban los gremios elegidos.

Se quedó callado al ver quien había quedado en cuarto lugar, estaba dudoso en lo que iba a decir.

—**¡... CON USTEDES, EL GREMIO QUE QUEDÓ EN CUARTO LUGAR...!**

Ese equipo no tardó en aparecer dejando a medio estadio en blanco.

—**¿Eh? **— lograron decir los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—**¡... SABERTOOTH!**

En efecto, el equipo de Sabertooth había quedado en cuarto lugar, lo cual era extraño, pues ellos mayormente quedaban en segundo lugar.

—**¿C-c-c-cuarto... lugar? **— se escuchó a alguien decir desde el pedestal de Saber.

—**Mamá... **— dijo Vice nervioso.

—**Oye, tranquilízate **— dijo Hikari.

—**¿Qué me tranquilice? **— dijo Lissana histérica —** ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Sting! ¡¿Cómo pudieron terminar así?! ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no me dijiste nada?!**

La voz de Lissana resonaba por todo el estadio. Sting quedó avergonzado, mientras sus compañeros se burlaban de él. Orga y Rufus en concreto.

—**¡EL SIGUIENTE EQUIPO ES...! **— dijo Chapati mientras este equipo entraba por el pasadizo — **¡... DIABOLIC PRISON!**

Entró a la arena un gremio desconocido por todo el público. Se podía sentir una extraña magia salir de todo el equipo.

—**Un...** — dijo Laxus —**... ¿Gremio oscuro?**

El público no aplaudió ni ovacionó al equipo, tan solo se escucharon los murmullos y comentarios entre ellos. Pero esto no pareció molestar en absoluto al gremio nuevo.

—**Era ¿este gremio del que me estabas hablando?** — preguntó un muchacho dentro del público a su compañero al lado.

—**No...** — respondió su amigo —**. El gremio del que te hablaba, aun no aparece.**

—**¡Por favor, continuemos! **— dijo Lahar al notar la incomodidad del público.

—**¡SÍ! **— dijo Chapati mirando la hoja donde estaban los equipos, pero nuevamente dudó si era buena idea nombrar al siguiente equipo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, el público ya lo estaba pidiendo —** ¡CON USTEDES, EL EQUIPO DEL GREMIO, DRAGON SLAYER!**

Ingresó a la arena el equipo de Dragon Slayer, dejando al público y a algunos magos callados.

—**Gremio...** — dijo Sting.

—**...Dragon Slayer **— terminó Laxus.

Los jóvenes dragon slayers se quedaron en silencio.

—**Ese **— dijo ese muchacho de entre el público —**, es el gremio del que te hablaba.**

Su compañero solo se quedó sin palabras.

—**¡AHORA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO! **— dijo el comentarista nuevamente — **¡EL GREMIO MÁS FUERTE EN TODO FIORE!**

Gale, quien había estado sentado en silencio desde que habían empezado a nombrar a los nominados para los juegos, se acercó al barandal del pedestal para ver la aparición del siguiente equipo. Se posicionó entre Draco y Makarov.

—**Oh ¿ya te repusiste?** — dijo Makarov en tono de burla.

—**Cállate** — dijo Gale secamente.

Cosa que Layla, quien estaba al otro lado del pedestal, notó.

"**Dragon Slayer"** pensó Gale **"¿Por qué... será que me parecen tan familiares... esas personas?".**

Todo el mundo tenia preguntas por hacer, pero el show debía continuar.

—**¡CON USTEDES...! **— dijo Chapati llamando la atención del público, el cual se quedó completamente callado — **¡... EL EQUIPO DE FAIRY TAIL!**

El público se volvió loco. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue ovacionar y gritar el nombre de Fairy Tail, mientras el gremio entero sonreía orgulloso.

Jellal y Erza estaban al lado de Natsu, quien sonreía feliz, al igual que los otros dos. Gray estaba detrás, con los brazos cruzados mostrando una sonrisa que demostraba confianza y calma. Y a su lado estaba Gajeel quien sostenía la bandera con la insignia de Fairy Tail. En ese momento, los cinco, se veían increíbles.

—**Ya llegaron **— dijo Meredy al público —**. El gremio más fuerte de Fiore, ya está aquí. Con ustedes, Fairy Tail.**

La gente, solo podía ovacionar cada vez más fuerte el nombre de Fairy tail.

—**¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! **— gritaban sin parar.

El equipo sonrió.

—**Ya estamos aquí **— dijo Natsu para el público.

Gajeel le dio un codazo, llamando su atención.

—**no sé si ya te habrás dado cuente **— dijo mirando a la multitud —**, pero ese nuevo gremio, nos está observando. **

Natsu quería confirmar eso, por lo que rodó la mirada para posarla sobre el equipo de Dragon Slayer, y en efecto, dos miembros del equipo los estaban observando, pero solo a Gajeel y a Natsu en concreto. Natsu los miró con extrañes, para luego mirar a la multitud nuevamente.

El hombre peli-rojo, quien sostenía la bandera con la insignia del gremio (que era un dragón rugiendo, por cierto :3) perdió el control sobre sus pies, por lo qe empezó a caminar hacia Natsu y Gajeel, pero uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo.

—**Concéntrate en el plan** — le dijo mirando hacia otro lado —**. No podemos dejar que esto se nos salga de las manos.**

—**Lo sé** — dijo el peli-rojo soltándose de su agarre —**. Es solo que... ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

Su compañero pelinegro solo pudo asentir y sonreír.

—**¿Dragon... Slayer? **— dijo Wendy al aire.

—**¿En serio... solo tendrán Dragon Slayers? **— se preguntó Romeo.

—**No lo sé **— dijo Laxus llamando la atención de ambos —. Pero debemos estar atentos.

—**Sí **— dijo la pareja Conbolt decidida.

La mujer peli-celeste del gremio Dragon Slayer localizó a la pareja, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego sonreír y mirar a otro lado.

—**¡AHORA. PUESTO QUE YA TODOS LOS GREMIOS ESTÁN EN LA ARENA, CREO QUE DEBEMOS DAR A CONO CONOCER LOS REGLAS DE ESTE AÑO! **— dijo Chapati.

—**Sí **— dijeron Lahar y Meredy al mismo tiempo.

—**¡PERO ESO YA ES TRABAJO DEL ARBITRO!**

Se abrió un portal sobre el estadio, de donde apareció un pequeño hombre con una calabaza en la cabeza.

—**¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN-KABO! **— dijo el árbitro —** ¡AHORA PASEMOS CON LAS REGLAS!**

De la nada, aparecieron ocho relojes, uno sobre cada equipo.

—**¿Un reloj? **— dijo Erza al aire.

—**¡COMO VERAN, ESTE RELOJ MUESTRA UNA CUENTA REGRESIVA DE 45 MINUTOS-KABO! **— dijo el árbitro —** ¡LAS REGLAS DE ESTE AÑO SON SIMPLES, EN CADA DÍA SE DARA UNA BATALLA! ¡Y SOLO EN EL PRIMER DÍA DAREMOS UN UNICO EVENTO! ¡CADA BATALLA, PUEDE DURAR EL TIEMPO NECESARIO, PERO EL TIEMPO RESTANTE SE QUEDARA PARA LA SIGUIENTE PELEA!**

—**¿Eso quiere decir que...? **— dijo Lyon desde el equipo de Lamia.

—**¡SI POR DECIR, LA PRIMERA BATALLA DE DOS EQUIPOS, DURA 15 MINUTOS... LA BATALLA PARA EL SIGUIENTE MIEMBRO SERA DE UN TIEMPO DE SOLO 30 MINUTOS! ¡ASÍ SERA TODALA SEMANA HASTA QUE EL TIEMPO SE ACABE! **

—**¿Y si el tiempo de la pelea se acaba? **— preguntó Kagura desde el equipo de Mermaid.

—**¡ESE MISMO EQUIPO SERA DESCALIFICADO INMEDIATAMENTE-KABO! **— respondió el árbitro con seriedad.

Esto dejó en blanco a la mayoría de los equipos.

—**¡BUENO...! **— dijo el hombre de la calabaza —** ¡...VEAMOS EL ORDEN DE LAS BATALLAS DEL DÍA DE HOY!**

De la nada, apareció un tablero donde estaba el orden de las batallas. Los equipos no sabían si pensar que era buena suerte, o mala suerte lo que había pasado. Lo que decía el tablero era lo siguiente.

* * *

_Fairy Tail vs. Lamia Scale_

_Blue Pegasus vs. Dragon Slayer_

_Diabolic Prison vs. Quatro Cerberus_

_Mermaid Heels vs. Sabertooth_

* * *

Ese era el orden de las batallas.

—**Fairy... **— dijo Juvia.

—**...vs. Lamia **— dijo Cheria desde el equipo de Lamia Scale.

Dos hombres en la arena sonrieron.

—**Creo que eso significa solo una cosa** — dijo Gray.

—**Lo mismo digo** — dijo Lyon.

Ambos hombres, se miraron cara a cara. Se podía sentir la tensión, incluso se la podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento.

—**Este año** — dijo la primera maestra encima del pedestal de Fairy tail —**, las rivalidades de ciertas personas llegaran a su fin.**

—**Tiene razón** — dijo el maestro Makarov.

Ambos podían observar como Gray y Lyon, Erza y Kagura, y Natsu y Sting se miraban con decisión. Ese año era donde todas las rivalidades existentes, se desvanecerían por completo.

* * *

Preparados?

Sienten más curiosidad que antes?

Me dejan un simple e irreconocible review?

:3


	19. Gray vs Lyon

**Capítulo 19: Gray vs. Lyon**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Eiko Strauus**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Gusta: la naturaleza**

**No le gusta: los irresponsables**

**Magia: Take over**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Ur POV~**

Hoy será un día interesante. Papá peleara con Lyon-san. Sé que su rivalidad ha ido muy lejos a veces, y tal vez hoy sea el día en que las cosas se solucionen

**~Normal POV~**

—**Gray** — dijo Natsu desde el pedestal del equipo — **¡NO TE ATREVAS A PERDER!**

—**Dependemos de ti** — dijo Jellal.

—**Buena suerte **— le dijo Erza.

—**Contamos contigo** — dijo Gajeel cruzado de brazos.

—**Lo sé** — eso fue lo único que dijo Gray al entrar en la arena.

Donde lo estaba esperando Lyon. Un impaciente y ansioso Lyon, dispuesto a darlo todo en esta batalla.

Antes de estar cara a cara con Lyon, Gray miró al pedestal de Fairy Tail, donde estaba ubicada su familia, echándole porras y animándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Gray no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba preparado para darlo todo. No podía perder.

"**No puedo perder"** pensó **"por el bien de Fairy Tail. No perderé. Nunca he perdido desde que tengo esta marca en mi pecho" **pensó con decisión **"Como mi último año en los juegos, no perderé".**

—**¡REPRESENTANDO A LAMIA SCALE, TENEMOS A LYON BASTIA! **— dijo el comentarista Chapati — **¡Y REPRESENTANDO A FAIRY TAIL, TENEMOS A GRAY FULLBUSTER!**

Cuando estuvo cara a cara con Lyon, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de confianza, al igual que Lyon. Ambos sabían que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

—**¡¿PREPARADOS?! **— dijo el hombre de la calabaza.

* * *

_45:00:00_

* * *

Ambos alquimistas de hielo se pusieron en posición.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

—**¡AHORA! **— gritó el árbitro dando comienzo a la batalla.

* * *

_44:59:99_

* * *

Ambos magos corrieron al centro de la arena. Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo en pensar en las opciones que tenían. El tiempo corría, y ambos sabían perfectamente que debían apurarse.

—**¡Ice make – Dragón de nieve! **— dijo Lyon invocando un enorme dragón de hielo.

Gray no vaciló.

—**¡Ice make – prisión! **— dijo invocando una enorme jaula de hielo que encerró al dragón destruyéndolo por completo.

El Fullbuster sonrió confiado, pero no se dio cuenta de que Lyon saltó sobre la jaula, listo para lanzar su siguiente hechizo.

—**¡Ice make – águila! **— gritó.

Decenas de águilas de hielo salieron de las manos de Lyon, dirigiéndose a atacar a Gray. Este no perdió tiempo.

—**¡Ice make - escudo! **— dijo invocando un escudo para defenderse.

Cuando las águilas desaparecieron, gray saltó sobre el escudo para dar el siguiente movimiento.

—**¡Ice make - lanza! **— gritó en el aire.

Varias lanzas de hielo salieron de las manos de Gray, dirigidas hacia Lyon. Pero este tampoco perdió tiempo.

—**¡Ice make - Mono! **— gritó.

Un enorme mono de hielo apareció de la nada. Al instante destruyó todas las lanzas de hielo que habían sido lanzadas contra Lyon. Ahora fue él quien sonrió victorioso. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Gray había saltado en el aire preparado para dar el siguiente ataque.

—**¡Ice Make – Ice bringer!**

Gray invocó dos espadas de hielo de la nada, las cuales impactaron rápidamente contra Lyon, haciéndolo volar hasta impactar con la pared interna del estadio.

Cuando Gray aterrizó en medio de la arena, sintió cierto dolor en la espalda. Cuando encorvó ligeramente la espalda, se escuchó un leve ¡crack! de parte de esta.

—**Ay...** — masculló Gray —**... creo que ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.**

—**Lo... mismo digo **— dijo Lyon librándose de la pared —**. Oe, Gray ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?**

Gray lo miró confuso.

—**Digo... una pequeña apuesta no le hace daño nadie** — se explicó Lyon.

Gray lo pensó un momento, pero luego recordó que el reloj ya estaba avanzando.

* * *

_42:23:61_

* * *

Debía reaccionar rápido.

—**Está bien** — dijo finalmente —** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

Lyon sonrió.

—**Si yo gano...** — dijo —**... dejaras que Ur salga con Uri durante un mes completo.**

Es solo hecho de decir esto, hizo que el mismísimo Gray se quedara en blanco, al igual que Juvia, Yukio y Hikami. Pero más que nadie, Ur. Quien hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por Layla y Lily quienes la atraparon antes de que cayera desplomada en el piso.

—**P-padre... **— dijo Uri sollozante.

—**¿G-Gray-sama...? **— dijo Juvia preocupada.

Pues el mismo Gray se lo estaba pensando.

—**Está bien **— dijo finalmente — **¿Y si yo gano?**

—**Ur no tendrá que salir con Uri** — respondió Lyon con simpleza.

—**Eso no tiene sentido** — dijo Gray con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza —**, pero está bien**

Esta vez sí que Ur casi se cae de espaldas.

Lyon sonrió victorioso, muy seguro de lo que había logrado.

Grave error.

No se dio cuenta de que Gray había vuelto a saltar en el aire preparado para dar el golpe final.

—**¡ICE MAKE - GEISER! **— gritó.

Gray congeló la tierra en frente de Lyon, creando una torre de picos que impactaron contra este, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Gray aterrizó en un lugar lejos del impacto de Lyon, el cual cayó segundos después, levantando una espesa pared de arena y polvo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que esta se disipó por completo, dejando a la vista a un Lyon tirado en el suelo, completamente derrotado.

—**¡ESTA DECIDIDO! **— dijo el árbitro.

Seguido por una multitud de aplausos de parte del público.

* * *

_36:05:63_

* * *

—**¡EL GANADOR DE LA PRIMERA BATALLA DEL DÍA, ES GRAY FULLBUSTER, GANANDO UN TOTAL DE 10 PUNTOS INICIALES! **— explicó el árbitro.

—**¡Eso es, Gray-sama! **— dijo Juvia feliz.

—**¡Sí! **— dijeron Yukio y Hikami al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Qué clase de padre hace apuestas como esas? **— dijo Ur sentada en una silla al lado de Layla y Lily quienes estaban riendo.

Gray se acercó a Lyon quien estaba tratando de levantarse. Le alcanzó una mano, la cual Lyon no pudo rechazar.

—**Lo siento** — dijo Gray cuando Lyon estuvo de pie —**. Pero no podía permitir que algún muchacho salga con mi hija.**

—**No hay cuidado** — dijo Lyon riendo —**, ya sabía que te pondrías así si apostaba esto.**

Gray también sonrió. Luego le estiró la mano a Lyon, en señal de tregua. Lyon lo miró confundido, pero luego asintió y luego apretó la mano de Gray.

Ese día, la rivalidad de ambos había terminado finalmente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Pasó como media hora después de la batalla entre Gray y Lyon. El equipo de Fairy Tail felicitó a Gray por su gran desempeño, aunque la pelea solo había durado 9 minutos. El equipo de Lamia Scale no sabía si era buena idea o no regañar a Lyon, por lo que lo dejaron así.

—**¡CONTINUEMOS POR FAVOR! **— dijo el comentarista Chapati — **¡AHORA CON USTEDES, REPRESENTANDO A BLUE PEGASUS, TENEMOS AL JOVEN TSUBASA BALLROCK!**

Un muchacho de pelo plateado y ojos dorados ingresó en la arena. Vestía un buen traje, que no parecía ser el ideal para la ocasión, pero eso no parecía importarle.

—**¡TAMBIÉN, REPRESNTANDO AL NUEVO GREMIO, DRAGON SLAYER, TENEMOS A... IGOR IGNA! **— explicó el comentarista principal.

A la arena entro un hombre con cabellos rojos como el fuego, como unos misteriosos ojos amarillos. Vestía ropas rojas, con detalles dorados.

—**¡Chapati-san! ¿Podría decirnos algunos datos acerca de este nuevo gremio? **— preguntó Lahar al notar la inquietud de la gente.

—**¡POR SUPUESTO! **— respondió — **¡AL PARECER FUE FORMDO HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 4 MESES! ¡Y YA TIENE UN NUMERO MAYOR AL DE 50 MIEMBROS! ¡NADIE PENSÓ QUE HABRIAN TANTOS DRAGON SLAYERS EN EL PAIS! ¡AUNQUE DEBO ADMITIR QUE ALGUNOS VIENEN DESDE FUERA DE FIORE!**

Natsu y Gajeel volvieron a sobresaltarse.

"**¿Más de 50 Dragon Slayers en un solo lugar?" **pensó Laxus **"Eso... ¿Es posible?".**

—**¡¿PREPARADOS?! **— dijo el árbitro mientras los competidores se ponían en guardia.

* * *

_45:00:00_

* * *

Tsubasa se puso en guardia perfectamente, mientras Igor solo se cruzó de brazos, como si supiera lo que iba a venir.

—**Tsubasa Ballrock... **— dijo Gray.

—**El aprendiz de Ichiya-san** — dijo Jellal —**. Me preguntó sí...**

—**... ¿Sera tan desagradable cómo él? **— dijo Erza al aire haciendo que Jellal y Gray suspiraran.

El árbitro miró fijamente a cada uno de los competidores, listo para dar la señal.

—**Dragon Slayer **— dijo un muchacho de capucha entre el público —**, hay que estar atentos.**

—**¡COMIENZEN!**

* * *

_44:59:99_

* * *

Tsubasa sonrió confiado. De la nada hizo aparecer dos frascos con un líquido rojo en el interior. Igor solo miró con curiosidad los frascos.

—**¡Magic Perfume - Fire! **— dijo abriendo los frascos.

Una esencia de color rojo amarillento salió de ambos frascos. A la distancia se sentía el calor que provenía de la esencia, la cual rodeó a Igor completamente. Las llamas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo.

—**¡Ja! **— dijo Tsubasa — **¡¿No debería haber pensado en una táctica antes?! **

Igor solo se había cruzado de brazos, como si el fuego no le hubiera hecho daño alguno.

—**¿Tú, no deberías haber preguntado antes a clase de Dragon Slayer que soy? **— dijo de entre las llamas.

Tsubasa solo pudo mascullar un leve sonido inentendible. Quien sonrió ahora fue Igor.

La multitud se quedó con los ojos en blanco al ver el primer movimiento de Igor, pero más que nadie la familia Dragneel en concreto.

Igor había empezado a tragarse las llamas.

—**Dragón... **— dijo Layla.

—**... de fuego **— terminó Natsu.

Igor se relamió los labios al terminar de tragarse el fuego. Después dio un salto en el aire, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa quien no movió ni un simple musculo.

—**¡Karyuu...! **— dijo Igor en el aire — **¡... no Hokou!**

Igor disparó su rugido de dragón en dirección hacia Tsubasa, quien al recibir el impacto salió volando por los aires.

Igor retrocedió hasta una distancia segura, hasta que Tsubasa aterrizó en el suelo de cara.

—**¡SE DECIDIÓ-KABO! **— dijo el árbitro mientras el reloj se detenía — **¡DRAGON SLAYER GANA 10 PUNTOS INICIALES!**

* * *

_40:23:21_

* * *

La pelea solo duró unos miserables cinco minutos.

Igor sonrió para luego acercarse al centro de la arena. Levantó un brazo con el puño cerrado, y el otro con la palma de la mano abierta. Cuando las unió las levantó en el aire y gritó:

—**¡DRAGON...!**

—**¡...SLAYER! **— gritaron sus demás compañeros tanto como los de equipo y los de su gremio.

Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus se sorprendieron al ver tal espíritu.

"**Este gremio... ¿De dónde salió?"** pensó Draco.

"**Otro dragón de fuego, igual que Natsu-san"** pensó Sting desde el pedestal de Sabertooth.

Todo el mundo estaba pensando, de donde salió este nuevo gremio.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La siguiente batalla era de Quatro Cerberus contra Diabolic Prison, otro nuevo gremio que había aparecido.

—**¡REPRESENTANDO A QUATRO CERBERUS TENEMOS A MARISSA NOBA! **— dijo el comentarista.

Una muchacha de pelo purpura y ojos azules ingresó a la arena. Parecía muy decidida en lo que venía a ser el combate.

—**¡Y REPRESENTANDO A DIABOLIC PRISON TENEMOS A INOK URA!**

Un hombre con pelo azul oscuro y ojos grises entró en la arena.

—**¡¿PREPARADOS?! **— dijo el árbitro mientras el reloj aparecía en la cima de la arena.

* * *

_45:00:00_

* * *

Ambos se colocaron en posición.

—**¡AHORA! **

El tiempo empezó a correr.

* * *

_44:49:99_

* * *

Ambos magos se dirigieron al centro de la arena.

Marissa controlaba la magia espacial.

—**Uchuu ido (salto espacial)**— dijo saltando en el aire.

Una gran carga de magia salió de las manos de Marissa, dirigida hacia Inok, quien lo esquivo por unos pocos centímetros.

"**Magia espacial ¿eh?"** pensó Inok.

Cuando estuvo inerte en el suelo de la arena, estuvo preparado para atacar.

—**Aerial Shot (vista aérea)** — dijo.

Un gran torbellino de aire salió que desprendió unas cuantas rocas del suelo. Las cuales salieron disparadas contra Marissa. Esta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas, por lo que recibió un fuerte impacto que la hizo chocar contra la tierra, seguido por un grito desgarrador.

—**Eres buena niña **— dijo Inok en frente suyo —**, pero no lo suficiente. Te falta entrenamiento.**

Marissa se levantó a duras penas del suelo, jadeante y llena de moretones.

—**¿Eso crees? **— dijo limpiándose la cara —**. No deberías subestimarme.**

Inok dio otro salto en aire.

—**Magic Wind Palm (palma de viento)**— dijo en el aire.

Cubrió sus manos en corrientes de viento con forma de espiral, las cueles invocó en cuestión de segundos. Movió sus palmas juntas hacia Marissa, con los dedos ligeramente doblados. Esto generó un vórtice grande y poderoso que poseyó la fuerza suficiente para destruir en lugar donde estaba la maga espacial. Después de esto se levantó una gran pared de polvo, lo suficientemente espesa para no poder nada a través suyo. Pero cuando se disipó Inok se quedó con los ojos en blanco.

Marissa ya no estaba.

—**Kiatsu uchuu (ciclón de espacio) **— dijo esta detrás de Inok.

Lo atacó por sorpresa, mandándolo contra el suelo. Se escuchó un gran estruendo. Marissa se elevó encima de él.

—**Uchuu o utsu (golpe de espacio) **— dijo preparada para dar el golpe final.

Pero para cuando estaba por dar el último ataque, Inok se le adelantó.

—Aerial Levitation (Levitación aérea) — dijo el mago de Diabolic.

Encerró a Marissa en una burbuja de aire. Luego la levantó por los cielos haciendo que ella solo chocara contra las paredes internas de la burbuja. Después de unos segundos la dejó caer en el suelo a una velocidad que no se pudo medir. Después de eso solo se escuchó el grito de dolor de parte de la muchacha.

Cuando la pared de arena que se había creado desapareció, se puso ver a Marissa tirada en el suelo, sin poder mover ningún musculo. El reloj del estadio se detuvo.

* * *

_34:38:75_

* * *

—**¡SE TERMINÓ-KABO! **— dijo el árbitro simplemente.

—**¡EL EQUIPO DE DIABOLIC GANA 10 PUNTOS INICIALES! **— dijo el comentarista.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cuando la batalla terminó el equipo de Diabolic no le dijo absolutamente nada a Inok, y este tampoco hizo comentarios al respecto.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Quatro Cerberus mandó a Marissa a la enfermería, pero ella decía que estaba completamente bien, pero no le quedaba otra que obedecer a su equipo, además que ella también quería estar sola por el tiempo que durara la siguiente batalla. La cual era para Mermaid Heels contra Sabertooth.

—**¡REPRESENTANDO A MERMAID TENEMOS A RISLEY LAW! ¡Y REPRESENTANDO A SABER TENEMOS A RUFUS LOHR!**

* * *

_45:00:00_

* * *

Claro que esta pelea no duró demasiado. No puedes usar la magia de gravedad en todo momento con la magia de memoria. No tendría sentido usarla en un momento como este. La pelea duró alrededor de 6 minutos con Sabertooth como el ganador.

* * *

_39:21:64_

* * *

Rufus rió victorioso junto con su equipo, mientras que Risley se disculpaba con el suyo.

El marcador terminó de la siguiente manera.

* * *

_Fairy tail: 10 puntos_

_Dragon Slayer: 10 puntos_

_Diabolic Prison: 10 puntos_

_Lamia Scale: 0 puntos_

_Blue Pegasus: 0 puntos_

_Quatro Cerberus: 0 puntos_

_Mermaid Heels: 0 puntos_

* * *

Así fue como terminó el marcador.

* * *

Para definir los lugares se llevaría a cabo un evento sorpresa, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo porque ya me cansé de escribir. Aunque espero actualizar pronto.

Perdón por esta clase de batallas, no soy muy buena pensando y describiendo esto, pero estoy tratando de mejorar.

LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	20. Él es genial

**Capítulo 20: "Él es genial"**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Eri Strauus**

**Edad: 14 años**

**Gusta: Las gafas**

**No le gusta: Las críticas**

**Magia: Magia Fairy**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Estaba insoportable. Erza ya lo quería matar si no fuera por Jellal quien la estaba controlando. Gray intentaba hablarle pero no conseguía nada. A Gajeel le daba completamente igual, estaba más enterrado en sus pensamientos.

Los cuatro estaban seguros de que los golpes del pie de Natsu al tocar el suelo se escuchaban por todo el estadio. Verlo así era completamente inusual. Parecía nervioso. Sentado sobre esa silla golpeando el piso con el pie una y otra vez, sin parar. Pensando en quien sabe qué. Y en ese momento no podían llamar a Lucy para tranquilizarlo. También, en ese mismo momento se estaba dando la pelea entre Saber y Mermaid, la cual no fue muy interesante. Cuatro equipos terminaron empatados con diez puntos cada uno. Los otros cuatro con cero puntos cada uno. Era el momento de anunciar el evento para elegir los puestos en el torneo.

—**¡CREO QUE AHORA DEBEMOS ESCOGER NO ES CIERTO! **— dijo el arbitró sacando varias ovaciones del público — **¡MUY BIEN, ENTONCES, PREPARENSE PARA LO QUE VIENE!**

Eso último lo dijo chasqueando los dedos, los cuales hicieron silencio absoluto. Después de unos minutos de silencio, las paredes y el suelo de la arena se empezaron a estremecer. Apareció un gran agujero negro en la cima de la arena. De este salieron tres cadenas que se clavaron contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo. Después del agujero empezó a salir una esfera negra, cubierta de cadenas negras y plateadas. Al final una gran esfera oscura estuvo encima de la arena. De sus paredes salieron ocho caminos. Encima de estos aparecieron letreros, pequeños letreros que mostraban la insignia de cada gremio que participaba en los juegos.

—**LES PRESENTO, EL **_**LABERINTO LETAL**_— dijo el comentarista.

—**¡LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES! **— dijo el árbitro —** ¡ESCOJAN A UN MIEMBRO DE SU EQUIPO PARA QUE RECORRA TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL CENTRO DE LA ESFERA! ¡EL CAMINO QUE TOCA IRA ENTRELAZANDOSE CON LOS DEMÁS HACIENDO EL RECORRIDO MÁS DIFICIL! **

La multitud se quedó en silencio.

—**¡AL LLEGAR AL INTERIOR ENCONTRARAN OCHO BANDERAS! ¡AL TOMARLAS, APARECERA SU NUMERO DE LLEGADA, Y DEPENDIENDO DE ESO, SE GANARAN SU RESPECTIVOS PUNTOS! **

—**¿Lo entendieron? **— preguntó Jellal a sus compañeros.

—**Claro que sí ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Idiotas? **— dijo Natsu.

Jellal miró a Erza, Erza miró a Jellal, al final ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—**Entonces **— dijo Gray — **¿Quién va?**

Esos dos se miraron de nuevo. Luego miraron a Natsu, luego miró a Gajeel, este quiso mirar a Gray pero este había desaparecido.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Gajeel suspirando —**, iré yo.**

—**Momento ¿Esto no es como laberinto en el cielo? **— preguntó Natsu.

—**No, esta esfera está sujeta al suelo **— dijo Jellal.

—**Pero...** — Natsu quiso decir algo, pero Gajeel ya se había ido —**... ¿Por qué no vas tú, Jellal?**

—**La verdad es que no tengo ganas de hacer nada** — respondió pesadamente.

—**Perezoso** — dijo Natsu con tono infantil.

—**Silencio** — los calló Erza.

Ambos obedecieron y se callaron en seguida, mientras que Gray apareció de nuevo desde quien sabe dónde.

—**¡PARECE QUE LOS ELEGIDOS YA ESTÁN LLEGANDO! **— dijo el árbitro al ver que los competidores llegaban a la arena.

—**¡MUY BIEN AMIGOS, REPRESENTANDO A QUATRO CERBERUS TENEMOS A, COUD KOL! **— dijo el comentarista Chapati.

Un muchacho con cabello azul oscuro ingresó en la arena.

—**¡REPRESENTADO A LAMIA TENEMOS A YUKA SUSUKI! ¡Y A BLUE PEGASUS, REN AKATSUKI! ¡Y POR PARTE DE MERMAID HEELS TENEMOS A BETH VANDERWOOD! ¡Y A SABERTOOTH TENEMOS A STING EUCLIFFE!**

Los cuatro nombrados ingresaron a la arena.

—**¡AHORA, REPRESENTANDO A DIABOLIC PRISON TENEMOS A LYKAN JEK! ¡Y A DRAGON SLAYER TENEMOS A HARI LIGHTNING!**

Primero entró un hombre con pelo negro, cubriendo su cuerpo con una capa donde estaba la insignia de Diabolic Prison. Luego entró un joven con cabello rubio y ojos purpura.

—**¡AHORA POR PARTE DE FAIRY...! **— empezó diciendo el árbitro.

"**Sera Natsu-san, debe ser Natsu-san"** pensó Sting **"Él sí que participaría en una competencia como esta".**

—**¡...GAJEEL REDFOX! **— dijo el árbitro.

—**¡Gajeel-san!** — dijo un sobresaltado Sting.

—**Hmm... Entonces...** — dijo Gale desde el pedestal de Fairy Tail —**... escogieron a papá.**

—**Tres Dragon Slayer en una sola competencia **— comentó Laxus —**, esto será interesante.**

—**¿Por qué... habrán elegido al vejestorio? **— dijo un muchacho entre el público para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto en el pedestal del gremio Dragon Slayer.

—**Si participa Hari... **— dijo uno de sus miembros.

—**...no perderá ¿cierto? **— dijo otro miembro.

—**Solo espero que no haga nada estúpido **— dijo un hombre con una capa con el símbolo de un relámpago en esta.

Llevaba ropas lilas y plateadas. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos negros. Este hombre es Rainari Lightning.

Un hombre desde el pedestal del equipo de Dragon Slayer estaba mirando a Gajeel con mucho detenimiento, también con mucho interés.

"**Ha pasado tiempo, Gajeel"** pensó para sí.

—**¿G-Gajeel-san? **— dijo Sting señalando al aludido.

—**¿Qué quieres? **— dijo el secamente.

—**N-no es nada... e-es que...**

—**La verdad es que no sé porque Natsu no quería participar, pero ya llegaste tú así que no hay nada que puedas hacer **— volvió a decir Gajeel secamente.

Sting solo se puso a sollozar.

—**MUY BIEN SEÑORES, PONGANSE EN POSICION POR FAVOR** — dijo el árbitro señalando los caminos que cada gremio debía recorrer.

Los competidores se dirigieron silenciosamente a sus lugares, preparándose para partir.

—**¡MUY BIEN! ¡EN SUS MARCAS! **— dijo el árbitro.

—**Contamos contigo, Gajeel** — dijo Jellal al lado de los demás.

—**¡PREPARADOS! **

"**Buena suerte, Gajeel"** pensó Levy desde el pedestal de Fairy Tail.

—**¡FUERA!**

El solo hecho de decir esto hizo que los competidores salieran de sus marcas, dirigiéndose al centro de la esfera. Esta empezó a moverse ligeramente. Los caminos empezaron a cambiar con cada paso que daban los competidores. No era como laberinto en el cielo, para nada. Aquí los caminos se entrelazaban y luego desaparecían. En teoría, cada vez que un camino hacia contacto con otro, este desaparecía y se volvía parte del mismo. Este hecho hacia que los competidores fueran más rápido hacia su destino. Aunque también existía un pequeño detalle. Un detalle que se pudo apreciar gracias a un pequeño descuido por parte de Yuka, quien no vio sonde había pisado y casi cae del laberinto.

Pero de este salió disparado un camino que atrapó a Yuka, empujándolo hacia dentro del laberinto nuevamente. Al parecer, si caías del laberinto este mandaba un camino de metal para que te atrapara antes de caer, y te devolvía dentro del laberinto, para que sigas con el recorrido. Pero tenías que ser rápido si no querías caer de nuevo. Todos se preguntaron que si caes una segunda vez, te volverían a atrapar o dejarían que caigas hasta el fondo. Como sea, ninguno quería averiguarlo, por lo que siguieron corriendo sin detenerse.

Yuka se reincorporó en seguida (LS). Ren utilizó su magia para moverse con más facilidad (BP). Beth hacia lo que tenía a su alcance cuando veía que el camino que había escogido desaparecía (MH). Sting corría como una bestia (S). Lykan ni siquiera miraba donde pisaba (DP). No había rastros de Gajeel (FT).

Todos estos competidores tenían un rasgo en común que era tomado como su debilidad: la edad.

Si bien podría decirse que la vejez había atacado a todo mundo. Excepto Coud (QC) y Hari (DS), ellos corrían y se movilizaban por el camino muy fácilmente.

Este último no tuvo problemas para encontrar el callejón que llevaba al centro de la esfera. Pero los caminos a su alrededor seguían moviéndose, por lo que tenía que ser excepcionalmente rápido.

—**H-hey, hey, hey, v-va a llegar primero **— dijo Natsu nervioso.

—**¿D-donde esta Gajeel? **— dijo Gray de la misma manera.

—**Debes estar bromeando **— dijo el maestro de Dragon Slayer para sí mismo.

Hari dio un salto desde donde estaba, dirigiéndose al centro de la esfera, donde se podía diferenciar una pequeña mesa donde había unas cuantas banderas. Hari, al pasar por allí tomó una rápidamente aterrizando en el piso seguido por el sonido de un fuerte impacto.

Los miembros del equipo de Fairy Tail quedaron en blanco. Los miembros del gremio también, pero más que nadie la familia Redfox.

—**Al parecer, gané** — dijo Hari para sí mismo.

Pero luego, su mirada que parecía tranquila y confiada, pasó a ser una de preocupación y nerviosismo.

"**Esto no está bien"** pensó.

Se escuchó como alguien venia corriendo desde fuera, luego se vio como alguien cayó al centro de la esfera, recogiendo también uno de los banderines. Sting aterrizó a unos metros de Hari.

—**¿Hmm? ¿N-no me digas que llegaste antes que...?** — dijo el Dragon Slayer blanco con cierto nerviosismo.

Nadie vio cómo demonios Lykan ya estaba allí de pie al lado de ambos.

—**Felicidades muchacho** — le dijo a Hari —**, ganaste.**

Hari se quedó en blanco, pensando en quien sabe qué.

—**Esperen un momento** — dijo alguien callando a los tres presentes — **No esperaran que me deje ganar tan fácil ¿o sí?**

Los tres presentes levantaron la vista, para encontrar a un Gajeel sentado sobre los pilares que estaban levantados sobre la sal central. El Dragon Slayer de hierro estaba jugando con su banderín hasta que de pronto en este salió el número uno. En el de Hari apareció el número 2, en el de Sting el 3 y en el de Lykan el número 4.

Gajeel miró a estos 3 con cara de satisfacción.

—**¡Ge-he!**

Hari y Sting se quedaron en blanco mientras que Lykan solo lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

**"Él es genial"** pensó Hari **"Como los rumores decian".**

—**E-eso fue...** — dijo Jellal quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—**Gajeel miserable...** — maldijo Natsu levantando el puño en el aire.

—**Casi muero** — dijo Laxus pesadamente.

—**Eso no se hace** — dijo Ana quejándose.

—**Muy mal, papá** — dijeron Lily y Música al mismo tiempo.

Gale y Levy se quedaron en blanco.

Se escucharon los pasos de los demás competidores que llegaban al salón. Primero apareció Beth, quien tomó rápidamente el banderín, donde apareció el número 5. Luego se vio llegar a Ren, y después de unos segundos a Yuka, pero fue Ren quien consiguió alcanzar el banderín primero. Aparecieron los números 6 y 7. Pero faltaba uno.

Coud llegó momentos después. Dio un gran salto de donde estaba y a las justas agarró el banderín sobrante. Cayó ridículamente en el piso. Recibió una buena cantidad de suspiros por parte de los demás.

—**¡SE HA DECIDIDO! **

De la nada, la esfera oscura desapareció, dejando a todos los competidores parados sobre la arena. Los banderines de cada uno desaparecieron de sus manos.

—**¡AHORA VEAMOS COMO HA QUEDADO EL MARCADOR! **— dijo el árbitro llamando la atención del público.

La gente miró sobre la arena, donde se levantó el tablero que indicaba el puntaje final del primer día.

* * *

_Fairy Tail: 20 puntos_

_Dragon Slayer: 19 puntos_

_Sabertooth: 18 puntos_

_Diabolic Prison: 17 puntos_

_Mermaid Heels: 6 puntos_

_Blue Pegasus: 5 puntos_

_Lamia Scale: 4 puntos_

_Quatro Cerberus: 3 puntos_

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy. Ya me canse, se fue la inspiración además de que tengo hambre, bueno, más bien sueño.

Hasta luego

:3


	21. La noche antes del segundo día

**Capítulo 21: La noche antes del segundo día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Silver Redfox**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Gusta: Su gremio, El hierro, Reza**

**No le gusta: Lo desconocido**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer de Hierro**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Aclaraciones para el primer día del torneo**_

_Fairy Tail (FT): 20 puntos_

_Dragon Slayer (DS): 19 puntos_

_Sabertoot (ST): 18 puntos_

_Diabolic Prison (DP): 17 puntos_

_Mermaid Heels (MH): 6 puntos_

_Blue Pegasus (BP): 5 puntos_

_Lamia Scale (LS): 4 puntos_

_Quatro Cerberus (QC): 3 puntos_

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**~Normal POV~**

El primer día había acabado, y ahora el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore estaba celebrando en un bar del centro de la ciudad. Había acabado el primer día, pero no la semana completa, pero eso no importaba. Ganaron el primer día, y ese era el estilo de Fairy Tail.

—**¡SALUD! **— gritó el maestro.

—**¡Salud! **— gritaron los demás miembros.

—**¡Eso solo fue el primer día! **— dijo Laxus — **¡Mañana debemos volver a ganar!**

—**No te preocupes **— dijo Erza —**, mañana lo daré todo.**

—**Eso lo sabemos **— dijeron Jellal y Simon al mismo tiempo.

—**Pero hoy, quiero felicitar a dos grandes personas **— dijo el maestro haciendo esos dos se pongan de pie —**. Aplausos para Gray y para Gajeel.**

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el bar.

—**Gracias** — dijo Gray.

—**¡Ge-he!**

—**Estuvieron fantásticos, aunque Gajeel casi me da un infarto** — comentó Laxus.

—**A mí también** — dijo Romeo.

—**Hacer esos no es de hombres** — dijo Elfman.

—**¡Ge-he! Lo siento **— dijo Gajeel rascándose la nuca.

—**Todavía estoy enfadada por eso **— dijo Levy cruzada de brazos.

—**Sí...** — dijeron sus hijos.

—**Oh, por favor, no es para tanto **— dijo Gajeel buscando perdón.

—**Como sea, ¡Salud!** — dijo Laxus cambiando de tema.

Los miembros del gremio volvieron a celebrar. Después de eso, todos, por alguna razón, se dividieron en grupos. Con el equipo de Fairy Tail, estaban Natsu, Gray y Gajeel cada uno con sus respectivas esposas. También estaban Erza y Jellal, al igual que Laxus, Mirajane, Wendy y Romeo. Todos conversando alegremente sobre el primer día, aunque solo la mayoría. Natsu estaba aislado de los demás. Y Gajeel parecía sonreír y estar interesado en la conversación, pero en realidad estaba más ido y enterrado en sus pensamientos. Los Exceed también estaban allí en ese momento, por lo que Happy y Lily se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—**¿Pasa algo, Natsu? **— preguntó Happy.

Esto atrajo la atención de los demás. Se dieron cuenta de las actitudes idas de Gajeel y Natsu.

—**Acaso... ¿Están pensando en eso?** — dijo Jellal.

Esos dos se quedaron callados.

—**Yo también, me he estado preguntando quienes son **— comentó Wendy.

Todos los reunidos allí en ese momento sabían perfectamente de que estaban hablando. Del gremio Dragon Slayer.

—**Dragon Slayer, yo también he estado pensando en eso** — dijo Laxus.

—**Maestro, me entere de que son un gremio muy reciente **— dijo alguien del gremio (no especificare nombres -_-).

—**Sí, igual que Diabolic Prison **— dijo alguien más.

—**Todos sus miembros son Dragon Slayers ¿No? **— cuestionó alguien más.

—**¿Serán fuertes? **

—**Tienen que serlo ¿No?**

—**Son Dragon Slayers de todos modos.**

—**¿Pero eso es lo importante en realidad?** — dijo alguien llamando la atención de los demás.

Esa persona era Lily quien aparentemente ya había estado observando la situación desde hace rato.

—**Digo, escuchando su nombre se puede deducir fácilmente que solo hay Dragon Slayers dentro** — dijo obviamente —**, pero eso no es lo importante.**

—**No **— dijo Gale de repente —**, lo importante sería centrarse en las clases de Slayers que habrían dentro. Y me estoy refiriendo a sus respectivas generaciones.**

—**Es cierto, eso sería lo más apropiado a centrarse **— concordó Lily.

Los demás miembros los miraron asombrados, pero no era inusual ver esa clase de razonamiento de parte de los gemelos Redfox.

—**Pero ¿Cómo saber la generación a la que pertenecen?** — preguntó Natsu al aire, dejando a todo el mundo pensativo.

—**Creo **— dijo alguien entrando en el bar —**, que puedo ayudarles con eso.**

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la entrada del bar.

—**De todos modos, a mí siempre me ha gustado ser de ayuda a Fairy Tail** — dijo Meredy desde la puerta.

—**Meredy... **— dijo Juvia.

—**¿Hablas en serio, Meredy? **— preguntó Natsu.

Ella solo asintió.

—**Si quieren, tengo una manera para saber las clases de Slayers que están en ese gremio, solo si les interesa **— aclaró Meredy.

—**¿Cómo harías eso? **— preguntó Laxus.

Meredy vaciló un momento.

—**Hay dos personas que pueden ayudarnos a averiguar eso, de hecho están aquí afuera ahora mismo** — dijo señalando con la cabeza afuera del bar.

Esto llamó la atención de todos los miembros.

—**Pero para cuando se los presente, deben asegurarme de que guardaran la calma** — advirtió.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Jellal sin preámbulos.

Meredy solo asintió al notar la mirada aprobatoria del maestro, luego giró hacia la salida y dio una señal con la cabeza para que esas personas que estaban fuera pasaran, pero cuando lo hicieron, más de un solo miembro se quedó boquiabierto.

—**Ha pasado tiempo** — dijo un hombre pelirojo conocido como Cobra.

—**Tú... **— dijo Gajeel poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

—**¡Esperen! **— dijo una mujer defendiendo a Cobra —**. Él no hará nada malo.**

Esta mujer era conocida como Kinana.

—**Kinana...** — dijo Mirajane pasmada.

La pelipurpura quiso decir algo a favor de Cobra, pero este la detuvo y la hizo a un lado adentrándose más dentro del bar. Estiró su brazo haciendo que algunos perdieran la calma y quisieran atacarlo, pero se detuvieron al ver que él estaba empezando a subir la manga de su abrigo. Y para cuando lo hizo dejo a la vista la su hombro, donde se encontraba la marca de Dragon Slayer. Natsu y los demás Slayers presentes se quedaron pasmados, al igual que otros varios magos.

—**Como pueden ver** — dijo secamente —**, yo también pertenezco a un gremio ahora, pertenezco a Dragon Slayer. Si lo necesitan, puedo darle la información que quieran.**

Laxus lo miró incrédulo.

—**¿Por qué, por qué querer ayudarnos? **— cuestionó.

Cobra soltó una pequeña risa.

—**¿Qué? Acaso ¿un hombre no puede hacerle un pequeño favor a su esposa? **— dijo él.

Haciendo que varios se quedaran con la vista en blanco.

—**¿S-se casaron? **— dijo Mira confundida.

—Sí... — respondió Kinana nerviosamente —**... de hecho... nuestro hijo, Sakiro, está participando en los juegos.**

Varias personas pensaron en ese muchacho con el cabello purpura que pertenecía al equipo de DS.

A Mira le sorprendió un poco, ya le parecía raro que se haya casado con Cobra, pero ya era demasiado la idea de haber tenido un hijo con él.

—**¿Eso es todo? **— dijo Laxus —**. La verdad es que no me paree suficiente.**

—**A mí tampoco **— dijo Lucy —**.** **Es extraño que solo quieras hablarnos por algo así.**

Cobra rió.

—**No... La verdad es que no es solo eso... sino que también... me siento en deuda.**

Eso que dijo hizo que se ganara varias miradas desaprobatorias de parte de todo el mundo.

—**Más bien, solo con Fernandes** — dijo mirando a Jellal —**. Me liberaron debido a que detectaron mi ayuda hace 20 años, en ese día.**

Algunos miembros del gremio se sobresaltaron. Era extraño que él todavía recordara _ese día._

—**Tú le dijiste al consejo que me llamaran, por lo que pudieron comprobar que fui de utilidad en ese momento, lo que ayudo a que me liberaran. Así que por eso me siento en deuda.**

—**Ese día no había otra solución, debía hacerlo por el bien mayor **— aclaró Jellal de repente.

—**Es igual, si quieren saber algo sobre el gremio, pueden preguntarme **— aclaró Cobra nuevamente.

—**Pero ¿Eso no sería cómo una traición hacia tu gremio? **— preguntó Gray.

Cobra le mostró una media sonrisa.

—**El gremio fue formado hace poco tiempo, pero ya tenemos un buen concepto de cada miembro. No nos gusta meternos en la vida de los demás, sin mencionar que tampoco estamos presentes de sus acciones, por lo que a nadie le molesta lo que diga o haga fuera del gremio **— explicó.

—**Ya veo** — dijo Jellal.

—**¿Entonces? ¿Quieren saber más sobre DS? **— dijo Cobra esperando una respuesta.

Laxus ni siquiera lo pensó.

—**Muy bien **— dijo — **¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

Cobra se sentó en una banca al lado de Kinana preparado para decir todo lo que sabía.

—**Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que más del 90% del gremio son Slayers de segunda generación** — comenzó diciendo —**, lo que me incluye a mí.**

"**Dragon Slayers de segunda generación"** pensó Draco **"Es decir que su magia la obtienen de una lacrima incrustada en sus cuerpos. Es obvio que allí hayan más Slayers de ese tipo".**

—**Hasta ahora no hemos recibido ningún Slayer de tercera generación** — continuó explicando.

"**Dragon Slayers de tercera generación"** pensó Makarov **"Obteniendo sus poderes de una lacrima, pero a la vez aprendieron su magia de parte de dragones reales. Esos son muy escasos, no me sorprende que el gremio no tenga ninguno".**

—**Solo hay dos Slayers de cuarta generación, y esos son mi hijo y Hari** — dijo Cobra.

"**Hari"** pensó Gale **"Se refiere al chico que quedó en segundo lugar en el evento de hoy".**

—**Y por último, el único Dragon Slayer de primera generación, es el maestro, Rainari Lightning **— dijo Cobra finalmente.

—**E-el único de primera generación** — dijo Natsu pasmado.

—**Sí** — respondió Cobra —**. Si les interesa, puedo decirles también el propósito por el cual fue creado el gremio.**

Eso hizo que todos lo miraran confundidos.

—**Rainari-san creó este gremio pensando llamar la atención de todos los Dragon Slayers en el país. Piensa que si participamos en el Daimatou Enbu, llamaremos la atención de Slayers fuera del país, y si es posible nuestro nombre será escuchado por todo el mundo.**

Los demás lo observaron con mucho interés en lo que estaba diciendo.

—**También espera encontrar a la mayor cantidad de Dragon Slayers de primera generación para poder así, encontrar a sus respectivos dragones juntos.**

Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu lo miraron pasmados.

—**Pero, su principal objetivo en realidad, es querer darle un hogar a todos los Dragon Slayers posibles, guardando aquí la magia perdida que ellos poseen. Evitando que otras personas puedan apoderarse y aprovecharse de ese poder. Eso es todo lo que sé **— dijo finalmente.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Era demasiado lo que habían escuchado.

—**Gracias, Cobra** — dijo Natsu —**. Eso de alguna manera ayuda a que aclaremos nuestras dudas.**

"**Eso estuvo cerca. Por poco y habló con ese tal Igor para que me diga de donde aprendió su magia, pero debe ser un Slayer de segunda generación, seguro"** pensó.

Al parecer olvidó que Cobra podía oír sus pensamientos detenidamente, pero al parecer no le importó.

—**Bueno, espero que esto les haya servido de algo **— dijo Cobra levantándose de donde estaba seguido por Kinana —**, pero ya debemos irnos.**

—**En verdad, gracias. Esto aclara muchas cosas **— dijo Laxus.

Cobra solo asintió para luego querer abrir la puerta de la salida, pero después recordó que tenía que decir una última cosa.

—**Ah sí, se me había olivado** — dijo llamando la atención de los demás —**. El maestro me dijo que si llegaba a hablar con ustedes, les dijera que...**

Hizo una breve pausa.

—**... están invitados a unirse al gremio si así lo desean **— dijo con respecto a Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Wendy.

Quienes se quedaron callados un momento, haciendo un gran silencio en la sala.

Hasta que Natsu decidió romperlo.

—**Dile a tu maestro que gracias, pero estamos bien donde estamos **— dijo finalmente calmando a todo el mundo.

A Cpbra no le sorprendió su respuesta, por lo que solo asintió nuevamente y salió por la puerta seguido por Kinana.

—**Bueno, yo también debería irme** — dijo Meredy saliendo.

—**Claro, hasta luego, Meredy-chan** — dijo Juvia al lado de Gray.

—**Sí **— dijo para luego posar la mirada sobre Ur antes de irse. Esta se sobresaltó un poco —**. Esta vez no te salvas, Ur-chan. Esta vez te llevare a ver ese hermoso vestido que quería para ti.**

Ur se estremeció.

—**N-no diga eso, Meredy-san** — dijo nerviosamente.

Meredy solo rió como respuesta. Después se despidió nuevamente y salió finalmente del bar, para luego empezar a caminar. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Cobra y Kinana la estaban esperando fuera.

—**Entonces...** — dijo —**... ¿Les dijiste todo exactamente?**

—**Sí **— dijo Cobra caminando junto a Kinana —**. Todo lo que el maestro me dijo que les informara.**

—**Pero ¿Qué harán cuando descubran que era mentira lo que les dijiste?** — dijo Meredy pensativa.

—**Por ahora, el maestro no está muy seguro de eso. De todos modos no todo era mentira** — dijo Kinana.

—**Además, esos tres de por allí deben pensar en la manera más adecuada de decirles la verdad a cada uno **— dijo Cobra refiriéndose a tres compañeros suyos.

—**Es verdad... **— dijo Meredy entendiendo todo.

Cobra quería confirmar algo.

—**Por cierto, Meredy** — dijo deteniéndose.

—**¿Hmm?**

—**¿Podrías decirme como es que harás que crea en ti con respecto a esto? ¿Cómo es que no le dirás a nadie sobre ese asunto? **

Meredy se quedó callada.

—**Erik** — dijo Kinana llamándole la atención —**, recuerda que Meredy-chan nos ha ayudado mucho, y al gremio también.**

—**Ah, es verdad. Había olvidado eso, perdón **— dijo Cobra disculpándose.

Meredy rió un poco.

—Descuida, está bien — dijo ella tranquilamente.

La verdad es que Kinana tenía razón. Meredy había sido de mucha ayuda para el gremio. Al ser miembro del consejo de magia, convenció a los demás miembros que permitieran que Dragon Slayer sea un gremio de magos legal. El por qué decidió ayudarlos es otra historia.

—**Ahora... ¿Quién jugara en los juegos mañana?** — dijo Meredy con curiosidad.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A unas cuantas calles de distancia del lugar donde estaban, Silver, Gun y Nana caminaban con rumbo desconocido hablando acerca de su respectivo caso. Habían estado cerca del bar donde estaba Fairy Tail, y habían escuchado toda la conversación.

—**Entonces, en teoría, la mayoría de ese gremio son Slayers de segunda generación **— dijo Nana

—**Eso era lo más lógico desde el principio** — dijo Gun.

—**Sí...** — concordó Silver —**... pero creo que deberíamos seguir observando al gremio desde el público de los juegos.**

—**Pero si vas a seguir insultando a tu padre cada vez que estemos allí, mejor ni nos acerquemos** — comentó Gun.

—**Yo no lo insulto, solo doy mi opinión al respecto** — recalcó Silver.

—**Pues le llamas vejestorio cada vez que lo ves **— dijo Nana —**. Si eso no es insultarle, no sé lo que será.**

—**De todos modos... **— dijo Gun deteniéndose llamando la atención de los otros dos —**... Silver. Quería preguntarte...**

Silver puso completa atención en sus palabras.

—**... ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en averiguar todo sobre este gremio?**

Silver no tardó en responder.

—**Ya deberías saber que a mí nunca me ha gustado lo desconocido** — dijo empezando a caminar —**. Mientras más sepa sobre este gremio, mejor.**

—**Ah, era eso** — dijo Gun siguiéndolo.

Aunque, era normal ver a Silver de esa manera. Era muy cierto que a él nunca le gustó lo desconocido.

* * *

Les gustó?

Les pareció interesante?

Les dio alguna pisca de curiosidad?

Me dejan unos cuantos interesantes review?

:3


	22. Segundo día

**Capítulo 22: Segundo Día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Cornelia Clive Alberona **

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: la cerveza **

**No le gusta: hacer la tarea**

**Magia: Cartas mágicas**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Ya era el segundo día del Daimatou Enbu, y todo el mundo estaba muy animado. El estadio en cuestión de minutos se llenó de gente esperando ver los juegos. Esperado ver las batallas de los gremios más fuertes que consiguieron llegar hasta aquí. Ovacionándolos, y gritando el nombre de todos ellos. Dando aplausos a cada momento, los cuales aumentaron con la entrada de los ocho equipos en la arena.

—**¡Buenos días damas y caballeros! **— dijo el comentarista junto a Lahar y a Meredy —** ¡Hoy comenzamos un nuevo día en el Daimatou Enbu!**

—**¡AHORA VEAMOS QUIENES SE ENFRENTARAN EL DÍA DE HOY! **— el árbitro apareció de repente captando la atención de los competidores.

Hizo chasquear los dedos.

De repente una pantalla apareció en el centro de la arena, revelando cuales serían los enfrentamientos de ese día.

* * *

_Fairy Tail vs. Mermaid Heels_

_Dragon Slayer vs. Lamia Scale_

_Quatro Cerberus vs. Blue Pegasus_

_Diabolic Prison vs. Sabertooth_

* * *

Esas eran las batallas que se darían ese día.

—**Pero antes dejen que les muestre el tiempo restante de cada equipo-kabo **— dijo el árbitro.

Otra pantalla apareció al lado de la actual mostrando el tiempo que le quedaba a cada equipo.

* * *

_Lamia Scale _– _Fairy Tail – __36:05:63_

_Dragon Slayer – Blue Pegasus – __40:23:21_

_Diabolic Prison – Quatro Cerberus – __34:38:75_

_Sabertooth – Mermaid Heels – 39:21:64_

* * *

—**Entonces si quedaban 36 minutos** — dijo Jellal.

—**Habrá que darse prisa** — dijo Gajeel.

—**La pelea será contra Mermaid Heels ¿Eh?** — dijo Erza mirando la pantalla.

De un momento a otro dirigió la mirada hacia el equipo de Mermaid, y no le sorprendió para nada cuando de que Kagura, también la estaba observando.

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que sería una pelea interesante.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Da lo mejor** — le dijeron Natsu y Gray.

—**Contamos contigo** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Buena suerte, Erza** — dijo Jellal.

—**¡Representando a Mermaid Heels, tenemos a Kagura Mikazushi! **— dijo el comentarista Chapati — **¡Y representando a Fairy Tail tenemos a Erza Fernández!**

Los aplausos y ovaciones empezaron a sonar en el estadio.

Simon también le deseo suerte a su madre. No pudo evitar mirar el pedestal donde estaba el gremio de MH. Y cuando puso la mirada fija allí, se dio cuenta de que hace rato ya lo estaban observando. Una chica con pelo marrón de hecho. Esta chica era conocida como Sakura Mikazushi, la hija de Kagura. Simon no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que lo estaba retando.

Erza y Kagura ya se encontraban en medio de la arena. Frente a frente, preparadas para luchar.

* * *

_Tiempo FT: 36:05:63_

_Tiempo MH: __39:21:64_

* * *

El reloj estaba por correr.

—**¡¿Preparadas-kabo?!**

Erza y Kagura se pusieron en posición.

—**¡Comiencen! **

Rápidamente Erza cambio su armadura normal por ropa simple*. Kagura invocó dos espadas gemelas y se dirigió a atacar a Erza. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. El choque entre espadas empezó. Una y otra vez, intercambiando golpes, como al mismo tiempo cambiaban de espadas listas para atacar. Al principio empezó siendo una batalla pareja, pero luego de unos minutos, se pudo notar como cada una empezaba a ceder. Si no era Erza, era Kagura, y así estuvieron un buen rato. Hasta que a la mente de Erza llegó un recuerdo muy importante.

_**Flashback**_

—_**...En teoría solo quedan 36 minutos más o menos **__— terminó de explicar Jellal._

—_**Hpmm... tal vez hubieran sido más si cierta persona no se hubiera demorado tanto en acabar con Lyon**__ — insinuó Natsu._

—_**¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir cerebro de lava?! **__— dijo Gray furioso._

—_**Te demoraste en pensar eso de la apuesta **__— comentó Gajeel._

—_**La cosa es que si solo quedan 36 minutos, debemos hallar la manera de que las batalla de Natsu y Gajeel sean de 30 minutos **__— dijo Jellal —__**, lo que nos lleva a que mi batalla y la de Erza deben durar un total de 6 minutos.**_

—_**Eso es cierto**__ — concordó Erza —__**. Así que mañana hare que la pelea dure lo menos posible.**_

—_**Está decidido, entonces**__ — dijeron los demás._

_**Fin Flashback **_

Erza se fijó en el reloj por un micro segundo.

* * *

_Tiempo FT: 32:55:74_

* * *

"**Mierda"** pensó** "Debo darme prisa".**

Hizo un simple movimiento e hizo retroceder a Erza unos cuantos metros, levantando polvo por donde pasaba. Al final quedaron frente a frente.

—**Kagura** — dijo Erza jadeante —**, ambas sabemos que no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo.**

Kagura estaba de acuerdo.

—**¿Qué propones, Erza?**

La Fernández (siempre quise llamarla así :3) rápidamente volvió a cambiar de espadas, pero esta vez a una sola.

—**Terminemos esto de un solo golpe** — dijo levantando su espada contra Kagura.

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego hizo desaparecer las espadas gemelas que tenía, para luego invocar la espada que siempre usaba. Esa espada que debía haber usado contra alguien que creyó haber destruido su vida. Pero eso fue hace mucho.

—**Muy bien, dame tu mejor golpe, Erza** — dijo Kagura colocándose en posición.

Ambas corrieron de su lugar al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose al centro de la arena. Cuando cada una decidió dar su ataque, fue cuando ambos ataque ocasionaron una enorme explosión que se expandió por toda la arena, dejando al público callado. Los miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaron atónitos, al igual que los miembros de Mermaid Heels. Pasó un momento hasta que la cortina de arena se disipó, dejando ver a ambas, ambas con las espadas en el aire y la mirada fija en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una por fin se movió.

"**Tú siempre has sido más fuerte"** pensó** "Erza".**

En ese preciso instante Kagura cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que el reloj se detenía.

* * *

_Tiempo FT: 31:37:69_

_Tiempo MH: 34:52:21_

* * *

—**¡S-se ha decidido! **— dijo el comentarista sorprendido — **¡La ganadora de esta batalla es Erza!**

La multitud empezó a gritar su nombre, mientras Titania volvía a su armadura original. Luego se dirigió hacia Kagura, quien estaba intentando levantarse mientras tosía un poco.

—**¿Estas bien? **— preguntó Erza preocupada.

—**Sí... **— dijo levantándose del suelo —**... la cosa es que, ya no estoy acostumbrada a recibir esta clase de golpes.**

—**Te comprendo, ya no estamos en esa edad** — dijo Erza concordando.

Kagura rió un poco. A lo largo de los años ella ya había empezado a cambiar su carácter.

—**Buen duelo, Erza** — dijo sonriendo.

—**Lo mismo digo Kagura **— dijo Erza de la misma manera.

En el pedestal de Fairy Tail, el resto del equipo miraba con una sonrisa, pero tres de ellos luego se fijaron en el reloj. Sus sonrisas se borraron al instante.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La siguiente batalla era entre Lamia Scale y Dragon Slayer.

—**La pelea será contra Lamia** — dijo Ur.

—**Pero será contra DS** — dijo Ana.

—**La verdad es que tengo curiosidad **— dijo Draco.

—**¡La siguiente pelea será entre Lamia Scale y Dragon Slayer! **— dijo el comentarista —** ¡Representando a Lamia Scale tenemos a Ganseki Reks!**

Un muchacho de pelo purpura y ojos negros entró en la arena.

—**Ese es el aprendiz de Jura-san ¿No?** — dijo Makarov.

—**Sí...** — respondió Laxus no muy confiado.

Ese muchacho no daba un aire de confianza. Se preguntaba por qué Jura pudo haberlo escogido.

—**¡Y representando a Dragon Slayer, tenemos a Tally Metaru!**

Un hombre con cabello negro, y ropas plateadas entró en la arena. Tenía unos profundos ojos rojos que resaltaban mucho.

El gremio de DS empezó a aplaudir y a ovacionar a Tally. Parecía ser alguien importante en el gremio.

—**Tch, ya empezaron a aclamarlo de nuevo **— se quejó Igor desde el pedestal del equipo de DS.

—**No es su culpa ser tan genial **— dijo Hari ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Igor.

—**Oh vamos** — dijo una mujer al lado suyo —**, tú también lo admiras mucho Igor.**

—**C-claro que no** — se defendió mirando hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado. Acción que hizo que esa mujer riera. Esta mujer es Nina Sora.

En la arena, Ganseki y Tally se encontraron frente a frente. Se miraron fijamente. Ganseki notó las ovaciones de parte del gremio de Tally. Cosa que hizo que se riera. Tally notó esto.

—**Debes ser muy importante para ellos si te tratan así** — le comentó.

Tally suspiró.

—**Son muy ruidosos** — dijo pesadamente —**, pero son familia de todos modos.**

Eso último lo dijo sonriendo. Ganseki comprendió perfectamente.

—**Están muy seguros de que tu ganaras **— dijo sonriendo.

—**Porque así será** — dijo Tally.

—**Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso** — dijo Ganseki poniendo sus manos en una posición desconocida.

—**Eso lo veremos** — dijo Tally sin moverse siquiera.

—**¡¿Preparados-kabo?! **— dijo el árbitro.

* * *

_Tiempo DS: 40:23:21_

_Tiempo LS: 36:05:63_

* * *

Dos jóvenes estaban sentados desde los escalones observando la arena, estaban cubriendo sus cuerpos con unas capas con capucha.

—**Hay que observar cuidadosamente** — dijo Silver al lado de Gun.

—**Sí **— dijo este.

—**¡Adelante-kabo!**

Ganseki no perdió tiempo.

—**Levantamiento del dios tierra **— dijo.

De la nada se levantaron varios pilares de tierra que salieron del suelo de la arena. Todos dirigidos hacia Tally quien no había movido ni un musculo. Cuando los pilares hicieron contacto con el suelo se levantó una gran pared cortina de arena. Pasó un momento hasta que se disipara. Pero luego nadie pudo creer lo que estaba debajo de los pilares. Fue en ese momento cuando gran parte de público se quedó callado. También fue cuando los ojos de la familia Redfox y Dragneel se quedaron en blanco. Debajo de los pilares se encontraba una pequeña estructura hecha de nada más y nada menos que de hierro.

—**Eres fuerte** — dijo Tally detrás de Ganseki —**, pero te falta velocidad.**

Ganseki no pudo reaccionar, no después de que sintió que una barra de hierro lo golpeaba en la espalda. Fui allí cuando los ojos de Gajeel se quedaron completamente en blanco. Incluyendo a Gale y a Lily. Silver se levantó de pronto de su lugar, muy sobresaltado.

—**D-dragón...** — dijo él, curiosamente al mismo tiempo que Gajeel.

—**... de hierro **— terminaron los gemelos Redfox.

Levy, Ana y Música se quedaron perplejos. Pantherlily y Oki también.

Tally tenía ambos brazos levantados en el aire, convertidos en dos gruesas barras de metal. Hizo un leve movimiento y dio un salto para atacar a Ganseki, quien esquivó el ataque por los pelos. Hizo una seña con las manos invocando varios pilares más, pero estos salieron desde la tierra que estaba debajo de Tally, haciéndolo volar por los aires, pero él rápidamente transformó su brazo desde un pilar de hierro hasta formar una lanza, la cual clavó en el pilar de roca, se quedó colgando de allí. Ganseki aprovechó eso para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

—**¡Puño de roca de hierro! **— gritó algo exaltado, pero firme.

Un gran brazo de roca se formó sobre la arena, terminado en un enorme puño de roca. El brazo empezó a arrastrarse sobre la tierra dirigiéndose hacia Tally. Pero él, en vez de alejarse, se soltó del pilar y se impulsó hacia el puño de hierro.

—**Tensuryuu no gothem** — dijo golpeando el puño de hierro.

Lo hizo con una gran fuerza que fue capaz de destruir por completo el brazo de roca. Esto dejo pasmado a Ganseki. El equipo de FT también se quedó así, pero más que nadie, Jellal. Ni siquiera él pudo ser capaz de esquic=var esa cosa cuando se enfrentó a Jura hace 20 años.

Tally aprovechó la perplejidad de Ganseki para embestirlo y darle el golpe final.

—**Tensuryuu...** — dijo cuando ya estaba en frente de él —** ¡... no hokou!**

El rugido de Tally mandó por los aires a Ganseki. Cuando hizo contacto con la tierra quedó fuera de combate.

—**¡Esta decidido! **— dijo el comentarista —** ¡El ganador es Dragon Slayer!**

La pelea duró 3 miserables minutos.

* * *

_Tiempo DS: 37:29:45_

_Tiempo LS: 33:58:97_

* * *

Tally sonrió levemente. Levantó un brazo y apoyó su mano abierta contra su puño. Igual que Igor el día anterior.

—**Dragon... **— comenzó.

—**... ¡Slayer! **— terminaron sus compañeros. Igual que el día anterior.

—**Ahora está imitándome **— dijo Igor infantilmente.

—**No es cierto** — dijo Nina pesadamente

—**Está exagerando Igor-san** — dijo Hari nerviosamente.

Igor solo chasqueó la lengua infantilmente.

Mientras tanto en el pedestal de FT, Natsu, Gajeel y Jellal se quedaron perplejos, mientras Gray y Erza se quedaron sin palabras.

La siguiente batalla seria entre Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus. Y siguiendo a esa continuaba la pelea de Sabertooth contra Diabolic Prison.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Lucy POV~**

Debo admitir que la pelea entre QC y BP fue interesante. El muchacho que represento a Cerberus, Coud, usaba magia de plantas, y al enfrentarse a Eve que usaba magia de nieve, no iba a durar mucho ya que la nieve marchitaba las plantas. La pelea duró unos 6 minutos y ganó Pegasus. Cerberus tuvo su segunda derrota en la semana. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Lo que me preocupaba era la pelea que seguía. Representando a Saber, salió Yukino. Y por parte de Diabolic salió un hombre llamado Lykan. Averiguamos que su magia pertenecía al elemento tierra, pero... lo averiguamos de la peor manera.

En el momento de la batalla, o mejor dicho al finalizar, sentí rabia, mucha rabia. Y estoy segura de que tanto el equipo de Saber cómo el gremio, sintieron lo mismo. Estoy segura de que pensaron que lo que había pasado había sido injusto. Yukino no pudo invocar ni en un simple momento a ningún espíritu. Lykan empezó a atacarla golpeándola con pilares de piedra una y otra vez, sin siquiera para darle oportunidad para que se defendiera. Estoy segura de que en ese momento Rogue debió sentirse impotente, sin siquiera poder hacer algo para ayudar a Yukino. También estoy segura de que Yami-kun y Sora-kun deben sentirse fatal al ver a su madre en esa situación. Lykan no parecía tener piedad. Y para empeorar las cosas, al dar el golpe final, estoy completamente segura de que logró atravesar parte del estómago de Yukino con el rio de piedras que le lanzó para acabarla, dejando a Yukino inmóvil en el suelo. Se increíble que esa batalla durara tan solo dos miserables minutos, minutos en los que Yukino fue derrotada y terriblemente humillada. Ya no podía luchar. No vi si se movía, solo vi como Rogue, Sting y Orga saltaron a la arena para ayudarla. Lykan se quedó en la arena para poder ver como los compañeros de Yukino sufrían. Orga y Sting lo miraban con odio, pero más que nadie Rogue quien todavía tenía a Yukino en brazos. Lo que más me dio rabia fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

—**¿De qué se quejan? Le di una pelea y una derrota decente.**

Dicho esto se retiró. Sin nada más que decir. Vi como Rogue salía rápidamente de la arena con Yukino en brazos, de seguro dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Yo también quise ir, no sin antes darle mirar hacia el pedestal del gremio de Diabolic, solo para mirarlos con odio. Pero no era la única, Minerva también estaba mirando con resentimiento hacia el maestro de DP. Me pregunte que podía hacer, pero sabía que de eso ya se ocuparía el equipo de Saber. Finalmente di media y me dirigí hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Perdón por tardar un poco. Es que me daba pereza escribir, lo cual... bueno no, eso no es raro en mí. La verdad es que no me gustó mucho este capítulo, pero aquí esta. Si quieren pueden dejarme sus reviews aquí abajito porque estoy abierta a críticas al igual que estoy abierta a ideas.

LaylaRedfox fuera.

:3


	23. La noche antes del tercer dia

**Capítulo 23: La noche antes del tercer día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Asuka Connell**

**Edad: 26 años**

**Gusta: La diversión**

**No le gusta: Los truenos**

**Magia: Re-equipamiento de armas**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Aclaración del segundo día del torneo**_

_Fairy Tail (FT):30P_

_Dragon Slayer (DS): 29P_

_Diabolic Prison (DP): 27P_

_Sabertooth (ST): 18P_

_Blue Pegasus (BP): 15P_

_Mermaid Heels (MH): 6P_

_Lamia Scale (LS): 4P_

_Quatro Cerberus (QC): 3P_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

El segundo día del torneo terminó. Y tanto el equipo de Saber, como el de Fairy y familiares se había reunido en la enfermería. Yukino estaba recostada en una de las camas, ya con su herida completamente curada por Wendy, pero de todas maneras necesitaba descansar. El equipo de Saber estaba más que preocupado. Rogue estaba al lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, junto a su hijo menor Sora. No había rastro de su hermano Yami. Frosh también estaba con ellos, estaba al lado de Yukino a punto de romper en llanto. Sting y Orga estaban furiosos. Lisanna estaba allí junto con Hikari y Lector. En cuanto a los miembros de Fairy Tail, estaba Mirajane junto con Natsu y Lucy y con sus hijos. También estaban Gajeel y Levy junto con Ana y Música. Cada uno con sus respectivos Exceeds. Por alguna extraña razón Gale y Lily fueron a buscar a Yami, junto con Vice y Oki.

Después de un rato escucharon a Yukino quejarse. Algunos se alteraron un poco. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba reunido allí con ella.

—**Todos...** — dijo para esconderse tras las sabanas de la cama —**... lo siento.**

—**Yuki... **— dijo Rogue con tristeza.

—**Oh, vamos...** — dijo Orga mirando a otro lado.

—**Solo fue una pequeña derrota nada más** — dijo Sting.

—**Ahora tienes que descansar, Yukino** — dijo Lucy.

Ella no se veía muy segura.

—**He vuelto a perder...** — dijo llamando la atención de su equipo, quienes sabían perfectamente a que se refería.

—**Por favor mujer** — dijo Sting —**, eso fue hace como 20 años.**

—**Sting** — dijo Lisanna callando a su esposo.

—**Lo siento** — dijo Sting rápidamente.

—**¿Qué es eso? **— dijeron Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

De repente alguien entró por la puerta. Inmediatamente a Orga, a Sting y a Rufus les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Por esa puerta entró la maestra de Sabertooth Minerva, seguida por Wendy y Jellal.

—**M-maestra...** — dijo Yukino débilmente, pero aun así intentó levantarse de la cama.

—**Quédate quieta, Yukino** — dijo Minerva firmemente.

La nombrada obedeció.

—**Por favor, todos salgan** — dijo Wendy.

—**Solo los miembros de Fairy Tail** — dijo Jellal.

—**Gracias por venir, pero de esto nos encargamos nosotros** — dijo Minerva.

Los miembros de FT salieron sin medir palabra alguna, pero solo se quedó Wendy.

—**Esto** — dijo Lucy — **me da rabia.**

—**Pues no eres la única** — dijo Natsu mientras Gajeel asentía.

—**Es increíble que no podamos nada **— dijo Levy al aire.

—**Un gremio oscuro... ¿Qué derecho tienen al hacer esto? **— se dijo a si mismo Jellal.

—**Es la verdad** — dijo alguien delante de ellos —**. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer algo tan injusto.**

—**Un gremio oscuro, o un gremio legal o un gremio independiente** — dijo alguien más —**. No tienen derecho a hacer algo así.**

Lo primero lo dijo una chica de cabello verde y lo segundo lo dijo un muchacho de cabello azul oscuro. Estos dos son Olimpia Nanagia y Ares Egami.

—**Ares-san, Olimpia-san **— dijo Ana al verlos.

Olimpia la vio a ella, y sin enredos se abalanzó sobre ella.

—**¡Oh, Meta-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! **— dijo ella infantilmente.

—**Y pensar que hace rato parecía tan madura** — dijo Ares con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—**Ares-san** — dijo Draco.

—**Ha pasado tiempo, Draco-kun** — dijo sonriendo para luego mirar a los adultos —**. Igual para ustedes, Natsu-san, Jellal-san, Gajeel-san.**

—**¿Acaban de ir a ver a Yukino-san? ¿Cómo está? **— dijo Olimpia soltando a Ana.

—**Acaba de despertarse **— respondió Lucy —**, pero no sé si los dejaran pasar.**

—**Gracias, Lucy-san **— dijo Olimpia haciendo una reverencia —**. Hasta luego, Meta-chan.**

Después de decir eso se fue.

—**Yo también debería retirarme** — dijo Ares haciendo una reverencia para después marcharse.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail vieron como los dos jóvenes se marchaban.

—**Y Orga-san dice que es una molestia** — dijo Ana refiriéndose a Olimpia.

—**Bueno...** — dijo Mira para cambiar de tema —**... volvamos al hotel.**

Parecía deprimida.

Jellal estaba pensativo.

Lucy emanaba rabia.

Los demás se sentían impotentes.

Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento, eso ya dependía de las decisiones que tomen en el gremio de Sabertooth.

Cierto rubio se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Oigan ¿Y Layla y Max?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En otra parte dela ciudad, tres Dragón Slayers estaban corriendo junto a un exceed blanco en busca de Yami.

—**Sigo preguntándome...** — dijo Vice de la nada —**... ¡¿Por qué carajo están viniendo conmigo?!**

—**¡Nosotros tampoco queríamos venir mierda! **— gritaron los gemelos — ¡Si papá no nos hubiera pedido que viniéramos te aseguro que ahora mismo estarías solo! — explicó Lily un tanto cabreada.

—**¿No sería más rápido si llevo a alguno de ustedes volando? **— dijo Oki.

—**¡Pudiste haber mencionado eso desde el principio!**

Oki se sobresaltó un poco, haciendo que inevitablemente levante la vista, y lo que vio en el cielo lo sorprendió un poco.

—**Oigan, miren eso** — dijo señalando el cielo.

Los tres magos se detuvieron en seco para mirar hacia arriba. Y al igual que Oki se sorprendieron al ver a Layla volando en el cielo junto con Max.

—¿**A dónde van esos dos? **— preguntó Gale al aire.

—**Momento **— dijo Vice —**, si Layla está yendo en la misma dirección que nosotros...**

—**Eso quiere decir** — dijo Gale —**, que está buscando a... **

Sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que él solo decir eso hizo que algo dentro de ambos se quebrara.

—**La vida ya no tiene sentido ahora** — dijeron Gale y Vice al mismo tiempo.

El primero tirado en el suelo y el segundo agarrándose del muro más cercano para no caer. A ambos los rodeaba un aura oscura.

—**¡Oigan tranquilícense! **— le dijo Lily.

—**Aunque es lo más probable... **— dijo Oki pesadamente.

—**¡No estas ayudando! **— gritó Lily más cabrada que antes.

—**Yami...** — dijo Vice rodeando su mano con energía blanca — **¡Lo voy a golpear hasta que suplique piedad!**

—**¿Solo eso? **— dijo Gale de repente —**. Yo lo golpeare hasta que se muera.**

De ambos emanaban auras hechas de fuego y tenían miradas que pedían sangre.

—**Oh, por Dios** — dijo Lily.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cierta pelirosa encontró a Yami antes de lo previsto.

—**Esto me da rabia mucha rabia** — dijo Yami sentado en el palco viendo la ciudad.

—**No deberías enojarte tanto por eso** — dijo Layla mirando la ciudad —**. Además, Sabertooth es un gremio fuerte. Ya sabrán cómo salir adelante.**

—**¡Aye! **— dijo Max a su lado.

Yami no pudo evitar sonreír, pero sin mirar a Layla.

—**Gracias Max, Layla-chan** — dijo sonriendo, para luego acariciar a Max por la cabeza —**. Ahh... como te envidio Layla-chan, tú ya tienes un exceed.**

Ese comentario hizo que Layla riera.

—**No... Yo tengo que compartirlo con Draco-nii** — explicó.

—**Pero a mí me gusta pasar más tiempo con Layla** — dijo Max levantando su pequeña patita.

Yami y Layla empezaron a reír. Yami se detuvo repentinamente.

—**L-Layla-chan...** — dijo llamando la atención de la Dragneel.

—**¿Hmm?**

Yami parecía dispuesto a todo en ese momento, pero antes de que pudiera mencionar siquiera una miserable palabra, un joven de pelo blanco le dio una patada justo en la cara alejándolo varios metros de Layla.

—**¡¿QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE HACER IDIOTA?! ¡¿AH?! ¡CONTESTAME! **— exigió Vice mientras zarandeaba a un medio inconsciente Yami.

—**¿De dónde salió? **— se preguntaron Layla y Max.

—**¡Perfecto! **— dijo Gale detrás de Layla y Max —**. Encontramos a Yami, ahora volvamos al hotel.**

Gale señaló el camino de vuelta hacia el hotel.

—**¿Qué hacen aquí? **— dijo Layla poniéndose de pie.

—**Papá nos obligó a venir **— dijo Lily —**, ahora vamos que nos necesitan allá.**

—**Está bien **— dijo para luego mirar a Yami —**. Hasta luego, Yami-kun.**

—**Hasta luego, Layla-chan** — dijo con estrellas en los ojos mientras Vice se quedaba en blanco.

Al Redfox menor se le presentó una vena en la frente. Mientras Lily y Layla se ponían a avanzar con Max y Oki volando a su lado, repentinamente se escuchó un golpe. Las chicas instintivamente quisieron voltear, pero Gale las empujó y siguieron con su camino, dejando a un Vice feliz y a un Yami inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe de una barra de metal.

Debido a toda esa confusión, ninguno de los Dragon Slayers allí presentes, notaron la presencia de dos hombres que los estaban observando.

—**¿Por qué lo habrá golpeado? **— preguntó Igor al aire.

—**¿Qué no es obvio? **— dijo Tally para luego suspirar.

—**¿Tú crees que... es bueno estar espiándolos así como si nada? **— dijo Igor pesadamente.

Tally se quedó callado un momento.

—**Solo... me agrada la idea de que esos dos tontos hallan formado sus propias familias** — dijo finalmente.

—**Sí, tienes razón **— dijo Igor sonriente.

—**Bueno, volvamos al hotel** — dijo Tally empezando a caminar.

—**Sí **— respondió Igor alegremente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

En el hotel se podía sentir la tristeza mezclada con rabia que emanaba de Lucy y Mira. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarles. Los demás miembros solo estaban hablando trivialidades o cosas del torneo. El equipo estaba en una sala del piso superior hablando de la batalla del día siguiente.

—**Perdón** — dijo Erza —**, me demore demasiado.**

—**No es tu culpa** — dijeron los demás —**. Es culpa de Gray.**

Eso solo lo dijeron Natsu, Jellal y Gajeel.

—**¡¿De qué están hablando?!** — gritó Gray enfadado.

—**Como sea** — dijo Gajeel —**. La cosa es que Jellal debe encontrar una manera de terminar su batalla en un minuto ¿Verdad?**

—**Si su batalla es contra Cerberus, es posible que termine la batalla en ese tiempo** — dijo Erza.

—**Pero si le toca pelear contra Saber o Dragón Slayer...** — comentó Gray al aire.

—**Tranquilos, ya encontrare la forma** — dijo Jellal calmando a los demás.

Se quedaron callados un rato.

—**Lo he decidido** — dijo Gajeel ganando la atención de los demás —**. Si mañana toca pelear contra DS, yo saldré a la arena.**

Eso no le gustó para nada a cierto peli-rosa.

—**¡¿QUÉE?!** — gritó Natsu exaltado.

—**Si toca pelear contra Saber, Natsu saldrá a la arena** — dijo Gajeel nuevamente.

—**P-pero...**

—**Nada de peros** — dijo Erza —**. De hecho es una buena idea.**

—**Así solo quedaría Cerberus y...** — Gray se quedó callado unos segundos —**... Diabolic Prison.**

Los demás también se quedaron en silencio.

—**No entiendo, ¿Por qué un gremio oscuro aparece así de la nada?** — se dijo Jellal.

—**Después de tantos años...** — dijo Erza.

Natsu no pudo evitar suspirar. Luego miró por la ventana la inmensa ciudad de Crocus, la cual ya estaba siendo gobernada por la hermosa noche.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Podría decirse que hoy fue un mal día ¿No?** — dijo Simon cruzado de brazos.

Se encontraba en uno de los barrios bajos de Crocus. En vez de llevar la armadura de siempre, llevaba ropa normal. Unos pantalones azules, playera blanca y una chaqueta roja. En ese preciso momento se encontraba hablando con una _amiga._

—**Bueno, solo para mi gremio** — dijo Sakura —**, y para Sabertooth también.**

—**Sí...** — dijo Simon viendo el cielo.

—**Bueno, creo que allá me necesitan, no hemos ganado ni una batalla desde el primer día** — dijo Sakura retirándose.

—**Sí... hasta luego** — dijo Simon secamente.

Sakura hizo una señal con la mano en señal de despedida. Simon se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió de vista. No pudo evitar suspirar, había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentirse seguro y completo. Empezó a caminar de regreso al hotel, pero sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo brevemente, y la persona que lo estaba siguiendo decidió hablar.

—**Tú con esa ropa... a mí no me engañas, acabas de tener una _cita _con Sakura** — dijo alguien que apareció detrás suyo.

Simon reconoció la voz inmediatamente, así que por instinto se volteó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**¡Silver!** — dijo mientras el aludido solo se limitó a sonreír.

—**Cuanto tiempo, Simon** — dijo chocando las manos con este.

—**Hey ¿Dónde has estado?** — dijo, pero luego recordó algo —**. O más importante ¿Por qué mierda no llegaste para los juegos de este año?**

Silver volvió a reír.

—**Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer** — respondió.

—**¿Tiene que ver con que por qué estás aquí? Porque Lily dijo que no vendrías** — dijo Simon confuso.

—**Ah, bueno, estoy aquí por trabajo, solo pase a saludar** — explicó.

—**¿No pasas a saludar a los demás?** — preguntó Simon.

—**¿Qué? ¿Quieres que Lily me mate o qué?** — dijo Silver haciendo que Simon riera —**. Bueno, ya me voy, hasta luego.**

Silver ya se retiraba, y eso a Simon no parecía importarle, pero de todas maneras había algo que quería saber.

—**Oye, Silver** — dijo captando su atención — **¿Por qué no vuelves al gremio?**

Silver se le quedo viendo durante un rato, para luego finalmente responder.

—**Sigo siendo miembro de Fairy Tail, pero si ella no está en el gremio no hay nada que yo tenga que hacer allá** — dijo pesadamente.

Simon vaciló.

—**¿Tanto te importa nee-chan, Silver?**

Silver sonrió.

—**Soy muy joven y ya he recorrido varios lugares del país, pero en ninguno de esos lugares he conocido a alguien más hermosa, fuerte e inteligente que Reza** — dijo Silver sonriente.

—**Sí, entiendo** — dijo Simon finalmente.

—**Bueno, hasta luego cuñado** — dijo Silver retirándose.

—**Aunque todavía pienso que no tienes posibilidad alguna con Nee-chan** — dijo Simon con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—**¡De esperanzas vive el hombre!** — dijo finalmente, causando que Simon se riera.

—**¡Cuídate!** — dijo Simon sonriente.

Silver solo hizo una seña con la mano en señal de despedida.

Dos buenos amigos se despiden, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

... ... ...

¡Perdón, no me maten! Ya sé que me demore demasiado, es que yo no sigo escribiendo si no veo por lo menos un review en cada capítulo. Así que por favor...

¿...Me dejan un simple review?

:3


	24. Tercer día

**Capítulo 24: Tercer día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Gun Connell**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Gusta: La comida**

**No le gusta: Que su hermana lo pare criticando**

**Magia: Re-equipamiento de armas**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—**¡Ya empezamos el tercer día damas y caballeros! **— dijo el comentarista —**. Y ya estamos más emocionados que de costumbre.**

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, y sobre todo después de haber visto la programación de las batallas.

* * *

_Lamia Scale vs. Blue Pegasus_

_Dragón Slayer vs. Mermaid Heels_

_Fairy Tail vs. Diabolic Prison_

_Sabertooth vs. Quatro Cerberus_

* * *

Y fue peor cuando vieron el tiempo restante.

* * *

_Blue Pegasus – Mermaid Heels – 34:14:21_

_Quatro Cerberus – Fairy Tail – 31:23:52_

_Dragon Slayer – Sabertooth – 37:26:48_

_Diabolic Prison – 32:41:53_

_Lamia Scale – 33:58:97_

* * *

Cada equipo estaba preparándose en sus respectivos pedestales, esperando a que empiece la primera batalla. Tanto Lamia como Pegasus estaban pensando en quien iría en la primera pelea. Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Diabolic Prison y Dragón Slayer estaban más tranquilos que de costumbre. Y en cuanto al equipo de Sabertooth, pues... el equipo estaba completo, pero en vez de Yukino, estaba Lisanna.

—**No debes estar tan tensa Lisa** — le dijo Sting —**. Ya que Yukino participó ayer tú ya no tendrás que pelear.**

Lisanna suspiró.

—**Lo sé Sting** — le aclaró a su esposo —**. Y no estoy tensa, solo estoy algo deprimida.**

—**¿Tú deprimida?** — preguntó Orga —**. Solo mira a este sujeto de aquí.**

Señaló inmediatamente a Rogue, quien estaba emanando un aura oscura que expresaba depresión y concoja.

—**Hey deberías estar más emocionado** — dijo Sting.

—**Sí, hoy vas a luchar** — dijo Rufus —**, no hay razón por la cual seguir así.**

—**Lo sé es solo que...** — dijo atrayendo la atención de los demás —**... ¡Quiero a mi Yuki!**

Los demás solo pudieron suspirar.

Mientras tanto, en el pedestal de Fairy Tail se estaban reconsiderando varias opciones.

—**Yo tengo que salir** — dijo Natsu.

—**No** — dijeron los demás.

—**¿Pero por qué?** — dijo el Dragneel haciendo un puchero.

—**Ya lo decidimos ayer ¿O ya lo olvidaste?** — dijo Erza —**. Ira Jellal y ya está.**

—**P-pero...**

—**¡Pero nada!** — gritaron ya hartos Erza, Gray y Gajeel.

Jellal se quedó callado, sabía que no valía la pena discutir ese tema si ya se había decidido el día anterior. Pero lo que él sabía perfectamente era que Natsu podía llegar a ser verdaderamente infantil a pesar de su edad. Pero tampoco le importaba, sabía que la personalidad de Natsu era así, por lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, a veces llegaba a hartarle la manera que hacía que se revolvieran las cosas. El pelirosa sacaba de quicio a Gray y a Gajeel y lograba despertar el lado sádico de Erza. Aunque era lo mismo hace muchos años, su manera de arruinar las cosas se había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. Por lo que no había nada que hacer, ya que Jellal también quería quedar ileso.

—**Natsu** — dijo llamando su atención —**, tú pelearas contra Saber, así que mejor ni opines.**

—**¡¿Qué?!** — dijo Natsu algo cabreado.

—**Además** — dijo girándose para verlo a la cara —**, recuerda quien se encarga de los gremios oscuros en Fairy Tail.**

Erza asintió mientras Gray y Gajeel sonreían. Natsu comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje, por lo que solo pudo chasquear la lengua.

—**¿Ves?** — le dijo Gray mientras Gajeel reia.

—**¡Cállate!** — replicó Natsu.

Jellal volvió a clavar la mirada en la arena, esta vez medio sonriendo.

Después de unos momentos, la música que se había puesto nada más comenzar el tercer día, se detuvo de repente, dando a conocer que la primera batalla daría inicio.

—**¡Como saben, la primera pelea del día será entre Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus!** — dijo el comentarista — **¡Representando a LS tenemos a Yuka Suzuki!** — al decir eso el nombrado ingreso inmediatamente en la arena seguido por las ovaciones del público — **¡Y por parte de BP, Hibiki Lates!**

Este último ingresó en la arena seguida de las ovaciones tanto del público como de su equipo y su gremio.

**"Muy bien, es tu último año"** pensó Hibiki **"Tu hijo y tu esposa te están viendo, así que no lo arruines".**

—**Hmm... Hibiki-san... parece nervioso** — dijo Kori desde el pedestal de Blue Pegasus.

—**Deberías confiar más en él** — dijo un chico rubio atrayendo la atención de Kori —**, de todos modos es él.**

Este muchacho es Kisuke Lates, el hijo único de Hibiki y Jenny.

—**¿Preparados-kabo?** — dijo el árbitro.

Haciendo que ambos hombres se coloquen en posición de batalla.

**"Esto será fácil y divertido"** pensó Yuka **"Pero más que nada divertido".**

El reloj de cada equipo empezó a avanzar.

* * *

_Tiempo BP: __34:14:21_

_Tiempo LS: 33:58:97_

* * *

—**¡Adelante-kabo!**

Esta pelea fue todo un fiasco, pues cuando Hibiki estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque, Yuka sin previo aviso lo lanzó volando por los aires, haciendo que ambos marcadores se detuvieran en seco. El público se quedó en blanco, igual que el gremio de Blue Pegasus. La batalla duró un miserable minuto. No de hecho, no duró ni 30 segundos.

* * *

_Tiempo BP: 33:44:32_

_Tiempo LS: 33:34:28_

* * *

—**Entonces... ¿Esto es lo que sacamos por confiar en él?**

Kisuki emanaba un aura oscura mientras que en el pedestal del equipo de BP a Jenny caia inconsciente.

Sin embargo en el pedestal de FT, a Jellal le dio una idea.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La siguiente pelea era entre Dragón Slayer y Mermaid Heels.

—**¡Muy bien señores, aquí representando a MH tenemos a Arania Web!** — la nombrada ingresó a la arena —** ¡Y por parte de DS viene Nina Sora!**

La mujer entró en la arena seguida de varios aplausos y ovaciones tanto del público como de sus compañeros. Ella se giró hacia el pedestal donde estaba su equipo, para luego sonreírles.

—**Esta pelea ya está decidida ¿Verdad?** — dijo Hari.

—**Sí** — respondió Tally —**. No he visto a Nina perder ni una sola vez, y esta no será la excepción.**

—**¡Tú puedes Nina!** — soltó Igor. Aunque ese grito no se escuchó por las ovaciones del público.

Hari se dio cuenta de algo.

—**¿Tu no vas a decir nada, Sakiro?** — le preguntó a un muchacho de pelo morado conocido como Sakiro, quien estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared sin mirar a la arena.

—**No** — dijo finalmente.

Hari solo pudo suspirar y volver a mirar la arena.

—**¿Preparadas-kabo?** — dijo el árbitro.

Arania se puso en posición, pero Nina por su parte se quedó quieta.

El reloj empezó a correr.

* * *

Tiempo MH: _34:13:20_

Tiempo DS: _37:25:47_

* * *

—**¡Adelante-kabo!**

Arania no perdió el tiempo y lanzó el primer ataque.

—**¡Disparo de araña!** — gritó.

Varias telarañas salieron de sus manos en dirección hacia Nina. Estas impactaron de lleno ocasionando una explosión, que se disipó en segundos, para luego, dejar a la vista un lugar vacío. Nina no estaba. Arania se sorprendió al no verla allí, y tanta fue su impresión que no notó que Nina estaba elevada en el aire justo sobre ella.

—**¡Tenryuu...!** — Empezó a decir, sacando varios asombros del público, pero nadie más que la familia Conbolt —** ¡... no hokou!**

La peliceleste lanzó un rugido que impacto de lleno en el lugar donde estaba Arania, haciéndola volar por los aires.

Nina aterrizó en el suelo, y al ver que Arania se había recuperado y estaba por lanzar su siguiente ataque, no perdió tiempo y decidió volver a atacar.

—**¡Tenryuu no yokugeki!**

En cada uno de sus brazos se formaron dos torbellinos de aire que atacaron rápidamente a Arania, haciéndola volar por los aires nuevamente.

—**D-dragón...** — dijo Layla junto a los demás.

—**...del cielo** — completó Wendy junto a Romeo.

Arania ya no pudo levantarse de nuevo. La pelea se detuvo al igual que el reloj de ambos equipos.

* * *

_Tiempo MH: 31:15:63_

_Tiempo DS: 34:12:56_

* * *

Era increíble que la pelea solo haya durado 3 minutos.

Arania intentó levantarse a duras penas, hasta que sintió una fuerza sobre su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza para luego encontrar a Nina curando sus heridas.

—**T-tú…**

—**Está bien, de todos modos no me gusta dejar a alguien con estas heridas después de una batalla**— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Arania primero la miró confusa, para luego sonreírle.

—**Entonces... gracias** — dijo ella mientras Nina sonreía.

—**Ella es demasiado buena** — dijo Sakiro.

—**Oh, al fin hablas** — dijo Hari en tono burlón.

—**Cállate** — le dijo Sakiro rápidamente causando que Hari riera.

—**Otra dragón slayer de cielo igual que Wendy-san** — dijo Layla.

—**Esto ya me está asustando** — dijo Draco.

—**E-esto...** — dijo Gale algo pasmado** "Esto lo confirma, no hay duda, son ellos".**

—**¡Muy bien amigos, eso le da 10 puntos a Dragón Slayer, ahora por favor vamos con la otra pelea!** — dijo el comentarista sacando a todo el mundo de su breve trance.

En el pedestal del equipo de FT también despertó del trance.

—**M-muy bien** — dijo Erza —**. Jellal te toca.**

—**S-sí** — dijo él retirándose.

Natsu y Gajeel estaban en una especie de trance, mientras que Gray intentaba devolverlos en sí. Ambos estaban pensando en la misma cosa. Al iniciar los juegos apareció un Dragón Slayer de fuego igual que Natsu, luego apareció un Dragón Slayer de hierro igual que Gajeel, y ahora aparece una Dragón Slayer del cielo igual que Wendy ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

—**¡La siguiente pelea será entre Diabolic Prison y Fairy Tail!** — dijo Chapati emocionando al público — **¡De parte de DP tenemos a Tak Meru!**

Cuando un hombre de cabellos verdes ingresó a la arena, fue abucheado inmediatamente, lo cual no pareció molestarle.

—**¡Y representando a FT tenemos a Jellal Fernández!**

Al solo entrar en la arena, Jellal fue recibido por aplausos y ovaciones.

Ambos magos se fijaron en los relojes que estaban elevados encima de la arena.

* * *

_Tiempo DP: 32:41:53_

_Tiempo FT: 31:23:52_

* * *

Después de que empezara a correr y el árbitro les ordeno empezar, nadie pudo creer lo que pasó después.

**~Simon POV~**

Lo que pasó ayer fue desgarrador para muchos. Estoy seguro de que Diabolic es un gremio oscuro con las peores intenciones. Y ayer se ganaron la desaprobación del público tanto como de los gremios presentes. Desde el primer día no perdieron ni una sola batalla, pero hoy, hoy fue cuando papá les dio su merecido. Fue más increíble cuando termino la pelea más rápido que Lamia. Termino la pelea exactamente en 15 segundos, con un simple ataque. Estoy seguro que muchos quedaron impactados después de eso, pero no tanto como cuando ese tal Meru le exigió a papá que no era justo pues él no pudo ni invocar un simple hechizo. Pero lo que a mí más me impactó fue la respuesta de papá.

—**¿De qué te quejas? Si al menos te di una derrota decente.**

Después de decir eso se retiró del estadio, mandándole un saludo al pedestal de Saber, quien estoy muy seguro de que están completamente agradecidos, pero más que nadie Rogue-san. Aunque él hubiera preferido limpiar el nombre de su esposa por sí mismo.

¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?

Papá siempre ha sido así. Desde que tengo memoria, él siempre ha sido así. Papá siempre ha sido, más que cualquier cosa, siempre justo.

* * *

_Tiempo DP: 32:26:54_

_Tiempo FT: 31:08:74_

* * *

Bueno, al menos le dejo tiempo suficiente a Natsu-san para la pelea de mañana, por la cual estoy algo preocupado, pero bueno...

La pelea que seguía era la de Cerberus contra Saber.

Esta vez salió Rogue-san y un hombre llamado Dist, quien al parecer tenía la magia de la mímica, pero creo que no fue muy inteligente usarla considerando que Rogue-san podía controlar las sombras, y este tal Dist se estaba volviendo una... en teoría estaba previsto que Rogue-san iba a ganar, aunque solo le haya tomado 2 minutos. Bueno, así es como terminó el tercer día. Noté como Layla, Draco, Ikki y Lucy-san parecían preocupados, pues mañana jugaba Natsu-san.

Sí. Mañana sería un duro día.

* * *

**¡No me maten! Es que estaba con eso de la maldita prisión denominada escuela, entonces no tenía tiempo de escribir. Pero ahora estoy aquí para recibir críticas, deducciones, felicitaciones, ¿tomatazos?**

**Bueno, ahora me despido.**

**LaylaRedfox fuera**

**Me dejan un review?**

**:3**


	25. La noche antes del cuarto día

**Capítulo 25: La noche antes del cuarto día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Max**

**Edad: 10**

**Gusta: Estar con los hermanos Dragneel**

**No le gusta: Las mentiras**

**Magia: Aerea**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—**En verdad te las arreglaste para acabar la pelea en menos de un minuto **— dijo Gray asombrado mientras regresaban al hotel.

—**Sí...** — dijo Natsu junto a Lucy.

—**Ahora Gajeel y Natus tienen media hora de tiempo** — dijo Levy al lado de Gajeel.

—**Hmm...** — dijo Elfman —**... pero he estado pensando ¿Es seguro dejar que Natsu vaya primero?**

Natsu se detuvo en seco mientras los demás seguían caminando.

—**Sí, la verdad ¿Qué pasa si Natsu-san no logra terminar la pelea en el tiempo que queda?** — dijo Juvia.

—**Tengo miedo a que eso paso **— dijo Romeo junto a Wendy.

—**Yo también **— dijo Asuka.

—**Oigan **— dijo Natsu atrayendo la atención de los demás —** ¡No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí!**

Los demás se sobresaltaron debido a eso. Excepto Gajeel, él seguía caminando con dirección al hotel.

—**¡Si no confían en mí entonces dejen que Gajeel vaya primero! ¡Si piensan que él lo haría mejor que yo entonces...!**

—Natsu — dijo Gajeel interrumpiéndolo —**. Yo no peleare mañana. Que quede bien claro que tú lo harás.**

—**Gajeel...** — dijo Natsu confuso.

Gajeel no lo estaba mirando, estaba dándole la espalda a él y a los demás también.

—**Aunque no lo creas, yo confío plenamente en ti, y sé que mañana lo darás todo** — dijo sorprendiendo a los demás.

—**¿Por qué... dices eso ahora? **— preguntó Natsu todavía más confuso.

—**¡Ge-he! **— Gajeel soltó una de sus típicas risas —**. Ya no somos esos jóvenes que se la pasaban peleando en el gremio todo el día. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora debemos pensar en lo más alto. Además, nuestros hijos competirán el próximo año, por lo que necesitan que nosotros ganemos ahora.**

Natsu se quedó confuso, pero después de que terminara de procesarlo, solo pudo afirmar lo que Gajeel dijo con una sonrisa.

—**Muy bien, ahora volvamos al hotel que tengo hambre** — dijo Gajeel empezando a caminar nuevamente.

Los demás lo siguieron.

—**Ahora que lo mencionas** — dijo Gray — **¿Y los muchachos?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Tengo hambre! **— gritó Draco al aire.

—**¡Yo también! **— gritaron Eiko y Makarov al mismo tiempo.

Todos los muchachos estaban en dirección a un restaurante que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. Simon lo había encontrado y les dio la idea a los muchachos de ir a comer allí.

—**¿Puedo preguntar por qué no fuimos simplemente al hotel a comer? **— dijo Lily.

—**Ya les dije **— respondió Simon —**. Encontré este restaurante anoche, y me fije en que era muy bueno.**

—**Bueno...** — dijo Miku en actitud derrotista.

—**Si lo dice Simon-chan** — dijo Ikki.

—**Pero tengo hambre...** — dijeron Música y Hikami al mismo tiempo.

—**Por cierto, Simon-san** — dijo Eri —** ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche?**

Simon se sobresaltó un poco.

—**Sí, es verdad, anoche llegaste muy tarde** — dijo Yukio.

—**N-no e-estaba haciendo n-nada **— dijo completamente nervioso.

—**¿Hmm? **— dijeron Eri y Yukio.

Ellos estaban adelante, después estaban los más pequeños quienes estaban sufriendo de hambre, junto con Draco, Makarov y Eiko que ya no aguantaban. Después estaban las chicas hablando de trivialidades, y al final estaba Gale, quien desde que terminó el tornes día había estado muy callado. Tenía la temperatura alta y la respiración entrecortada, se detuvo en seco.

—**Layla** — la llamó completamente serio.

Layla se giró normalmente, y los demás también pero algo sobresaltados.

—**T-tengo que decirte algo **— dijo más serio de lo normal y algo sonrojado.

Todos los presentes exceptuando a Layla se quedaron en blanco.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— dijo, para luego darse cuenta de que todos los demás se habían esfumado.

—**Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante, Layla** — dijo Gale llamando su atención.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Sí seré tío de todos modos! **— gritó Draco al aire.

—**¡Hasta que al fin! **— dijeron los hermanos Redfox que quedaban.

—**Yuki-nii, avanza** — dijo Ur junto a Simon quienes estaban arrastrando a Yukio por el suelo.

—**Pero yo me quiero quedar a ver...** — dijo sollozante.

—**Hoy será un buen día** — dijo Eiko.

—**Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta... **— decía Cornelia mientras bebía.

—**Pobre de él si no se le declara ahora** — dijo Oki con un aura oscura —. **Aunque... no hay mucho que yo le pueda hacer.**

—**Sí...** — dijeron Max y Charlotte al mismo tiempo.

—**No puedo evitar alegrarme por ellos** — dijo Kami.

—**Tienes razón **— secundó Ana.

—**Bueno, será lo que Dios quiera** — dijo Makarov —** ¡Ahora vamos que ****tengo**** hambre!**

—**De hecho, me he preguntado qué pasaría si Layla-san rechaza a Gale-san **— dijo Eri de la nada.

—**No puedes decir eso** — dijo Lily rápidamente. Llamando la atención de los demás —**. Aunque Layla rechace a Gale, él seguirá intentando, hasta que ella lo acepte. Porque, un Dragón solo se enamora una vez en la vida.**

Todos la miraron confusa un momento, pero nadie estaba más confundido que Makarov

—**Tú, ¿Ya has sentido eso mismo, Lily?** — le preguntó Ana.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente, luego empezó a avanzar, para luego detenerse y mirarlos con una sonrisa.

—**Pero estoy segura de que si alguien se me declara, no dudaría en aceptarlo **— dijo ella alegremente.

Makarov se quedó perplejo.

—**Ahora, vamos** — dijo empezando a caminar.

Los demás se quedaron callados, y nadie pudo evitar fijar la mirada en Makarov. Él solo se quedó callado breves momentos, hasta que solo suspiró con la mirada baja y sonrió con la barbilla en alto.

—**Vamos **— dijo siguiendo a Lily.

Los demás lo siguieron con la mirada, hasta que comprendieron que no era necesario decir nada más. Sabían que eso que acababa de decir Lily le había dado a Makarov un aire de esperanza.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Layla no podía creerlo. Lo que le acaba de decir Gale, era lo más increíble que le podrían haber contado en toda su vida. Tanta fue su sorpresa que ni ella ni Gale se dieron cuenta de que los estaban observando. Dos hombres y una silueta más pequeña en concreto. Estas personas se retiraron silenciosamente del lugar.

—**¿Quién lo diría? ¿Verdad, Silver? **— dijo Gun sonriente junto a Nana.

El aludido todavía estaba en una especie de trance.

—**¿Estas bien, Silver? **— le preguntó Nana preocupada.

—**Oe, no es que lo que le haya dicho haya sido verdad... **— le dijo Gun intentando calmarlo.

—**Sí es verdad** — dijo Silver rápidamente, sobresaltando a Nana y a Gun —**. Gale nunca se ha equivocado en una situación así, y no espero que lo haga ahora.**

Gun no necesitó nada más para saber que lo que había dicho Gale era verdad.

—**Sí, tienes razón** — dijo Gun sonriendo.

—**Aunque **— dijo —**, ahora me siento aliviado y a la vez frustrado. Pensé que por fin...**

—**Sí, yo también** — dijo Nana tristemente.

—**Oh bueno, será lo que Dios quiera** — dijo Gun.

—**Sí **— dijo Silver deteniéndose —**. Ahora que lo pienso, al saber esto no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.**

Eso sobresaltó a Nana y a Gun.

—**¿Estás seguro?** — interrogó Gun —**. De hecho yo me quería quedar a ver como terminaba el torneo.**

—**No** — dijo Silver simplemente —**. Además, había otro gremio que quería investigar junto con Nana** — se giró a ver a Gun —** ¿Nos acompañas?**

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Gun no se lo dudo ni un segundo, por lo que empezó a asentir frenéticamente. Silver o necesitó más por lo que empezó a caminar.

—**Además ¿Por qué te quieres quedar? Todos saben cómo terminara esto** — dijo Silver.

A Gun le pareció raro y al mismo tiempo divertido el tono en el que lo decía.

—**Hmm... Al parecer tienes mucha confianza en Gajeel-san **— dijo burlonamente.

A Silver e afectó mucho ese comentario.

—**N-no es verdad** — dijo causando que Gun riera y Nana sonriera.

Ella sabía muy bien que Silver no siempre se había llevado bien con Gajeel, pero ella en el fondo sabía que eso no era así. Y lo podía confirmar por lo que Silver le había contado una vez, pero eso era otra historia.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Tráigame...** — dijo Simon al camarero del restaurante —**... Cinco platos de carne, dos cervezas, cuatro fuentes de fruta, dos copas de helados, y tres de sus mejores postres.**

—**Entendido...** — dijo el camarero terminando de anotar todo en su libreta —**... traeré los platos en seguida.**

Después de decir eso se retiró. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar la comida. Pero, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de algo.

—**Oigan ¿No notan que este lugar esta algo más oscuro que antes?** — dijo Yukio observando el lugar.

En efecto, las velas que habían estado iluminado el lugar se habían apagado repentinamente, o mejor dicho, el fuego de las velas había sido devorado rápidamente. Todas las miradas se posaron rápidamente en Draco.

—**¿Qué? **— dijo simplemente —**. La comida no llegaba, las velas estaban allí...**

Todos lo miraron indiferentemente. Simon rápidamente miró a Lily, quien estaba metiendo un tenedor dentro de su boca.

—**¡No te comas los cubiertos! **— le dijo rápidamente.

—**Pero tengo hambre...** — dijo ella sollozante.

—**Tranquilízate Lily **— le dijo Ana.

Música solo pudo reír frente a la actitud derrotista de su hermana.

"**Me pregunto... ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Gale-nii?"** pensó Música.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Todavía no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo** — dijo Layla caminando al lado de Gale.

—**Yo tampoco me lo creo** — afirmó Gale —**, pero es lo más factible.**

—**Me parece increíble, pero... al mismo tiempo me alegra **— dijo ella sonriendo.

Gale también sonrió.

A Layla se le ocurrió una idea.

—**¿Qué tal si mañana vamos y lo confirmamos? **— preguntó ella alegremente.

A Gale no le pareció nada mal la idea.

—**Perfecto **— dijo —**, mañana, después de que Natsu-san gane la competencia, iremos.**

A Layla le sorprendió su comentario.

—**Parece que confías mucho en papá** — dijo ella.

—**Bueno...** — hubiera seguido hablando pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo que venia del cielo.

Unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo.

—**¿Lluvia? **— dijo Gale extendiendo la mano.

—**¿En un momento como este? **— dijo Layla abrazándose a sí misma.

Gale se dio cuenta de que Layla no estaba en condiciones para un clima como ese. Tenía la camisa corta y los shorts de siempre. Si se quedaba así bajo la lluvia se resfriaría sin duda. A Gale se le ocurrió algo, pero no supo si era la mejor idea, pero igualmente lo hizo.

—**Ten **— dijo.

A Layla le sorprendió el hecho de que Gale se haya quitado el chaleco y lo haya colocado encima de ella para que no se empapara. Gale quedo solo en una playera gris y con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

—**Ahora regresemos** — dijo empezando a caminar.

Layla se aferró más al chaleco de Gale.

—**Sí** — dijo con una sonrisa.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Fairy Tail

—**Esta lluvia apareció de repente** — dijo Jellal.

—**Sí **— dijo Erza.

La puerta del hotel se abrió en seguida. Los muchachos (excepto Gale y Layla) entraron rápidamente ligeramente empapados.

—**¿Puedo volver a mencionar que ese fue el mejor restaurante al que haya entrado? **— dijo Eri con estrellas en los ojos.

—**Sí...** — dijeron Música y Hikami.

—**Claro, si hubiéramos tenido dinero suficiente para la cuenta...** — dijo Draco pesimista.

—**No sabía que la comida estaba tan cara** — dijo Simon.

Ur se sentó en la mesa, y colocó la cara sobre esta fuertemente, soltando un quejido de pesimismo.

—**¿Qué pasó? **— dijo Gray al notar la actitud de su hija.

—**¿Qué qué pasó? **— dijo Ur levantándose de golpe —**. Pues, como alguien se olvidó el dinero... **— se refería a Simon —**... tuvimos que pedirle prestado a alguien que pasaba **_**casualmente **_**por ahí.**

—**No me digas que...** — Gray puso una cara de horror.

—**Uri estaba pasando por ahí, y tuvimos que pedirle dinero prestado **— explicó la Fullbuster — **¿Y sabes qué pidió a cambio? ¡Una cita! ¡Una cita con él!**

Volvió a poner la cara fuertemente sobre la mesa.

—**¡¿Eh?! **— exclamó Gray.

—**Tranquilo, lo amenacé y se fue con las manos vacías** — dijo Yukio firmemente.

—**Bien hecho** — le dijo Gray con el pulgar en alto.

Juvia fue a hablar con su hija, y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba deprimida. Notó que cada vez que soltaba un quejido, la lluvia se ponía más estruendosa.

"**¿Es posible que...?"** pensó **"... No, es imposible".**

Natsu se dio cuenta de algo también.

—**¿Dónde está Layla? **— dijo rápidamente.

Los adultos se sobresaltaron y Draco se puso nervioso.

—**P-p-pues...** — logró tartamudear Draco.

Natsu notó que _él _tampoco estaba.

—**¿La...? **— dijo asustando a Draco — **¡¿LA DEJASTE SOLA DE NUEVO CON ÉL?! **

—**¡Lo siento!** — gritó Draco por su vida.

—**¡¿Qué no puedes cumplirme un simple favor que te pido?!**

La palabra _favor _llegó a la cabeza de Draco, hasta que recordó lo que su padre le había dicho hace tres meses, unos minutos antes de irse a entrenar.

_**Flashback**_

_Natsu se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído algo que estaba seguro que ni siquiera Layla pudo escuchar._

—_**Aleja a ese come hierro compulsivo de Layla**__ — murmuró._

_A Draco no le pareció en nada la idea._

—_**No puedes pedirme que haca eso**__ — le dijo con una cara de pocos amigos._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Tanto se encerró en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Natsu todavía le seguía hablando.

—**¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres?! **— le gritó este.

Draco se tardó un momento en responder mientras los demás lo observaban.

—**La peor clase de hermano pero el mejor amigo que podría existir** — respondió simplemente.

Natsu se quedó en blanco.

—**Hoy habrá una buena fiesta** — dijo Gajeel de repente.

—**Sí** — dijeron Lucy y Levy al mismo tiempo.

Natsu estaba a punto de reclamarles, hasta que el estornudo de alguien en la entrada lo interrumpió.

Todos giraron a ver lo que había en la entrada, y a Natsu casi le da un infarto al ver a su hija mayor cubierta por el chaleco de Gale, quien estaba a su lado completamente empapado y limpiándose la nariz.

—**Te dije que no era necesario que me lo des **— le dijo Layla algo apenada, mientras le devolvía el chaleco mojado

—**Y yo te dije que no había problema** — dijo él recibiendo el chaleco —**, ahora ve a cambiarte o quedaras como yo.**

—**Sí... **— dijo ella subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Él se quedó mirándola mientras se iba, hasta que notó que todos los presentes lo estaban observando. Pudo notar a simple vista como de natsu emanaba un aura oscura y de Gajeel un aura de orgullo.

Gale solo se limitó a suspirar.

—**No pasó nada** — al decir eso todos los presentes se fueron de espaldas.

Natsu no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

—**¡Maldito desgraciado! **— gritaron Draco, Simon y Yukio —** ¡Nos emocionas por nada!**

Gale solo se limitó a mirarlos indiferentemente par luego estornudar e irse por las escaleras a su habitación.

Gajeel, Levy y Lucy suspiraron pesadamente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Layla entro en su habitación, la cual compartía con Ikki. Se sentó en la cama lista para quitarse la ropa mojada, pero se detuvo al pensar en lo que le había dicho Gale. Esa cosa sorprendente que había escuchado. Sin saber cuándo, las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus mejillas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza. No. Eran lágrimas de alegría. La noticia que le había dado Gale era algo sorprendente. Y al día siguiente iría a confirmarlo junto con él. A pesar de no estar completamente segura de que eso sea verdad, ella tenía todas las esperanzas en que fuera verdad. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en la cama todavía con las ropas mojadas.

* * *

Buenoooo hasta aquí quedó.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Gale a Layla? ¿De qué gremio estaba hablando Silver? ¿Qué fue lo que Juvia notó en Ur?

Esos misterios y más serán resueltos más adelante. Ahora se nos viene la pelea de Natsu. ¿Lograra terminar en el tiempo límite? ¿O se llevara toda la media hora que le queda?

LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	26. Cuarto día

Capítulo 26: Cuarto día

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Charlotte**

**Edad: 9 años**

**Gusta: Miku**

**No le gusta: las malas personas**

**Magia: aerea**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡Atchuu! **— estornudaron Gale y Layla al mismo tiempo.

—**Salud** — dijeron sus respectivos hermanos.

—**¿Acaso no te dije que te cambiaras de ropa? **— dijo Gale limpiándose la nariz.

—**¿No te dije yo que no era necesario cubrirme? **— contraatacó Layla a la vez.

—**Cállense **— dijo Simon —**, ya va a empezar.**

Estos dos se callaron en seguida.

Al igual que el día anterior, la tensión se sentía en el estadio por parte de los equipos, y esta vez por parte de todos y cada uno. Eso era debido al tiempo que les quedaba, y a las batallas que se iban a llevar a cabo ese día.

* * *

_Sabertooth – __35:56:91_

_Dragon Slayer – 34:12:56_

_Blue Pegasus – Lamia Scale – 33:34:28_

_Diabolic Prison – __32:26:54_

_Mermaid Heels – Fairy Tail – __31:08:74_

_Quatro Cerberus – 29:23:21_

* * *

_Quatro Cerberus vs. Lamia Scale_

_Blue Pegasus vs. Mermaid Heels_

_Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail_

_Dragon Slayer vs. Diabolic Prison_

* * *

Esas serían las peleas de ese día.

—**¡Muy bien damas y caballeros! **— dijo el comentarista — **¡Comencemos con esto! ¡La primera batalla será entre Cerberus y Lamia! ¡Representando a QC tenemos a Rekmin Aka!** — dicho esto un hombre de cabellos marrones entró en la arena —** ¡Y representando a Lamia Scale tenemos a Toby Horhorta! **— el nombrado entró en la arena.

Ambos hombres se vieron en la arena.

—**¡¿Preparados-kabo?! **— dijo el árbitro quien apareció de repente.

Ambos hombres se pusieron en posición. Los relojes de ambos equipos empezaron a correr.

* * *

_Tiempo QC: 29:23:21_

_Tiempo LS: 33:34:28_

* * *

—**¡Adelante-kabo!**

Taby no perdió tiempo, por lo que se abalanzo sobre Rekmin rápidamente, pero él fue más rápido que Toby y se le adelantó.

—**¡Wood Make...! **— dijo — **¡...pillars! **

De la nada montones de pilares hechos de madera de distintas formas salieron del suelo, golpeando a Toby haciéndolo volar por los aires, aterrizo de una forma divertida, pero luego se reincorporó rápidamente, sacando sus garras venenosas y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Rekmin, pero él esquivaba fácilmente cada ataque. Sin previo aviso dio otro ataque que acabó con Toby sin más. La pelea duró dos escasos minutos.

* * *

_Tiempo QC: 27:34:64_

_Tiempo LS: 31:46:87_

* * *

**~Draco POV~**

La mayoría del público quedo muy decepcionado, pero fue un gran alivio para el equipo de QC, quienes no habían ganado nada desde el primer día.

La batalla que seguía era la de MH contra BP. Esta vez le tocaba pelear a Jenny-san contra Beth-san. ¿Quién ganó? Oh, pues fue Beth-san. Se tomó unos 6 minutos como mínimo pero en realidad fue algo más emocionante que la anterior. Ahora la pelea que seguía era la de Sting-san contra papá... creo que todos los del gremio pueden notar mi nerviosismo, al igual que el de mamá, e incluso Ikki estaba nerviosa. Solo Laya parecía medio ida. De hecho desde ayer estaba media rara, Gale también. La verdad es que no tengo la puta idea de lo que pasó ayer. Este sujeto no quería decir nada en todo el día. Incluso lo rodeamos entre el cubito, Simon, Makarov y yo, pero no, el señor que se cree muy interesante con sus músculos y eso no, quiere hablar.

Bueno, dentro de momentos será la batalla de papá. Sé que Jellal le dio la media hora de tiempo y eso, pero es que él siempre se las arregla para arruinar ciertas cosas. Estoy seguro de que si el tiempo se agota, Levy-san y el maestro lo asesinan. Es lo más seguro. Estoy nervioso. Y ni siquiera peleare yo. Ni siquiera creo que el próximo año llegue a pelear yo.

—**¡Muy bien amigos! **— escuche hablar al comentarista Chapati, ya sabía lo que venía después de eso —** ¡La siguiente pelea será entre Sabertooth, y Fairy Tail!**

Esta sería una larga batalla, lo cual no le convenía a papá porque estoy seguro de que medio gremio lo querrá muerto si se acaba el tiempo.

**~Normal POV~**

—**¡Representando a Sabertooth tenemos a Sting Eucliffe! **— el nombrado entró en la arena.

—**¡Tú puedes Sting! **— gritó Lisanna.

—**No nos decepciones** — dijo Rufus.

Desde el pedestal del gremio de Saber, Vice y Hikari miraban atentamente la arena, mirando fijamente a su padre.

"**Papá"** pensaron con preocupación.

—**¡Y por parte de Fairy Tail, tenemos a Natsu Dragneel! **— dijo el comentarista.

Natsu salió a la arena seguido por le vitoreo del público.

—**¡Tú puedes Natsu!** — gritó Gray.

—**¡Da todo lo que tengas! **— gritó la pareja Fernandez.

—**¡Muéstrale quien eres, Salamander! **— gritó Gajeel.

En el pedestal del gremio estaban igual.

—**¡Tú puedes papá! **— gritaron Ikki y Layla.

—**¡Muéstrales quien manda! **— gritó Draco.

—**¡Natsu! **— gritó Lucy — **¡Da lo mejor de ti!**

Ambos gremios empezaron a animar tanto a Natsu y a Sting.

Esos gritos por parte de ambos gremios motivaron más aun a ambos hombres, los motivaron y los llenaron cada vez más del deseo de ganar.

Desde el pedestal de Dragón Slayer, Igor miraba a Natsu con cierto interés.

"**Hasta que al fin peleas, Natsu"** pensó impaciente por ver la pelea.

—**¡¿Preparados-kabo?! **— preguntó el árbitro como siempre.

* * *

_Tiempo ST: 35:56:91_

_Tiempo FT: __31:08:74_

* * *

Ambos hombres se pusieron en posición, impacientes por que la pelea empezara.

Se podía sentir ese deseo de lucha que provenía de cada uno.

—**¡Adelante-kabo!** — gritó el árbitro.

—**¡Adelante! **— gritó el publico.

Ambos hombres salieron corriendo de sus lugares para darse un golpe en la cara mutuamente, lo cual no pareció afectar a ninguno de los dos, pues ambos seguían en pie. Después de breves segundos se separaron y empezó la lucha de verdad, es decir que eso solo había sido una ceremonia para empezar la pelea. Sting empezó propinándole una patada de luz a Natsu, la cual pudo esquivar fácilmente, girándose y enviándole un puño de fuego a Sting pero él lo esquivo rápidamente, e hizo lo mismo mandándole un golpe de luz, pero Natsu lo atrapó con el antebrazo y luego encendió su pierna en fuego y mandó una patada contra Sting, la cual lo impactó de lleno, haciendo que se alejara del lugar.

Después de que Sting se reincorporara rápidamente, salió corriendo con dirección hacia Natsu, dio un salto y encendió ambos brazos preparado para atacar a Natsu, pero este lo esquivó y luego le propinó una buena patada de fuego en el estómago de Sting mandándolo volar por los aires. Sting pudo aterrizar con seguridad, pero no se percató de que Natsu se estaba dirigiendo hacia él con los puños prendidos en fuego. Sting bloqueó ambos brazos antes de que le den el golpe final. Logró separarse de Natsu, luego se preparó para dar su siguiente ataque.

—**¡Hakuryuu...! **— dijo empezando a tragar aire.

Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo.

—**¡Karyuu...! **— dijo de la misma manera que Sting.

—**¡...no Hokou! **— gritaron al mismo tiempo.

De la arena del estadio salió una luz roja que iluminó todo el estadio. Se podría distinguir incluso desde fuera del estadio.

"Dragón blanco" pensó el maestro de DS, al igual que varios de sus miembros, los cuales parecían algo preocupados.

Cuando la luz se apagó por completo, se pudo distinguir tanto a Natsu y a Sting sobre la arena, parecían muy agotados, pero de todas formas, siguieron peleando. Se dirigieron al centro del estadio donde siguieron dándose golpes y patadas, las cuales esquivaban con facilidad. Sin importar el cansancio por el que esos dos estaban pasando, siguieron peleando.

—**Esos dos...** — dijo Mirajane con preocupación.

—**¿De verdad están bien? **— se preguntó Minerva.

Esos dos siguieron peleando hasta que notaron el tiempo que marcaba el reloj, y no les gustó mucho lo que vieron.

* * *

_Tiempo ST: 26:54:63_

_Tiempo FT: 22:14:58_

* * *

Se habían pasado casi 10 minutos en esa diminuta batalla, por lo que internamente decidieron darle fin. Se separaron rápidamente, y como si estuvieran pensado lo mismo, se prepararon para dar el golpe final.

—**¡Arte secreto! **— gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la mayor parte del público se sobresaltara.

—**¡Hori nova (Nova sagrada)! **— dijo Sting llenado su cuerpo de luz.

—**¡****Guren Bakuenjin (Cuchillo de llamas explosivas)****! **— gritó Natsu envolviendo sus brazos en fuego.

Ambos hombres lanzaron sus ataques, iluminando nuevamente el estadio con una luz roja, pero más potente que la anterior. La gente tuvo que cubrirse para no quedar cegados o posiblemente quemados por tal potencia del ataque. Pero fue cuando terminaron ambos ataques que la gente quedó realmente impactada. Ambos hombres estaban de pie sobre la arena, con varios rasguños y heridas. Estaban de espaldas, ninguno se movía. Hasta que...

... Sting cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más y cayó completamente derrotado sobre el suelo de la arena.

—**¡Se ha decidido! **— los gritos por parte del público empezaron a llenar el estadio — **¡El ganador es Natsu Dragneel! ¡Fairy Tail recibe diez puntos en el cuarto día!**

—**¡ESO ES! **— gritó el gremio entero.

En el equipo, Igor no pudo evitar sonreír.

Natsu suspiró. No le gustó la idea de que haya terminado. Pero luego fue apararse delante de Sting, quien ya intentaba ponerse de pie. Natsu le extendió la mano, y Sting no dudó en tomarla.

—**Buen duelo** — le dijo Natsu cuando Sting ya estaba de pie.

—**Lo mismo digo Natsu-san** — dijo Sting sonriendo —**, pero...**

Natsu lo miró con insistencia y curiosidad.

—**Creo que van a matarme **— dijo Sting con un aura de depresión, mientras a Natsu se le resbalaba un gota de sudor tras la cabeza, aunque en cierto modo lo comprendía.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡La siguiente pelea será entre DP y DS! **— dijo el comentarista emocionado — **¡Representando a Diabolic tenemos a Warked Logia! **— Un hombre de pelo verde y ojos amarillos entró en la arena después de decir eso — **¡Y representando a Dragón Slayer tenemos a Hari Lightning!**

El rubio entró en la arena. No pudo evitar mirar con algo de desprecio a Warked.

—**¿Pasa algo? **— dijo Warked con indiferencia al notar la molestia de Hari.

—**¿Quieres que te sea sincero? **— preguntó sin expresión en la cara.

—**Por favor **— respondió Warked con más indiferencia.

—**Su gremio me cae mal** — respondió Hari con sequedad, sobresaltando a Warked —**. Desde que llegaron no han hecho nada más que humillar a varios equipos **— eso último que dijo sobresaltó al gremio de Cerberus y Saber —**. Pero, me alegra que alguien al fin les haya dado su lección.**

Esto último impresionó, solo un poco, a Jellal. Le sorprendía la valentía del muchacho.

—**¡Tú, mocoso...! **— dijo Warked furioso.

Los relojes empezaron a avanzar.

* * *

_Tiempo DP: __32:25:53_

_Tiempo DS: 34:11:55_

* * *

—**¡Adelante-kabo!**

Warked dio un impulsó, y luego lanzó su primer ataque.

—**¡Ciclotrón del rayo! **— gritó.

Varios rayos salieron de sus manos, formando un ciclón que fue a parar directamente al sitio donde se encontraba Hari. Los rayos lo envolvieron completamente.

—**Hmm... ¿Creen que él ya lo sabía o solo fue suerte?** — se preguntó Nina desde el pedestal del equipo de DS.

—**Conociéndolo...** — dijo Tally de repente.

—**Podria ser cualquier cosa **— continuó diciendo Sakiro.

—**No es el hijo de Rai por nada** — comentó Igor

Cuando Warked, muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho, aterrizo en la arena, pero no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, al igual que el público entero. Orga, Laxus y Makarov se sorprendieron también.

Lo que pasaba era que los rayos que habían rodeado a Hari, estaban siendo absorbidos por este, o mejor dicho, devorados por el mismo.

—**Dragón...** — dijo Laxus.

—**... del rayo **— continuó diciendo Makarov, completamente sorprendido.

Los demás en el gremio se quedaron callados.

—**Gracias por la comida** — dijo Hari relamiéndose los labios.

Warked se quedó pasmado, pero antes de que puediera lanzar otro ataque, hari se le adelantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada que lo lanzó por los aires. Cuando Warked estaba por caer, lo que lo recibió fue otra patada por parte de Hari que había salido de la nada. Esta vez dejó que Warked callera en el suelo, para esta vez dar el golpe final.

—**¡Raryuu no hokou! **— gritó.

Un rugido de rayos salieron disparados hacia Warked, haciendo que este al final quedara chamuscado y de tanto en tanto salían chispas de su cuerpo.

—**Mago de rayos, y no pudiste soportar ese simple ataque** — dijo Hari con decepción.

Ambos relojes se detuvieron en seco.

* * *

_Tiempo DP: 27:52:34_

_Tiempo DS: 29:32:87_

* * *

—**¡Esta decidido! ¡El ganador es Hari! ¡DS recibe 10 puntos!**

Hari sonrió. Levantó su brazo derecho y luego el otro con el puño cerrado, los juntó y gritó el nombre de su gremio.

—**¡Dragón...!**

—**¡... Slayer! **— gritaron sus compañeros de la misma manera.

El público también los ovacionó.

—**¡Así termina el cuarto día amigos! **— dijo Chapati —** ¡Mañana es día libre! ¡Pero vengan en 2 días para el último día del Daimatou Enbu!**

El solo escuchar eso hizo que varios se emocionaran de verdad.

* * *

Buenooo... Lo sé, no muchas peleas, pero es que esto no se trata de la vieja generación, sino de la nueva generación. Por lo que cuando tengan que pelear ellos seré más explicativa.

Ahora... un día libre, y después el último día de los juegos. La pelea de Gajeel contra quien sabe quién.

Bueno dejen sus reviews

:3


	27. La tarde después del cuarto día

**Capítulo 27: La tarde después del cuarto día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Oki**

**Edad: ¿?**

**Gusta: los gemelos Refox, Nana**

**No le gusta: las arañas**

**Magia: aerea**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Aclaraciones del cuarto día del torneo**

_Fairy Tail (FT): 50P_

_Dragon Slayer (DS): 49P_

_Diabolic Prison (DP): 27P_

_Sabertooth (ST): 26P_

_Lamia Scale (LS): 25P_

_Mermaid Heels (MH): 16P_

_Quatro Cerberus (QC): 13P_

_Blue Pegasus (BP): 4P_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—**20 minutos **— dijo Gajeel —**. De verdad te esforzaste Salamander.**

—**Sí **— dijo Natsu alegremente al lado de Lucy.

Todo el gremio estaba presente en el bar de siempre, se reunieron para almorzar, o mejor dicho devorar, y luego celebrar la victoria de los últimos dos días, ya que no fue posible reunirse adecuadamente, pero en ese instante, todos estaban allí.

—**Aunque todavía me duele el cuerpo **— dijo Natsu algo adolorido.

—**La cosa es que ganaste** — dijo Jellal —**, aunque la verdad...**

—**... Pensamos que te ibas a demorar más de la cuenta **— terminó Erza.

A Natsu le molestó su comentario.

—**¿Tanto me menosprecian? **— preguntó.

—**Sí** — dijeron todos los miembros del gremio, para luego reír.

Natsu solo resopló.

—**Ahora todo depende de ti Gajeel **— dijo Laxus —**. Necesitamos el premio este año.**

—**Lo sé, lo sé** — contestó —**. Además, sabes que no puedo perder.**

—**Confiamos en ti** — dijo Gray.

—**Gajeel-kun lo lograra** — dijo Juvia.

—**Claro que lo hará **— dijo Levy —**. Porque si no se quedara fuera de la casa durante un mes.**

Gajeel se cayó de la silla donde estaba sentado.

—**¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! **— reclamó haciendo que sus hijos _presentes_ rieran.

Se escuchó un murmullo.

—**Pelinegro-san parece nervioso **— dijo una peliroja de ojos rojos al lado de Gajeel.

—**¡Oh, por favor, claro que...! **— se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

Después de eso dio un salto del susto.

Draco, Ikki y Lucy se alegraron al ver a la peliroja.

—**¡Flare-san! **— dijo Ikki feliz.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa.

—**Hmm... ¿Cómo están mis rubios favoritos?** — dijo acercándose a Draco y a Ikki.

—**Muy bien, Flare-san **— dijo Ikki feliz.

—**Haha, Cuanto tiempo** — dijo Draco.

—**Vengan aquí... **— dijo Flare abrazándolos.

Draco parecía incomodo, pero Ikki parecía disfrutar de la calidez de Flare.

—**Entonces, Flare **— dijo Lucy — **¿Por qué la repentina sorpresa?**

Flare soltó a Draco y a Ikki, luego se dirigió a Laxus.

—**Lo envía la reina Hisui** — dijo tranquilamente dándole una carta a Laxus.

Este la recibió y la abrió al instante. Le dio una mirada y luego comprendió de qué se trataba.

—**Ah, el baile anual** — dijo alegrando a todos los presentes.

—**Iremos con gusto** — dijo Mira.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Flare con una sonrisa.

—**Ah, por cierto Flare **— la llamó Gray — **¿Cuándo entregaran la invitación para **_**el baile de los triunfadores**_**?**

A Flare le pareció extraña su pregunta, luego recordó algo.

—**Oh... a ustedes olvidamos contarles** — empezó a explicar —** Recuerdan el incidente de hace 5 meses ¿No?**

—**¿Cómo olvidarlo? **— dijo Ul —**. Gale y Layla casi mueren en ese incidente.**

Draco se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Pues, parece que todos quienes fueron al castillo en ese entonces no recordaron... que el baile de los Ganadores era en un año. Todavía no pasaban los 7 años completos** — terminó de explicar Flare.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—**¿Eh? **— musitaron todos los adultos que habían ido en ese entonces al castillo.

—**Desgracia... **— dijeron Gray y Elfman tirados en el suelo.

—**Somos unos incompetentes **— dijeron Natsu y Jellal de la misma manera.

—**No puede ser... **— se dijo Laxus.

Las mijeres que fueron ese día se quedaron en silencio.

—**¡Mi hijo casi se muere por culpa de una estupidez!** — gritó Gajeel a la nada.

—**Hablando de Gale ¿Dónde está? **— preguntó Draco quien se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Gale desde hace rato.

—**Hmm... Layla-chan tampoco está **— dijo Flare notando también la ausencia de Layla.

Natsu se quedó de piedra mientras todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

—**¡Salud! **— gritó Gajeel levantando una cerveza en el aire.

—**¡Salud! **— gritaron los demás.

—**¡No es razón para celebrar! **— gritó Natsu frenético.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¿Baile anual? **— preguntó Nina.

—**Sí **— respondió Meredy —**. Es un baile que se celebra todos los años y se invitan a los gremios participantes en los grandes juegos mágicos.**

—**¿Y cuando tenemos que asistir? **— preguntó Rainari.

—**Después de que termine el torneo deberán ir al castillo** — respondió nuevamente Meredy —**. Debo advertir que es un baile completamente formal.**

—**Sí. Por supuesto que iremos Meredy-san** — dijo Hari.

El maestro Rainari, Meredy, el equipo de Dragón Slayer y Cobra estaban reunidos en una de las habitaciones el hotel, especializada para un maestro del gremio.

—**Hmm, creo que oí hablar de otro baile aparte de este baile anual** — dijo Cobra.

—**¿Eh? Ah, sí **— dijo Meredy —**. Es el baile de los triunfadores. Se celebra cada siete años.**

—**¿De qué se trata? **— preguntó Igor.

—**Oh, pues, a ese baile no puede asistir cualquiera** — explicó Meredy —**. Es un baile especial.**

—**¿Hmm? ¿Cómo así?** — preguntó Hari.

—**Oh, pues...** — cuando Meredy estaba a punto de responder fue interrumpida por alguien que entró por la puerta.

—**Igor-san, Tally-san, Nina-san **— dijo Kinana entrando por la puerta de la habitación —**. T-tienen visitas.**

Igor y Nina se sobresaltaron, pero Tally no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**Vamos **— dijo Tally, sorprendiendo a los demás —**. Vamos a ver... quien descubrió nuestro secreto.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Mi hijita... **— se lamentó Natsu sobre la mesa.

—**Tranquilízate por Dios** — le dijo Romeo.

—**Se un hombre** — no vale la pena decir quien dijo eso.

—**Pero, pero...** — intentó decir — **¡Mi hijita!**

La mayoría del gremio suspiró.

—**Tch... Patético** — dijo Levy ciertamente molesta.

—**Jeje, tú si sabes que palabras usar, Levy** — dijo Cana tomando un botella de cerveza.

A un lado se estaba llevando a cabo una decisión, que no parecía tener importancia en ese entonces.

—**Rosas** — dijo Lucy.

—**Azules **— contraatacó Gajeel.

—**Rosas **— dijo Lucy más insistente que antes.

—**Azules.**

—**Rosas.**

—**¡Azules!**

—**¡Rosas!**

—**¡Azules coneja!**

—**¡Dije rosas Redfox!**

—**¡Azules maldición!**

—**¡Rosas!**

—**Hey ¿Qué están discutiendo?** — preguntó Música desde lejos, o al menos a una distancia decente y segura.

—**Están decidiendo el color de las flores de la boda de Onee-chan y Gale-chan** — respondió Ikki.

—**¡¿EHH?! **— exclamó Música sorprendido.

—**¿B-b-boda? **— dijo Hikami nervioso.

—**Están decidiendo eso demasiado rápido** — dijo Ana.

—**Sí...** — dijeron Simon y Yukio al lado de Draco.

"**Hmm... Me pregunto... ¿Dónde estarán?"** pensó.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Esos dos estaban sentados en los sillones de la recepción del hotel del hotel del gremio de Dragon Slayer, esperando a que su respectivo equipo llegue. Layla estaba pensativa, y Gale estaba algo nervioso.

—**Oye **— dijo Gale llamando la atención de Layla **— ¿Qué pasaría sí... me equivoco?**

Layla se sobresaltó.

—**Digo, si estoy equivocado, seria vergonzoso volverlos a ver **— tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas, luego las bajo sobre sus piernas y las cerró fuertemente —**. Una acusación como esta... No tengo las pruebas necesarias para... **

Fue detenido en seco cuando Layla puso su mano sobre la suya, luego lo miro a los ojos.

—**No pienses eso. Tú nunca te has equivocado** — dijo tranquilamente —**. Y sobre todo en ocasiones como estas. Y no espero que lo hagas ahora **— Gale la miró sorprendido —**. Además... yo también estoy metida en esto. No sé porque me lo dijiste a mi primero que nadie pero, no importa** — Gale se tranquilizó al saber que no le pidió explicaciones —**. Lo que significa, que si tú te equivocas, no equivocamos juntos.**

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Gale agradeció que cerrar sus ojos durante esa sonrisa, porque no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

—**Pero miren quien está aquí **— dijo alguien entrando en la recepción.

Gale y Layla lo miraron, y no se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Tally en frente de ellos, con Nina e Igor detrás de él. Lo que si los confundió un poco era que Igor parecía algo nervioso. El olor de ambos jóvenes le daba un pista perfecta de quienes eran, al igual que a Nina y a Tally.

—**Entonces... Ya lo descubrieron ¿No?**

* * *

Corto, lo sé. Pero así tenía que ser este capítulo. El siguiente se tratara del día libre del torneo. Espero sus reviews con respecto a este episodio. No spoiler en los comentarios. Si tienen algo que decir déjenme un inbox.

Agradecimientos a los que me dejaron reviews anteriormente, aunque solo fueron dos, significan mucho.

**Barbara Blackthorn Herondale:** Por supuesto que seguiré la historia, significa mucho para mí.

** :** sé que ya hablamos de esto antes, y tal vez no valga la pena volver a repetirlo por este medio, pero voy a repetirlo porque quiero. No, no puede pelear con él, ya que ya peleó anteriormente. Ahora que lo pienso no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes, pero bueno.

Ahora, dejen sus reviews. Repito, si su review contiene spoiler, déjenmelo en un inbox, pero si no, normal, dejen un review.

Ahora, me despido. LaylaRedfox fuera.

:3


	28. Descanso

**Capítulo 28: Descanso**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Nana**

**Edad: ¿?**

**Gusta: Las espadas**

**No le gusta: Los superficial**

**Magia: Aerea, cambio de forma**

**Gremio: Fairy Tail**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

El día libre del torneo había llegado, y todos los equipos de gremios aprovecharon ese día, para más que nada descansar. Los miembros que no habían competido hasta entonces, es decir, los que pelearían en el último día del torneo, aprovecharían ese día para entrenar. Los que lo estaban dando todo en ese entrenamiento eran los equipos de Cerberus, Mermaid y Pegasus. Este último no había ganado ni una solo batalla hasta ese entonces, por lo que estaban tomándose el entrenamiento muy en serio. Al igual que Sabertooth y aunque cueste creerlo, Diabolic Prison también. Los únicos gremios que parecían estar completamente calmados eran Dragón Slayer, y Fairy Tail.

—**¿Vestidos nuevos?** — preguntaron las chicas en la segunda estancia del hotel.

—**Sí **— respondieron Levy y Wendy.

—**Es necesario** — dijeron Lucy y Juvia.

—**Al parecer alguienes no se han cuidado mucho desde el año pasado** — comentó Evergreen.

—**Hey, ¿Acaso es mi culpa que heredara los genes del mastodonte de mi padre?** — se quejó Eiko.

—**No **— respondió Ever rápidamente —**, pero aun así es necesario.**

—**Pero...**

—**No **— se escuchó decir —**. Tenemos que ir.**

—**¿De que estas hablando? **— le preguntó Ul a Layla.

—**Digo, nuestros vestidos ya no nos deben quedar ¿Verdad? **— dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

—**Oh, pues...** — dijo Ana.

—**A mí sí me queda** — dijo Lily como si nada.

—**A mí ya no** — dijo Miku lamentándose.

—**De hecho a mí me queda un tanto ajustado **— dijo Kami.

—**Por eso** — dijo Layla ya saliendo.

Lily y Ul se dieron cuenta de algo.

—**Nee~ Layla** — dijo Lily llamando su atención — **¿Estas bien?**

Ella se detuvo en seco, luego la miró sin girarse.

—**La verdad...** — empezó —**... no sé por qué... pero estoy verdaderamente feliz.**

Eso ultimo lo dijo son una amplia sonrisa, para luego irse y dejar con mucha duda a más de uno. Las mujeres allí presentes se limitaron a suspirar y luego a seguir a Layla. Excepto Lucy, ella estaba sonriendo internamente al ver a su hija tan feliz. No sabía por qué, pero el solo hecho de verla sonreír era suficiente para ella.

—**Esperen** — dijo max acercándose.

—**Yo también quiero ir** — agregó Charlotte acercándose a su madre quien ya se estaba yendo.

—**No se olviden de mí** — dijo Oki por detrás.

Al final las chicas y los tres pequeños exceed se fueron.

No muy lejos, de allí, los muchachos observaron como las chicas se iban. A Draco le dio curiosidad la razón del por qué su hermana estaba tan feliz, por lo que decidió ir por la respuesta más evidente.

—**¿Le dijiste algo a Layla?** — le preguntó infantilmente a Gale quien en ese preciso instante estaba leyendo un libro.

Él solo lo miró indiferentemente, para luego volver a su lectura, lo cual desagrado a Draco en cierta manera.

—**¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! **— gritó desesperado.

—**Te juro por mi madre que no tengo nada que ver** — dijo el peliceleste sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

A Draco no lo convenció mucho su respuesta.

—**De todos modos** — dijo Gale cerrando el libro —**, tengo algo que hacer.**

Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar.

—**¿Hmm? ¿A dónde vas? **— preguntó Simon junto a Makarov y a Yukio.

—**No les importa** — dijo el Redfox saliendo, dejando a los muchachos con cara de incógnita.

—**Que frio** — dijo Yukio pesadamente.

—**¿Y eso lo dice... quién? **— dijo Makarov insistentemente.

—**Hmm... Últimamente él y Layla han estado medio raros **— dijo Simon de repente —**. Me pregunto por qué.**

—**Algo nos están ocultando** — dijo Draco pensativo.

—**¿Qué será? **— se dijo a si mismo Makarov.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto, en el tercer piso del hotel se estaba llevando a cabo una charla acerca de la batalla del día siguiente.

—**Hemos peleado contra Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels, Diabolic Prison y Sabertooth **— dijo Erza de brazos cruzados.

—**Por lo que solo quedan Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus y...** — dijo Jellal, pero se detuvo de solo pensar eso.

—**... Dragón Slayer **— terminó diciendo Natsu.

Gajeel estaba de brazos cruzados al lado de Pantherlily, pensando en la batalla del día siguiente.

—**Si a Gajeel le tocara que pelear con Pegasus, tendría que comabtir con Ren** — dijo Gray.

—**Que yo recuerde lo venciste como a un pulpo la última vez que pelearon** — dijo Happy al lado de Natsu.

Gajeel solo asintió.

—**Pero si tuvieras que pelear con Cerberus** — dijo Erza —**, te tocaría pelear con...**

Jellal tosió un poco al notar que su esposa no sabía quién quedaba en el equipo de Cerberus.

—**Bueno, yo me tome la libertad de investigar un poco sobre los nuevos miembros de QC** — explicó —**, y la persona que queda se llama Lupus Rem, posee magia de transformación.**

—**Transformación ¿Eh?** — dijo Gajeel —**. No suena demasiado difícil.**

—**Pero...** — dijo Gray de repente —**... si te tocara pelear con DS, te tocaria pelear con...**

—**... El hijo de Cobra **— completó Natsu —. Se llamaba Sakiro si no mal recuerdo. Él quizás sea un problema.

—**Hmm...** — Gajeel solo pudo decir eso.

—**Ahora que lo pienso, tú le ganaste a Cobra ¿Verdad?** — preguntó Lily.

—**Sí** — respondió Natsu —**, pero eso fue hace más de 20 años.**

—**Y no fue una manera muy inteligente de derrotarlo** — dijo Happy con cierta pesadez —**. Todavía me sorprende que lograra derrotarlo.**

A Natsu le molestó su comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—**A un Dragón Slayer de veneno no se le puede vencer si piensas demasiado ¿verdad?** — dijo Erza.

—**Ah, sí** — respondió Natsu —**. De hecho no deberías de pensar absolutamente nada. Pero, si quieres mi consejo, deberías pensar en una sola cosa, durante todo el tiempo que estés combatiendo.**

Gajeel lo miró con mucha atención, se le había ocurrido una idea.

—**Bueno, si pensar es el problema, no creo que tengas algún problema con eso ¿No?** — dijo Gray burlesco, sacando de sus casillas a Gajeel.

—**¡¿Qué dijiste hielito?!** — dijo el Redfox cogiendo por el cuello a Gray, ya que de nuevo estaba sin prendas.

Gray empezó a reír nerviosamente, haciendo que los demás rieran también.

—**¡Ge-he!** — rió Lily **"Y pensar que este grupo tan infantil de aquí salvo el mundo hace tanto años"** pensó para sus adentros.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gale caminaba al centro de la ciudad, esperando encontrarse con alguien. Le dijeron que solo caminara hasta la plaza, que se encontraría con alguien que le explicaría todo sobre un cierto tema. Cuando pasó por un pequeño parque, casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver a Hari aparecer de la nada frente a él. No cayó al suelo ni nada por el estilo, pero soltó un pequeño gritó un tanto exagerado.

—**Jeje, te asuste** — dijo Hari colgado del árbol de donde había aparecido.

—**Claro que no** — contestó Gale rápidamente.

Este se dirigió a una banca y se sentó allí seguido de Hari. Cuando Gale esperó a que Hari le explicara algo sobre ese tema, se dio cuenta de que Hari lo estaba mirando fijamente, y con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—**¿Pasa algo?** — dijo Gale con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

Hari reaccionó rápido.

—**No, es solo que..**. — intentó decir —**... me emociona poder conocer al fin al nieto de...**

—**Shhh** — dijo Gale deteniéndolo, luego miró alrededor —**. No lo digas tan alto, no sabemos quién puede estar por allí escuchando.**

—**Oh, sí, lo siento** — dijo Hari rápidamente.

A Gale le dijo curiosidad cierto tema.

—**¿Tanto lo admiran allá?** — preguntó.

—**Sí **— respondió Hari rápidamente —**. Si papá no fuera el maestro estoy seguro de que todo el mundo votaría porque él fuera el nuevo maestro.**

—**Oh, ya veo** — dijo Gale secamente.

Hari suspiró.

—**Bueno, te explicare acerca de ese tema** — dijo rápidamente —**. Todo empezara mañana, después de que nuestro gremio gane.**

—**Alto ahí** — dijo Gale — **¿Quién dijo que tu gremio iría a ganar?**

Hari rió un poco.

—**Lo siento** — dijo él.

—**No creas que se las pondremos tan fácil por ser un nuevo gremio** — advirtió Gale.

—**Lo sé** — dijo Hari feliz —**. Ahora sí, seriedad, escucha atentamente lo que papá y los demás tienen planeado para mañana.**

* * *

Tal vez deje con la intriga a varios, pero bueno, así es como termina este capítulo. Ahora agradecimientos a los que dejaron reviews anteriormente.

**K Dragnel Inuzuka21: **me agrada tu gemelo Kike, dale las gracias de mi parte por detenerte para que no des spoilers, y ya mencione que si tienen teorías, que por favor me las manden en inbox, pero si no, normal. De todos modos, gracias por el review.

**Sieghart JF: **Como ya le he dicho a nuestra querida Valen-san, él no podrá pelear con Gajeel ya que ya participó en el segundo día. De todos modos, gracias por leer y dar tu opinión.

**Barbara Blackthorn Herondale:** Como dije, por supuesto que seguire esta historia. Significa mucho para mí, y sé que para muchas personas, incluyéndote, también lo es. Así que no debes preocuparte. Gracias por el review.

Ahora, volveré a recordar, nada de spoilers. Si tienen teorías, repito, déjenlas en un inbox, y si no, dejen sus reviews que significan mucho.

Ahhh, por cierto, a partir del otro capitulo empezare a colocar fichas gremiales que pertenecen a miembros de otros gremios, porque ya no queda nadie más en Fairy que poner. Excepto Reza, pero pondré su ficha cuando ella aparezca.

Ahora si, me despido

LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	29. Quinto día

**Capítulo 29: Quinto día**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Kisuke Lates**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Gusta: Todas las mujeres**

**No le gusta: Despeinarse**

**Magia: Archivo/Transformación**

**Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—**¡Amigos, empezamos el último día del Daimatou Embu! **— dijo el comentarista.

Las batallas ya se habían puesto en pantalla.

* * *

_Mermaid Heels vs. Quatro Cerberus_

_Diabolic Prison vs. Blue Pegasus_

_Lamia Scale vs. Sabetooth_

_Dragón Slayer vs. Fairy Tail_

* * *

Se decidió que los equipos con mayor puntaje se enfrentarían al final del día. Y también se decidió que el tiempo cambiaria. Se usaría el menor tiempo que marcaba el marcador del equipo de Fairy Tail, con 20:34:85. Ese iba a ser el tiempo en el que tendrían que acabar las batallas. Pero si se llegaba al caso de que no se las acababa a tiempo, eso ya no sería considerado como una descalificación, sino como un empate. Este equipo tranquilizo a todos los equipos.

—**Muy bien** — dijo Baccus (QC).

—**Solo... **— empezó diciendo Bob (BP).

—**...son... **— continuó Haruko (MH).

—**...20... **— dijo Minerva (ST).

—**...minutos... **— continuó Jura (LS).

—**...para... **— dijo Rainari (DS).

—**...ganar **— terminó diciendo Laxus (FT).

—**¡ADELNTE! **— dijeron todos los maestros de los gremios allí presentes.

Se escuchó a alguien reír desde el locutorio del estadio.

—**Todos están muy emocionados** — dijo Meredy al público.

—**Es cierto** — dijo Lahar a su lado —**, se nota la emoción por parte de todos los presentes.**

—**En ese caso** — dijo Chapati —**, empecemos esto de una vez ¡Qué empiece el último día del Daimatou Embu! **

Los gritos de emoción sonaron por todo el estadio. El quinto día, el ultimo día, estaba por empezar.

—**¡Que la primera batalla empiece¡ **— anunció — **¡Por parte de QC tenemos a Lupus Rem!**

Un hombre de cabellos plateados entró en la arena, llevaba un semblante frio que daba algo de temor.

—**¡Y por parte de MH, tenemos a Milliana! **— la nombrada salió a la arena.

—**¡Eso es! **— gritó una chica desde el pedestal del gremio de Mermaid. Esta muchacha tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos morados, también tenía dos orejas y una cola.

Esta joven es conocida como Miki, la hija de Milliana.

—**¡Tú puedes mamá! **— gritó de nuevo.

—**Milliana-san podrá hacerlo** — le dijo Sakura **"O al menos eso espero".**

Erza veía a Milliana desde el pedestal de su equipo, con un cierto toque de preocupación en el rostro, aunque no se le notaba demasiado.

—**¿Preparados-kabo? **— preguntó el árbitro apareciendo en el aire.

Milliana se puso en posición, pero Lupus se quedó quieto, sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

—**¡Comiences-kabo! **

**~Lily POV~**

Hay años en que los duelos sueles ser emocionantes, y otros no tanto, o casi nada, este es uno de esos años. Al parecer ese tal Lupus usaba magia de transformación, por lo que se convirtió en lo que nadie esperaba. A los exceeds presentes casi les da un infarto –excepto a Panther– incluyendo a Milliana-san. Este tal Rem se convirtió en un hombre lobo gigante (de unos tres metro, ni para tanto), lo cual hizo que, repito, le diera un infarto a Milliana-san. El lobo la persiguió por todo el estadio, como si se quisiera divertir un momento, hasta que después de unos minutos, decidió dar el ataque final. El cual solo fue un sutil golpe que sacó a Milliana-san por los aires.

—**¡Wild...! **— dijo Lupus al terminar.

—**¡...Four! **— gritaron los integrantes de su equipo.

Tan solo habían ganado dos peleas a lo largo de la semana, pero para ellos era muy importante, bueno, al menos ganaron dos veces siquiera.

La siguiente batalla seria entre Pegasus y Diabolic Prison... el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre me da nauseas. Los detesto desde lo que le hicieron a Yukino-san, aunque fue divertido ver como Jellal-san y ese tal Hari les daban su merecido.

—**¡Por parte de BP tenemos a Ren Akatsuki! **— escuché gritar al árbitro — **¡Y representando a DP tenemos a Miria Lukes!**

Ambos entraron en la arena, esperando la señal del árbitro para poder comenzar. Nada más oírla, esa tal Lukes lanzó su primer hechizo, y muchos quedaron estupefactos al verlo.

— _**Wōtā Jigusō**_**(****Giro de agua****)** — gritó al iniciar la batalla.

Ren-san logró esquivar ese ataque por los pelos, pero todavía quedaba muchos ataques más por departe de Miria.

—**Magia de agua... **— escuché decir a Ur.

—**Igual que la de Juvia** — dijo Mira-san.

Juvia-san solo se quedó en silencio.

Aunque yo no le veo el problema.

Note como a Gale se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas, aunque la verdad es que yo también me estaba aguantando. ¿Es que solo nosotros lo veíamos? No es lo más ideal meter a una maga de agua en un estadio lleno de arena. Y mucho menos si hay un mago de aire cerca. Pero fue cuando Ren-san lanzó su ataque definitivo cuando pude asegurarlo. Una ráfaga de aire cubrió toda la arena, levantando el polvo y cubriendo el agua que Miria había formado en sus brazos. Por lo que ella ya no podía defender ni dar ningún otro ataque. Ren-san aprovechó esa oportunidad para atacar y dar el golpe final.

Después de 5 dias, por fin Blue Pegasus había logrado su primera victoria, causando que Diabolic Prison tenga su tercera derrota en la semana. Lo cual –a mi parecer– está bastante bien.

La pelea que seguía era entre Lamia y Saber.

Ahora que lo pienso... solo quedaban Orga-san y Cheria-san para representar a cada equipo. Una batalla entre dos God Slayers, seria épico.

O al menos eso es lo que pensamos todos al ver que nada más se dio la señal para empezar la batalla, Cheria-san atacó y derrotó a Orga-san como... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? ... Como a un pulpo,sí esa, esa es la palabra.

—**¡Qué clase de miserable batalla fue esa! **— se escuchó gritar a Olimpia por todo el estadio.

Hay mis tímpanos... pero... ha llegado el momento, la batalla que todos esperaban. La batalla que daría a conocer al ganador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año. Se escucharon los gritos y ovaciones de parte del público por todo el estadio. Sabían que era el momento.

—**¡Ahora...! **— escuché hablar a Lahar-san desde el locutorio.

—**¡La última batalla, la batalla que concluirá el Daimatou Enbu de este año! **— dijo Chapati-san.

No puedo guardar esta emoción, nadie del gremio puede.

—**¡Dragon Slayer contra Fairy Tail! **— eso ultimo lo dijo Meredy-san.

Había llegado el momento.

**~Normal POV~**

Gajeel pasó por el túnel que llevaba a la arena, preparado para la batalla. Cuando llegó a la salida, se sorprendió al ver a alguien esperándolo allí.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **— preguntó Gajeel.

—**No te sientas tan importante **— dijo Silver cruzado de brazos al apoyado a la pared del túnel —**. Esta imagen es solo proyección de pensamiento. Yo estoy a kilómetros de esta ciudad.**

Gajeel supo que eso era una mentira, pero no dijo nada al respecto. También se cruzó de brazos.

—**Entonces respóndeme ¿Qué hace este inútil holograma aquí?** — peguntó Gajeel con impaciencia.

Silver solo lo ignoró.

—**Tenía que decirte algo** — dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Gajeel puso una cara de insistencia.

—**Todo lo que pase, en este preciso día, solo serán cosas buenas** — dijo Silver mirando al vacío.

Gajeel no dijo nada al respecto, solo relajó los brazos y empezó a caminar.

—**Y también...** — dijo el muchacho deteniendo a su padre —**... quería desearte suerte, viejo.**

Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**¡Gi-hi! **— rió como siempre y empezó a caminar, levantando su mano en señal de despedida, mientras que el holograma de Silver simplemente desapareció.

Gajeel salió a la arena, y solo fue recibido por las ovaciones del público, y también por los gritos de apoyo por parte de su gremio.

—**¡Ve Gajeel! **— gritó Gray.

—**Contamos contigo** — dijo la pareja Fernández.

—**¡Demuéstrales el poder de los dragones de Fairy Tail! **— dijo Natsu.

—**¡Tú puedes papá! **— gritaron su hijos.

—**¡Demuéstrales quien manda! **— gritaron Lucy y Juvia.

—**Da lo mejor, Gajeel** — decía Levy.

Gajeel recibió todas estas voces, llenándose de confianza para la batalla.

Al frente de él, se encontraba Sakiro, el hijo de Cobra. Esperándolo con una cara de desconfianza, o al menos eso le parecía a Gajeel.

El público estaba emocionado, hace un rato habían presenciado la batalla entre dos God Slayers, la cual no fue muy buena pero valió la pena; y ahora estaban por ver la pelea entre dos Dragón Salyers. Sabían que esos dos les iban a dar un gran espectáculo.

—**¡Preparados-kabo!** — gritó la calabaza impaciente, al parecer él también estaba ansioso por ver la pelea.

Gajeel y Sakiro se pusieron en posición.

Desde el pedestal del equipo de DS, tres de los miembros veían con cierto nerviosismo a Sakiro, excepto Tally, él tenía la mirada fija en Gajeel.

"**¿Qué... será lo que pasara ahora?"** pensó **"Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro".**

—**¡Adelante! **— gritó todo el mundo.

Sakiro atacó antes que nadie. Su brazo se rodeó por una sombra de color rojizo, para atacar a Gajeel, quien esquivó el ataque a las justas. Pero el pelipurpura no perdió el tiempo y simplemente siguió atacando, hasta que Gajeel transformó su brazo en una barra de metal y detuvo el ataque, lanzando lejos a Sakiro, quien dio una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar exitosamente. Gajeel volvió a ponerse en guardia, al igual que Sakiro. El público se quedó en silencio.

"**Te estas tardando demasiado"** pensó Sakiro para sí mismo **"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Solo lee escucha sus pensamientos y ya".**

Miró fijamente a Gajeel.

"**Aunque sea esta persona... No puedo y no debo darme el lujo de perder".**

Afinó el oído. Ese sentido que los Dragón Slayers del veneno tienen más agudizado para poder oír los movimientos de su enemigo, incluyendo hasta los más profundos de sus pensamientos. Pero, en este caso, Sakiro no pudo escuchar nada dentro de la mente de Gajeel. Solo alcanzó a ver una imagen, la imagen de una mujer de cabellos celestes.

"**¿U-una mujer?"** pensó Sakiro al mismo tiempo que se sobresaltaba **"¿Qué diablos esta...?".**

Un golpe directo en la cara lo sacó de sus pensamientos, del mismo modo que lo lanzaba lejos del lugar donde estaba.

—**¡No te distraigas mocoso! **— gritó Gajeel mientras golpeaba a Sakiro.

El pelipurpura cayó al suelo rodando, y al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba recibió otro golpe por parte del Redfox mayor.

—**¿E-eh? **— dijo Hari exaltado.

—**Se distrajo un momento... **— dijo Nina.

—**... Y él ya le está dando con todo **— completó Igor

"**No has cambiado nada, desde ese entonces" **pensó Tally.

Eso pasaba con el equipo de DS.

—**¡Eso es Gajeel!** — gritó Gray.

—**¡Así se hace!** — gritó Natsu.

—**Hmm... ¿Me preguntó como hizo para que Sakiro no escuchara sus pensamientos? **— se dijo Erza — **¿En que estará pensando?**

—**O más bien** — dijo Jellal tratando de corregirla — **¿En quién estará pensando?**

En la arena, Gajeel seguía golpeando a Sakiro esperando a que este cediera finalmente. Pero no contó con que Sakiro aprovechara un minúscula oportunidad para salir de su alcanza y tomar una buena cantidad de aire.

—**¡Dokuryuu...! **— estaba por disparar un aliento de dragón, pero otro golpe en la cara lo detuvo.

—**¡Tensuryuu no gothem!** — gritó Gajeel al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un buen golpe en la cara.

Este golpe ocasionó una pequeña, más bien diminuta explosión en la cara de Sakiro, quien salió volando por los aires.

"**Sí"** se dijo Tally **"Eres... el mismo niño impulsivo de ese entonces".**

* * *

Sakiro cayó al suelo finalmente derrotado.

Antes de que alguien me mate, solo quiero decir que para la próxima actualizare más temprano. Sé que este capítulo lo deje medio inconcluso, pero ya se darán una idea de lo que pasara a continuación.

Ahora sí, me despido.

Aunque sea un review malo o bueno, de todas maneras déjenlo.

LaylaRedfox fuera

:3


	30. Una victoria y un secuestro

**Capítulo 30: Una victoria y un secuestro**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Kori Akatsuki**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Gusta: Todas las mujeres**

**No le gusta: Los ingenuos**

**Magia: Magia de viento**

**Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Sakiro cayó al suelo finalmente derrotado, dejando a Gajeel como el vencedor.

No se pudo comparar con nada las ovaciones hacia FT que se presentaron ese día. No se pudo comparar con nada los llantos de felicidad que hubo por parte de los miembros de FT ese día. No se pudo comparar con nada, y tampoco se comparara con nada las batallas del equipo de FT que tuvieron esos cinco días. La emoción que se compartió... al igual que la angustia, no se puede comparar con nada. Esa fue la última vez que el equipo más fuerte de FT participó en el Daimatou Enbu, pero fue su victoria más épica que nunca antes.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**La verdad es que** — empezó a decir el sexto maestro Makarov — **¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TODOS USTEDES MOCOSOS!**

—**Sigue viéndonos como mocosos** — dijo Jellal.

—**Tú sabes cómo es** — le dijo Erza, dándole la razón al maestro.

—**¡Gi-gi! ¡Hoy es un día memorable! **— anunció Gajeel.

—**¡Sí! **— gritaron todos.

—**Nuestro último año compitiendo en nombre de Fairy Tail** — dijo Natsu —**, y creo que fue el mejor año.**

—**Es cierto** — dijo Gray feliz.

—**Pero el otro año si o si participaremos nosotros **— dijo Simon.

—**Sí **— concordaron Kami y Lily.

—**Ah, sí **— dijo Laxus —**, sobre eso... he tomado un decisión. **

Eso llamó la atención de la mayoría.

—**El próximo año no será un solo equipo sino dos equipos** — dijo Laxus con simpleza.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado.

—**¡Ahora si un brindis! **— dijo el Maestro como si nada hubiera pasado.

—**¡Sí!**

Después de eso todos bebieron y comieron, bailaron y bromaron, y todo lo que se puede hacer durante una fiesta de celebración.

Pero, cierta pelirosa está algo angustiada y medio alterada. Se fijó en la hora. Tomando en cuenta la tal "coronación al quipo por haber ganado", desde que termino el torneo habían pasado varias horas, y casi seria media noche, y nada de lo que le habían informado había pasado. Un poco más y estallaría de preocupación.

—**Oi, tranquilízate** — le dijo alguien sentándose a su lado —**, todo saldrá bien.**

—**¿Y si no? **— le preguntó la Dragneel.

—**Hey, que yo recuerde el único que debería preocuparse soy yo** — dijo Gale corrigiéndola y calmándola al mismo tiempo —**, yo fui quien descubrió todo esto, por lo que si algo sale mal será mi culpa, así que tranquilízate.**

Layla sonrió cálidamente.

—**¿Por qué tienes que tomar la responsabilidad de todo lo malo que pasa? **— le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

—**No es que esté tomando la responsabilidad **— dijo —**, además, esto no es algo malo. Si tenemos suerte solo se cabrearan un poco y luego estarán contentos y calmados.**

Layla rió.

—**Sí **— dijo mirando el centro del bar del hotel donde estaban —**, tienes razón.**

Gale la miró y sonrió, luego miró también el centro del bar.

Esos dos estaban al fondo del lugar, aislados de todo el desorden que había. Y por desorden me refiero a la borrachera, cantos y bailes improvisados, y alguna que otra pequeña pelea que había por allí.

Todo iba bien, salvo porque en este tipo de celebraciones Jellal no vigilaba lo suficientemente a Erza, por lo que no veía lo que la peliroja hacía. No estaba ni tan borracha para desmayarse, pero tampoco estaba tan consiente de lo que hacía, como por ejemplo ponerse a montar un barril en el centro del bar como si fuera un toro de feria. Simon, quien vio a su madre a lo lejos, intentó quitarse esa imagen de la mente, por lo que se estaba lamentando en un rincón, mientras Kami intentaba consolarlo, ya que su madre estaba en las mismas condiciones. También recibía apoyo de Jellal, quien hubiera detenido a Erza gustoso, pero claro, el apreciaba su vida desde hace mucho tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla solo por detener uno de los tantos alborotos de su esposa.

Pero ese alboroto se detuvo de inmediato cuando de la nada una pequeña paloma entró por la ventana y se posó en la cabeza de Erza.

Todos lograron musitar un pequeño "¿Eh?" y luego la peliroja enloqueció.

—**¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! **— gritó Erza haciendo que la paloma volara al hombro de Simon, al presenciar un pequeño Dejavu.

—**Hey **— le dijo Yukio —**, tiene algo atado a la pata.**

Lucy rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Simon y desató el pequeño papel que estaba atado a la pata del animal. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era una pequeña carta, empezó a leer.

—**Este es un mensaje para... Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Wendy Conbolt...** — empezó leyendo ese fragmento del papel, a lo que todos los presentes respondieron con un silencio absoluto —**... se les pide, hoy 6 de julio únicamente a ustedes tres, venir al cementerio Dragón rápidamente. Atentamente, gremio Dragon Slayer.**

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Gale le mandó una mirada insistente a Layla, quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—**¿Q-que significa esto? **— dijo Romeo de la nada.

—**¿Qué es lo que quiere DS de repente? **— se preguntó Lucy mirando fijamente la nota.

—**Al cementerio Dragón...**

—**¿Cómo se supieron sobre eso?**

—**Se supone que solo Fairy Tail debería saber de su existencia.**

El cementerio Dragón que había descubierto Gajeel hace tantos años, ahora solo era un secreto que todo Fairy Tail sabia, pero nadie había dicho nada al respecto.

—**¿Qué es lo que querrán? **— se preguntaban algunos.

—**¿Estarán molestos por la derrota de hoy? **— deducían otros.

—**Eso no es posible** — dijo Natsu —**, no es que los dragones seamos tan rencorosos.**

Eso hizo que se levantaran varias cejas por parte de la mayoría de los miembros presentes.

—**Oi, Lucy **— dijo Juvia —**, hay algo más escrito por la parte de atrás.**

Lucy inmediatamente volteó el papel sobre sus manos y leyó lo que decía.

—**Si se demoran más en pensar esto, atenderán las consecuencias.**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado nuevamente ¿De qué miserables consecuencias estaban hablando?

Nadie entendió a que se referían, hasta que vieron como un muchacho enmascarado entró saltando por la ventana, quien en un abrir y cerrar tomó por la cintura a Layla, la cargó como a un saco de harina y se la llevó por la ventana tan rápido como había entrado.

Todo el mundo se quedó en blanco, en especial cierto pelirosa y un rubio, pero más que nadie un peliceleste que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—**¡¿EHHHHH?!**

—**¡¿Qué carajo...?! **— gritaron Yukio y Simon exaltados.

—**Atiéndase a las consecuencias...** — dijo Jellal.

—**¿Se referían a esto? **— preguntó Gray al aire.

—**¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! **— gritaron los hermanos Dragneel, lo que quedaban claro está, puesto que su padre no había movido ni un musculo desde que se llevaron a su hija.

Pero para cuando estaba a punto de moverse, Gale ya se le había adelantado y saltó por la ventana. Cayó al suelo de la calle y empezó a correr seguido por la mirada de los presentes, quienes jurarían haber notado el mismísimo infierno en la mirada de Gale desde que se llevaron a Layla.

—**¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?! **— gritó Natsu.

Después saltó también por la ventana, sin esperar ni la minúscula ayuda de Happy siquiera.

—**Nosotros también vamos** — dijo Gajeel saltando por la ventana siguiendo a Natsu.

—**¡Sí! **— dijo Wendy saltando también.

¿Es que a nadie se le ocurría usar la puerta? Eso era lo que todos pensaron al ver a los tres Dragón Slayers salir todos juntos por la misma ventana.

—**¡¿Alguien puede explicar que mierda está pasando?! **— gritó Draco exaltado.

—**Tal vez, yo pueda responder eso** — dijo alguien desde el fondo del salón donde todos estaban.

De pronto las ventanas del lugar se cerraron repentinamente al igual que las puertas y cualquier salida que pudiera haber. De pronto empezaron a aparecer personas extrañas de todos lados, acorralando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Jellal pudo distinguir como Cobra aparecía al lado de Kinana y su hijo. Todos los miembros presentes de Fairy Tail estuvieron acorralados en el gran salón del hotel, por todos los miembros de Dragón Slayer. Y lógicamente nadie intentó hacer nada, puesto que no podían lidiar con tantos dragones reunidos en un solo lugar. El maestro de DS se acercó a donde estaba el Maestro de FT.

—**Sé lo que estarán pensando** — dijo Rainari —**, que primero mandamos una nota llamando a tres de sus miembros, que después secuestramos a una de ellos y ahora los acorralamos en su propio hotel. Descuiden, que no estamos intentando nada malo, solo hemos venido a informarles, bueno... todos nosotros, sobre un información muy importante.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieren? **— dijo Laxus.

—Es una larga historia, pero créanme que es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles, **y creo que será aún más importante para las familias Dragneel, Redfox y Conbolt.**

Esto hizo que los miembros de esas respectivas familias se sobresaltaran.

—**Ahora ¿Por dónde debería empezar?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

No sabían exactamente como, pero de alguna manera, a pesar de perder el rastro de Layla, Gale y el secuestrador, llegaron al cementerio Dragón. Natsu, impaciente, empezó a llamar a su hija.

—**¡Layla! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Respóndeme! **

—**¡Gale!**

—**¡Layla-chan! ¡Gale-kun!**

Escucharon una risa. Los tres inmediatamente se dirigieron a su origen. Se dieron cuenta de que su origen se encontraba cerca del acantilado que se encontraba en la parte central del cementerio. Para cuando llegaron se sobresaltaron al ver a tres personas al borde del acantilado. Uno sentado en una roca, el otro de pie con los brazos cruzados a su lado, y la última con las manos tras la espalda junto a los otros dos.

—**Los estábamos esperando** — dijo Igor —**, niños**

* * *

Ya llega, ya llega, ya llega, ya llega le capitulo que todos seguramente estarán esperando, y con la intriga los debo de estar dejando ¿Verdad?

Bueno, un capítulo más para el ya saben que, jeje

Ahora, sé que esta vez estoy actualizando más rápido, pero es porque no tengo nada más que hacer que sentarme a escribir. Pero la verdad no sé cuánto demorara el próximo cap, así que paciencia por favor.

Así me despido. LaylaRedfox fuera

... ... ...

¿Me dejan un review?

:3


	31. Reunión familiar

**Capítulo 31: Reunión Familiar**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Vice Eucliffe**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Gusta: La luz, Layla**

**No le gusta: Draco, Gale**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer Blanco**

**Gremio: Sabertooth**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—**Los estábamos esperando, niños **— dijo Igor.

—**¿C-cómo? **— dijo Natsu confundido, pero salió de su trance sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente —** ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿Y DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI HIJA?!**

—**¿Qué le hicieron a Layla-chan? **— dijo Wendy preocupada.

"**Él... nos llamó niños"** pensó Gajeel exaltado.

—**Hey, hey tranquilícense** — dijo Igor mientras Nina y Tally guardaban silencio —**. Pero teníamos que decirles algo importante a ustedes tres.**

Natsu se exaltó aún más.

—**¿Se puede saber que es tan importante para que hayan secuestrado a mi hija? **— dijo aguantando las ganas de golpear a Igor.

—**Oh, pues...** — este se intentó explicar, pero Nina lo interrumpió.

—**Tally **— dijo —**, ambos sabemos que esto no debe durar demasiado.**

—**Sí **— respondió él.

Ambos tomaron por el pecho a Igor, mientras él los miraba confundidos, pero su sobresaltó al sentir como lo levantaban de la roca donde estaba sentado y luego lo tiraban al vacío. Todo esto bajo la mirada de los tres Dragon Slayers allí presentes, quienes se quedaron mudos al ver que Tally y Nina arrojaron a su compañero por un acantilado.

—**Oe **— dijo Natsu confundido — **¡¿Qué están haciendo?!**

—**Wendy...** — llamó Nina, haciendo que Wendy se sobresaltara.

—**Gajeel...** — dijo Tally.

Gajeel también se sobresaltó.

Tally y Nina llevaron sus manos hacia sus respectivos cuellos.

—**Les pedimos por favor nos perdonen **— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se quitaron unos collares idénticos, desprendiendo una pequeña luz al romperse la cadena que sujetaba esos extraños dijes.

Gajeel y Wendy abrieron los ojos de par en par al sentir un olor muy, pero muy familiar en el aire. La Conbolt empezó a flaquear las piernas, para luego caer de rodillas en el suelo, para luego empezar a temblar con los ojos en blanco. Gajeel estaba de la misma forma, pero se mantenía de pie, aunque se notaba que estaba temblando. Natsu los miró preocupado.

—**Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?**

—**E-ellos son...** — dijo Wendy débilmente.

—**No... **— dijo Gajeel —**... es... i-imposible.**

Tally y Nina solo siguieron mirándolos, hasta que del acantilado surgió una luz, una luz de color rojo amarillento. De repente Natsu también sintió un olor familiar.

—**E-ese olor...** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Esa voz...** — decía Wendy mientras las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus mejillas.

—**No puede ser...** — dijo Natsu con los ojos en blanco.

Detrás de Tally y Nina apareció de repente una gran garra, y después otra idéntica, después empezó a subir algo por el acantilado, hasta que pudo dejar ver al enorme dragón rojo que había aparecido de repente.

—**...I-Igneel...**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¡¿EHHHHHH?!**

—**Oi, no se alarmen tanto **— dijo Rainari a los miembros de FT.

—**¿Cómo no quieres que se alarmen después de que les dijiste esto? **— le dijo Cobra con tono ironico.

—**D-debes estar bromeando** — dijo Gray exaltado.

—**Sí eso es verdad entonces... **— empezó diciendo Erza.

—**Ya deben haberse encontrado ¿Verdad?** — dijo Lucy.

—**Sí **— respondió Rainari —**, todo el plan fue un éxito.**

—**E-esto... **— dijo Draco.

—**... es increíble **— siguió diciendo Lily mientras Ana caía al suelo de rodillas.

Se empezaron a oír los murmullos de todo el gremio por el hotel entero.

—**Dragones...**

—**... en un gremio.**

—**Esto es increíble.**

—**Por favor** — dijo Rainari —**, les hemos contado todo esto a ustedes porque sabíamos que no dirían nada.**

—**No tienes que preocuparte —** dijo Laxus —**, ningún miembro de Fairy Tail dirá nada ¿Verdad?**

—**¡SÍ!**

Rai sonrió.

—**Muchas gracias, de todos modos esos tres tenían que decirles la verdad a sus **_**niños**_— dijo tranquilamente.

—**Si es que a ellos aún les puedes llamar niños **— dijo Jellal.

—**Entonces **— dijo Romeo sentándose en una silla y cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara pensativa —**... eso quiere decir... ¡¿Qué tendré que conocer a mi suegra?!**

Varios se quedaron en blanco después de escuchar eso, o simplemente miraron a Romeo con decepción.

—**Papá...** — decía Miku siniestramente, aunque ya varios entendían su dolor.

—**Conoceremos a...** — dijo Levy.

—**Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine **— completó Lucy — **¿Y yo que pensaba que Natsu nunca lo encontraría?**

—**Yo también pensaba lo mismo de Gajeel...** — comentó Levy tristemente.

—**Aún me parece increíble** — dijo Pantherlily.

—**Después de tanto tiempo** — decía Happy —**, aunque... me alegro.**

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Charle.

Lucy empezó a llorar, Ikki inmediatamente fue a consolarla al lado de Max y Happy.

—**Todos estos años... **— dijo entre sollozos —**... ya lo encontró.**

Levy también derramó unas pocas lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad.

Rainari sonrió junto con Cobra y Kinana.

—**Por cierto **— lo llamó Draco — **¿Solo ustedes sabían esto?**

—**No **— negó Cobra —**, Meredy también lo sabía.**

Gray, Jellal y Juvia se sobresaltaron.

—**Pero es porque ella nos estaba ayudando con los problemas del consejo **— explicó Rai.

—**Oh, era por eso **— dijo Draco entendiendo.

—**Pero** — dijo Sakiro, quien no había medido palabra desde que DS entró al hotel —**, Gale-san y Layla-san también lo sabían.**

El lugar entero quedó en silencio.

—**Gale-nii... **— dijo Música con un leve tic en el ojo mientras Levy se sobresaltaba.

—**... y Onee-chan... **— dijo Ikki.

—**... ¿Lo sabían? **— dijo Lucy sorprendida.

—**No, Layla no se daría cuenta de eso tan fácilmente** — dijo Simon.

—**Gale lo descubrió y se lo dijo a ella, es la explicación más lógica** — dijo Yukio.

—**Entonces...** — dijo Ana con tono débil.

—**...él lo sabía, y no nos dijo nada **— dijo Lily de la misma manera.

Sobre Draco apareció un aura oscura.

—**¡LO MATO! ¡YO JURO QUE LO MATO!**

Draco enloqueció finalmente.

—**Ya me parecía extraño que a Layla la secuestren tan fácilmente** — dijo Ur.

—**Sí** — decía Makarov débilmente.

Cornelia revisó sus cartas rápidamente, y cuando vio el resultado final se sobresaltó demasiado. En una de sus cartas estaba el dibujo de un padre, y en la otra estaba el dibujo de un dragón. Cornelia rió irónicamente, para luego asustarse ya que Simon estaba allí a su lado viendo el procedimiento completamente.

—**¿No pudiste haber hecho hace seis días?** — dijo mientras ella reía nerviosamente.

Rainari estaba pensativo.

—**Me pregunto... ¿Cómo les estará yendo a esos tres?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¿Se puede saber qué clase de secuestro fue ese? **— dijo Gale molesto.

—**Lo siento **— dijo Hari –el secuestrador– pesadamente —**, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.**

—**Pero no deberías al menos... **— Gale quiso quejarse aun más, pero Layla lo interrumpió.

—**A callar **— ordenó a ambos Dragon Slayers allí presentes.

Desde el lugar donde estaban se podía observar gran parte del cementerio dragón. Estaban en una especia de cueva, y a través de un agujero pequeño que había allí, de rodillas, Layla logró ver como el acantilado se iluminó por una luz roja, de donde salió un enorme dragón rojo.

—**Entonces ¿Esa es la apariencia real del abuelo? **— dijo para sí.

Gale miró también la escena, a través de otro agujero. Le sorprendió el tamaño de Igneel, se imaginó como seria su abuelo en realidad. Logró divisar a su padre y a los demás, quienes estaban realmente sorprendidos.

—**Espero que todo salga bien** — dijo para sí.

De pronto un olor salado llegó a su nariz, miró inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Layla, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—**Hey...**

—**¿Qué pasa? **— dijo Hari preocupado.

—**No, es solo que...** — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, y luego levantando la vista —**... me siento feliz.**

Eso lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa a ambos muchachos, para luego volver a ver a través del agujero la escena.

Gale primero la miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió felizmente. Hari lo empujó a un lugar más apartado para decirle algo.

—**Es una chica linda **— dijo haciendo que el Redfox se sobresaltara —**, cuídala bien.**

Gale solo se quedó en blanco pensando en que alguien más descubrió su secretito, el cual ya no era tan secreto.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Natsu se quedó atónito, con los ojos en blanco. Gajeel se quedó callado, pero se notaba que temblaba un poco. Y Wendy seguía de rodillas en el piso, todavía sollozante.

—**¡¿QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO?! **— gritó el poderoso dragón del fuego — **¡¿Y SI NO ME TRANSFORMABA A TIEMPO QUÉ?!**

—**Igneel** — dijeron Tally y Nina, o mejor dicho Metalicana y Grandine.

Igneel solo puso una cara de confusión, luego miró a los magos que estaban al frente de ellos. Luego comprendió la situación. Tomó un poco de impulso desde la posición donde estaba, para luego dar un pequeño salto sobre los presentes, aterrizando detrás de ellos causando un leve estruendo, luego se giró para tener al frente a Natsu. Grandine se acercó a Wendy y se arrodilló al frente suyo, y luego tomó uno de sus hombros con su mano y con la otra le secó las lágrimas.

—**Has crecido mucho, Wendy** — dijo la dragón del cielo con los ojos cristalizados.

—**Tú también Natsu** — habló el dragón de fuego llamando la atención de su hijo.

—**Pero tú no Gajeel** — esta vez hablo Metalicana —**, no has cambiado ni siquiera ni un poco.**

Los tres Dragón Slayers se quedaron en silencio, mirando a sus padres sorprendidos. Pero la primera en reaccionar fue Wendy.

—**G-Grandine...** — dijo sollozante, pero finalmente no pudo más y rompió en llanto e inmediatamente se aferró a su madre por el cuello, mientras su madre solo correspondía el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Gajeel miró la escena y luego miró a su padre, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras sonreía. El Redfox torció los labios y luego bajó la mirada. Metalicana sonrió con aun más calidez al ver que su hijo empezó a llorar. Se acercó a él, para darse cuenta que hasta en su forma humana era más alto que él. Para sorpresa de Gajeel, Metalicana colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, y luego revolvió sus cabellos.

—**Eres el mismo muchacho impulsivo de hace tiempo** — dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La última vez que Gajeel había llorado tanto, fue cuando nació su hija, Metalicana, a quien le había puesto el nombre en honor a su padre.

Natsu miró a sus dos compañeros, luego miró a su padre, quien le sonreía.

—**Ha pasado tiempo, Natsu** — dijo el dragón feliz.

El Dragneel no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente a su padre adoptivo y apoyar su cabeza sobre sus escamas, mientras que una mano apretaba otra de las escamas del dragón. Igneel solo le sonrió feliz.

En alguna parte de la ciudad, un reloj marcó la media noche. Oficialmente era 7 de Julio. En ese mismo día, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Wendy Marvel –quien ahora era conocida como Wendy Conbolt– perdieron a sus dragondes, y en ese mismo día, los recuperaron por completo.

* * *

Yyyyyy... se encontraron XD

Bueno, ahora quisiera felicitar a las 5 primeras personas que se dieron cuenta de esto, algunos lo escribieron directamente, y otros solo escribieron indirectas, pero bueno, aquí van.

**1. Valen. dg-san**

**2. Barbara-san Blackthorn Herondale**

**3. K-chan Dragnel Inuzuka21**

**4. Sieghart-kun JF**

**5. Katynalu-san**

Exactamente en ese orden. Felicidades a todos ustedes por poner indirectas y directas en los reviews.

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro? ¿Sin mucho sentimiento o demasiado dulce?

Su opinión en los reviews por favor

Layla Redfox fuera

:3


	32. 7 de Julio

**Capítulo 32: Siete de Julio**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Hikari Eucliffe**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: Ganar**

**No le gusta: Perder, la oscuridad**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer Blanco**

**Gremio: Sabertooth**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

—**Bueno, ya** — dijo Natsu algo sollozante —**, nos reunimos, nos abrazamos, incluso lloramos pero ahora... **— tragó mucho aire antes de decir esto —**... exijo una explicación detallada del por qué nos dejaron hace casi 35 años.**

—**Sí** — dijeron Gajeel y Wendy quienes estaban a su lado.

—**Hey, hey, tranquilícense **— dijo Igneel ya convertido en humano de nuevo.

—**Pero no** — dijo Metalicana —**, no les diremos nada, aquí estamos ¿Qué más quieren?**

—**¡¿Qué?! **— gritó Natsu exaltado.

—**Ósea ¡¿Se desaparecen por 35 años y no piensan darnos una explicación detallada de porque?!** — dijo Wendy furiosa.

—**Primero, solo han pasado 34 años, falta un año exacto para que pasen los 35; segundo, es una larga historia y conociendo a los hijos de estos dos mediocres de aquí, no creo que vayan a entender; y tercero, tengo sueño y ya quiero ir a conocer a mi nieta y joderle la vida a mi yerno** — explicó Grandine con simpleza.

El segundo punto molestó a los 2 hombres y a los 2 dragones allí presentes, y el tercer punto no le gusto para nada a Wendy.

—**Aunque me duela admitirlo** — dijo Igneel suspirando —**, tiene razón, quiero conocer de una vez por todas a mi nuera y a mis demás nietos.**

—**Pero...** — intentó decir Natsu, pero fue interrumpido.

—**Momento ¿Dijiste **_**demás **_**nietos?** — Gajeel se dio cuenta de algo — **¿Dónde están Layla y Gale a todo esto?**

Metalicana e Igneel se miraron, luego señalaron a un lado. Los tres Slayers allí presentes giraron la cabeza solo para encontrar a Layla quien estaba riendo nerviosamente a lado de Hari quien saludaba con la mano derecha. Los Slayers entendieron que él había "secuestrado" a Layla, todo parte del palan tal vez. Ambos acercándose, hasta que Layla se colocó, solo por seguridad, al lado de su abuelo, quien rápidamente puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

—**Sí, a esta niña ya la conocía** — dijo Igneel con simpleza.

—**Layla ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos no nos...?** — por segunda vez en la noche Natsu fue interrumpido.

—**Momento **— dijo Wendy —**, Layla-chan, tú no descubriste esto primero ¿o sí?**

Layla no trabajaba nada bien bajo presión, y a la presión de la que estamos hablando es que tanto su padre como Gajeel la estaban mirando severamente, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que responder.

—**No** — respondió con la mirada baja.

Natsu y Gajeel descubrieron al instante quien había descubierto todo tipo de información al respecto y no les dijo nada.

—**¿Dónde está el puto? **— dijo Natsu mirando con insistencia a Hari, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El peliceleste se encontraba a salvo encima del acantilado donde los demás se encontraban ahora. Gale tal vez se habría salvado de las garras de su padre y de Natsu, pero todas sus esperanzas de que no lo hicieran puré se fueron al caño cuando una piedra cayó al suelo, señalando por completo su escondite. El Redfox menor se alarmó cuando Natsu y Gajeel levantaron la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos. Y él mismo podría jurarlo, podía ver el mismísimo infierno en los ojos de ambos. No estaban nada, para nada felices.

Gale se puso de pie inmediatamente y luego salió corriendo como pavo en navidad.

—**Gajeel, te juro que voy a matarlo** — dijo Natsu sin mirar a su compañero.

—**No te voy a detener **— dijo Gajeel resignado.

—**Oigan, no molesten al muchacho** — dijo Metalicana —**, lo descubrió antes que nadie demostrando que es verdaderamente inteligente. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿En verdad es tu hijo, Gajeel? ¿O salió a su madre? Bueno, eso no lo podre saber si no me la presentas, así que vámonos de una vez **— dijo el dragón al mismo tiempo que esperaba una respuesta.

Gajeel solo lo miró con un leve tic en el ojo.

—**34 años de ausencia y me dices todo eso** — dijo sin dejar su tic —**, vámonos de una vez maldito viejo.**

Gajeel empezó a caminar seguido por un victorioso Metalicana.

—**Entonces, Natsu ¿Cómo es mi nuera? Espero igual que esta niña **— dijo Igor apretando más el agarre con Layla, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña risa.

—**Igneel, ni te lo imaginas **— dijo empezando a caminar.

Hari se dispuso a seguir a los Dragneel y a Igneel, pero la inquietante incógnita de Wendy hacia su madre lo detuvo.

—**No es en serio lo de joderle la vida a Romeo ¿verdad?** — dijo Wendy esperanzada.

—**Soy madre** — respondió Grandine —**, y eso es lo que las madres hacen.**

Wendy solo empezó a preocuparse.

Hari siguió su camino, sintiendo pena por el esposo de Wendy, pero quien más le preocupaba en verdad era Gale. si bien había logrado huir de las garras de Natsu y Gajeel, sabía perfectamente que el pobre muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba en el hotel.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¿Se demoraran mucho?** — dijo Draco con risa de psicópata —**. Porque, la verdad yo ya quiero matar a ese desgraciado.**

—**Oe, tranquilízate** — dijo Simon.

—**Déjalo Simon** — le dijo Lily —**, de todos modos yo también quiero destriparlo.**

Un aura oscura cubría por completo a Draco y a Lily.

—**Estos dos así** — comentó Makarov —**, dan miedo.**

—**Sí **— concordaron los hermanos Fullbuster.

La mayoría del gremio ya se había a sus respectivas habitaciones, y el gremio de DS regresó a su hotel también, excepto la familia de Cobra y Rainari.

—**Gale-nii lo sabía y no me dijo nada **— dijo Música con la cara plantada sobre la mesa.

—**Onee-chan no me dijo nada tampoco** — decía Ikki a su lado.

—**Yo tampoco sabía nada** — dijo Miku.

—**Pero ¿no deberían alegrarse ya que sus abuelos están bien?** — preguntó Hikami.

—**Sí pero...** — respondió Música —**... me gustaría haberlo sabido de antemano.**

Hikami solo miró a sus tres amigos tristemente, hubiera querido decirles algo en ese momento, pero alguien que entró por la puerta rápidamente lo interrumpió. Gale cerró la puerta con un portazo, y luego apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta, después se quedó jadeante y se relajó un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tres personas los estaban mirando diabólicamente. La frente del peliceleste se puso de color azul.

—**M-mierda.**

Se giró rápidamente preparado para abrir la puerta de salida, pero luego esas tres personas lo atraparon antes de que pudier tomar el pomo de la puerta, terminó con una espada en el cuello, un puño encendido en fuego a escasos centímetros de la cabeza y una lanza apuntando hacia su frente. Todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco al ver a Gale siendo atrapado tan patéticamente por Draco, Ana y Lily.

—**Oye **— dijo Lily siniestramente — **¿se puede saber por qué mierda no nos dijiste nada?**

Gale tragó duro, para luego intentar responder, pero solo le salieron cosas balbuceadas. Lily se alejó unos centímetros y empezó a caminar en frente de su hermano.

—**La razón del por qué le dijiste a Layla antes que a nadie ya lo sé** — dijo causando un severo sonrojo en Gale —**, pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?**

Gale bajó la mirada.

—**Lo siento, quería decirles pero...** — miró a Lily a la cara —**... pero no pensé que serían tan idiotas para no darse cuenta.**

—**¡¿EHH?! **— dijeron los tres que estaban acorralando a Gale.

—**Solo piénsenlo, los nombres, el apellido, el elemento que usa cada uno** — dijo irónicamente —**, es simple.**

Los tres se pusieron a pensar, los demás presentes también, hasta que dieron en el clavo y se dieron cuenta. Al parecer solo necesitaban una pequeña indirecta.

—**Oh, tiene razón **— dijo Simon de repente en la barra del bar.

—**¿Ven? **— dijo Gale mientras Draco y Ana lo soltaban y lo dejaban caer al suelo.

—**Aun así debiste decirnos** — dijo Levy un tanto molesta al lado de Lucy.

—**Lo siento** — dijo pesadamente mientras se ponía de pie —**, por cierto, vayan preparándose, que están por llegar.**

Tanto los hermanos Dragneel, Redfox y la pequeña Miku se sobresaltaron, para luego quedarse mudos.

—**Estoy nervioso...** — dijo Romeo colocando su cara sobre la mesa.

—**Yo también...** — dijeron Lucy y Levy.

—**¿Q-qué se supone que deberíamos decirles? **— dijo Draco a la nada.

—**Solo hagan exactamente lo que ellos digan **— ordenó Gale —**, si es que quieren seguir conservando sus vidas.**

Sus hermanos presentes se quedaron en blanco al igual que los hermanos Dragneel.

—**¿Eso te sirvió a ti? **— preguntó Draco desconfiado.

—**Pues sí** — respondió simplemente.

—**Por cierto **— dijo Sakiro de repente —**, ya están aquí. Detrás de la puerta.**

Ahora si fue silencio absoluto. Se escuchó como la puerta se abrió de golpe.

* * *

A partir de ahora voy a empezar a poner tracks, así que disfruten :3

* * *

_[Nakama Tachi Ost – Extended]_

—**¡Hey! **— dijo Natsu entrando por la puerta —**, Luce, mira quien...**

Fue interrumpido por su propio padre y Metalicana.

—**A ver, queremos a nuestros nietos presentes aquí, y que nos den sus nombres, edades y magias de menor a mayor** — dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos dragones — **¡AHORA!**

No se necesitó ni un segundo para que los hermanos Dragneel y Redfox se reunieran en ese mismo instante.

—**¡Draco Dragneel! ¡17 años! ¡Dragon Slayer de Fuego, señor! **— dijo en modo militar.

—**¡I-Ikki Dragneel, 12 años, Maga celestial señor! **— dijo Ikki imitando a su hermano.

Igneel los miró detenidamente, para luego sonreír y colocar las manos en las cabezas de ambos.

—**Se nota que son fuertes **— dijo sonriendo.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, mientras Layla sonreía detrás de su abuelo.

Metalicana se aclaró la garganta.

—**¿Qué? ¿Igneel es el único que va a recibir atención? **— dijo alertando a su nietos.

Quienes se presentaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—**¡Música Redfox! ¡13 años! ¡Manipulación de plata señor! **

—**¡L-Lily Redfox! ¡16 años! ¡Dragon Slayer de Hierro! **— dijo un tanto nerviosa.

—**¡M-M-Metalicana Redfox! ¡17 años! ¡Re-equipamiento de espadas! **— dijo ella aún más nerviosa que Lily.

El dragón de hierro se quedó pasmado.

—**¿Metalicana?¿La llamaste Metalicana?** — dijo mirando a Gajeel quien se sobresaltó.

—**Ah, emm... sí **— dijo el Redfox mayor algo preocupado.

Metalicana, parpadeó, luego miró a Ana, luego volvió a mirar a Gajeel, después torció el labio.

—**¡Gajeel~! **— dijo saltando sobre este.

—**¡Aléjate maldito viejo! **

Desde una mesa apartada, Lucy, Levy, Erza y Juvia miraban todo lo que pasaba. Lucy y Levy estaban algo nerviosas.

—**Tranquilas, les caerán bien** — les animó Erza.

Ellas solo bajaron la mirada, hasta que el dragón de fuego se acercó a la mesa.

—**Muy bien señoritas, ¿quién de ustedes es mi nuera?** — dijo Igneel cruzado de brazos.

Erza y Juvia señalaron a la rubia allí presente, quien se sobresaltó.

—**¿Y la mía? **— dijo Metalicana acercándose.

Esta vez señalaron a Levy.

Ambos dragones observaron a sus respectivas nueras mientras estás solo temblaban, pero eso de detuvo cuando los dos dragones sonrieron.

—**Es un placer conocerlas** — dijo Metalicana.

—**Gracias por cuidar a Natsu todo estos años** — dijo Igneel algo resignado pero sonriente de todos modos.

Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—**También es un placer conocerte, Metalicana-san** — dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

—**No fue nada, Igneel** — dijo la rubia feliz —**, aunque no es un trabajo fácil cuidar de alguien como Natsu.**

—**Oye **— se quejó Natsu mientras Igneel reía.

A un lado de ellos se encontraba Grandine mirando detenidamente a Romeo, quien solo podía temblar.

—**Aprobado** — dijo la dragón del cielo como si nada con el dedo pulgar en alto.

—**¿Qué hubiera pasado si decías denegado? **— dijo Wendy con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

Grandien se dio cuenta de que Miku la miraba detrás suyo, se giró para mirarla. La pequeña Conbolt se sobresaltó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su abuela sonreía.

—**Espero nos llevemos bien, Miku-chan** — dijo la dragón con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Miku se tranquilizara.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta.

—**Muy bien, ya todos se presentaron, se alegraron de conocerse, me insultaron indirectamente, pero bueno ahora quiero saber...** — dijo tragando aire —** ¿Dónde está el puto de tu hijo Gajeel?**

Todos menos Natsu miraron al lugar donde se suponía debería estar Gale, pero lo único que quedaba era una línea puenteada que marcaba la forma Gale.

—**Mierda** — dijo Natsu a la nada mientras Lucy e Igneel suspiraban.

—**Muy bien ya están aquí **— dijo Laxus bajando las escaleras junto a Rainari —**, ahora vengan que tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante.**

—**Ustedes tres** — dijo Rai señalando las escaleras —**, tú también Cobra.**

Natsu y Gajeel siguieron a Laxus, y los demás dragones siguieron a su maestro. Natsu de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Oe, Luce ¿Dónde están Jellal y Gray?** — preguntó Natsu.

Lucy lo miró confundida.

—**Natsu, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? **— dijo —**, hoy es 7 de julio.**

Natsu al principio, al igual que los demás dragones. Excepto Gajeel y Laxus, ellos si entendían. Algo se prendió en la cabeza de Natsu.

—**Ah, es verdad** — dijo Natsu tristemente.

—**¿Pasa algo? **— preguntó Igneel.

—**Te explico luego** — dijo Natsu.

—**Hey, rápido** — dijo Laxus desde el segundo piso.

Después los 8 desaparecieron en el segundo.

—**Hmm... ¿Dónde estará el hierrito?** — se preguntó Makarov.

—**A saber **— dijo Lily.

—**Déjenme intentar** — dijo Sakiro mientras cerraba los ojos, los cuales abrió después de unos segundos — **Hmp... Él y Gajeel usan las mismas tácticas para escapar de mi oído.**

—**Te refieres a que...** — dijo Hari al lado suyo.

Sakiro solo asintió, mientras Hari suspiraba.

—**¿De que estarán hablando? **— se preguntó Draco junto a Ana y Yukio.

Kami se fijó en que su madre había subido las escaleras, junto con Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Erza. Al parecer pidieron su presencia allá arriba. Luego se dio cuenta de que Simon y Ur estaban al lado de la ventana, mirándola desinteresadamente, esperando a que sus padres llegaran. Sabia porque estaban así, era 7 de julio de todos modos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_[The Promised Land Far Away Ost – Extended]_

—**No sé por qué me hubiera gustado conocer a Igneel y a los demás **— dijo Gray ajustándose la capucha que llevaba.

—**Sí... **— concordó Jellal —**... yo también hubiera querido quedarme.**

Gray suspiró y siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque. Subieron por el sendero que se encontraba por allí, hasta llegar cerca, la cual Jellal pudo abrir sin ningún problema. Luego siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña llanura. Lograron divisar a una mujer de cabellos rosas al frente de una tumba.

—**Entonces **— dijo Gray acercándose — **¿Tú ya lo sabias?**

—**Sí** — dijo Meredy sin dejar de ver la tumba —**, pero de eso me entere hace unos tres meses. En ese entonces ya estaba ayudando a DS con su transformación a gremio legal.**

—**Oh, era eso** — dijo Jellal.

—**Sí...** — Meredy dejo de hablar cuando juntó ambas manos en frente de la tumba.

Gray y Jellal solo miraron con cierta tristeza la tumba, la tumba de un ser muy querido.

* * *

_Descanse en paz Ultear Milkovish_

_Gran Hermana_

_Gran Madre_

_Gran Compañera_

_X766 - X791_

* * *

—**Saben, desde que ella se fue... me empecé a sentir identificado con Natsu **— dijo Gray de repente.

Jellal lo miró confundido, Meredy siguió rezando.

—**Este fue... el día en ambos perdimos a un ser querido** — explicó —**... nosotros perdimos una hermana, él perdió un padre. Por eso me siento... más bien me sentía identificado con él... aunque me alegra que al fin haya encontrado a su padre.**

Gray sonrió tristemente, Jellal también sonrió.

Él tenía razón, fue ese día que perdieron a un ser querido. El día de 7 de julio.

* * *

Holaaaa

Qué tal? Como les va?

Esto es solo un saludo, y sí, el cap me quesó más largo de lo habitual, pero bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado irónico? ¿Normal?

Como sea, dejen sus reviews

Layla Redfox fuera

:3


	33. Gremio Dragon Slayer

**Capítulo 33: Gremio Dragon Slayer**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Yami Cheney**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Gusta: Su gremio, la oscuridad, Layla**

**No le gusta: Gale**

**Magia: Dragon Slayer de las sombras**

**Gremio: Sabertooth**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Rainari quería hablar de un tema importante junto con los tres dragones y cobra. Quería al maestro de FT y al equipo respectivo ahí mismo, y si era posible a sus familias también. Grandine pidió la presencia de Wendy y de Romeo, por lo que ellos también se encontraban allí. También Rainari quería esperar, por alguna razón a Jellal y a Gray, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes. Después de una media hora estos dos llegaron finalmente, quedándose al lado de sus respectivas esposas, no sin antes saludar a los padres de sus compañeros. Cabe recalcar que a Gray y a Jellal les agradaba la idea de que los tres DS hayan encontrado a sus respectivos padres.

—**Muy bien Rainari** — dijo Laxus —**, ya estamos todos ¿De querías hablar?**

Rai se aclaró la garganta.

—**Bueno, quería hablarles en especial a un tema a Gray y Juvia Fullbuster y a Jellal Fernández **— explicó el maestro de Dragón Slayer, sorprendiendo a los nombrados —**. Me enteré de que ustedes son cercanos a Meredy.**

—**Ah, sí **— dijo Juvia no muy nerviosa.

—**Sí **— comentó Jellal —**, ella sabía sobre este tema ¿No? **— el Fernández se cruzó de brazos —**. Quería hablar seriamente con ella, pero hoy no es un buen día.**

—**Por favor no regañes a Meredy-chan** — dijo Grandine.

—**Le pedimos que no le dijera el secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes** — dijo Metalicana.

—**Queríamos ser nosotros quienes les dijéramos** — aclaró Igneel —**, además, no se puede confiar en nadie cuando estas ocultando a 15 dragones en un solo lugar.**

—**Claro** — dijo Gray —**, yo entiendo, es solo que... momento...**

—**¡¿Dijiste 15 dragones?!** — solo los miembros de Fairy Tail se exaltaron, incluso el maestro y Jellal.

Los miembros de DS miraron con decepción a Igneel, luego suspiraron.

—**Sí** — excusó Cobra —**, aquí mismo hay 4 de esos 15 dragones.**

Natsu y los demás Dragón Slayers se quedaron en blanco.

—**E-e-espera un momento...** — dijo Natsu ciertamente nervioso —**... si eso es cierto... eso significa que tú...**

Señaló a Rainari, quien sonrió.

Laxus se quedó en blanco.

—**Déjenme presentarme formalmente** — se puso de pie —**. Soy Rainari, el dragón del rayo Rainari.**

Todos los de FT se quedaron en blanco nuevamente.

—**Y como fue escogido para ser el maestro del gremio** — dijo Grandine —**, eso significa que...**

—**... es el dragón más fuerte del gremio** — dijeron Igneel y Metalicana con la mirada baja y un aura oscura rodeándolos.

—**¡¿EHHH?!** — exclamaron sus respectivos hijos.

Erick se aclaró la garganta.

—**Estas siendo demasiado modesto, Metalicana-san** — dijo sobresaltando a Gajeel.

—**Jeje, tienes razón** — dijo el dragón de hierro nerviosamente.

—**¡¿Eh?!**

—**Este imberbe de aquí rechazó el puesto de maestro** — dijo Grandine señalando a Metalicana.

Gajeel y Levy se quedaron en blanco.

—**No sirvo para maestro, créanme** — dijo él modestamente.

Algo se desmoronó dentro del subconsciente de Gajeel.

—**Bueno** — dijo Rainari cambiando de tema —**, ese era el tema de Meredy, y el tema de los 15 dragones en el gremio ya que alguien no puede cerrar su hocico** — eso ultimo lo dijo gruñendo hacia Igneel, quien solo bajó la mirada —**, el tema de veras importante es... que queríamos hablar sobre los Dragón Slayers de sombra y luz que están en Sabertooth.**

Natsu y Gajeel se sobresaltaron.

—**Ellos son Dragón Slayers de tercera generación ¿no es cierto?** — quiso saber Metalicana.

Natsu no supo que decir, ni Gajeel ni Mira ni Laxus. Les preocupó lo que les pudiera pasar a sus compatriotas si hablaban de más.

—**Sí es así, por favor les pedimos nos digan si saben algo sobre sus dragones** — dijo Rainari seriamente.

Natsu bajó la mirada, por lo que fue Gajeel quien respondió.

—**Sí** — dijo —**, sabemos lo que pasó con sus dragones.**

Rainari y los demás lo miraron insistentemente, pero más que nadie, Grandine. Wendy pudo notar la impaciencia y angustia que se reflejaba en su madre.

**—Ambos están muertos** — dijo con expresión de tristeza —**, Weisslogia le pidió a Sting que lo asesinara, pensando que este se volvería más fuerte. Y Skiadrum estaba enfermo, por lo que Rogue solo lo ayudo a morir.**

Los dragones presentes bajaron la mirada.

—**Ya veo** — dijo Igneel —**, esos dos... siempre habían sido tercos.**

—**Skiadrum enfermó entonces...** — dijo Grandine cubriendo sus ojos con su pelo blanco.

Los labios le temblaron un poco, luego se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación con camino desconocido. Wendy quiso ir tras ella pero fue detenida.

—**Será mejor dejarla sola** — dijo Metalicana —**, creo que es lo mejor.**

Wendy se resignó y volvió a tomar asiento junto a su esposo, quien la abrazó por los hombros rápidamente.

—**¿Solo querían hablar de eso?** — preguntó Laxus algo molesto.

—**No** — respondió Rainari, sorprendiendo a los dragones de su gremio —**, quería preguntarles cuando volvían a Magnolia.**

Laxus lo pensó un momento.

—**Sera dos días después del baile anual, supongo** — respondió.

—**Ah, si es así, quisiera que te llevaras a estos dos y a Grandine con ustedes** — dijo señalando a Igneel y a Metalicana.

—**¿Eh?** — lograron pronunciar los dragones y sus respectivos hijos.

—**Quisiera que recuperaran el tiempo perdido con sus hijos** — explicó el dragón del rayo.

—**R-Rai...** — dijo Igneel confundido.

—**Ni siquiera yo puedo decirles lo que es difrutar del tiempo que se tiene con los hijos** — dijo él nostálgicamente.

—**¿Te refieres a...?** — Mira quería asegurarse de algo.

—**Hablo de Hari** — dijo sonriendo —**, encontré a ese pequeño hace 18 años, desde entonces, no me he separado de él** — rió un poco —**. De hecho fue él quien dio la idea de crear Dragon Salyer.**

Igneel y Metalicana no salían de su asombro.

—**Así que por favor, llévalos a Magnolia el tiempo que sea necesario** — dijo levantándose de su asiento —**. Con eso me retiro, Erick, vámonos.**

Se dirigió a bajar las escaleras seguido por Cobra.

—**A ustedes dos los ver más tarde, vean a Grandine por favor.**

Dicho esto ambos se retiraron, se escuchó como en el primer piso, Erick llamó a Sakiro y a Kinana, y Rai llamó a Hari, diciéndoles que ya era hora de irse. Después de unos breves segundos, y unas cuantas despedidas, la presencia de todos ellos desapareció.

—**Rai... ese tipo...** — dijo Igneel con la mirada baja —**... es realmente genial.**

—**Cuanto quiero a esa bestia...** — dijo Metalicana de la misma forma que Igneel.

—**¡¿De qué están hablando?!** — dijeron sus respectivos hijos.

—**Bueno, cambiando de tema...** — dijeron los dos dragones ya reincorporados.

**"Que rapidez"** pensaron todos.

—**Queríamos hablar de...** — primero comenzó Igneel cruzándose de brazos mientras Metalicana asentía.

—**¿Cuántos pretendientes tienen nuestras hijas?** — dijeron ambos.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail presentes se fueron de espaldas.

—**¡¿De eso quieren hablar?!** — volvieron a exclamar sus respectivos hijos.

—**Bueno, si ese es el caso...** — a Gray le brillaron los ojos —**... Lily solo tiene uno, que es el hijo de nuestro queridísimo** **maestro** — a Laxus le molestó un tanto el comentario mientras Mira solo se le resbaló una gota de sudor tras la cabeza —**, Ana tiene dos, que son el hijo de este idiota de aquí y nuestro queridísimo hijo** — a Natsu le enfureció de sobremanera el comentario de Gray —**, Ikki tiene a nuestro otro queridísimo hijo y posiblemente el hijo menor de Rogue y de Yukino** — dijo refiriéndose a Hikami y a Sora —**. Y por último Layla, tiene tres, que son el hijo de Sting y Lisanna, el otro hijo de Rogue y el hijo de este cavernícola.**

Gajeel se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear a Gray, pero se tranquilizó cuando la _elaborada _explicación de este finalizó, dejando a los dos dragones en blanco.

—**A ver** — dijo Metalicana —**, uno y dos ¿Uno y dos?! Ya, puedo aprobar al niñito de hielo ese y al nieto de Igneel, pero ¿Por qué nuestra Lily solo tiene un pretendiente?**

—**Uhmm** — Gray se puso a pensar, lo que no le gustó para nada a los presentes, porque conociendo a Gray, quien a lo largo de los años había ganado el grotesco habito de pensar las cosas en alto, pudiera decir algo que lo dejara en coma permanente —**, tal vez sea porque la pequeña heredó la figura de Levy de hace 20 años.**

El Fullbuster mayor se cubrió la boca en seguida. Todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

Nadie de los que estaban allí supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gray salió volando por la ventana, después de recibir el golpe de un mazo hecho por Levy inmediatamente, quien emanaba un aura oscura.

—**Juvia** — empezó diciendo Gajeel —**, un día de estos vamos a matarlo.**

—**Juvia entiende** — dijo esta pesadamente.

—**Como decía...** — dijo Igneel viendo la ventana rota —** Con que Ikki tiene dos pretendientes ¿eh? Pues no suena tan mal la idea su uno de ellos también es mago celestial** — Lucy y Natsu se preguntaron cómo es que sabía eso —**, pero... ¡¿Tres?! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué nuestra Layla tiene tres?! ¡Y peor aún, los tres son Dragón Slayers!** — el dragón de fuego detuvo su escandalo pensando en quien sabe que —**. Pero si ese es el caso no me dejan otra que aprobar al hijo de este tipo.**

Eso último lo dijo señalando a Metalicana. Natsu se sobresaltó.

—**¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!** — exclamó el Dragneel enfureciendo un tanto a Levy.

—**Natsu** — dijo el dragón llamando su atención —**, yo quiero bisnietos.**

Eso hizo que algo dentro de Natsu se quebrara, y llenara a Levy y Gajeel de alegría.

—**No eres alguien para decidir la vida de tus hijos... hijo** — dijo el dragón recalcando la última palabra —**. Ellos ya verán lo que hacen con su vida.**

—**Entonces ese niño si estaba marcado de Layla** — dijo Metalicana a la nada (debo recordar que marcado es a DS como enamorado es a humano).

—**¿Ya te habías dado cuenta?** — preguntó Lucy.

—**Sí** — respondió el dragón de hierro —**, fue cuando esos dos vinieron a nuestro hotel a decirnos todo lo que sabían. Supe en ese instante que a Gale le gustaba estar cerca de Layla.**

Natsu se sobresaltó.

—**Yo también lo noté** — dijo Igneel —**, cuando ella se puso feliz de descubrir la verdad, noté como a Gale le gustaba verla sonreír. Ese muchacho de verdad quiere mucho a Layla** — Natsu se quedó pasmado —**. Ah, es verdad, tenía que darle algo a Ikki. Lucy-san sígueme.**

—**Sí~** — dijo la rubia siguiendo a su suegro, feliz de que el dragón haya aprobado a Gale.

Natsu salió rápidamente de su trance.

—**E-espera un momento, ¡Igneel!** — se fue siguiendo a su esposa y a su padre.

Los tres desaparecieron del segundo piso.

—**Hmm... Creo que yo también debería hablar con Gale al respecto. Sera divertido molestarlo con Layla un rato** — dijo saliendo también.

En un segundo ya se había ido.

—**No creí que sus padres fueran tan divertidos** — comentó Jellal.

—**Ni yo tampoco, han cambiado mucho** — dijo Gajeel.

—**Bueno, ya esta tarde, deberíamos ir a descansar** — dijo Erza levantándose junto con Jellal.

Todos concordaron con la Fernández. Después todo se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque solo la pareja Redfox fue al primer piso, dejando a la pareja Conbolt solos en el segundo.

—**Hey** — dijo Romeo notando la actitud de su esposa —** ¿Vamos ya?**

—**Sí, es solo que...**

—**Oye, si es tu madre seguro que es muy parecida a ti, por lo que estará bien** — dijo Romeo comprendiendo la situación de su esposa.

Wendy se sorprendió para luego sonreír.

—**Sí, gracias** — se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar junto a su esposo —**. Ahora que lo pienso ¿me pregunto si se llevara bien con Miku-chan?**

—**Ja, seguro que sí.**

Wendy no sabía que lo que decía su esposo era completamente cierto.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegué, nyaa~ ahora me voy a dormir –u–

Dejen sus reviews

:3


	34. Una noche con los abuelos

**Capítulo 34: Una noche con los abuelos**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha gremial**

**Nombre: Sora Cheney**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Gusta: Los espíritus estelares**

**No le gusta: El egoísmo**

**Magia: Mago celestial**

**Gremio: Sabertooth**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

Gale soltó un largo y profundo bostezo, pensando en irse a dormir de una vez, pero sabía que si bajaba del techo, seguro Natsu y posiblemente Gajeel lo matarían, por lo que decidió quedarse sentando en el lugar donde estaba, con vista en dirección por donde hace un rato, Gray había salido volando, pero él sabía que posiblemente había sido lanzado por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía.

—**Con que aquí estabas** — dijo su abuelo haciendo que el Redfox menor diera un pequeño salto del susto —**, no es para que te asustes niño — **dijo sentándose a su lado.

Gale solo suspiró. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que a Metalicana se le ocurrió sacar un incesante tema.

—**Entonces... Layla ¿Eh?** — dijo de repente.

A Gale casi le da un infarto.

—**¡T-t-tú! ¿C-c-como...? ** — dijo señalándolo inconscientemente.

—**Soy tu abuelo** — dijo notando el nerviosismo de su nieto —**, se supone que debería haberme dado cuenta.**

A Gale le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—**No le digas a nadie **— dijo pesadamente —**, aunque ya todo el mundo lo sabe.**

—**Excepto ella** — dijo Metalicana.

—**Excepto ella...** — dijo el Redfox con un suspiro.

Su abuelo lo miró.

—**Bueno, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo** — dijo —**, y que también tienes el consentimiento de Igneel.**

—**¡¿En serio?! **— preguntó Gale sorprendido.

Su abuelo asintió, haciendo que Gale lo mirara feliz, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Algo que lo hizo suspirar y volver a ver el suelo de la calle de abajo.

—**El problema es conseguir la aprobación de Natsu-san** — dijo pesadamente —**, y conociéndolo...**

—**¿No tienes algo en mente? **— preguntó el dragón curioso.

Gale negó con la cabeza.

—**Él piensa que ni yo ni nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para pretender a algunas de sus hijas **— dijo tristemente.

—**O sea que según él nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para alguna de sus hijas** — dedujo el dragón de hierro.

—**Algo parecido** — dijo Gale no muy convencido.

Metalicana se puso a pensar.

—**Si la fuerza es el problema... **— dijo de repente —**... creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso.**

—¿Eh?

—**Pero hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en Magnolia, ya que iré con ustedes, ahora voy a hablar con tus demás hermanos** — dijo poniéndose de pie y bajando del techo.

—**Ah **— dijo el muchacho medio entendiendo lo que había dicho, ya que después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho — **Espera... ¡¿Qué?!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¿E-e-en serio son para mí? **— preguntó Ikki confundida.

—**Pues sí** — dijo Igneel —**, eres mi nieta, por lo menos debo darte este pequeño regalo.**

—**¿P-pequeño? **— Draco estaba exaltado.

—**Igneel-san** — dijo Lucy — **¿de dónde...?**

—**No pregunten y solo acepten por favor** — dijo el dragón de fuego.

Ikki seguía arrodillada en el suelo, mirando ese pequeño cofre que contenía cuarto llaves desconocidas y una llave de plata. Esas llaves que solo un mago celestial puede usar.

—**Igneel ¿Por qué...?** — Natsu también quería saber, pero también fue interrumpido.

—**Ya lo dije, mi nieta, mi regalo. Además, son buenas pers... espiritus, les caerán bien** — dijo él.

Ikki siguió mirando la caja, luego a su abuelo después de decir eso, y nuevamente a la caja, y finalmente a Igneel.

—**Gracias** — dijo llamando la atención de este —**, abuelo.**

Eso último lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa, e Igneel también respondió con otra sonrisa.

—**Oye...** — dijo Draco dándose cuenta de algo.

—**Abuelo...** — dijo Layla quien se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

—**¿Y nosotros qué? **— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Igneel se sorprendió cuando le preguntaron eso. Los miró a ambos para decir algo que nadie esperaba.

—**Para los Dragón Slayers** — dijo riendo —**, será algo más grande.**

Sus nietos solo lo miraron confundidos.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**¿Lo ves? **— preguntó Ana mirando hacia el horizonte.

—**Ni rastro de Gray-san** — dijo Música.

Ambos estaban en el balcón, y hace rato habían visto a Gray salir volando por los aires. Ambos se estaban preguntando el por qué.

—**¿Qué habrá pasado? **— se preguntó Ana.

—**Bueno** — dijo Música —**, tú sabes que Gray-san siempre se mete en este tipo de situaciones.**

—**Sí...** — dijo Ana pesadamente.

—**¿Es eso cierto? **— preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

Ambos giraron, y se sobresaltaron al ver a su abuelo allí.

—**M-M-Meta...** — de la nada, Música se puso notablemente nervioso.

—**No me llames Metalicana** — dijo el dragón interrumpiéndolo, luego se dirigió a Ana —**, ya que tú te llamas así ¿no es cierto?**

—**S-sí** — dijo ella titubeante.

Metalicana se puso a pensar.

—**Música y Metalicana ¿eh?** — sus dos nietos lo miraron confundidos —**, y son cinco...**

"**¿Sabe de Silver-nii sin conocerlo?"** pensó Música sorprendido.

—**... y tú eres el menor **— dijo Metalicana de repente.

El muchacho, algo dudoso, asintió.

—**¿Cómo llamas a tus demás hermanos? **— preguntó.

Esta vez, Música no tardó en responder.

—**Uhmm... etto... p-pues... yo les digo Silver-nii, Lily-nee, Gale-nii y Meta-nee **— dijo algo dudoso.

Metalicana se puso a pensar nuevamente, haciendo que a Ana y a Música se le resbalara una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—**Meta-ojisan** — dijo de repente.

—**¿Eh?**

—**Llámenme así, Meta-ojisan **— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sus nietos se miraron entre sí, comprendieron la situación, luego miraron a su abuelo, para asentirle y sonreírle. Metalicana también sonrió, esta vez mostrando los colmillos.

—**Y también usan magia de manipulación de plata y reequipamiento de espadas mágicas ¿Eh?**

—**Sí **— respondieron con más confianza esta vez.

Metalicana sonrió para sus adentros. Miraó a su alrededor, y se fijó que había una banca en la cual tomó asiento.

—**Música ¿De dónde sacas la plata para fabricar tus instrumentos?** — le preguntó.

—**Oh, bueno...** — se quitó el pendiente que llevaba en la oreja izquierda **—... pues de aquí.**

El dije del pendiente era de forma alargada, con la punta colgando hacia abajo.

—**Préstamelo **— le dijo.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, empezó a examinarlo, bajo la curiosa mirada de Música.

—**¿Qué haces exactamente con esto?**

—**Armas** — respondió el chico con simpleza. Luego se fijó en la mirada insistente de Ana, por lo que tuvo que admitir cierto asunto —**. Y... también una guitarra **— confesó —**, solo para ocasiones.**

—**Sacaste el gusto por la **_**música **_**como tu padre** — dijo su abuelo sin dejar de ver el pendiente —**, y ¿Cuántas armas puedes fabricar con este pequeño pedazo?**

Música suspiró.

—**Solo tres** — respondió pesadamente —**, una cadena, un escudo y una lanza. Y no estoy muy seguro de que los dos primeros sean armas.**

Metalicana lo miró antes de envolver su brazo entre varias escamas de hierro. Sacó solo una y la colocó contra el pendiente. Encerró ambos objetos en su puño, del cual al instante salió una pequeña luz.

Música y Ana se sorprendieron al ver que el pendiente en forma de diamante le había salido dos alas de plata a ambos lados. Unas pequeñas alas parecidas a las de un dragón.

—**Con esto podrás invocar más armas** — explicó —, y al mismo tiempo aumentaras tu poder mágico.

Música tomó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto. Se lo quedó viendo impresionado y sin palabras.

—**G... ¡Genial!** — dijo — **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Meta-ojisan!**

El dragón de hierro solo sonrió. Luego se fijó en Ana.

—**Ahora sigues tú** — dijo sobresaltando a su nieta —**, que clase de espadas usas.**

Ana se quedó callada un momento, hasta que extendió la mano, y de la nada invocó una espada, una espada tan grande como el tamaño de Música que a simple vista parecería pesada, pero ella la sostenía de una forma que no parecía importarle.

—**¿Tiene nombre? **— preguntó su abuelo.

Ana asintió.

—"**Diez mandamientos". Fue idea de Erza-san **— empezó a explicar —**.** **Y con ayuda de papá la forjaron. Se supone que debe tener 10 formas diferentes, pero... hasta ahora solo he desbloqueado 3.**

Metalicana se puso a pensar. Luego recordó algo. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de metal. Le pidió la espada a su nieta, quien no dudo en entregársela. Después de ver lo que le hizo al pendiente de Música, le daba curiosidad lo que le pudiera hacer a su espada. Su abuelo se puso de pie, colocó la punta de la espada contra el suelo, y contrapuso el pedazo de metal que tenía contra la espada. Al momento de cerrar los ojos, la espada empezó a brillar, hasta tal punto de flotar en el aire. Se pudo distinguir como cambiaba de forma. Cuando dejó de brillar, Metalicana la sujetó antes de que callera al suelo. Levantó la espada y cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo. Después le devolvió la espada a Ana.

—**He aumentado su fuerza** — dijo el dragón —**, pero solo he podido desbloquear otras 3 formas, las demás deberás desbloquearlas tú misma.**

—**No importa** — dijo Ana en tono frágil —** ¡Muchas gracias, Ojisan!**

Metalicana solo sonrió.

—**Hey** — dijo alguien desde el marco de la puerta — **¿Y yo qué?**

Quien estaba hablando era Lily.

—**Oh** — dijo su abuelo acercándose a la chica —**, para ti y para tus hermanos les espera otra cosa.**

Lily lo miró confundida.

—**Ah, eso es cierto** — dijo Gale apareciendo de repente.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante su valor al bajar al primer piso sabiendo que dos personas en especial lo querían hacer puré.

Dentro del bar Gajeel y Natsu se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—**¡Allí esta! **— gritó Natsu empezando a correr al lado de Gajeel.

—**¡Vuelve aquí mocoso! **— gritaron los dos persiguiendo a Gale, quien corría por su vida, pensado en que sabía que era mala idea bajar.

Los presentes solo suspiraron mientras Metalicana y sus nietos.

—**Oye Igneel** — dijo el dragón de hierro captando la atención de este — **¿Ya volvió Nina?**

—**Ah, ahora que lo dices no** — dijo empezando a preocuparse —** ¿Dónde estará?**

Metalicana se cruzó de brazos.

"**Nina..." **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La dragón del cielo estaba en alguna parte del hotel, mirando la luna de la noche presente. Estaba pensando en Weissilogia y sobre todo en Skyadrum. Escuchar de la muerte de ambos le afectó demasiado, desde hace casi 30 años que no los había visto, y ahora no podría verlos nunca más. Ni siquiera se despidió de ellos.

—**G-Grandine-san** — dijo una pequeña voz detrás de ella.

Grandine se giró, y vio que la pequeña Miku estaba allí, apoyada al marco de la puerta, mirándola desde hace rato.

—**Miku...** — dijo la dragona, para luego sonreírle cálidamente —**... No me llames así, soy tu abuela de todos modos.**

—**Entonces... ¿C-cómo debería llamarte?** — preguntó la niña dudosa.

Grandine se puso a pensar.

—**Llámame...** — se le ocurrió algo —**... Grandine-baa-chan o... Nina-baa-chan.**

Miku sonrió.

—**Está bien** — dijo la niña con una sonrisa —**, Nina-baa-chan.**

Grandine también sonrió. Luego le dio una señal para que se acercara, a lo cual la niña obedeció. Se puso a su lado y Grandine le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—**Entonces** — empezó a sacar tema de conversación — **¿Ya tienes vestido para el baile?**

—**Ah, sí **— respondió ella —**, aunque no sé si me quedara bien.**

Grandine soltó una pequeña risa.

—**Sí que eres iguala tu madre** — dijo —**, las dos siempre igual de modestas.**

Miku también se rió. A Grandine se le ocurrió preguntar algo, algo que probablemente incomodaría un tanto a su nieta.

—**Entonces, Miku-chan **— dijo de repente —** ¿te gusta alguien?**

A Miku casi le da un mini-infarto.

—**¿Q-q-qué clase de pregunta es esa? **— dijo la niña nerviosa.

Grandine solo rió y alboroto los cabellos de su nieta, mientras ella seguía sonrojada.

Al lado del marco de la puerta, sin que esas dos la vieran, Wendy sonreía internamente. Sabía que tanto su madre como su hija se iban a llevar bien, al igual que los demás dragones. De seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

* * *

Muy bien, quiero dejar algo en claro. En el capítulo pasado nadie dejó ni un miserable review, así que más les vale dejar sus reviews esta vez.

Ahora sí, solo eso quería decir, Layla Redfox fuera~

:3


	35. Baile Anual

**Capítulo 35: Baile anual**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Olimpia Nanagia**

**Edad: 18 años**

**Gusta: Cantar**

**No le gusta: el silencio**

**Magia: God Slayer del rayo.**

**Gremio: Sabertooth**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~Normal POV~**

No podían dejar de reír. Era irresistible no poder burlarse de él en ese estado. Un Gale cubierto por unas cuantas banditas en la cara, mientras parecía tener moretones en algunas partes del cuello. Todo gracias a Natsu y a Gajeel.

—**Ya déjenme** — dijo Gale enfadado.

—**Es que es muy difícil no poder reírse** — dijo Makarov.

—**Sí, para mí que debiste decirles todo desde el principio** — comentó Simon.

—**Gale es muy malo** — se quejó Oki —, no me dijo nada.

—**No es que no quisiera** — dijo el peliceleste arreglándose la corbata que llevaba puesta —**. Pero en mi opinión deberían haberse dado cuenta ellos mismos.**

Los dos otros muchachos solo soltaron unas cuantas risas, mientras que el pequeño exceed allí presente soltó un suspiro.

Los cuatro estaban en el gran Salón del castillo. No había casi nadie, del gremio solo estaban ellos, y de los demás gremios participantes en el torneo solo habían unos cuantos. Todavía era muy temprano para que el baile empezara, pero ellos decidieron adelantarse. Los muchachos tenían trajes muy bien cuidados. Makarov se había despejado por completo la cara, ya que siempre lucía un flequillo rubio que le cubría parte de la frente, pero esa vez decidió quitarse todo eso de la cara. Simon llevaba el peinado de siempre, ya que su cabello no era exageradamente largo ni muy corto. Por otra parte Gale tenía parte de la cara cubierta por mechones celestes. Esa era la razón por la que siempre llevaba las cintas para su cabello, ya que siempre les despejaban la cara además de que él odiaba peinarse.

Un muchacho pelinegro entró por la puerta principal del salón.

—**¡Hey! **— saludó Kori al pequeño grupo.

—**Ah, Kori-san** — dijo Makarov viéndolo llegar.

—**¿Qué tal? **— dijo el muchacho sonriente, luego se fijó en Gale —**. Gale-kun ¿Qué te pasó?**

Este solo lo miró indiferentemente.

—**Un consejo** — le dijo tomándolo por los hombros —**. Nunca, por más insignificante que sea, les guardes un secreto a tus padres.**

Lo zarandeó un poco, pero el joven logró entender. Se le pasó por la cabeza una pequeña suposición.

—**Ah, ¿o sea que estabas saliendo con Layla-chan a escondidas y te atraparon Natsu-san y Gajeel-san y te dieron una paliza por no decirles nada?** — dedujo el muchacho.

Gale se quedó en blanco.

—**¡P...POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿Qué mierdas pasan por tu cabeza?! **— explotó el Redfox.

Sus compañeros de gremio supusieron algo también.

—**Podría ser...** — dijo Simon.

—**Es una posibilidad...** — comentó Makarov.

—**¡Claro que no! **— exclamó Gale exaltado y completamente rojo.

Los demás solo pudieron estallar en carcajadas.

Después de un rato, poco a poco empezó a llegar más gente. Todos los gremios que participaban en el Daimatou Embu de ese año estaban invitados al gran baile anual. Primero llego Pegasus, luego Lamia y Cerberus. Faltaban otros cinco gremios más. Aunque ya se escuchaban rumores de que Diabolic Prison no se iba a presentar, y que Saber tenía preparado una sorpresa.

—**Oigan...** — Draco estaba sosteniendo a Simon y a Makarov por los hombros, y parecía enfadado.

—**No nos esperaron **— dijo Yukio cruzado de brazos.

—**B-bueno es que... **— Simon intentó dar explicaciones.

—**¡Es que nada! **— dijo el Dragneel apretando más fuerte a Simon y a Makarov. Luego se fijó en Gale —**. Oe ¿no me vas a preguntar por Layla?**

El Redfox negó con la cabeza.

—**Estoy seguro de si la veo me va dar algo** — dijo pesadamente.

Todos los adultos conocían a Layla, era la hija de Lucy. La hija de Lucy por dios. Y como la gran mayoría conocía a la gran Lucy Heartfilia –antes de ser Lucy Dragneel– sabían perfectamente que su futura hija, aunque ahora eran dos, serian... como decirlo... igual que sexys que ella. Y como Layla ya estaba en la edad... pues bueno, no es por nada el objetivo de tres Dragón Slayers en concreto. Los muchachos allí presentes sabían que si Gale encontraba a Layla, iba a pasar el resto de la noche con una cara de idiota y actuando como un completo retrasado. Y Draco mejor que nadie sabía cómo se ponía su mejor amigo cuando veía a su hermana. Sabía perfectamente que se Gale no jugaba bien sus cartas iba a perder a Layla. Además de que Gale era tan pero tan obvio... se puede imaginar lo que venía.

Alguien entró por la puerta del gran salón, y los muchachos, a excepción de Gale quien estaba de espaldas contra esta puerta, vieron a un chica pelirosa que los dejó boquiabiertos, excepto a Draco y a Yukio quienes ya la habían visto.

—**Sí... es mejor que ni la veas** — dijo Draco dejando ir a Simon y a Makarov. El primero estaba sorprendido al ver a la pelirosa, mientras que el segundo solo se fijó en la ojisangre que llegó junto a ella.

—**Hagas lo que hagas no voltees** — dijo el pelirojo mientras Yukio asentía exageradamente.

Cuando se escucha esa frase, la persona que lo dijo espera que la otra persona que lo escuchó obedezca, pero como el universo es tan cruel, nos da una fuerza de voluntad más inexistente que ducha en un domingo, por lo que el peliceleste no pudo resistir lo tentación de mirar a la chica. Tanto fue su esfuerzo que le dio un tic en el ojo. Para desesperación de los demás, este empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza, hasta tener ubicada a la pelirosa. Y como había dicho, le iba a dar algo. El muchacho se quedó perplejo.

Layla había llegado al baile junto a sus padres –quienes se fueron a hablar con otros adultos–, y las demás chicas. Lucía un vestido largo rojo que le cubría el brazo derecho y dejaba el otro al descubierto. También llevaba detalles plateados en la parte del faldón. Se había recogido su cabello por encima de la cabeza, con algunos mechones sobre su frente. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el escote del vestido, que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo.

Gale se quedó boquiabierto y escarlata.

—**Gale-san... **— dijo alguien detrás suyo.

—**No está bien que la mires demasiado, Gale-kun **— dijo alguien más.

El peliceleste se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza, y se sorprendió al ver a esos dos allí.

—**Kisuke-san, Yuto** — dijo al ver a los dos jóvenes miembros de Blue Pegasus.

—**Si mira demasiado a Layla-san se dará cuenta** — dijo el chico pelimarrón. Este muchacho es Yuto Hike.

—**Es verdad** — dijo Kisuke.

—**Es cierto** — dijo alguien más —**. Si la miras demasiado tal vez se gaste.**

Draci y Yukio querían golpear a Uri en ese preciso instante.

—**Tú cállate degenerado **— le amenazó Yukio

—**Además, n-no es que la esté mirando demasiado** — dijo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

—**Sí, como no** — de alguna forma Draco y Yukio estaban sincronizados, lo que estaba asustando a los demás.

Gale arqueó la ceja donde llevaba los piercings.

—**No han visto a Meta-nee ¿verdad?** — preguntó mirando hacia un punto específico.

Los otros dos idiotas giraron levemente la cabeza, y la mandíbula de ambos casi toca el suelo al ver a la peliceste conocida como Metalicana.

Llevaba un vestido naranja largo, con detalles blancos y un ligero escote. Estaba junto a Eiko, quien llebava un vestido verde con detalles lilas, y Kami, de quien Simon ya se había dado cuenta desde hace rato. Lleva un vestido rojo largo escotado. Tenía un chaleco que solo le cubria la mitad de la espalda.

Simon intentó mirar hacia otro lado. Se sentía extraño al ver a Kami vestida así. Tan refinada, tan elegante, tan... hermosa.

Los otros dos solo empezaron a babear. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la actitud mutua, empezaron a golpearse y a empujarse. Los jóvenes presentes solo suspiraron.

—**Ustedes son imposibles** — dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Los muchachos dieron media vuelta para encontrar a dos chicas, a las cuales al ver a Makarov casi le da un ataque al corazón y Uri empezó a babear descontroladamente.

Allí estaba Lily, con un vestido negro y detalles blancos y un pequeño escote. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que se levantaba sobre su cabeza. A su lado esta Ur, quien llevaba un vestido azul, con un escote que dejaba ver su marca del gremio. Tenía el cabello bien arreglado, puesto que ella también lo tenía ligeramente corto.

—**Hey **— dijo Gale — **¿A qué se refieren?**

—**Pues...** — Ur quería dar la explicación, pero decidió que ese iba a ser trabajo de Lily.

—**Me refiero a que tú, eres un despistado** — señaló a Simon, quien no entendió por qué le decía así —**. Ustedes son demasiado competitivos **— luego señaló a Draco y a Yukio, quienes intercambiaron miradas rápidamente —**. Y tú eres un cobarde **— Gale se quedó en blanco cuando oyó eso, y también al ver a la persona que se acercaba.

—**¿Quién es un cobarde? **— preguntó Layla apareciendo de repente y asustando a sus dos amigas.

—**Ah... etto... p-pues no es nadie importante** — dijo Lily haciendo señas de negación con las manos.

Layla solo parpadeó como que confirmaba lo que decía la chica. Luego se fijó en los muchachos al mismo tiempo que se fijaba en Gale, quien se sobresaltó al sentir su mirada sobre él, y luego empezó a alarmarse verdaderamente al ver que la pelirosa se acercaba a él. y cuando estuvo frente suyo lo miró fijamente, haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera nervioso, pero casi se desmaya cuando sintió como la chica le estaba quitando los cabellos que le cubrían la frente, hasta que le dejó la cara parcialmente descubierta.

—**Así está mejor** — dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Gale se quedó perplejo y levemente sonrojado.

Layla le sonrió por una rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hikari desde lo lejos le estaba saludando, por lo que la pelirosa fue a verla. Gale solo la siguió con la mirada por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los demás lo estaban mirando insistentemente.

—**¿Qué? **— dijo el peliceleste indiferente y algo irritado.

—**Nada... **— dijeron todos.

—**Aunque yo que tú me iría dando prisa** — dijo Ur —**, el baile de verdad está por empezar y no creo que quieras que Vice o Yami se te adelanten.**

Gale solo resopló con sorna.

—**Hablando de bailes...**

La música empezó a tocar.

_[__Rose Garden Town of Magic Ost - Extended__] _

—**Oye, Ur-chan** — dijo Uri llamando su atención —** ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?**

Yukio puso una cara de horror y Ur una cara de desagrado, pero luego notó que Uri estaba verdaderamente apuesto en el traje que llevaba. Suspiró y mostró una media sonrisa.

—**Está bien** — dijo aceptando la mano que el muchacho le había ofrecido —**, pero solo un rato.**

El Vastia sonrió y luego jaló a Ur llevándola a quien sabe dónde. Los presentes se quedaron en blanco.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron los chicos mientras Lily estaba pensativa.

—**Ahora que lo pienso... Mak** — dijo mirando a este — **¿Quieres bailar?**

Los muchachos se quedaron en blanco, y Makarov se quedó perplejo y no pudo siquiera responder pues Lily ya se lo estaba llevando a bailar. Los muchachos presentes los siguieron con la mirada.

Draco se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Ur aceptó a Uri, ahora Lily sacó a bailar a Makarov...** — procesó la información durante un momento —** ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡No quiero morir tan joven! **— empezó a zarandear a Simon.

—**D-Draco-kun...** — lo llamó una chica peliceleste detrás de él.

Draco giró sin soltar a Simon, y se sobresaltó al ver a Ana.

—**¿Quieres bailar? **— preguntó con una sonrisa timida.

—**Sí~** — el Dragneel no tardó ni un segundo en responder pues los dos ya se estaban retirando a la pista de baile.

Gale y Simon los siguieron con la mirada, luego miraron rápidamente a Yukio, quien estaba desplomado en el suelo mientras su alma salía por su pecho.

Los muchachos de Blue Pegasus, quienes ahora eran conocidos como el nuevo equipo "El trimens", suspiraron al ver al peliazul tirado en el suelo.

—**Oye, Yukio-san** — dijo Yuto agachándose levemente —**, Saya-nee está por aquí ¿no quieres verla?**

Yukio, como palanca se levantó del suelo, luego miró a Yuto.

—**¿Saya está aquí? **— preguntó con cara de desesperación.

El muchacho solo asintió.

Saya Hike era la hermana mayor de Yuto, una amiga de la infancia de Yukio. Hace tiempo que na sabia absolutamente nada de ella, por lo que se emocionó al saber que estaba en el baile. Tanto que se esfumó al instante para ir en su búsqueda. Sus amigos simplemente suspiraron, mientras que yuto sonreía victorioso al haber logrado su objetivo. Kori notó eso, también notó como dos muchachos estaban acosando a cierta pelirosa que había ido a hablar con Hikari.

Kori entró en pánico, no sabía si decirle a Gale o no. Si le decía se iba a enojar, y si no le decía se daría cuenta y luego iría a matar a ambos jóvenes. De alguna forma decidió ir por la primera opción.

—**Ah... G-Gale-kun...** — lo llamó mientras señalaba un lugar con el dedo.

No solo Gale giró en ese momento, sino que también los demás chicos. Todos se quedaron en blanco, excepto Gale quien empezó a emanar un aura oscura, al ver a Vice y a Yami acosando a Layla invitándola a bailar, mientras ella, al parecer intentaba decidirse.

Al peliceleste se le vino el mundo encima, luego empezó a caminar lentamente, mientras que los demás alarmados, lo sujetaron, pero sus intentos de retenerlo eran inútiles.

—**Baila conmigo, Layla-chan~** — dijo Vice acercándose demasiado.

—**Nooo, baila conmigo** — decía Yami de la misma manera.

—**Chicos...** — decía la pelirosa haciendo señas con las manos algo nerviosa.

—**Ya déjenla** — dijo Hikari molesta.

—**Elígeme a mí** — dijo Yami.

—**No, a mí** — decía Vice.

Ambos se miraron con odio, luego se juntaron las frentes y empezaron a golpearse y empujarse, hasta que escucharon a Hikari rier, y cuando miraron a otro lado, se quedaron en blanco al ver a Gale bailando con Layla.

—**Creo que no tengo opción si vas a hablarme de esa forma tan insistente...** — dijo el Redfox mirando hacia otro lado.

—P-pero yo no dije nada — dijo la pelirosa confundida.

Yami y Vice se quedaron en blanco mientras Hikari reía (esta escena les parece familiar, yo lo sé ;3)

El grupo Trimens y Simon también reian, pero desde una distancia moderada.

Al igual que desde una distancia moderada también estaba el padre de Layla, mirando con odio y desprecio a Gale. Natsu emitía un aura oscura y tenía unos ojos que pedían sangre.

—**Oe, tranquilízate **— le dijo alguien —**, solo están bailando.**

Natsu se giró solo para encontrar a su padre allí vestido en un elegante traje.

—**Gracias por entender, Igor-san** — dijo Lucy al lado de Natsu —**. Si las miradas matasen, Natsu ya habría asesinado a Gale varias veces.**

Igneel solo rió.

—**Deberías tener más paciencia Natsu** — dijo el dragón mirando a su hijo.

—**Es que me saca de quicio que ese mocoso este cerca de mi niña** — dijo el haciendo un puchero.

El decir eso solo hizo que recibiera el impacto de un libro sobre la cabeza. El Dragneel reaccionó en seguida, pero se espantó al girar cuando vio que Levy Redfox lo estaba mirando con odio.

—**Natsu... yo que tu estaría cuidando mis palabras **— dijo con una mirada siniestra. Mientras detrás ella Gajeel, Erza, Juvia y Jellal reían.

Natsu solo se puso a temblar levemente, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

—**Mejor hazle caso Natsu** — dijo Gary con el brazo cubierto de vendajes.

Natsu tragó duro, para luego bajar la mirada.

—**Lo siento **— dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la ex-McGarden.

—**Bien **— dijo Igneel apenado al ver a su hijo de esa manera —**, de todos modos ¿no van a bailar?**

—**Eso mismo estaba por hacer** — dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

Erza lo tomó por el brazo, y luego se dirigieron a la pista de baile, seguidos por una Juvia feliz y un Gray medio triste y deprimido.

—**¿Tú no vas a bailar con alguien, Igor-san? **— preguntó Lucy curiosa.

—Iba a bailar con Nina, pero... — señaló un lugar específico.

Tanto la pareja Dragneel como la pareja Redfox giraron la mirada hacia ese lugar, para sorprenderse al ver a Metalicana y Grandine bailando en una parte del salón. Ambos, al notar que estaban siendo observados, les devolvieron las miradas, pero esta vez saludando.

—**Oh **— dijeron los cuatro magos mientras el dragón de fuego reía.

—**Hey...** — saludó Romeo llegando al lado de Wendy, Mira, Cana, Elfman y el Raijinshûu.

—**¿Qué tal, Igor-san? **— saludó Wendy.

—**Muy bien, aunque estaba buscando a Rainari, no lo veo desde esta tarde** — respondió Igneel.

—**Yo tampoco he visto a Laxus desde hace rato** — dijo Mira.

—**¿Dónde se habrán metido? **— se preguntó Lucy.

En otra parte del salón, una chica castaña vestida en una vestido purpura estaba inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraban las bebidas –alcohol– para poder llevarse una, ya que todas les parecían inferiores. Cornelio finalmente vio una botella de cerveza decente, pero antes de que la tomara, un muchacho rubio se le adelantó.

—**¿Esto no es muy pesado para una chiquilla como tú? **— preguntó Hari de forma arrogante, lo cual no era propio de él.

—**No soy ninguna chiquilla, así que dame esa botella de una vez** — replicó Cornelia señalando la botella.

El DS de rayo le devolvió la botella, para luego tomar otra de la mesa.

—**¿Qué te parecer si hacemos una pequeña competencia? **— preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa.

—**Y el que beba más...** — a la pelimarrón le pareció una buena idea.

—**... Gana **— dijo el muchacho mostrando los colmillos.

Un pelimorado miraba desde cierta distancia la escena.

—**¿Hari...? **— se preguntó Sakiro.

—**¿Connie...?** — dijo Simon apareciendo a su lado —**. No pensé que ellos irían a llevarse tan bien.**

—**Yo tampoco** — dijo el DS del veneno cruzándose de brazos —**. Tal vez yo debería encontrar a alguien también.**

Sorprendiendo a Simon, el pelimorado empezó a inspeccionar el salón, encontrando a una rubia de ojos azules.

—**Pero mira que tenemos aquí...** — dijo el ojisangre empezando a caminar.

—**O-oye...** — Simon quiso detenerlo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba siguiendo, no era nada menos que Hikari Eucliffe.

—**S-Simon...** — dijo alguien tímidamente detrás de él.

El pelirojo giró y encontró a Kami, quien tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo con una mirada tímida.

—**¿Q-quieres bailar? **— preguntó tímidamente —**. Porque si no, no importa...**

El Fernández la miró sorprendido, para luego sonreírle cálidamente, se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

—**Me encantaría** — dijo con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

La chica sonrió alegre. Los dos se dirigieron a otro lado para poder bailar tranquilamente. Una chica castaña en una vestido color aceituna los veía de lejos, para sonreír cálidamente.

—**Te ves bien, Sakura** — dijo una pelinegro tras de ella.

—**Igualmente, Ares-san **— dijo la chica girándose a verlo.

—**¿Te gustaría bailar? **— preguntó el miembro de Saber extendiéndole la mano.

La chica estaba a punto de aceptar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—**Momento, creo que Sakura-san debería bailar conmigo** — reclamó Ganseki apareciendo de la nada.

—**¿Eh?**

—**¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Reks? **— preguntó Ares molesto.

—**No es de tu incumbencia, Egami** — dijo el miembro de Lamia acercándose desafiante al ojimiel.

—**Oh no señores** — dijo alguien más —**, ambos están muy equivocados **— Tsubasa Ballrock había llegado también —**. Sakura-chan bailara conmigo.**

—**¿Eh? **— Sakura solo podía decir eso en ese momento.

Y no supo qué hacer cuando los tres chicos juntaron las frentes desafiantes.

—**Sakura-chan también tiene problemas** — dijo Ikki observando la escena.

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Miku a su lado.

Las dos niñas estaban adorables en ese instante.

Un pelinegro y un peliceleste se les estaban acercando, pero el primero estaba más bien empujando al primero puesto que estaba de veras nervioso.

—**Ikki** — la llamó Música —**, Hikami tiene algo que decirte~**

Las dos niñas se giraron, para encontrar a Música quien le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda a Hikami, quien estaba realmente nervioso.

—**I-Ikki-san...** — titubeó — **¿T-t-te g-g-gusta...?**

El peliceleste apenas se mantenía en pie, estaba siendo observado por la mirada inocente de Ikki y las miradas impacientes de Música y Miku.

—**Hey, Ikki-san** — llamó alguien detrás de las niñas — **¿Quieres bailar?**

Sora Cheney había aparecido, llevándose como por arte magia a Ikki de la mano, haciendo que algo dentro de Hikami se rompiera.

—**O-oe, tranquilízate** — le dijo Música mientras Miku asentía, pero a esta también se la llevó un muchacho de cabello color cereza.

Música los siguió con la mirada, para finalmente acabar de la misma manera que Hikami.

—**Pobres** — dijo Eiko de cerca.

—**Debería entender que los dioses tenemos esa fama** — dijo Olimpia a su lado.

—**Entonces a ellos también los dejaron solos** — decía Eri con tono deprimente mientras Asuka reía.

Y fue así como la mayoría de gente presente en el gran salón se quedó bailando con sus respectivas parejas. Pero nadie estaba más feliz que dos rubios –Draco y Makarov– y un peliceleste –Gale– quienes estaban bailando con las personas que más querían. Kami también estaba feliz de bailar con Simon. Los demás solo estaban conformes de con quien estaban bailando.

—**Este es un ambiente cálido** — dijo Lector de repente.

—**Sí~** — concordó Frosh feliz.

—**Tienes razón** — dijo Happy mientras Charle y Lily asentían.

—**Nee~ Charlie~** — la llamó Oki.

—**¿Qué pasa? **— preguntó la gatita.

—**¿Quieres bailar? **— preguntó el exceed mientras extendía su patita al mismo tiempo que la gata asentía.

—**Pero yo me quedare solo** — dijo Max haciendo un puchero.

—**Entonces bailemos los tres juntos** — dijo Charlotte mientras tomaba la pata de su hermano y su amigo y los tres juntos empezaron a bailar.

En ese preciso instante los tres se veían realmente adorables, tanto que llamaron la atención de cierta chica gatuna.

—**Gatitos~** — dijo Miki apareciendo de la nada.

Empezó a perseguir a los mininos, incluyendo a los de mayor edad.

—**Miki... **— decía Milliana algo apenada por la actitud de su hija mientras Kagura reía.

Momentos después la música cesó por completo.

—**Buenas noches~ **— saludo Meredy desde un escenario ubicado en la parte alta del salón, llamando la atención de todo el mundo —**. Por favor denle la bienvenida a la reina Isui E. Fiore.**

La reina en cuestión apareció, recibida por los aplausos y ovaciones de todos.

—**Gracias **— dijo ella —**, ahora quisiera presentar a los muy queridos maestro de todos los gremios que participaron en el torneo este año, empezando con... ¡El maestro de Blue Pegasus, Bob!**

El maestro nombrado ingresó al escenario seguido por los aplausos de su gremio. La princesa siguió presentando a los maestros, después llego Haruko, la maestra de Mermaid Heels, la cual fue recibida por todas las miembros de su gremio. Luego llegó Baccus, quien también recibió los aplausos por parte de su gremio, unos cuantos aplausos de Cana y los vitoreos de su hija. Después tenía que entrar la maestra de Saberttoth, quien todos pensaron seria Minerva, pero en realidad la persona que fue pues...

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron todos al ver a Sting ingresar al escenario —** ¡¿EHHHH?!**

Lisanna sollozó junto a Vice, mientras Rogue sonreía medio orgulloso junto a Yukino.

—**¿Qué haces aquí Eucliffe? **— preguntó Baccus algo irritado.

—**Me nombraron maestro ayer **— dijo el rubio —**, así que acostúmbrate.**

Baccus solo bufó.

La reina Isui decidió continuar con la presentación aclarándose la garganta.

—**El siguiente invitado aquí debería ser el maestro de Diabolic Prison, pero lamentablemente no está aquí** — el tono de voz de la reina no parecía para nada lamentable.

A la multitud le parecía bien que no se hayan presentado. Después del incidente del segundo día del torneo seguramente nadie quería verlos. Después entró Jura, a quien todos estuvieron felices de ver.

—**Ahora, pasando eso, aquí está, el maestro de Dragón Slayer, Rainari** Lightning.

El aludido entro en el escenario, seguido de los aplausos y ovaciones del público en general.

—**Ya ahora, para terminar, el maestro del gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Laxus Dreyar.**

Laxus ingresó al escenario, también recibiendo ovaciones de todo el mundo. Algunos se dieron cuenta de algo.

—**Como pueden ver, este año tenemos a tres maestros que son todos Dragón Slayers, por lo que hemos preparado algo especial para todos en su honor.**

La reina señaló la gran mesa ubicada en el salón. De la nada empezó a aparecer grandes cantidades de comida, hasta que formaron un gran banquete.

—**¡Disfruten~! **— dijo la reina.

Los DS empezaron a babear, al igual que algunos miembros más. Nadie se resistió y todos saltaron sobre la comida, seguramente esa iba a ser una noche que nadie olvidaría, o tal vez si porque también había grandes cantidades de alcohol.

A lo mejor solo iría a ser memorable para algunos pocos.

* * *

Terminado.

Buahh he emparejado a todo el mundo, incluso hice diminutos Harems, pero no he dicho que algunos sean completamente oficiales.

Ahora sí, pueden matarme si quieren, perdón por la tardanza.

No olviden dejar sus reviews

PD: se que notaron una escena familiar, comenten cual fue

Layla Redfox fuera~

:3


	36. Volviendo a casa

Ahmm...

etto…

uhmm…

¿Cómo debería decirlo…?

p-pues… *suspiro*

...l-¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100!

¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS!

¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 MIERDAS!

¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 QUERIDAS MIERDAS!

*salta desesperadamente por toda la habitación*

Ajaja, q-quería agradecerles... a todos ustedes... g-gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo… gracias por dejar sus ideas, pensamientos, y uno que otro spoiler jaja... a ellos en general...

**( Valen-san — AleriaScarlet-chan — Barbara-san — K-chan Dragnel — LauraFerhr-san — Sieghart-san — Stardreamer-san)**

Quería agradecerles a mis amigas de la vida real, que me apoyaron también...

Espero que todos ustedes lo sigan haciendo…

Pero... También... gracias a la persona a la cual llegamos hasta aquí... quien se perdió de mucho, pero se puso a la par con todos rápidamente... quien empezó a dejar comentarios sin parar... dejando ideas que los demás no se habían dado cuenta... y dejando cosas obvias y solo ella se dio cuenta de ello...

MirrorWithCream-san... Lluvia-san… ¡Gracias!

Gracias a ti estamos así, todo gracias a ti... la estimo demasiado...

.

Pero...

.

Ahora... quería decirles que... esta divertida y conmovedora historia ya ha llegado a su lamentable fi-

...

Naaaaahhhhh, como si eso fuera a pasar. Como si fuera el troll de Mashima. No señor. A esta historia le queda un largo, largo pero muy largo camino a recorrer.

Y sé que varios de ustedes han querido ver a varios juntos y conocer a otros *cof, cof, GaleLayla, cof, cof, DracoAna, cof,cof, RezaSilver, cof,cof, etc*

Así que... eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Ahora vamos con el capítulo.

:3

* * *

**Parte 3: Clase-S**

**Capítulo 36: Volviendo a casa**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ficha Gremial**

**Nombre: Uri Vastia**

**Edad: 16 años**

**Gusta: Ur**

**No le gusta: Ganseki**

**Magia: Ice Make**

**Gremio: Lamia Scale**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Amaneciendo en Magnolia, una mañana que empezó pareciendo tranquila y silenciosa, se volvió ruidosa, pero este era un ruido alegre, pues la ciudad entera estaba recibiendo a su gremio de vuelta. Al gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore de vuelta.

—**¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡FAIRY TAIL!**

—**¡Son los mejores!**

—**¡Estuvieron geniales!**

—**¡Gray-san, la pelea con Lyon estuvo genial! **— gritaban algunos elevando el ya muy inflado ego de Gray.

—**¡Por eso dicen que la familia Fernández es la más fuerte! **

—**¡Erza, la pelea con Kagura estuvo genial!**

—**¡Jellal-san, bien hecho!**

—**¡15 segundos es un nuevo record!**

—**¡Dejaste a Diabolic en nada!**

—**¡Les diste su merecido!**

Los comentarios incomodaban un tanto a Erza, pero no completamente. En cambio a Jellal le encantaban. Simon, por alguna razón se sentía orgulloso.

—**¡Natsu-san!**

—**¡Salamander!**

—**¡Eres el mejor!**

Al igual que Gray, el ego de Natsu empezó a subir, mientras su familia reia, en especial cierto hombre pelirojo que los había acompañado hasta Magnolia.

—**¡Gajeel!**

—**¡Kurogane! ¡Kurogane!**

—**¡La pelea contra DS fue grandiosa!**

—**¡No, lo que estuvo genial fue el laberinto mortal!**

Su familia también se sentía orgullosa, al igual que el pelinegro que los acompañaba.

Pero, después de tantos vitoreos, ovaciones y felicitaciones, pudieron llegar al gremio. Cierto pelirosa sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

—**¡AL FIN EN CASA! **— gritó el Dragneel mayor mientras los demás miembros lo seguían.

—**Esto sí que es un gremio feliz** — dijo Igneel sonriendo.

—**Sí... **— concordó Grandine.

Los miembros rápidamente se instalaron en sus lugares de siempre.

—**Siéntanse como en casa** — les dijo Laxus a los tres dragones ahí presentes —**. Les gustara el lugar.**

Después de decir eso el maestro del gremio se dirigió al segundo piso en donde se encontraba su oficina.

Los dragones observaron el lugar. Tanta gente conviviendo, era prácticamente igual al gremio de DS. Todos eran DS, por lo que solo la mayoría se llevaba bien, el resto es otra historia.

Cierto pelirojo estaba observando el tablero de misiones.

—**Por favor no** — le dijo un rubio —**. Acabamos de volver, no quiero a una misión ahora.**

—**Nosotros tampoco** — dijeron Ana, Gale y Layla al mismo tiempo.

—**Igual **— dijo Ur pesadamente.

—**¿Pero por qué? **— preguntó el Fernández incrédulo.

Draco lo miró indiferente.

—**Acabamos, de, volver **— dijo recalcando cada palabra.

—**Aye... **— dijeron los demás pesadamente.

—**Aunque a mí no me molesta** — dijo Max de la nada haciendo que Layla y Draco se quedaran en blanco.

—**¡No le hagas caso al gato! ¡Está loco! **— exclamó Draco tapándole la boca a Max.

A los demás se les resbaló una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

—**¡Draco, Layla! ¡Nos vamos! **— dijo Natsu desde la puerta acompañado por Igneel y los demás Dragneel.

Los hermanos se aliviaron, luego se despidieron y se fueron. Simon estaba a punto de refutar algo, pero esta vez lo que lo interrumpió fue el llamado para todos los hermanos Redfox. Los cuales se fueron con sus padres y Metalicana, dejando a Simon solo con Ur.

—**Ahmm... etto... yo, tenía algo que hacer así que...** — la Fullbuster estaba por irse, pero su hermano mayor la tomó de la frente llevándola con Simon.

—**No, nosotros si tomamos una misión** — dijo Yukio divertido mientras su hermana hacia un puchero.

—**Nosotros también vamos** — dijo Kami seguida por sus hermano.

A Simon le temblaron los labios.

—**Genial~ **— dijo feliz y sollozante al mismo tiempo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Estaban de camino a casa, y a Romeo desde hace rato le estaba molestando esa situación en la que se encontraba.

—**Ah... Grandine-san, no se ofenda pero desde hace rato me ha estado mirando raro** — dijo el Conbolt.

—**¿Qué? Es el trabajo de una madre presionar al esposo de su hija **— dijo la dragón del cielo con soberbia.

—**Wendy~ **— dijo Romeo asustado.

—**Grandine...** — decía Wendy un tanto molesta.

La dragón empezó a reír.

—**Es broma **— dijo sonriendo.

Romeo solo la miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras Wendy suspiraba y Miku reía junto a las dos exceeds a su lado.

La familia se detuvo frente a un edificio.

—**Aquí es** — dijo Romeo viendo el lugar.

Grandine observó que en el edificio había una puerta que llevaba a un departamento, pero a su lado habían unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso donde había otra puerta.

—**Esto parece pequeño** — dijo la peliceleste cabreando un tanto a Romeo.

—**Solo somos tres personas** — dijo cruzándose de brazos —**, y somos cinco si contamos a Charle y a Charlie.**

Grandine lo miró extrañada.

—**Como sea, entra **— mientras subía las escaleras seguida por Miku.

Romeo suspiró, luego siguió a su hija y a su esposa, mientras la dragón del cielo los miraba. Sonrió. Pudo notar en el alma de cada uno el afecto que se sentían entre sé. Después de eso subió las escaleras.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Metalicana miró cuidadosamente el interior de la casa Redfox.

—**¿Este lugar no es demasiado grande? **— preguntó el dragón de hierro indiferentemente a su hijo.

—**Tengo 5 hijos, una esposa y tres gatos que alimentar** — respondió el Redfox —**. Si no era este lugar no iba a ser ningún otro.**

Pues de hecho, la casa tenía tres pisos, 6 cuartos –uno de ellos compartido por Lily y Ana–, dos baños, una sala, cocina, comedor y un atico.

Metalicana parpadeó.

—**Levy ¿Cómo es que convives a diario con esta bestia?** — preguntó Metalicana señalando a Gajeel.

—**Uno se acostumbra** — respondió si mirarlo mientras ordenaba unas cosas.

—**¡Hey! **— Gajeel se exaltó haciendo que sus hijos rieran.

—**Me voy a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo** — dijo levantando una bolso —**, Ana acompáñame.**

—**Sí **— dijo la peliceleste siguiendo a su madre quien salía de la casa.

Gajeel se sentó en la mesa seguido de su Metalicana, mientras los demás Redfox se sentaron en la sala y se pusieron a leer.

—**Les gusta leer ¿no?** — preguntó Metalicana.

Gajeel asintió.

—**Es cosa de la enana, le pareció buena idea darles un poco de cultura** — explicó el ojisangre, cosa que su padre entendió.

—**Porque contigo seguro no obtendrían ni mierda** — dijo el dragón mirando a otro lado.

—**Exacto **— concordó PantherLily.

—**¡¿EHH?! **— exaltándose de nuevo, sus hijos comenzaron a reír.

A Lily se le ocurrió un tema de conversación.

—**Entonces, Meta-jisan, ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que a Gale le gusta Layla?** — preguntó apoyándose sobre el respaldar del sillón.

El solo escuchar hizo que Gale se cayó de sus haciendo pronunciando cosas inentendibles, también lanzando el libro que tenía por los aires, aterrizando a escasos centímetro de Música.

—**¡Ya deja de fastidiarme con eso mierda! **— gritó el peliceleste apoyándose en el brasero del sillón de Lily.

—**¿Por qué iría a hacerlo? **— dijo Lily mirando su libro —**. Además, quería preguntarle a Meta-jisan si se dio cuenta.**

—**Sí me había dado cuenta** — respondió el dragón de hierro.

—**Es que Gale-nii es muy obvio** — dijo Música divertido.

—**Hey... **— Gale empezaba a cabrearse.

Metalicana se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Ahora que lo pienso** — dijo de repente —**. Gajeel, ¿ya le hablaste sobre la marca del dragón?**

Los muchachos se sobresaltaron al igual que Gajeel, per este solo un poco.

—**Ah, sobre eso... solo le hable sobre eso a Silver, por seguridad** — explico Gajeel cruzándose de brazos.

—**¿Seguridad? **— preguntó Metalicana confundido.

—**Bueno, de eso no puedo hablar cuando están ellos aquí** — dijo Gajeel señalando a sus hijos.

Metalicana, pareció comprender, pero eso no era demasiado correcto.

—**¿Qué es la marca del dragón? **— preguntó Lily mientras Gale iba a recoger su libro, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

—**Eh...ahh...** — Gajeel se puso notablemente nervioso **—... de ese tema habla con tu madre.**

Lily lo miró extrañada mientras Gale se dirigía a la puerta.

—**Y-Ya regreso... **— dijo saliendo mientras los demás lo veían irse.

—**¿Eh? **— dijeron Oki y Música.

—**¿Qué le pasa? **— se preguntó Lily.

—**A saber...** — decía Panther.

Gajeel se quedó mirando la puerta pensativo, mientras Metalicana se dio cuenta de algo.

"**¿Por qué algo me dice que ese niño ya sabe lo que significa?"** pensó.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

—**Estoy aburrido** — dijo Igneel desparramándose sobre el sillón.

—**Yo también** — dijo Draco haciendo un puchero.

—**Igual **— esta vez habló Draco.

A Ikki y a los dos exceeds presentes se les bajo una gota de sudor.

—**Con razón son familia** — dijo Happy.

—**Sí...** — dijeron los otros dos.

—**Ikki, ¿Dónde está mamá?** — preguntó Draco.

—**Se quedó en el gremio con Onee-chan, tenía algo que hacer con Erza-san y Levy-san** — respondió la pequeña rubia.

—**¿Layla también? **— preguntó Igneel.

—**¿Qué están haciendo con ellas? **— preguntó Natsu.

—**No, solo mamá esta con ellas **— en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le ocurrió algo —**. Onee-chan fue a buscar a Ga-**

Rápidamente se cubrió la boca disimuladamente, pero no tanto porque los dos hombres y el dragón se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

—**¿Dijiste "Ga"? **— preguntó Natsu.

—**No...** — respondió Ikki inocentemente.

—**No, t-tú dijiste "Ga" **— Natsu se puso a tartamudear.

—**P-papá no es eso** — Ikki fingió nerviosismo.

—**No, si era eso **— el Dragneel salió a la velocidad de la luz.

Los demás lo vieron irse.

—**Síguelo **— fue lo primero que le dijo Igneel a Draco —**, no vaya a hacer una locura.**

Dracosuspiró, llamó a Max y a Happy, quienes también suspiraron, luego los tres salieron de la casa dejando a abuelo y nieta solos.

Igneel miró a Ikki.

—**No era verdad ¿cierto? **— preguntó el dragón divertido.

—**No **— respondió la niña.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

De camino al gremio el pelirosa corría lo más rápido posible seguido por su hijo.

—**¡MI HIJITA!**

—**Oh, por Mavis** — dijo Draco.

Pero de alguna manera, le agradaba estar en casa.

* * *

Hasta aquí

Mmm... todo lo que tenía que decir esta arriba, así que hasta luego

No olviden dejar reviews que quiero más.

:3


End file.
